


The Meaning of Family

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, RT Baby AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 100,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family means more than being related. Whether it's an adoption or a second chance at love, it encompasses all. And even in good times or rough times, it also endures. These are the stories that embody the meaning of family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Haywood makes a life changing decision that also alters the life of another for the better.

For the third time that morning, Ryan considered backing out. He was sitting in his car at the adoption agency to see about adopting one of many kids who needed a family to call their own. Ryan and his wife had always wanted kids, but then he had lost her. 

_And we never got the chance_ , he thought sadly.

 

It had taken months after her death for the gent to finally move past his grieving stage to realize that he needed to fill that void in his life. He was certain that he would never find true love again. He almost didn't want to. However, he could do the next best thing and fulfill that dream he never got share with his wife when she was alive. That realization finally encouraged the gent to get out of the car and walk up to the building. 

He had already spoken to one of the directors, Cindy, both on the phone and at his home. Ryan thought he would immediately be turned down for not being in the situation of a traditional family, but Cindy had seen through that and knew that he would make a wonderful father to any of the kids. It had helped his confidence that this was the same place that his friends, Jack and Geoff, who were partners, had adopted their two terrors, as Ryan liked to call them, Michael and Gavin. While he wasn't looking for any particular child, Ryan just hoped he would find one that would be a bit calmer than the two little rascals that he had to babysit occasionally. He didn't think he could handle three wild children. 

Ryan was a freelance animator, so he would be working from home. He had also mentioned that he would like to take one of the children that needed a home most. Someone he could devote his time and energy into taking care of and raising, even if they weren't perfect. Because of this, Cindy had just the child in mind.

 

Ryan walked into the building and approached the front desk, having to stop to avoid the small girl that ran past him giggling with a worker chasing after her. He watched them for a moment, amused. The worker finally caught the little girl and held her up, both of them laughing from their little game of chase, before walking off down a hallway. Ryan felt a sense of longing, and as his nerves left him, he knew that he was making the right decision. The gent walked up the desk and smiled in greeting at the receptionist who returned the gesture. 

"How may I help you?" she asked. 

"My name is James Ryan Haywood. I'm here to meet with Cindy."

"Oh, you're the one here about Ray! Wait here a moment. I'll go find Cindy." She stood up and left the desk, walking through a door to the right. 

"Ok." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He thought he was going to be meeting kids, but apparently the decision had been made for him.

_Probably for the best_ , Ryan thought, chuckling to himself, _I'd end up wanting to adopt more kids than I can handle just because I feel bad for them._

The receptionist returned a moment later with Cindy. 

"Good morning, Ryan," she greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Cindy," Ryan said as he shook her hand. "I heard that I'm going to be meeting a Ray?"

"Yes. Ray has only been here a few months, but he's troubled and he really needs to be in a home environment as soon as possible." Cindy frowned thinking about it.

Ryan was immediately concerned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Ray was rescued from an abuse case. His parents hurt him emotionally and mentally, and sadly also physically. He's only 6 years old. His home life was finally figured out when a teacher noticed bruises now and then and how anxious and jumpy he was. We thought when we brought him here that he would relax and realize that he was safe, but he's not. Ray understands what happened and seemed eager to leave, but he has trust issues, and he's so scared that we just can't seem to break through to him. I chose you for him because I don't actually think he would do well with two parents right now. He's always better with one adult interacting with him at a time anyways. I can understand though if you don't want to take him on or if maybe you just want to foster him for awhile instead. He's going to be a lot of work."

As Ryan had listened to her talk, he had felt both the anger that the lad's parents would abuse him like that and his heart breaking that Ray had lost his trust in people. He would be a quite a challenge. Ryan thought about it for a moment before asking himself what his wife would have decided.

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge. And like I said, I'm home all day, so there will be plenty of time for us to bond, and hopefully I can break through to him."

"That's what I'm praying for."

Ryan and Cindy then walked to Ray's room. Cindy knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ray?" she called softly so as not to startle him.

All Ryan could see was the lad laying on the bed facing away from them. He stepped inside but stayed by the door.

"Sweetie, Ryan is here to see you." 

Ray couldn't say he was pleased. He really just wanted to be left alone. 

_Cindy's fine, but please no one else right now._

He didn't think he could trust anyone else after what had happened. That was the sad truth. His parents hadn't always been horrible, but the signs had always been there. It had only been in the recent couple of years that they had turned on him completely. His father had become addicted to alcohol and was unfortunately an angry drunk. His mother was so unhappy that she started doing drugs. Ray just became a convenient punching bag and source to blame for all their troubles, from having to take care of him to having to use their money for him instead of their own "personal expenses". 

They were his parents, but he understood why he couldn't stay with them anymore. That's the reason he had told his teacher what was going on when she had asked about the bruises. Ray still wished nothing had ever gone wrong. Sometimes he missed his parents and wished he could go home and everything would be back to before the bad stuff. But that wasn't going to happen, and the people at the adoption agency had decided that he really needed to go into a home either as an adoption or a foster.

Ray wasn't sure if that was really good idea right now though. He almost didn't want to do it in case someone turned on him again. School was fine, he only had to be around people for a few hours. Living with someone was the scary thing to think about. But secretly he did want a home. Somewhere permanent and stable and reliable. He had made that admission to Cindy which had prompted the director to work hard to find the perfect home. That had led her to Ryan who he was supposed to be meeting right now. But Ray didn't know if he even wanted to go through with it. He was so conflicted right now that everything was just too confusing, and now he wished they would just leave.

"Hi, Ray."

Ray heard the deep voice with a hint of a southern accent, and something told him to look. He saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties with brown hair and a short scruffy beard. His piercing blue eyes were what struck Ray the most. They looked kind though. Ray just hoped that wasn't deceiving.

When Ray turned around, Ryan was able to get his first good look at who could be his soon to be adopted son. He saw the glasses, tousled black hair, and brown eyes. Ryan could see fear and uncertainty in those eyes though. The gent really couldn't blame him, considering everything that he had been through. 

Cindy walked back to the door. "I'll let you two get acquainted for a few minutes." She closed the door and left them alone.

Ryan stood awkwardly for a minute and cleared his throat as Ray just continued to stare. He gave the lad a smile and took a step towards him, but Ray immediately cowered. Ryan frowned and finally just decided to just sit on the floor with his back to the wall so he didn't intimidate the lad further. 

"So um..." Ryan trailed off, playing with his hands not sure what to say. _What could he say?_

"You really want to adopt me?" Ray asked. 

The gent was surprised that the lad had spoken first. "I do, Ray. If you'll have me."

"Why?"

"Well, my wife and I always wanted kids and then...Well Ray, I lost her a little over a year ago and decided to try adopting to...honor her and fulfill our dream."

Ryan looked down for a moment as he felt some emotion rising up. When he looked back at Ray, he could see a hint of curiosity in those brown eyes and decided to encourage it. He could already see them making a good family together, but he knew he would have to earn it.

"Ray. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. If you come home with me then that's your decision. I promise you that I will never hurt you or neglect you. You'll be safe and sound and loved with me. I'll be proud to call you my son, even though you're adopted. It's your choice to make."

Ray had to admit that he did kind of like this Ryan guy. He seemed kind and like he would make a great father. _Why did this decision have to be so hard?_

"So, you wanna try, Ray?"

Ray weighed the decision in his mind. As brown eyes met blue, and the lad stared for what felt like an eternity, he finally made his choice. It would be a leap of faith and Ray just hoped that he wouldn't fall to his death.

"I...I think so. Yeah."

"Ok. Then it's settled." Ryan smiled and Ray smiled a bit back. The gent stood and started to walk towards him again but stopped when the lad flinched.

_Right. I need to be careful how I approach him._

Sure, he could throw Michael and Gavin over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes, but it seemed like it would take awhile before Ryan could even stand near Ray without him being uncomfortable. Luckily, Cindy walked back in to save them for anymore awkwardness.

"So what was decided? Would you like Ryan to adopt you, Ray?"

Ray nodded, if a bit hesitantly.

"Wonderful! Ray, go ahead and pack your stuff. Ryan, you just need to fill out a few more forms."

 

About twenty minutes later, the two were walking to Ryan's car. The gent opened the back door on the passenger's side, and Ray climbed in with his backpack. They went to the store and got everything Ray would need. The lad kept shyly saying that Ryan didn't need to buy him anything, but the gent insisted. Ryan already had a room set up with furniture and bedding, he just needed the rest like toys, clothes, toiletries, etc. 

One incident did happen where Ray was getting tired and lagging behind. The gent automatically went to pick him up, not thinking. The lad practically shrieked, expecting to be hurt, and jumped away from him. Ryan looked around, feeling lucky that no one was watching. He turned back to the lad and squatted down.

"Ray, it's ok. I was just going to pick you up. I noticed you seemed to be getting worn out. Is it ok if I carry you?"

Ray shook his head, clearly still slightly in shock.

"Ok, try to keep up then. We're almost done in here, and then we'll go home." 

_Home_ , Ray thought, _I just really hope I picked the right one._

 

That was probably the most interaction he got out of Ray for the next three days once they did get to the house. When it went into the fourth, Ryan started to get a bit antsy. Ray acted like a feral animal, not letting his adoptive father touch him or even get close to him. He stayed in his room for the most part, and it was like pulling teeth to get the lad to talk. Ryan just kept reminding himself to give the kid time to adjust and relax. Once he realized he was safe, hopefully he would open up. Luckily it was summer, so Ryan had some time to connect with the lad before school started. 

 

The next day was met with even more bad luck when Ray dropped his plate from dinner trying to give it Ryan. He had been a little more open to interacting that day as well. The plate shattered but didn't make a mess, not that the gent cared. It was an accident anyways. 

But Ray immediately looked like a deer in headlights, any courage he had worked up now gone. 

"Ray, it's ok-" Ryan tried to calm him, but as soon as he took a step towards the lad and reached for him, he bolted, probably expecting to be hit. The gent sighed as he heard the door to Ray's bedroom slam closed. He was feeling a little defeated at this point. Ryan figured it might be best to just let Ray be for little awhile. If he realized nothing bad was going to happen then maybe he would come back out. Ryan sighed and cleaned everything up.

 

It was almost nine and as far as he knew, Ray still hadn't left his room. Ryan considered trying to go into the room but finally decided to just let the kid come to him. The gent then set up his Xbox and loaded up Halo to play some online matches.

He was well into playing when he could have sworn that for a second he saw Ray peeking around the corner. He focused on playing again until the lad finally stepped into view and gazed at what was happening on the TV. He had heard the sounds of the game and became curious since his parents had never been into video games. Ryan not making a big deal out of his presence seemed to help as Ray then climbed up on the sofa and sat down next to the gent. He noticed also that Ray was already dressed in his pajamas and had apparently been getting ready to go to bed.

"Ray?"

When the lad looked hesitantly at him, Ryan held out the controller.

"You wanna play?"

Ray stared at him, unsure, before finally taking the controller and navigating through the screens to the next match.

Ryan was actually surprised that the lad seemed to be quite skilled at playing.

"You like video games, Ray?"

"Yeah. I have a DS, but I lost my Xbox."

Ryan hadn't thought about asking him that in the store. In fact, he had missed when Ray had stared at the games section longingly but didn't say anything, having been overwhelmed at the time.

As the lad was engrossed in the game, Ryan had a sudden urge to put Ray on his lap. Last time hadn't gone too well for him when he had tried to pick the lad up though. Ryan decided to ask permission first. When the match ended with Ray getting first place on the leader board, the gent finally chalked up the courage to ask.

"Hey, Ray?"

The lad looked at him again.

"Can I pick you up and put you on my lap?" 

Ray stared at him for the longest before finally nodding.

Ryan carefully reached over and smoothly moved the lad to his lap. Ray tensed up but relaxed a bit when he realized nothing bad was about to happen. When the lad was otherwise distracted by the game, Ryan took the risk and wrapped his arms around Ray to loosely hold him. The lad flinched but didn't spook. He finally calmed down enough to lean back against Ryan and relax as he played. 

The gent smiled as he felt a wave of relief and contentment wash over him. All he had been wanting to do for five days was just to be able to hold his own child like this. For Ray to finally relax and trust that Ryan wasn't going to hurt him. The lad was actually surprised himself that he was allowing himself to get close to Ryan. His fears were still trying to tell him to run, but he actually felt safe. When he had dropped that plate, he had expected to be punished, but when Ryan didn't react, it got him to thinking that this man might not be so bad after all. They stayed like that for at least an hour until the lad started to yawn.

"You ready to go to bed, champ?" Ryan smiled down at him and lightly ruffled his hair. The lad winced at the touch but didn't react otherwise.

"Yeah," Ray answered sleepily. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" The gent figured he may as well push his luck since Ray was so obviously trying to loosen up. 

The lad responded by setting the controller aside and turning around to wrap his arms around Ryan's neck. Ray had to force himself to make that move a little and was still feeling tentative. He did like to be carried though which is why he put some faith in his adoptive father that he would keep him safe. It did feel weird for Ray to feel Ryan's beard hairs tickling his face when he laid his head against the crook of the gent's neck, considering his father had always clean shaven, but the lad supposed he could get used to it. Ryan stood up carefully and cradled him. He gently rubbed the lad's back until he relaxed before carrying Ray to his room. Ryan was actually surprised how light the lad was. Almost as light as Gavin, even though he knew Jack and Geoff made sure that the kid ate enough. Ryan wondered if Ray had even been eating well for the past couple of years. 

_He does eat everything I put in front of him so that's good_ , the gent pondered as he took Ray's glasses off and set them down on the nightstand.

Ryan pulled back the covers with one hand and laid Ray down gently. He then tucked the blankets around the lad as Ray went to lay on his side. Ryan lightly ruffled his hair again.

"Sleep well, Ray."

When he went to walk away, his hand was grabbed. Ryan looked back around and saw that Ray seemed like he wanted to ask something. The gent sat down on the bed and waited.

"What do... what do you want me to call you?" the lad asked shyly.

Ryan realized that hadn't really thought of that, assuming it would come about naturally. "What would you prefer, Ray?

"I don't want to say Dad or Daddy. That's what I used to call..." he trailed off with a distressed look on his face.

The gent intervened before Ray could go too far down his pit of sorrowful memories, "I understand. Well, Father would be too formal. Papa is a good one. I mean, you could just say Ryan for all I care."

Ray had a contemplative look on his face. "I like Papa. It's different."

"That sounds good." Ryan stood up. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

"Ok. Goodnight, Papa." Ray was still hesitant but he was trying.

Ryan smiled. "Goodnight, son." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ray's temple. For once, the lad didn't flinch.

The gent left the room with renewed confidence that this was going to work out after all. He may still have a lot of work to do to earn Ray's trust, but at least tonight was a good first step towards that. The future looked bright, and for once, after swimming so long in a sea of sorrow, Ryan couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. This will be the first chapter of many!
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	2. Night Frights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray make great strides in building a relationship, but that doesn't stop the lad's past from catching up to him.

The next couple of weeks found Ryan and Ray slowly bonding as father and son. Their shared love of video games was the turning point that forged a strong connection between the two of them. Ryan took Ray back to the store to get more games for his DS. For now, the gent just let him use his Xbox which Ray had no objections to that arrangement. As long as he got to play games, he was happy.

They found themselves being able to carry on conversations, and Ray was slowly trusting his adoptive father more and more. When Ryan worked on animation projects, Ray would always find something quiet to do or join his adoptive father in the office to watch from his lap until he got bored. The gent would usually explain what he was working on and answer any of Ray's questions. Sometimes, he would sit and play his on his DS either on Ryan's lap or on the floor, and most recently, he had decided to take naps curled up on the gent's lap while he worked. The gent would more often than not find himself smiling down at Ray's sleeping form, although that did mean he had to stay absolutely still so as not to wake the lad. He didn't mind though. Ryan noticed how his adopted son just seemed to want to be close to him, and he couldn't fault him for that.

 

Another time, Ray was sitting on Ryan's lap on the sofa explaining the finer points of Pokémon. The gent was sitting back with his hands clasped behind his head and a content smile on his face. He had just gotten off the phone with Cindy, and she was delighted to hear how Ray was finally opening up and thriving under Ryan's care. The gent smiled as he continued to listen to the lad talk about the evolving process of one Pokémon or another. 

He was a little bored though and felt mischievous. The gent lightly tickled Ray's side. The lad flinched away from him, but Ryan could see a slight smile on his face. He tickled him again and didn't stop when Ray tried to move away. The lad started to giggle and tried to push Ryan's hand away. The gent started tickling his other side and held him when he tried to get away. The DS was dropped in favor of defense.

" _Papa!_ " Ray whined.

"What? Is my little boy _that_ ticklish? How about here?" Ryan reached down to start running his fingers over Ray's socked feet which set the lad to giggle even more. That left him open for the lad to also attack his sides though. The short tickle fight left them both laughing and tired out, Ray so much that he had to be carried back to his room for a nap. 

 

Ryan loved those times when he and his adopted son could smile and laugh without a care in the world. It would seem as if nothing had ever been wrong in their lives to begin with. They were free from the worries of their pasts in those moments. Unfortunately, that was only temporary.

There was one thing that they hadn't yet discussed and that was what had happened to Ray when he was being abused. The lad really didn't want to think about it or talk about it, and Ryan didn't want to push him. They still had moments where if he dropped something or bumped into the gent, he would recoil, as if expecting to be struck. Ryan would always come down to Ray's level and reassure him that nothing bad was going to happen. Sometimes, he would scoop the lad up and hold him for a few minutes if he was particularly scared. Ryan worked hard to help his adopted son readjust back to a normal life and overcome his fears. However, the one place that remained out of reach was Ray's dreams when he slept.

Once the lad was alone with his mind at night, that's when the horrors from the past couple of years came back. Ray would forget that he was safe with Ryan and instead believe that he was back with his parents. He hadn't yet run to the gent's room for comfort, but one particular night was bad enough.

Ray had gone to sleep and entered a nightmare where his parents were yelling at him and threatening to hit him. The lad tried to shield himself, and all his cries to stop went unanswered. They swung at him and Ray could feel phantom pain, but he couldn't get away. He was so scared that he only partially registered a wetness suddenly underneath him in real life. Ray's cries changed from begs to stop to soft cries for Ryan to help him and make his parents stop. He awoke with tears streaming down his face and a quietly calling out, "Papa!" 

Once he calmed down a bit, that's when he felt and smelled what had happened during the nightmare. Ray shifted over and stared at the wet spot on the bed. He could also feel the damp area on the bottom of his pajamas. A few more tears leaked out as the lad wasn't sure what to do. His parents had always gotten mad at him when he wet the bed, like he was wasting their time.

_But Papa isn't them. He wouldn't get mad, right?_

After a few more minutes of weighing the risks in his head, Ray finally slid off the bed and went upstairs to Ryan's bedroom. He cautiously opened the door and peeked in.

"Papa?" he called hesitantly.

Ryan was snoring quietly on his stomach, very much asleep.

Ray walked up to the edge of the bed. One of the gent's arms was conveniently hanging off the side, so he shook it.

"Papa?" Ray called a bit louder.

Ryan finally woke up and took a second to realize what was going on.

"Ray?" The gent pushed himself up. "What are you doing up? What's wrong?"

Ray only whimpered as a response. 

Ryan quickly picked him up, not missing the flinch from the lad, and stood up with him. Ray immediately buried his head in his adoptive father's chest. When Ryan put a hand under the lad's bottom, that's when he realized what at least one of the problems was.

"Did you wet the bed, Ray?"

"I'm sorry," he choked out as fresh tears leaked out.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's not a problem." He held Ray close and rocked him until he calmed down. Ryan walked to the master bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

After helping him clean up, Ryan brought up fresh clothes, and then stripped and replaced the soiled bedding while Ray changed upstairs. When he was done, he went back upstairs to find Ray resting on his bed. Ryan chuckled and went to pick him up. Ray opened his eyes and looked up at the gent when he put his hands on him.

"Papa?"

Ryan paused. "Yes, Ray?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" the lad asked hesitantly.

Ryan wondered if the bed wetting was the only thing bothering Ray.

"Please?" the lad added, using his puppy dog eyes that the gent could never say no to.

"Of course you can."

Ryan laid down, and Ray settled into his side. The gent lightly stroked the lad's hair and rubbed his back, but he seemed reluctant to fall asleep again.

Ryan frowned. "Is everything alright, Ray?"

The lad ducked his head as he got a distraught look on his face. "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" Ryan prompted gently.

"My parents," Ray answered so quietly that the gent almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now."

"You know you can talk about it with me anytime. You're safe now. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. Now go to sleep. I love you, son."

"Love you too, Papa."

Ray was finally able to go to sleep after that. His problems with nightmares may be far from over, but he now knew that he could trust his adoptive father with comforting him and making him feel safer than he had in the past couple of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ray's reaction to a certain breed of dog on a dog show, Ryan adds a new member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer, the rescue in the story is made up.

A few days after the nightmare incident, Ryan was cooking dinner and half watching a dog show on the TV in the living room. His view was ideal to be able to work and watch something, and it was also a must have when he babysat Michael and Gavin. Ryan never knew what trouble those two would get into when he turned his back. By the way, he would have to have Ray meet them soon. He had asked Jack and Geoff to let them have time to bond before bringing more people into the mix, but now seemed like a good enough time when the lad was doing so well.

Ray was also half watching the dog show from the sofa while he played a game. Because of Ryan's wife's love for animals, she had insisted on watching every dog show that came on. The gent, at first, hadn't understood what the excitement was over, but he found them quite enjoyable after awhile. He also loved seeing his wife's enthusiasm as she watched the myriad of breeds prance around the ring. Now, the shows brought some form of comfort. A good memory that he could hold onto and relive to some extent. 

Ryan put the casserole that he had prepared in the oven and set the timer. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Ray. Ryan chuckled quietly when he looked down and found the kid's eyes glued to his game. The gent didn't think he had ever seen someone more dedicated, maybe borderline obsessed, to video games. 

_Maybe he can help me improve my dismal gamer score._

He looked back up to see the Non-Sporting group be welcomed into the ring. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Ray was actually looking up to see each breed before returning to his game, but one dog had his attention transfixed to the screen. 

The Shiba Inu.

"Shiba," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, just catching that the lad had spoken.

"Shiba!" Ray said excitedly and pointed at the dog, now being led down and back by its handler for the judge. He was even disappointed when the Shiba was not picked for the shortlist when the judge was choosing Best of Group. That was actually the only dog that caught Ray's attention so much the entire show.

 

Ryan thought about it while in bed that night. He and his wife had wanted to get animals but as with wanting children, they never got the chance. Ray was so interested in that Shiba Inu that the gent was starting to seriously consider getting a dog for them. He'd have to look into it in the morning.

 

When Ray took a nap the next day, Ryan got on the internet and began to look for local breeders. There weren't any close, but he did learn a lot about the breed and was confident that they could make this work. Next, he looked at rescues but couldn't find anything. Any Shiba Inu dogs that were available just weren't the right fit as they all seemed to have issues or quirks that Ryan knew would pose a problem. 

He was finally looking at a rescue close by and just decided to filled out an adoption form, adding that they were looking for Shiba Inu dogs or mixes, preferably adult, that were good with children and other animals and people. Ryan knew he probably _could_ but really didn't want to add a puppy to the mix right now. There had been some that he had run across, but he could already see disastrous visions of Ray, Michael, Gavin, and the puppy running amok around the house. The gent had enough children to deal with already. He hit send and settled for waiting to see if anything would happen.

 

Ryan got a call a few days later as he was helping Ray build a Lego model. He answered his phone, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"This is Lizzy from Austin City Dog Rescue. Am I speaking to James Haywood?"

"Yes, ma'am you are." Ryan stood up to walk to the kitchen, and Ray continued building by himself.

"I'm calling in regards to your adoption application and that you were interested in a Shiba Inu, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. When me and my son were watching a dog show, he seemed really interested in that breed."

"Just you two?"

"Yes. I lost my wife a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Haywood."

"Yeah, thanks. I actually just adopted Ray a few weeks ago so he's a rescue himself, pulled out of an abusive home. I thought getting a dog would do us both good."

"Well I was actually calling to say that we just got a dog in that you and your son might be interested in. Her name in quite appropriately Sheba, spelled S-H-E-B-A. She was brought to a shelter in Atlanta, Georgia when she was a year old because the family was moving and couldn't take her with them. No behavioral or health issues, just wrong place, wrong time. A rescue pulled her out the day before she was scheduled to be euthanized, and our rescue took her when the rescue in Georgia needed space when they had to deal with a puppy mill case. She's spayed and micro chipped. Sheba is two years old, great with people and other animals, adores children, and is very calm and well-behaved. For her breed being regarded as reserved and wary of strangers, she is quite the opposite."

"It's kind of funny because I'm actually originally from Georgia. Is she good with rambunctious children? I have two boys that I babysit every now and then, and they can get a little wild."

"She seems to handle just about anyone. The other rescue said she would even help watch the puppies when they took them out to play in the yard. Sheba seems to have quite a personality, but she only lets us see a little of it. I think she just really wants to be back with a family. She had a longing look when we were bringing her in and another dog was leaving to go to his new family."

"Well, whenever it is convenient Ray and I would love to come meet her."

"Is tomorrow at 10:00 alright?"

"That'll work just fine. We'll be there tomorrow then."

"And if everything works out then there will be a home check, and hopefully, you'll be her chance at a new forever home."

Ryan hung up after thanking her and went back into the living room to help Ray finish his model. 

"Who were you talking to?" the lad asked curiously.

"Ray, remember when you were watching the Shiba Inu on TV?"

He nodded.

"How would you like to have one?"

A grin broke out on the lad's face. "Really?"

"I just got off the phone with a rescue that has a dog they want us to look at. He name is Sheba, just spelled differently from the breed name, and she needs a home. We're going to go look at her tomorrow."

Ray suddenly leapt into Ryan's lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you! You're the best Papa ever!"

Ryan smiled and held Ray as he leaned back against the sofa. The lad looked up at him, and Ryan kissed him on his forehead and ruffled his hair. 

"Now let's finish what we were working on."

 

They got to the rescue early and Ray held Ryan's hand as they walked inside and checked in at the front desk. A few minutes later, a woman walked up to them.

"Mr. Haywood?" She held out her hand.

"You can call me Ryan." The gent shook her hand.

"I'm Lizzy. And you must be Ray." She leaned down to greet him.

The lad in question was nervously half hiding behind his adoptive father's legs. Ryan gently nudged him to stand beside him, but Ray reached his arms up with pleading eyes. The gent picked him up and settled him on his hip. Then the lad buried his head against Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he's just shy," he apologized to Lizzy. "Quite the opposite of last night though. I thought I was never going to get him to go to sleep. He was so excited to meet the dog."

The woman smiled warmly in amusement. "It's quite alright. Come with me to our meet and greet area outside, and we'll get Sheba."

They followed her past some kennels to an outdoor fenced in area with a some benches. Ryan sat down and let Ray sit on his lap. Lizzy gave instructions to one of the workers and sat down across from them.

"Ray, are you ready to meet Sheba?" Ryan asked.

The lad grinned and nodded.

Lizzy spoke up, "She's such a nice dog and very smart too. Sometimes we swear she can understand every word we say. I told her yesterday that she had some people coming to meet her, and she actually looked the most excited that I've ever seen her. Oh, here she is now!"

Ryan turned to look and saw a medium size, fluffy, black and tan dog walking beside one of the workers on her lead. Ray also shifted in his lap to see her as well. Sheba caught sight of them and stopped and just stared. A gentle tug on the lead snapped her out of her trance, and she obediently followed through the gate and into the meet and greet area.

"Stewart, you can let her loose," Lizzy told the worker.

The lead was slipped off, and Sheba took a few unsure steps forward and just continued to stare at Ray and Ryan. The gent didn't miss the look of longing in her soulful brown eyes but also uncertainty like she wasn't sure if this was really happening. 

_Kind of like how Ray was when I first met him,_ Ryan thought, _This dog has every right to not trust that we are just going to abandon her again. I'm sure she's thinking about what happened with her previous family._

That was a pain no human would probably ever understand. Sheba had been entirely loyal and devoted to her previous family, especially the children. How did they repay her? They had just left her, never returning. What's more, they had abandoned her in a scary place where she knew her death was close. She had almost been ready to die with all the heartbreak she was feeling from losing the people she loved. At the other rescue that she was taken to, Sheba had cheered up a bit, but she never felt whole. Every potential adopter passed her up no matter how much she tried to win them over. The workers and volunteers had always told her that there was a family waiting out there for her, but that day never came. The move was a little disconcerting, but the new rescue wasn't much different. Her life was now in the kennels. At least that way, she never feel the hurt of being abandoned again. This is why Sheba was so confused and conflicted right now. 

She made a small agonizing whine.

"Sheba!" Ray called excitedly.

That's when the walls were finally broken down, and she yipped and ran to them. Sheba jumped onto the bench on Ryan's lap and began to lick Ray's face. The lad giggled and pet her. Ryan held her on his lap with one arm and stroked the soft fur on her back with his other hand. He lifted his head up when she began to lick him as well, all the while making little whines and squeals of excitement and slightly shaking. 

Ryan pushed her muzzle down and pet her head. "Ok, ok. Good dog. Good girl. You wanna come home with us?"

Sheba barked in affirmation.

Ryan looked up when he heard a sniffle and saw Lizzy smiling and struggling to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," she said when she noticed him. "It's just I've never seen a dog so happy and excited to be getting a new forever home, especially with all she's been through."

"When can we do the home check?"

"Actually we can do it later this afternoon if you want to."

"That will work. We still have to get everything we need for her."

"Well if we can get her off your lap-" Both of them laughed as Sheba had settled on Ryan's lap, and Ray had his arms around her. "Then we'll bring her over as well as the rest of the papers you'll need to sign."

"That sounds great. Ray, are you ready to go?"

Ray was confused for a second." But I want to take Sheba."

"They'll be bringing her over later," Ryan quickly reassured him. "We need to go to the pet store and get everything ready at the house first."

"Ok." Ray let go and kissed Sheba on the top her head, earning another lick from her.

Ryan picked her up and set her on the ground, and Lizzy got her lead from Stewart and put it on her. They walked them to the front, Ray keeping one hand on Sheba the whole way.

"Thank you for deciding to take her. I know she'll make a great addition to your family," Lizzy said.

"Well, thanks for taking a chance on us. I guess Ray and I needed a woman in our lives after all."

"You'll definitely get that with her attitude. I've heard that she keeps everyone in line. We'll see you two later then. Is 3:00 o'clock fine?"

"Yeah, that should give us enough time. We'll be waiting. Come on, Ray."

"See you later, Sheba." The boy and dog shared kisses again. He then ran over to Ryan and grabbed his hand. 

When they both left, Lizzy looked down at Sheba. "Let's get you bathed and looking pretty. You're finally going home."

Sheba jumped up on her in what could only be described as a hug.

 

Ray and Ryan went to the pet store and bought everything they would need. Lizzy had mentioned that she really liked rope toys and tennis balls, so they got a good variety of those. She had also said to not worry about finding a collar and leash, as they had special ones picked out already. When they got home, Ray helped Ryan pick up everything that Sheba shouldn't get into, and the gent walked the backyard fence to make sure it was secure. Both of them were anxious as the time rolled closer. Ryan constantly checked things throughout the house, afraid that if he missed something they might not pass the home check, and he would end up breaking not only the heart of a dog but the heart of his little boy as well. 

He shouldn't have worried so much though. When Sheba waltzed in with her silver rose studded, leather, red colored collar and leash, everything couldn't have gone better. She immediately made herself at home, and they passed the home check with flying colors.

 

Later that evening, Ray was stretched out on the floor playing on his DS with his back against Sheba's as she groomed herself. She caught Ryan's eye and wagged her tail before going to back to grooming. Ryan could practically feel the gratitude and blissful content that she was exuding. Ray had already asked if she could sleep in bed with him, and the gent had gladly given permission, as long as Sheba was comfortable with it. They had put a basket in his room, so she could jump off the bed and have somewhere else to sleep if she wanted to though. 

Ryan sighed happily as he thought about how far he had come since his wife's death. From being a depressed and lonely man to now having an adopted son, who he loved more than anything in this world, and now, a dog who adored the both of them. They were a family now, plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray wants a Shiba Inu in real life, so I gave him one here. Also, look up black and tan Shiba's if you haven't already. They're the cutest things ever.
> 
> This chapter is also relevant to me because I lost my dad a year ago, and we used to watch dog shows together. Like I said in the chapter, it brings some comfort to watch them now.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	4. Team Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes two new friends and becomes part of their team.

On a sunny day when the weather was nice, Ryan set up a play date at the park for Ray to meet Michael and Gavin. They loaded up, also taking Sheba along, and headed out. The three arrived before the Ramsey-Pattillo pack and sat down on one of the benches by the playground to wait. A few minutes later, a car pulled up and their arrival was hailed as dramatically as always.

"Gravvin!" Ryan heard Michael yell one of the British boy's nicknames.

"Lads, don't run off!" Geoff called as he helped Jack get their Saint Bernard, Jupiter, out of his crate in the back. 

Ryan handed Sheba's leash to Ray and stood up to greet the seven year old and eight year old as they chased each other in circles. As soon as they saw Ryan though, their attention was solely on him.

"Ryebread!" Michael called as both of them ran to him.

Ryan opened his arms and squatted down. He was met with two armfuls of the little terrors that he secretly enjoyed the company of. He'd never let them know that though. By this time, Jack and Geoff had walked up. 

"Long time no see, Ryan," the tattooed gent greeted.

Ryan let go of the boys and stood back up. "Well, you know, I've just been busy with Ray and trying to get everything settled."

Speaking of Ray, the lad had slowly walked up with Sheba. Shyly sticking close to her side and lightly holding a handful of fur. Ryan put a hand on his back when he was close enough to gently nudge the lad forward to stand next to him.

"Ray, this is Geoff and Jack and their two adopted sons Michael and Gavin. Oh, and Jupiter of course. Michael and Gavin are who I was telling you I babysit for every so often."

Geoff kneeled down. "Hi, Ray. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ray studied the new people. He might normally be scared of someone like Geoff. With arms full of tattoos it was easy to make bad first impressions. However, Geoff also had kind blue eyes, a relaxed attitude about him, and a short beard like Ryan's. Jack looked cheery and nice, even if his impressive ginger beard was a little intimidating. Michael and Gavin looked friendly enough as well as the rather large Saint Bernard. Ray didn't have any friends right now, so he figured that maybe it was time he made some. 

"It's nice to meet you too." He smiled shyly.

"And who's your friend? When did you get a dog, Ryan?" Geoff held out a hand to let Sheba sniff him.

"We got her a few days ago from a rescue. Her name's Sheba." 

"Well, I think it's about time to let the kids play. Let the adults have their boring grown up talk," Geoff said as he stood back up.

Michael and Gavin immediately walked up to Ray.

"Hi, Ray. I'm Michael and this is Gavin."

"Hey, guys."

"Do you want to go play?" Gavin asked.

Ray looked to Ryan. The gent waved his hand for the lad to go on and took Sheba's leash back.

"Yeah, I would love to."

Michael smiled and grabbed both Ray's and Gavin's hands to drag them off to one of the toys on the playground.

The gents watched as their children became acquainted and played. After making sure Jupiter and Sheba were alright with each other, they went to walk the perimeter of the playground where they could always have the lads in their sight while also letting the dogs explore. Jack and Geoff walked on either side of Ryan. 

"So is Ray doing alright?" Jack asked.

"He's slowly opening up. I'm just glad I'm able to interact with him without him freaking out. You have no idea what it feels like to have a child and not even be able to get near them. It almost took a week for him to sit next to me and for me to even be able to hold him."

"But everything's good now?" Geoff asked concerned.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. It just took awhile for him to trust me and warm up to me. I can't blame him though, considering he came from an home where his parents turned on him." Ryan couldn't help but still feel a little anger towards the people who did all those horrible things to his adopted son.

Geoff patted his shoulder. "Well at least he has you now."

They slowly walked the perimeter twice before sitting back down on one of the benches. Ryan watched as the kids were excitedly acting out some game that only they understood. It seemed right for them to be together. Michael and Gavin's stories, although not to the severity of Ray's, were still unfortunate all the same.

Michael had started life in New Jersey and moved when he was four to Texas with his family. That's when his parents fell on hard times and were so all consumed in their own troubles that they forgot about their son. Although they never hurt him like Ray, Michael was neglected and could sometimes be found roaming the streets just trying to find a decent meal. He was finally taken away and later adopted by Jack and Geoff. To say he was a handful was an understatement. Childproof locks had to be installed on all the doors and windows until Michael understood that he didn't have to run off to survive. His coping mechanism was anger, and it took awhile for the two gents to calm him down enough to finally return the lad to the happy go lucky child he should have always been. He still had a temper but that was just his personality.

Gavin's story was a sad case. A family from England moved to the States, gained citizenship, and one tragic day while Gavin was at school, his parents were involved in a car accident that took their lives. When Jack and Geoff adopted the young Brit, he almost constantly broke down wanting his parents, and the gents and Michael often found themselves comforting Gavin. They had been a little worried if the older lad's fiery temper might upset the Brit, but the two immediately bonded, as if they had known each other their whole lives. Sometimes it even seemed like Gavin enjoyed getting Michael riled up. Slowly, he started to move past the grieving and embrace his new life and new family. He could be a bit clingy and worry when separated from them, but he had gotten better over time. 

A little over an hour later, they called the kids to leave. The whole group ended up deciding to go have lunch at a Chic-fil-A nearby. Geoff stayed inside to watch the kids as they played in the indoor play area while Jack and Ryan sat at a table outside with the dogs. When they were ready to leave, it seemed like all the playing had worn the lads out as the tattooed gent came out carrying Ray and Michael with Gavin trailing sleepily behind. Ryan chuckled as he took Ray, allowing Geoff to hold Michael more securely. Jack picked Gavin up.

"I think the lads are ready for a nap," Ryan remarked. 

"I'm glad they hit it off so well," Jack said. Gavin was almost asleep, his head resting on the gent's shoulder. Michael was already fast asleep, completely limp in his adoptive father's arms.

Geoff spoke up, "We were actually wondering if you could babysit on Friday. Jack and I have somewhere we need to be for a few hours and Griffon and Caiti can't take them that day."

"Oh, what could you possibly be doing that you can't take two rambunctious children with you?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"That my friend, will be a tale for another day," he answered cryptically.

Ryan looked down at Ray who was still partially awake. "What do you say? You want to spend more time with Michael and Gavin?"

He smiled. "Yeah! We're Team Lads now. I love playing with them."

Ryan chuckled. "That's good because I'm sure you're going to be seeing them a lot more now that ya'll are all friends."

If only Ryan knew how well he had predicted the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	5. Thunder & Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray discovers how frightening a Texas summer thunderstorm at night can be, but, luckily, Ryan is there to help him through it.

_Crack!_

Ray hid under his blanket as another lightning bolt struck and thunder roared in answer. Sheba whined and crawled closer to the lad to try to comfort him. The beautiful weather they had all enjoyed during the day had only been the precursor of a powerful summer storm in the middle of the night. It also didn't help that since Ray had taken a long nap after being worn out from playing with Michael and Gavin, he wasn't that tired and woke up easily. The lad could not remember a storm this bad since moving to Texas where the wind was howling, and the claps of the thunder and lightning were deafening. Even the windows were shaking in their panes.

Suddenly, the power went out.

Ray peeked out from the blanket and realized that his nightlight had shut off from where it had been plugged in, leaving the room in almost total darkness except for the occasional flashes of lightning. He jumped when Sheba butted against him, and then wrapped his arms around her. The dog licked his face and had both front legs across his lap. Ray laid his head down on her neck. She pricked her ears up when she heard movement in the hallway. There was a light and the door opened.

"Ray, are you alright?" Ryan called.

The lad picked his head up when the gent shined the flashlight at them. Ryan had been woken up by the crack of lightning that had knocked their power out and realized that he should probably check on Ray.

"Papa, why does the storm have to be so angry?"

Ryan chuckled and walked over to wrap an arm around both the lad and Sheba.

"Do you know what causes lightning and thunder?"

Ray shook his head.

"Lightning is when frozen rain drops high up in the clouds collide and cause an electrical charge to be released in the form of a bolt. Thunder is the sound the lightning bolt causes when the hole in the air that it rips open closes up." 

"But why does it have to be so loud, and why does the power have to go out?"

"That's just how lightning and thunder are. And I know, I wish the power hadn't have gone off. Hopefully, it will be back on soon."

Another loud crack was heard and thunder rumbled. Ryan felt the vibrations from it in his feet. Ray leaned in closer to his adopted father.

"I still don't like how angry it sounds."

Ryan ruffled the lad's hair and kissed him on the top of his head. "Me neither, Ray, me neither."

The gent left them for a minute to grab his phone, leaving the flashlight with Ray. He came back and sat down again to check the radar. It seemed like there was still quite a bit left to go. This also meant the power probably wasn't coming back on anytime soon.

"Ray, do you wanna sleep with me again?"

He didn't have to ask twice as the lad climbed into his lap and both father and son, as well as Sheba, moved to the main bedroom and stayed together until the storm finally passed, and the power was restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	6. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads take their fight for justice against the only "villain" available, the Mad King.

Friday came soon enough, and Jack and Geoff brought over the boys after lunch. Ryan left them to go work on an animation project, trusting Sheba to come get him if anything happened, as she was watching the boys intently. He also trusted Ray to keep Michael and Gavin out of trouble as best he could. The gent worked for awhile, and then eventually removed his headphones and took a break. He sat back and closed his eyes. 

That's when it surprised him. Silence. 

When he babysat the two terrors, there was always some noise coming from the house. Now, there was nothing. He was used to Ray being quiet, but not Michael and Gavin. Ryan stood up to go investigate. As soon as he walked out, he saw Michael standing on the sofa next to Sheba holding a foam Minecraft sword. He was surprised that the dog almost seemed amused with the lad's antics as she laid next to him. 

"You'll never take Sheba from Mogar!"

That's when Ryan saw Gavin and Ray with blue and green towels taped around their necks.

"You'll never get away with this!" Gavin said. "Not when you're messing with-" and he looked to Ray.

"X-Ray and Vav!" they chanted together.

Ryan decided to play a part since Michael couldn't see him. He put a finger to his lips to signal the other two to not give him away.

"You two and what army?"

"This army." Michael squeaked in surprise as Ryan grabbed him and started to tickle him. The sword was dropped, and Gavin grabbed it. 

"We've done it, X-Ray! With the assistance of the Mad King, we have vanquished Mogar!"

Ryan put Michael back down on the sofa, and he slid off.

Gavin looked to his crime fighting partner and with a nod in agreement, handed the sword back to Michael.

"Truce?" Ray asked.

Michael took the sword. "Truce. Mogar is now a loyal ally to X-Ray and Vav."

"But who do we fight now?" Gavin asked.

All three looked to Ryan.

The gent raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at them. "No-"

"Get the Mad King!" Michael shouted and brandished his sword.

Ryan bolted back to the office, regretting investigating in the first place. He locked the door and stood against it.

"We lost him!" Gavin exclaimed.

"We'll get you, Mad King! X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar won't rest until you are vanquished as well!" Michael shouted.

"Can't we just be allies?!" 

"Then who else are we supposed to fight?"

"Fight your Daddy's! Aren't they Beardo and the Corpirate?!"

"But they're not here," Gavin pointed out.

"Make Sheba a villain!"

"We can't fight Sheba," Michael said. "She's Sheba. She's just a dog."

_Curse them and their logic! They're still too young for such higher thinking!_

It was then Ray that finally saved him.

"Come on, guys. Let's play Mario Kart. He's not coming out anytime soon."

The gent heard a chorus of "Ok's." He finally stepped away from the door and sat back down to continue his project.

 

A couple of hours later, Ryan stopped, and once again hearing nothing, cautiously peeked out the door this time. He could see Ray playing a game on the Xbox but couldn't find the other two. The gent kept a careful watch around him, making sure this wasn't a trap. He finally walked up to the sofa and saw Michael and Gavin both passed out on either side of Ray. His adopted son finally noticed him and smiled at him. Ryan raised an eyebrow in warning.

"Don't worry, Papa, I won't say anything," he whispered.

"Good boy. You are now allies with the Mad King," Ryan also kept his voice down.

"Why do they call you that?"

"It's just a silly nickname they made up." The gent noticed that Ray and Gavin no longer had the towels on. "By the way, where are the towels?"

"I put them back up when Gavin and Michael fell asleep."

That's when Sheba, who had been sleeping on her bed, snapped her head up and barked. A second later, someone knocked on the door.

With Michael and Gavin waking up, Ryan hurried to the door. But first, he glared at Sheba.

"Just a dog, huh? You are _not_ allies with the Mad King."

He could have sworn she was laughing with the expression she was giving him.

Ryan opened the door to reveal Geoff and Jack. 

_My saviors!_ Ryan exclaimed in his head as they walked inside.

"Daddy!" Gavin called as he jumped off the sofa, now awake, and jumped into Geoff's waiting arms. Michael did the same with Jack.

"Were you two good?" Geoff asked and gave Ryan a questioning look.

"They were fine."

"I was going to say, usually we have to rescue you from them," Jack chuckled.

"I had a little help this time." He smiled in thanks at Ray.

"Well since it went so well, we could really use you to babysit them a few times a week until school starts. Caiti and Griffon are going to be too busy and can only take them _maybe_ twice a week. Is that fine for you to watch them the other three to four days, even the whole week if you have to?" Geoff asked.

"Uhh-" Ryan usually only took them two to three times a week at max. On his off days he needed time to recover. 

"Perfect! See you next week. Say bye to Ryan and Ray, lads," the tattooed gent said before Ryan could protest.

"Bye, Ryan and Ray!" they both chanted. Geoff walked out.

"Close your mouth, Ryan," Jack chuckled before he walked out the door as well.

Ryan didn't even realize his mouth was still open.

_Oh dear Lord help me! I think by the end of this summer, I might become the Mad King!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	7. Rooster Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets the invite for a new once in the lifetime opportunity that he never even expected.

Somehow, Ryan did survive the rest of that summer. While the gent did enjoy babysitting Michael and Gavin, the two were just sometimes more energy and mischief than he could handle, especially almost every day. Ryan had no idea how Jack and Geoff even kept up with them. He did keep wondering what his fellow gents were doing during the day but could never get anything out of them. 

That thought ran through his mind as he drove Ray to school, the lad and Sheba sitting in the back. Ryan knew the dog was probably going to be mad at him for the real reason that he brought her along though. At least she was being some help right now. Ray was nervous to be going to a different school, and she was helping him stay calm. Gavin and Michael were going to be there, so he wouldn't be alone. Ryan pulled around to the drop off area, and Ray grabbed his backpack and pet Sheba one more time.

"Have fun at school, champ. Be good."

"Ok. Bye, Papa!"

"I'll see you in a few hours, son."

Ryan pulled away when he saw Ray make it to the front door and stopped at the end of the drive.

"Sheba." He patted the passenger seat. "Come here."

The dog jumped into the front and curiously watched the world moving past.

Ryan came up to a turn where he would either go home or go a _different_ way.

"I'm sorry, girl. I had ulterior moves in bringing you with me."

He took the different way and Sheba began to stare at him accusingly.

Ryan spared a glance at her, and those eyes pierced right through him. When he looked away, he swore he heard a low growl.

"It's just a couple of shots! You won't even feel them. Wait, why am I arguing with you? You're a dog."

Sheba slumped down on the seat in response.

 

A few minutes later, Ryan pulled into the parking lot at the vet's office. He got out and walked to the passenger door. But when he opened the door, Sheba was no longer on the seat. Ryan looked to the back and saw her sitting on the driver's side on the back seat.

"Sheba." Ryan practically growled out.

The dog was holding her leash in her mouth and sat with her tail wagging. She had a mischievous and proud expression on her face. The meaning was clear.

_If you want to take me to the vet, catch me._

Ryan closed the passenger door and opened the back door. He was going to cut her off from jumping into the front, but she was too quick and jumped into the front on the floor of the passenger's side when he lunged for her. He got out, closed that door, and intended to open the passenger door and grab her but once again, she made her escape. 

Ryan rubbed a hand over his face. "Are we really going to do this?!"

Sheba just looked at him as though this was the most fun game in the world to be outsmarting her master. 

Ryan then closed that door, and as soon as he opened the door, she jumped away back to the front. The gent then came up with an idea. He could care less if people were now staring. He opened the front door as fast as he could. Then, he opened the next door down when she moved and lunged for her.

"Gotcha!"

Instead, she slipped away like a greased pig, ran over the top of him, and jumped into the very back. Sheba even made a point to make sure all four paws pounded into his back. Ryan had to lay on the seat for a minute. 

"Apparently, you got me," the gent grounded out.

He stood up and closed both the doors but saw that Sheba was ready to jump back into the front when she realized he was going to open the back. 

Ryan stared her down through the window, and then finally came up with a compromise that Sheba would not be able to refuse. He grinned and got back onto the back seats. Ryan climbed in, put his elbows on the seat backs, and rested his chin on his hands.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Sheba had pushed herself as far back as possible. Ryan knew what was going to happen if he reached for her so he wasn't even going to be lured into that.

"I have a proposition for you or rather a choice. Either you get out of this car willingly or you don't come with me when I pick up Ray from school."

Sheba immediately went to run back over to him.

"No, no! No more jumping around." He held both hands in a stay command and backed up to slip out the door. "You stay there right there. I'll open the back."

Sheba dropped her leash and waited for Ryan. Now that they were finally out, he let her go pee if she needed to in the grass, and then went inside. There were only a couple of people waiting. Ryan headed to the front desk. Of course, as they did that, someone was taking their big dog in to just get shots and a routine examination, but the poor dog had to be dragged yelping and whining, as if he was about to be murdered. As soon as the door shut, Sheba took one horrified look at Ryan and tried to run back to the front door. Luckily, the gent had the leash this time and managed to stop her and scoop her up with his left arm. Sheba tucked her head under Ryan's chin, trying to hide. Ryan wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her on the head. 

"Is someone scared?" one of the receptionists cooed. "You two put on quite the show outside."

Ryan forced a grin as she laughed.

A volunteer jumped into the conversation, "I don't think I've ever seen a dog outsmart their human like yours did!"

"Well, not all dogs are like Sheba," Ryan grounded out in mock amusement.

 

After giving them all the information they needed, Ryan sat down on one of the benches and let the still nervous Sheba sit on his lap. He stroked her and tried to keep her calm. The door opened and a few familiar faces walked in. Jack and Geoff had Jupiter with them and another man who he remembered that he had met briefly with a carrier that had a cat it it. 

_Burnie_ , he remembered the man's name. 

"Oh! Hey there, Ryan," Jack greeted.

"Hey guys."

"Routine shots?"

"Yeah."

"For you or for the dog?" Burnie teased.

"Definitely the dog."

"Ryan, I can't remember if I've introduced you two before," Geoff said.

"We met at a party I believe. Burnie, right?"

"I remember that and it's nice to see you again, Ryan. So who's the doggy?" he asked as he reached down to pet her.

"More like scaredy cat. Her name's Sheba."

She looked up at Ryan with a look that said, _I am_ not _a scaredy cat!_

Another whine was heard from the other room which sent Sheba trying to huddle closer against Ryan again. The gent chuckled and shook his head as he pet her some more.

Jack sat down next to the gent as Burnie and Geoff checked in. After that, the two settled on the opposite bench. Burnie set the carrier down on the floor by his feet.

"So what's the cat in here for?" Ryan asked.

"Upset stomach problems. His name's Joe. He'll be our office cat, so I want to get him checked out in case it's something more serious."

"Office cat...?"

Burnie looked to the other two gents with his eyebrows raised.

"You haven't told him yet?"

Geoff spoke up, "We were waiting for the right time."

"Right time for what?" Ryan asked.

The tattooed gent turned to him. "Me, these guys, and some other friends are starting a company that we've finally settled on naming Rooster Teeth. We're going to be doing a machinima series in Halo called Red vs. Blue, some shorts, a podcast, and Jack and I were talking about eventually doing some gaming stuff."

"That's great guys. Congratulations! But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jack answered, "We weren't sure if it was going to work, but now everything is just coming together perfectly."

"Actually, Ryan, you animate right?" Burnie asked.

"I do. Freelance jobs mostly."

"How would you feel about working for us once we get this thing off the ground? We're going to need animators and probably editors as well."

This was a surprise, a good one, but still not what Ryan expected when he thought he was just going to be bringing Sheba to the vet for some routine shots. He would need some time to think it over.

"I'll um...I'll definitely consider it. It would be nice to have a steady job rather than relying on commissions."

"In fact, you should come visit the office sometime. See what you're getting into."

"That's an offer I'll take you up on. I have a lot of projects right now, but when I get ahead, I'll come by."

"Anytime."

A vet's assistant opened one of the doors for the examination rooms and called Burnie in. 

"I'll see you guys later then. Remember you two, meeting at one." 

"Yeah, whatever." Geoff waved him off as he was busy looking at something on his phone. Jack and Ryan laughed as Burnie rolled his eyes. Another vet's assistant then came out with the shots for Sheba and Jupiter. 

"Are we ready for our shots?"

 

Sheba wouldn't even look at Ryan on the way home. Not until she got to come with him when he picked Ray up from school. 

"How was school?" Ryan asked the lad when he got into the car.

"Good. How was your day?" Ray said as he was petting Sheba, and she licked him.

"Unexpectedly good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	8. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray endure the trials and tribulations of the nasty virus called the flu.

Ryan did visit the office that was for now a small space above a coffee shop and was very interested in working for them. He had to get some other stuff out of the way first though. Life was looking pretty good, except for a slight mishap.

It was only about a month into school, and Ray came home one day not feeling too great. Ryan noticed when the lad seemed to not have as much energy. It became apparent though when Ray didn't feel like playing video games _at all_. The kid who lived and breathed video games chose to lay with his head against Ryan's leg and watch instead. Sheba jumped up next to Ray and gave Ryan a knowing look. The gent laid down his controller and felt Ray's forehead. He was a little warm but didn't feel like he had a fever.

"You feeling alright, champ?" he asked as he stroked Ray's hair.

"No." Ray leaned into Ryan's touch.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts and my stomach doesn't feel good."

"How about you take something, and then we'll get you to bed."

"Ok, Papa."

Ryan gave him some pain pills since he wasn't having any other symptoms. The lad preferred pills since he had had to learn to take them early on in his old home. As long as Ray could swallow them fine, Ryan didn't mind, although he had liquid medicine as a backup. The gent waited for Ray to get ready for bed. As soon as the lad came out of the bathroom, Ryan scooped him up and carried him to his room. He tucked him in and gave Ray his stuffed Snorlax doll that the gent had recently bought for him. Sheba also jumped up on the bed and pressed herself against Ray. Ryan stayed humming softly, stroking the lad's hair, and rubbing his back until Ray fell asleep. 

 

When Ryan awoke the next day, he immediately got up to go check on the lad. He opened the door to see his adopted son still asleep. Sheba lifted her head up to give Ryan a strange look. The gent sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed how flushed Ray's face looked. He didn't even seem to be sleeping comfortably. Ryan gently put his hand on the lad's forehead and could feel the heat radiating off of him. The gent decided to let him sleep for now so he could call the school and make a doctor's appointment. 

"Let me know if he wakes up," he whispered to Sheba. The dog grunted in acknowledgement and laid her head down on Ray.

The gent gave her a weird look and shook his head. It still scared Ryan how well she seemed to understand everything they told her. He could sometimes swear that his wife must have been reincarnated as the dog. Especially considering Sheba was born very soon after he had lost her. 

_Maybe I should just call her Dear as well! She's practically my wife now._

 

Ryan waited a bit before making the call to the school to say that Ray was going to be absent. Through that, he learned that the flu was going around but so was bronchitis. Ryan then made a call to the doctor's office to set up an appointment to make sure Ray didn't have anything serious. When he got off the phone with them, he heard a bark. Ryan laid the phone down and walked back to Ray's room, grabbing an thermometer on the way. The lad blearily looked around and gave Ryan a pained look. 

"Papa, I don't feel good."

"We're going to be going to the doctor's in a little bit." He sat down on the bed and picked up Ray with his blanket wrapped around him. The lad still held tight to Snorlax. He settled his ailing child on his lap and held the thermometer out. Ray opened his mouth and held it under his tongue. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and held him close until the thermometer beeped. Triple digits just like the gent thought. He set it aside. Ray was now burrowed in the warmth Ryan was providing. He stroked the lad's hair.

"You wanna try to eat something?"

"Nooo."

"Ok. You can try later. Can you get dressed on your own?"

Ray looked up at Ryan with pleading eyes. "Can you help me?"

Ryan kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "Of course I can."

The gent helped Ray change out of his pajamas and into some sweat clothes. Then, he carried the lad to the bathroom so he could finish getting ready. Ryan used that time waiting to make sure Sheba went out to do her business. They were soon out the door and the doctor's visit concluded, much to the gent's relief, that Ray only had the flu, and it could be treated with lots of bed rest, plenty of fluids, and over the counter flu medicine. Luckily, Ryan already had plenty of that at home so they didn't need to stop at the store.

 

When they arrived back home, the gent carried Ray into the house and set him down on the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow and tucked the lad in. Sheba jumped up and laid down next to Ray. Ryan coaxed Ray to take a pill and then kneeled down on the floor next to him. He stroked his hair again.

Ray relaxed at the touch. His head hurt, he was freezing cold even though he was covered up, his throat hurt, and his stomach was churning. All in all, he just didn't feel good at all. 

"Why don't you try and sleep," Ryan suggested gently.

Ray nodded.

The gent stayed with him until he was out. Sleeping is basically what Ray did for the rest of the day. He had no energy to do anything else except play games for a few minutes. Ryan got him to eat a little for lunch, and he seemed to be keeping everything down, at least until after dinner. 

 

Ray had been resting stretched out across Ryan's lap as they watched a movie together. The lad had almost been lulled to sleep by his adoptive father rubbing his back until he felt a familiar sensation rising in his stomach and his throat. He probably moved faster than the gent had ever seen him move to get to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Ryan was there in an instant, soothing him and helping him clean up when he was done. That night was rough as well. Almost as soon as Ryan had gone to bed, he was awoken by persistent pawing from Sheba. 

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." Ryan pushed her away and rubbed his face. He checked the clock to see that he had only been asleep for an hour. The gent yawned and got up to see what the dog wanted, although he figured it had to do with Ray. He walked with her to the lad's room and saw his adopted son sitting up in bed and holding his face in his hands.

"Ray, what's the matter, son?" Ryan asked worriedly as he sat down on the bed, followed by Sheba.

"I can't get cool, Papa. I keep overheating." He looked up at Ryan and the gent could see a few tears running down his face. It was fairly cool in the room with the air conditioning on and the ceiling fan running, so that wasn't the problem.

Ryan felt Ray's forehead, and it definitely felt like his fever had spiked suddenly. He gently wiped away the tears that had fallen. 

"Hold on a minute. I'll be right back." Ryan went and got a bowl of cool water with a few pieces of ice in it and a washcloth. 

When he got back, he had Ray lay down and then rubbed the damp washcloth over his forehead and under his jaw to try to cool him off. It finally seemed to work when Ray relaxed and fell back into an easier sleep.

 

He was better the next day and was back in school the following day since his fever had broken, and he felt well enough to go. Ryan put all the sick supplies up thinking it was all over, that is until he was sitting in his office that Friday animating when he could not stop feeling uncomfortable. Even Sheba was staring at him weird from where she was laying. Ryan finally froze when a bad feeling hit him. He couldn't get to the bathroom faster as he threw up his lunch. After Ryan cleaned himself, up he realized that he wasn't feeling too good.

"Damn kid gave me the flu," he concluded.

He put his elbows on the counter in the bathroom and put his head in his hands. That's when he heard a whimper and turned his head to see Sheba staring concerned at him. Ryan sat down on the floor and started to pet her.

"I'm ok, girl. I'm just not feeling well."

 

He hoped he could hide it from Ray when he went to pick him up from school but he underestimated how perceptive the lad was.

"Hey, champ. How was school?"

"Papa, are you ok?" 

"Why would you say that, Ray?" Ryan knew his voice was rough.

"Cause your voice sounds funny."

Ryan sighed. "I have the flu, Ray."

"I'm sorry, Papa. It's my fault cause I had it."

"Ray, it's not your fault. It was something that could have happened even if you weren't sick. Don't blame yourself."

 

When they got home Ryan made himself some soup and then they sat around watching a movie, Ray and Sheba pressed into either side of him. The gent was glad for their comfort rather than dealing with this on his own. Ryan went to bed early and must have overslept because the next thing he knew, he could smell food. He sat up and realized it was morning, which meant breakfast, but he was still in bed. It only took a second to make the connection. 

_There's no way Ray could be cooking._

Ryan got up and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Ray standing on a chair holding a pan that had scrambled eggs in it. The lad reached over to turn the oven off and then scraped the eggs onto a plate with a piece of toast. Ryan noticed there were two similar plates.

Ray startled a bit when he saw the gent and put the pan back down. "Oh! Good morning, Papa! I cooked breakfast for us!"

"I didn't know you could cook." Ryan felt too terrible to fuss at Ray about how he should have waited until the gent could help him.

"I had to when...my parents didn't feel like it." Ray got a sad look on his face.

Ryan came over and picked the lad up. He smiled at him when he saw the plates of food.

"It looks good, Ray. Good job!" 

The lad smiled at the praise.

"Except, maybe wait next time until I can help you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Even if I don't feel good, that doesn't mean I won't cook for you or assist you."

"Yes, Papa. You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't feel like waking you up. I fed Sheba too."

Ryan was touched by his adopted son's gesture to take care of all of them since he knew the gent wasn't feeling good. 

"Well, let's eat these before they get cold then."

The food wasn't half bad. Ray also helped Ryan clean up the dishes.

 

The next morning, the gent slept late again, but Ray had done as he was told and waited before helping Ryan make something for them. He never had a spike in temperature but the lad had still asked if he needed the cool water on the washcloth. Ryan finally relented and after helping Ray set it up, had laid down on the sofa and let Ray repeat what he had done for him. The gent couldn't lie that it had felt quite nice and made Ray feel better to be taking care of his adoptive father.

 

By Monday, Ryan was much better. They had made it through flu season mostly unscathed and could now worry about more important things. For instance, the next play date with Michael and Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temperature spike was based on experience. I was sick when I was younger, and one night, I overheated for no reason and couldn't get cool. Not the most comfortable feeling. 
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	9. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan make some new long lasting friendships.

Ryan and Ray went to the park again after school on Friday. Sheba had decided that she was too lazy to leave her spot where she was sunning and didn't want to come with them. They arrived at the same time as Geoff and the other two lads. Then, the surprise was another car that pulled up and two women got out with four little girls.

Geoff introduced Ryan to Caiti and Griffon and their girls, Barbara, Lindsay, Meg and Arryn who they had adopted. When the pack of kids ran off to play, the adults sat down. Ryan immediately liked the couple and quickly considered them two new friends. He, Geoff, and Griffon sat down on the bench and Caiti sat on the ground.

"Where's Jack?" the Australian native asked.

"Jack's home with the flu. Gavin must have given it to him even though the kid shook it off within a few hours. His ability to will sickness away scares me sometimes."

They all laughed as they knew about that "superpower" very well. Very difficult to try to replicate though.

"Say, when are you going to be done with your big projects and come work for us?" Geoff asked Ryan.

"I'm just about done. I'll come in soon for the interview."

"For Rooster Teeth?" Caiti asked.

Ryan nodded.

Griffon spoke up, "I'm actually going to be involved in it as well. They want to try to do a series called Immersion where they do stuff from video games in real life that I am going to help with."

They talked about Rooster Teeth for a little while longer and eventually moved to relevant happenings, and the girls and Ryan got to know each other. He hit it off with them so well and had so much in common that the gent could almost call them sisters like he considered Geoff and Jack brothers. The group was almost like a little family. One that consisted of nontraditional parents and adopted children, but that didn't seem to matter.

That's when Michael walked up to them looking like he was not feeling well. The lad bee-lined to Geoff and held out his arms. The gent picked him up and put him on his lap.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Daddy, my head hurts."

Geoff felt his forehead and could feel the beginnings of fever. "Do you want to go home?" 

"No. Let Gavin play."

"Geoff, I can drop Gavin off later if you want to go ahead and bring Michael home. That way his brother can stay and play." Ryan directed the last statement at the sickly lad.

Michael smiled at Ryan in thanks.

"We can do that. I'll go tell Gavin." Geoff stood up with Michael in his arms.

"You do know what this means don't you, Geoff?" Griffon said with a smirk.

The tattooed gent quirked an eyebrow at her.

Caiti jumped in, "Jack, Gavin, Michael." She counted off on her fingers.

"You're next, Geoff," Ryan finished.

"I hate all of you."

He would be eating those words later when he texted them all to say that he was now sick as well. The reply to the chorus of "I told you so's" was filled with enough expletives that Ryan made sure to close that conversation when Ray looked at his phone from beside him on the sofa. He then texted Jack to say good luck since he knew Geoff was the worst patient ever. 

They could be a dysfunctional family sometimes, but a family none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	10. Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan goes in for an interview but has to bring Ray along, and the lad makes another new comical friend.

Ryan went up to the office the week after the park visit to do his interview and hopefully, impress the others enough to get a steady job. There was one catch though. He had to bring Ray with him since it was the weekend and Caiti and Griffon would have taken him, but their group was now down with the flu. So the gent had to bring the lad with him, making him promise that he would be on his best behavior, even though Ryan knew he would.

When they arrived and went up to the office, Jack took Ray to his and Geoff's little room to let the rest of the guys conduct the interview. He let him look at all the games and gaze at all of the recording equipment. Then, the gent was called to help in the meeting room.

"Ray, stay here." Jack set him on his chair. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ray nodded and did as he was told. He looked at the menagerie of things on and around Jack's desk. Then door opened and a man with messy black hair, a scruffy beard, and a cup of coffee in his hand came in and stopped when he realized that there was a strange kid in the room.

"Are you another kid that Jack and Geoff adopted?" he asked.

"No, Ryan's my Papa."

"Ryan? Oh, the new guy. So uh, what's your name then?"

"Ray."

"I'm Joel."

Joel had actually come in late and found the others crowded around a laptop in the meeting room looking at an animation sequence that the new guy he had met awhile back was showing them. He was asked his opinion and had basically given his "yea" from the get go for Ryan to join the company. The man had then ventured into the other room to have some peace and quiet for a few minutes, only to find Ray. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, not sure how to interact with kid.

"So, uh, do you like video games?"

"Yeah!" Ray nodded excitedly.

"How about I show you what we've been working on?"

"But Jack told me to stay here," the lad said hesitantly.

"We'll just be in the other room. Jack won't mind," Joel reassured.

"Ok." Ray got out of the chair to follow Joel into the main room where he started showing the lad the different parts of filming Red vs. Blue.

Ryan walked out of the meeting room, now having a job with the company. Jack and Geoff congratulated him, and that's when they heard giggling. They walked into the main room to see Joel and Ray sitting beside each other and the lad laughing at his new friend who was talking animatedly and making wild gestures with his hands. They walked up to the pair. Jack put his hands on Ray's shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay put," he scolded lightly. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. Joel said you wouldn't mind."

The bearded sent a look at the other man. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. But as long as you didn't go off by yourself, I'm fine with it." He said comfortingly at Ray's nervous expression.

Ryan leaned down and picked Ray up off of the chair.

"Did you get the job, Papa?"

"I sure did!" 

Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ryan hugged him back and kissed the lad on his head. "Thanks, son."

The others smiled as they watched. Geoff clapped his hands together.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Lunch, on me?"

"Sounds great." Ryan agreed.

Burnie walked over.

"Burnie, you want to come to lunch with us?" Jack asked.

"You guys go ahead. I brought my lunch today, and I've got a lot do to."

"Can Joel come?" Ray asked Ryan.

"Joel needs to help me with some work," Burnie said.

"Please?" Ray pleaded.

"Yeah, Burns, please?" Joel joined in.

Burnie looked back and forth between the puppy dog eyes that were being directed towards him. Ray's pleading gaze won out.

"Fine, go ahead." Burnie pointed a finger at Joel sternly. "But after lunch, we're getting straight back to work."

 

By the time they got home, Ray was worn out from laughing at all the entertaining and storytelling Joel had done at lunch. He and Ryan sat down on the couch to relax.

"Did you make a new friend then?" he asked as Ray was petting Sheba.

"Yeah, Joel's really cool!"

Ryan and Ray were making new friends left and right these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist some Joel & Ray interaction!
> 
> When I first found Achievement Hunter, I fell in love with the unique dynamic that they shared. I am saddened that Ray is leaving and that dynamic that got me through rough times last year will be gone for the most part. I am happy that Ray said he will still be in videos here and there, even if he's not working in the office full time anymore, so maybe there will still be chances for that dynamic to once again thrive. I think I went through every stage of grief after I learned of him leaving, but it is funny that the first day he starts streaming is 4/20. That could only be fate. I'm going to miss the R&R Connection though. Luckily, I have about three years of Let's Plays and other videos to catch up on, so I will have fun with those.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	11. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes the decision to adopt again, gaining another son, and Ray a big brother.

Speaking of new people, several months later marked a year since Ryan had adopted Ray. The gent smiled as he thought back to when Ray was like feral animal. For a few days there, he had really believed that he wouldn't ever break through to the lad. Of course, that was compared to now when Ray was practically attached to his hip. Ryan smiled as he looked down from the pc game he was playing to check on the lad napping curled up on his lap. 

It was Friday, so he was home. Ryan hadn't been sure what he was going to do with Ray during the day that summer after he got the job at Rooster Teeth. Caiti and Griffon could only take him two days out of the week and the gent had no relatives close or friends to speak of besides his little group. He had lost contact with other people he had known after his wife's death. That's when he had been relieved to hear that his mother was moving to Austin to be closer to him. For Ryan, that meant not having to worry about finding a babysitter, and Ray would got to spend time with his Nana, as he decided to call her. She also dog sitted Sheba or at least let her out during the day if needed. That arrangement worked more perfect than Ryan could have hoped for. 

At this one year anniversary though, he had learned from his mother that Ray was feeling a little lonely. Sure, he liked spending time with her, but it just wasn't the same as spending time with other kids like Michael and Gavin. Ryan had thought about it and thought about it and was starting to settle on the idea of adopting again. This time, he wasn't the only one who needed to make the decision though. 

Ray shifted in his lap and then woke up. The gent paused his game, pulled his headphones off, and lifted the lad up so he was sitting facing him.

"Ray, I have something I want to ask you."

The lad waited for him to continue.

"Nana said that you get a little lonely all day by yourself, and I was thinking, well, would you like to have a brother or sister?"

"Like how Michael and Gavin are brothers?"

"Yeah."

Ryan should have known from the smile that Ray gave him that there was no need in even worrying about any objections. They talked it out a little more, the lad saying that he wanted a brother preferably but wouldn't mind a sister either. The gent called the adoption agency the next day and actually talked to Cindy again. Fate struck twice as they had a new child that she thought might do well with them. 

His name was Daniel Gruchy. He was eight years old and had been abandoned less than a year after he and his family had moved to the states. He did have grandparents in the UK, but they were unable to take him. His biggest problem was dealing with the abandonment, and he had a few trust issues, although not to the extent that Ray's had been. They set up the meeting for the next day. This also meant that Ray was so excited that he couldn't sleep, again.

"Ray, you really need to go to sleep," Ryan said as he held his adopted son on his lap. He'd been trying to coax him to lay down for the better part of an hour. Sheba was curled up in her basket actually trying to rest.

"But I can't wait to meet Dan tomorrow."

"And if you go to bed, tomorrow will come faster." 

Ryan finally managed to make Ray lay still for more than ten seconds on his bed and hummed a lullaby while he rubbed the lad's back. 

"Works every time," the gent said softly as his adopted son finally fell asleep. He glanced over at the dog to find her looking happy to have quiet at last.

 

However, that excitement suddenly faded away when they arrived at the agency the next morning. Ray got out of the car and one look at the building had memories flooding back, not all of them good. He found that he couldn't move and was hesitant to go any closer. Ryan noticed Ray not following him but instead, just standing and staring in fear. The gent walked up to him and squatted down in front of him so he would look at him. Ryan put his hands on the lad's shoulders comfortingly.

"Ray? You ok, son?"

The lad finally broke out of his trance when he heard Ryan say "son". That reminded him that he had a home with an adoptive father who loved him and cared for him. The past was in the past. He took a breath and looked into Ryan's worried eyes.

"I'm ok, Papa. I just...I'm sorry. Bad memories."

"It's alright. Don't apologize. Would you rather be carried?"

Ray nodded. 

Ryan turned around so he could carry the lad piggy back. The gent lightly held Ray's legs and made sure he was holding on before walking to the doors.

"Thank you, Papa."

Ryan patted his leg. "You're welcome, son."

They entered, checked in at the front desk, and Cindy came out within a few minutes.

"It's nice to see you again Ryan," she laughed when she saw Ray. "And I see you brought your monkey with you."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, he was kind of scared to come in, so I carried him."

She smiled at the lad. "Hi, Ray."

Ray smiled back shyly. "Hi, Cindy."

"I hear you've been doing a lot better. Ryan's taking good care of you?"

"He's the best Papa ever!"

"See, I told you I would find the perfect home."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Thank you for everything you did for me."

"You're very welcome, Ray. So are you both ready to meet Dan?"

"Yeah!" Ray answered excitedly for them.

"Then go ahead and come this way."

Dan was in one of the play rooms sitting at a table by himself. Most of the other kids were outside enjoying the nice weather, so because of that, they wouldn't be disturbed.

Cindy held the door open and that's when Ryan got a good look at his potential second adopted son. Dan had the same messy black hair as Ray but didn't have the fear in his eyes like the other lad had had when he first met him. Maybe a little suspicious, but not afraid. Ryan let Ray down, and the three sat in the other chairs.

"Dan," Cindy began. "This is Ryan and Ray. Ray was actually adopted from us last year by Ryan. Almost to the day in fact."

"Hi, Dan," Ryan greeted.

"Are you going to be my big brother?" Ray blurted out excitedly.

Dan smiled but then said with a little bit of heat, "How do I know I won't just be abandoned though? My parents loved me and well...look where it got me." He looked down and a sad look crossed his face.

"Dan." Ryan waited until the lad was looking at him. "I promise that I will never ever abandon you. You will be my son, no matter what. Your parents may have loved you, but what they did was wrong. Just like Ray's parents abused him and treated him like dirt. I know you may not be able to move past that right now, but there is hope. You have a chance to be loved and cared for. A chance that your parents gave up. It's your decision though. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"And Papa always keeps his promises," Ray added.

Dan wasn't sure what to think. This man and his little boy had completely surprised him from how he thought this was going to go. He thought there were just going to be false reassurances and empty promises, but this was different. 

The Brit was anxious to get back to some normality, even if it wasn't with his own family, but he was scared of the possibility of being abandoned again. How do you really come back from waking up one day, and the people you thought loved you are gone? The only thing left being a note that they were sorry, but they just couldn't take care of you anymore. That they had found a life more exciting without being tied down by a kid. 

But Ryan looked so sincere, and the connection between Ray and his adoptive father was obvious and real enough. Dan couldn't say he trusted the gent completely, but he was willing to try something. Otherwise, he was going to go through the foster system, and the Brit really didn't like the possibility of being shuffled around. Hardly any of the kids talked to him already, but Ray seemed to like him, so that was a good point. Dan had always wanted a little sibling.

"As long as you keep your promise," he said giving Ryan a look and receiving a nod of confirmation before directing his attention to the lad. "Then yes, I'd be happy to be your big brother, Ray."

The lad made an excited noise and jumped out his chair to hug the other boy.

"We're still waiting on some paperwork that will hopefully be here soon. Otherwise I'd say you could take him today," Cindy said.

Dan frowned at them at that mention.

"I still need to get his room set up anyways." Ryan noticed the Brit giving him a skeptical look. "Dan, I'm not going to abandon you already. As soon as everything is ready, we'll be back. You can trust me."

He nodded in answer, but was still apprehensive, already preparing himself to be let down.

 

It took three days. Three agonizing days of worry, but then everything was finally ready. Dan was prepared to be disappointed, but he was once again surprised when Ryan and Ray walked through the doors on the day they were supposed to be back, the little boy tugging the man along.

Maybe there was hope like Ryan had said.

Soon, they were out and headed to the store to pick up the rest of the stuff Dan would need. After stopping for lunch, they headed home.

_Home_ , Dan thought, _This is going to be interesting, in a good way. I just still hope I don't regret this later._

He was actually looking forward to starting life anew with Ryan and Ray. The gent had even told him that he would help him write to and call his grandparents in England, so he could stay in contact with them.

It would have been nice though if Dan had mentioned a little issue regarding dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	12. Old Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he is living with his new family, Dan is forced to finally overcome an old fear.

Ryan wished that they had mentioned it sooner. As soon as Ray started excitedly talking about Sheba, he noticed that Dan had a little fear in his eyes. The older boy looked at the gent in the front of the car.

"Y- you didn't tell me you had a dog," he said nervously.

"I didn't realize it was that important. Are you scared of dogs?"

"Well, not _scared_ scared. I'm just nervous around them. All the ones I've been around haven't been nice."

"Sheba's a nice dog. You'll love her," Ray said reassuringly.

"She's a good dog, Dan. Sheba doesn't have one bad bone in her body. She might lick you to death, but otherwise she's harmless. Sheba's the lady in our lives. She keeps everyone in line."

Dan just really wasn't sure.

 

When they got to the house and began to get ready to go inside, Ryan had a thought. 

"Boys, stay out here for a second."

The gent went inside and took Sheba to the backyard.

"I'm sorry, girl," he said as he closed the back door on her. "You'll understand in a few minutes."

He then went back to the front and let Ray and Dan come in. The Brit cautiously looked around while Ray was confused when he didn't see Sheba immediately. 

"I put her outside for now. So you don't get overwhelmed just trying to come in the door."

Dan had to give Ryan props for being considerate of that fact.

They brought all the stuff in, and then, Ryan went back outside to grab the dog. Dan and Ray were sitting in the living room when the gent came in with Sheba on a leash.

"Sheba!" Ray exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.

"Dan, this is Sheba."

The Brit couldn't say he was overjoyed at seeing the dog. 

"Do you want to pet her?" Ryan asked gently.

Dan could feel the slight fear building up. "Maybe not right now. Actually I'm just going to go to my room."

Before anyone could day anything, the Brit had slipped away and shut his door behind him.

 

That's how the next few days went. Dan avoided Sheba and pushed her away when she tried to be affectionate with him. He also wasn't too happy when on the days that Ryan's mother baby sat them, it meant Sheba sometimes went with them. It's not that he hated the dog. He just didn't know what to do around her and kept thinking that she was going to turn on him. He would watch everyone else interact with her but just couldn't gather the courage to interact with Sheba.

One night though, he was having a nightmare and woke up to something licking his face. He looked up to see Sheba sitting in bed with him. He could have sworn he had closed his bedroom door. Dan gasped as he sat up and just stared at her. Sheba watched him calmly. Finally, he reached a hand out and pet her on her head. Sheba leaned into the touch and wagged her tail excitedly. Dan smiled as she licked his face again, and he finally laid down again. Sheba settled next to him.

"I guess you're not so bad after all."

Ryan grinned when he peeked into the room the next morning and found Dan with one arm wrapped around Sheba. Now he could worry about other things, such as building the Brit's trust towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not as bad ya'll thought. This is partially based on my wariness of big dogs since almost all of them have growled, barked, or been territorial around me. Also, I'm short so they are level or higher than my waist. 
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	13. Newfound Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns that he can trust his adoptive father to always return home.

A few weeks after Dan had been adopted, he finally came to terms with his old fear of dogs, especially with the very big, literally and figuratively, test of meeting Jupiter. Luckily, with the help of Michael and fellow Brit, Gavin, he was able to be comfortable around the Saint Bernard. He still had his problem of being separate for too long from Ryan and even Ray though. He never really liked to be by himself for very long. He was ok in his room as long as he could hear the others, but he still had nightmares about being abandoned again. Sometimes he even woke up in tears, and then had to go check that Ryan and Ray were still in their bedrooms and hadn't actually left.

Dan panicked a bit on a Saturday when he couldn't find Ryan. Ray was napping, and the Brit was wondering where his adoptive father had gone off to.

"Papa!" he called, still getting used to the name that his little brother used. Like Ray, he really didn't want to say Dad either, as it brought up too many bad memories.

"I'm in the office, Dan!" Ryan called back.

The Brit walked into the office relieved to find the gent playing a puzzle game on his computer. He paused it to look at Dan.

"You ok, bud?"

The Brit nodded. He still found it awkward trying to interact with Ryan. That was probably because he still didn't completely trust the man to not just leave and never come back. 

"Do you want to come watch?" The gent broke him out of his thoughts.

Dan went to stand next to him but was surprised when Ryan picked him up and put him on his lap.

"Is Ray sleeping?" he asked as he un-paused the game.

"Yeah."

This was finally some time for them to spend quality time together while both of them figured out the puzzles in the game. Dan actually found himself relaxing and forgetting his fears for a little while as he and Ryan talked. 

 

A weekend after that though, Ryan told them at dinner that he was going to be gone the next day with his mother to help her take care of a medical procedure that she needed done. He would probably be gone before they woke up and had enlisted Jack to come over and watch them. Ryan promised he would be back by the evening if everything went well.

Dan could barely sleep that night. The only thing that kept going through his mind was the thought of Ryan abandoning them. What if he had lied to put up a front? Would he ever come back? Would Ryan really leave them, especially Ray who adored the gent so much? The Brit didn't think he could ever forgive the man if he walked out on them now. He knew that would break Ray's heart. 

Dan had really come to like Ryan and was happy to be in their little family, but he couldn't help but wonder if that would still be a reality by the next day. He barely got any sleep before hearing noise downstairs and venturing down to see if it was Ryan. He walked into the kitchen to see Jack making breakfast. Dan liked Jack too. He was funny and nice and knew how to make a person smile or give the right comforting words.

Jack turned around and jumped a bit when he saw the Brit. "Hey, Dan. You surprised me. I didn't expect you or Ray to be awake already."

"Did Papa leave?"

"He left a few minutes ago. He said he would call when they're done at the hospital and on their way back."

Dan would be anxiously awaiting that call.

"Why don't you go ahead and wake up your brother."

The Brit was on edge all day, even when they played video games. Jack noticed and figured it had to do with the memory of when he was abandoned. He knew that what the lad needed to calm down was to hear Ryan say that he was on his way back, but he didn't think there was any assurance he could say now that would calm Dan down.

Closer to the evening, Dan's worry and lack of sleep finally caught up to him and he fell asleep leaning against Jack. Of course, that's when he finally got the call from Ryan that everything had gone great and he would be home in a little over an hour. Jack decided to wait until Dan woke up to tell him. Ray had grinned at the news and eventually fell asleep against Jack as well.

 

Ryan walked in a little over a hour later with some pizzas that he had picked up on the way back. Jack put his finger to his lips for him to be quiet. He was glad Sheba had stayed quiet, although she did sit at the door to greet Ryan when he came in. The gent set his stuff down and walked into the living room to see both his boys fast asleep.

"How did Dan do?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"On pins and needles all day. He was already asleep when you called, so I'm sure he'll feel better now that you're home."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I need to be getting back. Who knows what trouble the kids have gotten into at home. If the house even _is_ still standing."

Ryan smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought Geoff was home with them?"

"Geoff is exactly who I'm worried about. He's worse than Michael and Gavin combined."

"Let me get them out of the way then, so you can go do that."

Ryan scooped up Dan and Ray and held them on either hip.

"I'll see you later, Ryan."

"Bye, Jack, and thanks for watching them."

"Anytime. Your kids are angels compared to mine, and the big kid who I married."

After Jack closed the door, Ryan looked down at his adopted sons. He jostled them a bit.

"Dan, Ray, wake up."

The Brit opened his eyes first, confused as to where he was until he looked up and saw Ryan smiling down at him. 

"Papa! You came back!"

"Of course I came back. I told you I would never abandon you." He kissed Dan on the head and the Brit wrapped his arms around him.

He then looked to Ray who had finally woken up.

"Hey, Papa. Is Nana ok?"

"Nana's fine. I made sure she was settled at home before coming back here." He gave Ray a kiss on the head too.

Dan couldn't remember feeling more relieved and happy. Ryan had actually kept his promise and came back when he said he would. The Brit finally believed the gent when he had said that there was hope and that he could be trusted. Dan even told Ryan before going to bed that he could finally trust him.

The gent hugged the Brit when he heard those words. He ruffled his hair when he released him.

"I love you, son. Sleep well."

Dan grinned at him. "I love you too, Papa. Good night."

For once in quite awhile, Dan went to sleep feeling like the weight of the world was off of his shoulders. He finally slept through the night without being plagued by nightmares of what was now finally in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	14. Honorable Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a possibly life changing decision for his future, but even though he's certain he's taking the right path, he's scared that his family won't feel the same.

Years later, and Ray and Dan were now in junior high, with the Brit about to enter high school. The boys had finally come to terms with all their pasts and couldn't imagine a better life than with Ryan as their father. The gent was raising them to be strong, but not ashamed of emotions, and to be proper gentlemen. Well, as much as gentlemen as they could be. Most of all, he taught them about forgiveness. Both boys held no grudges against their former parents and were just grateful to have the lives that they had now. 

Sure, they hadn't always been the most well behaved. Ray had gone through a bratty phase, and Dan had been rebellious at one point. Ryan had stayed patient and firm through all of it, not letting himself lose his temper when the boys pushed his buttons. 

Things had gone really good as well. Whether it was some good natured competing in video games or even when Ryan surprised Dan with a family trip to the UK to see his grandparents for his birthday. The Brit had also hit it off with the other kids as well, especially Gavin, his B. They both had the same interest in filming slow motion and were already talking about starting their own channel on YouTube after high school. 

As for Ryan, he was still happily working for Rooster Teeth and now would also be working with Geoff and Jack in Achievement Hunter, as they had finally gotten the idea off the ground. Sheba was still doing well. She was older and slept most of the day now but still loved her boys and always showed nothing but utter devotion to them. Even if the black hair on her muzzle and face were graying, they still thought she was the most beautiful and perfect dog inside and out.

Dan thought about all of this one afternoon after school while he sat on one of the bar stools in kitchen. As mentioned, he would be entering high school after the summer and one class he had signed up for was causing him some worry. Dan had become quite interesting in joining the military after high school. He signed up for ROTC after the class had been recommended by some friends who were in it in junior high. What had bothered him at the time was if and when he joined the military, what would his family say? Would they be supportive or try to talk him out of it? He could potentially be in dangerous situations if deployed where the possibility of dying was very real. He was willing to take that risk, but would Ray and Ryan feel the same?

Dan had actually already talked to his little brother. He had just blurted out straight and simple that he wanted to go into the military after high school. Luckily, Ray had given him his full support, if maybe a bit worried about the future. However, he wasn't going to stand in his big brother's way. Dan had gotten a "Yolo!" out of his little brother so that made him feel better. Now to just tell Ryan.

He knew his adoptive father was going to be walking into the kitchen soon to make dinner which is why he was waiting for him. But with each passing minute, his bravery was fading. He finally sighed and slumped down with his head in his arms. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, Dan?" he heard Ryan ask.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply.

Ryan could tell something was eating away at him though. He could also feel how tight the Brit's back and shoulder muscles were. The gent stepped behind him and began to lightly massage Dan's back, trying to get his eldest to relax. The Brit welcomed the attempt to comfort him, and finally let the physical tension drain away. A few minutes later, Ryan patted the Dan on the shoulder and stepped around to the other side of the counter.

"What's the matter, son?"

The Brit rubbed the back of his head and didn't meet Ryan's eyes. He started to say something, but his voice faltered.

"You know you can tell me anything," the gent reassured him.

Dan finally met the eyes of the man who had raised him, loved him, and cared for him, even at his worst. The Brit knew he had to tell him.

"I, uh...well, I signed up for classes for high school a few days ago."

"That's good. What are you taking."

"The usual and...I also signed up for ROTC."

Ryan nodded, sensing there was more to be said. He already thought he knew where this conversation was headed.

"I'm actually really interesting in joining the military after high school," he said hesitantly.

Ryan didn't know what to say for a second, trying to process what the Brit had just said, but Dan took his silence the wrong way.

"If you don't want me to I understand! I know it can be dangerous, but I really want to do it-"

Ryan held up a hand for silence.

"I'm not mad or anything about you wanting to serve. I was just trying to take it in. Haven't I always told you boys to follow your dreams?" He waited until Dan nodded. "Well if that is your dream then who am I to stop you?"

Ryan walked around and hugged the Brit from where he was sitting. Dan's anxiety faded immediately. 

"For the record, I'm very proud of you. I'm going to worry like crazy, that's a given, but I'm still proud. That decision is not one to be made lightly. You just promise me that if you do get deployed then you be careful, and know that we'll be waiting anxiously for you to return."

"I promise, Papa. You always kept your promises to us no matter what so I'll keep mine."

"Good boy." They released each other, both smiling, and Ryan ruffled Dan's hair.

"Maybe Geoff can give you advice since he was in the army." Ryan then remembered the less than admirable things the older gent had done while he was in the military. Dan was also smirking since he had also heard a few of the stories. "Actually, maybe you better just do the opposite of whatever Geoff tells you." 

"Thank you, Papa," the Brit said as he hugged Ryan again.

"You're welcome, son. Don't be afraid to tell me stuff like this, ok?"

He felt the Brit nod against his shoulder. Ryan kissed the top of his head and released him.

"Now how about you help me make dinner."

"Actually I have stuff to do." Dan quickly jumped away before the gent could grab him and retreated from the kitchen.

"What kind of stuff? Homework?" Ryan called after him.

"You know, just stuff!"

Ryan sighed and shook his head. He could get the boys to talk to him about whatever was bothering them but getting them to do chores was like pulling teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	15. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dan deals with the threat to his little brother from bullies, Ray questions his place in the family.

A few years later when Dan was a senior and Ray was a junior in high school, it was early in the morning before school, and Ray was already sitting at the counter with his plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. Another plate was made beside him, and Ryan was putting his plate together. Sheba watched licking her lips and had her best begging face. They normally didn't let her have human food unless it was something completely safe. However, as she had gotten up in age, she was having trouble keeping her weight, so Ryan started fixing her more dog friendly meals to try to keep her fattened up. Sheba had already eaten but was still eager for more.

Ryan spared her a look and then turned to his youngest who has half eating and half playing on his phone.

"Ray, can you go get your brother up?"

The lad yawned and put his phone down. "Sure." He got mischievous look on his face when he turned away from Ryan though.

"And don't pounce on him!" the gent warned.

A couple of minutes later, he heard a yell that sounded like a battle cry, and then a shout of surprise. He sighed and muttered "brat!" when he heard pounding steps.

The two teens burst into the living room with an annoyed Dan on his brother's heels. Ryan preemptively picked Sheba up so she would be out of the way. Ray ran into the kitchen and immediately tried to hide behind Ryan, but the gent was having none of it.

"I am not protecting you." He grabbed the lad with his free hand and shoved him towards the Brit. 

Dan, being the stronger of the two, then pulled Ray to the ground and started a half wrestling match half tickle fight. 

Ryan watched amused as he finished fixing his breakfast with one hand before deciding that they needed to start getting ready to go. "Ok boys, that's enough! Come eat so we can head out. I have to be at the office early to help them start moving to that new place on 636."

The teens pushed themselves up and walked back over to the sit on the bar stools, making a few more grabs and shoves at each other. Ray had to protest though when he looked at Ryan.

"Why didn't you help me?

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I've told you repeatedly to not jump on your brother, especially when he's asleep. You're old enough to take your comeuppance when you mess with Dan without me getting involved."

"Yeah, Papa's too old to wrestle anyways," Dan said cheekily.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at his British adopted son.

"Apparently not too old to stand and eat breakfast," Ray joined in the teasing.

Ryan glared at the both of them. They knew he liked to stand and eat in the morning to get the blood moving. He sighed. It was too early to rise to their baiting.

The gent looked to Sheba. "At least I raised you right." 

The dog promptly sneezed on his breakfast.

Ryan frowned and glared at the innocent look she was giving him. He knew that wasn't an accident. Ray and Dan just laughed.

"Fine. You win." He put her back on the ground with the plate of food. "Enjoy your spoils. I'll just pick something up on the way to the office."

Sheba wagged her tail and began to clean up the plate.

 

Ryan dropped the boys off at school and after the bell rang, they went their separate ways. Dan has been in ROTC for four years now and already has plans to sign up for the army soon. He loved the class, but one thing he didn't like was a group of bullies who couldn't seem to leave him alone, both in the class and out of it. They also all just _had_ to have the same period with him. So far, Dan had tried to ignore them and their snide comments. As he walked into class, he was tripped on purpose by one of them, the leader Jacob, standing by the door.

"Hey, Gruchy! Watch where you're going!"

Everyone knew his other last name. Ray's too. If any of their friends wanted to call out a last name, they just used those, so the wrong brother wasn't called. Dan regained his balance and just walked to his desk. He didn't want to start anything. 

Dan thought he was in the clear, but unfortunately, they sat near him and decided that they weren't done yet. 

"I still can't believe you're actually joining the army!" Jacob said.

"You're not even American!" one of the others added.

Dan tried to not look at them. _Why is our teacher not here yet?_

"You and that Narvaez kid," the leader continued. "He looks like some alien that just jumped the border."

Dan stiffened. Usually, they only gave him remarks about his accent and the fact that he was adopted, but thus far the insults had never ranged to his family.

"Not even going to deny that, Gruchy?"

Dan closed his eyes trying to keep himself in check. _Stay calm just like Papa would. They're not worth your time._

"Maybe we should ask him ourselves. Shouldn't we, boys."

_That's it!_

Dan slammed his hand down on the desk and turned to face them with a growl. "You don't go near my brother! Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, but this is a free country. I can talk to whoever I want to. I didn't know there were restrictions where you're from," Jacob said with a smug grin, not perturbed by Dan's outburst.

Someone snickered from the front, but the Brit didn't care to pay attention to his classmates.

"Only when the bloody people wanting to talk are right mongs."

"Why can't you even speak English for crying out loud?! Don't you know you're in America?! You're as bad as that other British kid."

Dan really hoped that they wouldn't mess with Gavin either. Luckily, through certain circumstances Michael and Gavin were both in the same grade. He knew the fiery-tempered lad would never let anyone but himself and their close friends insult his little brother like that. 

"Funny, I thought this was a free country, and I can talk however I want," Dan fired back.

"When you're in America, you speak English!"

Dan looked back to the door and could see the teacher finally heading in, stopping for a moment to talk to someone down the hall.

He turned back to the bully with a slight smirk. "I suppose that rule makes you un-American as well then. All you speak is asshole." 

Jacob didn't have a chance to say anything as the teacher, Mr. Brown, walked into the room. The bullies were probably the worst students ever but always tried to suck up to their teacher. The complete opposite of Dan who worked hard and was one of the favorites. After class, the Brit was walking out but was abruptly grabbed and pinned against the lockers by Jacob. The other bullies surrounded them.

"Listen Gruchy, no one insults me and gets away with it! I think it's time you learned that you British bitch!" His expression changed to what could only be described as a grinning snake. "Or maybe we should start with that brother of yours-"

"You keep your bloody hands off Ray, you prick!" Dan tried to throw him off.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Mr. Brown yelled.

The bullies backed off, and Jacob let him go and smoothed out Dan's shirt.

"Nothing, sir. Daniel here just stumbled and I helped him up," he said innocently.

"Is that true?"

The Brit hated to lie, but by the threatening stare that Jacob was giving him, if he told the truth, it could put Ray in danger.

"Yes, sir. That's all that happened."

"Well then move along. You've all got classes to attend."

"Yes, sir! Right on it! Come on, boys!" Jacob said as he saluted and gathered up his minions.

Dan gathered himself up and started to walk away as well.

"Haywood."

He walked back over to face his teacher who had his arms crossed. 

"Is that really what happened?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, sir."

"You know, they'll never last one day in the military. Don't have the right attitude. I know they're bothering you. Please be careful though. People like that can be dangerous when provoked. There's only so much I can do, especially when I can never catch them in the act."

Dan wasn't their only victim. They went after anyone they thought were lower than them which was basically anyone and everyone. The bullies cheated, lied, threatened people into doing work for them, and messed people up intentionally when they practiced marching and drills. He knew that all of the group had gotten into trouble a few times at least, sometimes serious trouble.

"I know. I'll be careful. I'm not looking to get into a fight." Dan was so used to them that it took a lot to make him lose his temper.

"That's good to hear. Now go ahead and run along to class. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir."

 

Dan tried to keep an eye on Ray after that, even if he had to follow him discretely to the bathroom at lunch because the bullies were there and were giving the lad calculating stares. Ray noticed the extra attention though and finally confronted Dan about it a few days later.

The Brit closed his locker and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ray standing right next to him.

"Don't you know you can give someone a heart attack sneaking up on them like that?" He held one hand over his chest.

"Don't you know being constantly followed by their older brother can be a bit annoying?" Ray shot back.

"I haven't been following you." Dan tried to play it off, but Ray was having none of it.

"Yeah, right! Michael even asked me about it yesterday."

Dan sighed. He couldn't lie to Ray. "Listen, there's just some people, bullies, in my ROTC class that made threats against you, and I got worried."

The lad was suddenly curious and maybe a little nervous. "What kind of threats?"

"That they would hurt you because I insulted them." Dan gave his adopted little brother a worried look but was met with a smirk.

"Man I would have liked to have been there when you insulted them."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "No you wouldn't, Ray."

"Well anyways, don't worry about it, dude. I'm used to people bullying me every once in awhile. Most of the time, they're just blowing off steam." the lad said dismissively. 

"I really hope you're right." Dan couldn't help but to still feel worried. The Brit had definitely borne more of the brunt from bullies than his little brother had. The other instances of Ray being bullied had always been cut short when Michael, Gavin, or one of the girls intervened. If that didn't work they told Dan, and he confronted the culprit or culprits. He had never told his little brother that though. But it had never gotten to the level that the Brit was currently dealing with. Dan would do anything to shield Ray from that.

"Of course I am. I'm always right," the younger lad said cheekily.

"Of course you are, little brother," Dan sarcastically agreed as he wrapped an arm around Ray, and they walked to their classes.

 

The next week though, Dan wasn't feeling too good. He went to bed early after taking some pain pills and having to sit through Ryan mother-henning him even though he didn't even have a fever. The next morning was a different story. Dan woke up and went to sit up but immediately laid back down when the room started to spin. He was definitely sick now.

There was a knock on his door.

"Dan, are you awake?" He heard his adoptive father ask.

"Papa?" the Brit called.

Ryan came in.

"I don't feel good."

The gent walked over and felt Dan's forehead.

"You definitely feel like you have a fever now."

Ryan went and grabbed a thermometer which confirmed it.

"Try to sleep some more. I'll bring you some water and some more medicine."

 

The gent walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill it with water.

"Is Dan up?" Ray asked.

Ryan grabbed the cold and flu medicine.

"Dan's sick. I told him to go ahead and stay in bed." He popped some pills out and grabbed the water to bring them to the Brit.

Ray ate the last of his breakfast and followed to check on his brother, passing Ryan coming back from the bedroom. The lad leaned against the door frame and stared at the Brit who was trying to sleep again.

"Hey, bro."

Dan opened his eyes.

"Hey, Ray."

"So you're not going to die are you? Cause I still need help with some of my homework."

Dan chuckled. "Is that all I'm good for?"

Ray smirked. "Dude, school's tough!"

"So you say."

Sheba appeared in the doorway and bee lined to Dan, jumping up on the bed with him. The Brit pet her as she laid next to him. Ryan then walked back into the room and went over to Dan. 

"I'll call Nana to come over and make sure you're ok."

"Ok, Papa."

Ryan leaned down, kissed the Brit on the forehead, and ruffled his hair. "Take it easy. I'll see you after work."

"I will. See you later, Papa."

Ryan then turned to his youngest. "Ray, are you ready to leave."

"In a minute."

"Ok, whenever you're ready." Ryan left to go call the school and his mother.

Ray looked back to Dan.

"So, see you after school then." He turned to walk away.

"Hey, Ray?"

The lad faced him again. "Yeah?"

Dan reached into his backpack and pulled out some papers.

"Can you give these to my ROTC teacher."

"What are they?" Ray asked while glancing over them.

"Just military stuff. He needs them today."

The lad shrugged. "Ok, whatever."

"See you after school then. Don't get into any trouble while I'm not there."

"Yeah, see ya."

Dan picked up his phone and quickly texted Michael to keep an eye on Ray for him.

 

In typical fashion for him, Ray remembered about the papers as he was exiting the building with Michael and Gavin. The eldest lad had promised to drive them to the mall and mess around for a couple of hours, especially since Dan was sick at home. 

"Oh, shit!" Ray exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" Michael asked as they stopped.

"I need to give some papers to one of Dan's teachers."

"Can't it wait?" Gavin asked.

"He said they had to be delivered today!"

"We'll wait here then. I don't feel like going back in there," Michael said. He and Gavin sat on the steps.

"I'll be right back, guys."

 

Ray practically ran to the right room. He remembered where to go from all the open house meetings when Ryan would drag him along to all of Dan's classes. He saw the teacher leaving the classroom and slowed down.

"Mr. Brown!"

The teacher turned when he heard his name called.

"Dan told me to give these to you." Ray said as he walked up and handed over the papers.

"Thank you. Is your brother alright?"

"He's just sick."

"Well tell him that I hope he gets better soon. Thanks again for these."

The teacher turned the corner and went to the exit. Ray started to walk off but failed to see the group of boys watching him.

"Well look who it is."

Ray kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The bullies increased their pace to get in front of him.

"Move." Ray didn't have time for this.

"Says who?" Jacob sneered. 

"Says me, asshole! My friends are waiting!" Ray tried to push past them but to no avail.

"I just had something I wanted to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" He tried to push past them again before anything possibly escalated.

"Do you even know why were adopted?" 

Ray stopped and glared. Of course he did, because Ryan wanted the children he never got to have with his wife.

"He never loved you. He just felt bad for you."

Ray felt his blood boil. "Shut the fuck up! That's not why he did it!"

"How do you know that? Has he ever told you why? You must have had some kind of problem. That's why you went to him instead of with a mommy and a daddy." Jacob gave a devilish grin.

Ray had to admit that this was a new one. He had heard stupid assumptions before about him being adopted, but those were rare and seemed to always stop before they got out of control. Most of the bullying he had experienced had always been childish and quickly cut short. The lad had never heard anything to this level, so he wasn't used to it and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

So that's why these words cut through him and upset him because, as much as he hated to admit it, they were kind of true. Ryan had _never_ said a word on why he adopted Ray specifically. The lad knew that because of his issues, Cindy was desperate to get him in a home. There were so many other kids there that Ryan could have adopted. Lots of them who didn't have the problems he had had. Did the gent really adopt him just because he felt guilty or was pushed into it? 

"You can't call one guy who doesn't have a wife a real family. _Real_ parents are a man and a woman. I guess you were just never meant for a family anyways," Jacob said as a final knife to the heart. 

Ray forcibly shoved him aside, having heard enough, and hurried to get back to the other lads.

 

"Ray, we were getting bloody worried. We thought we would have to come find you," Gavin said when he saw him.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Ray panted.

"You look a little flustered," the eldest lad said concerned.

"That's just from the run there and back here. You guys know I hate exercise," Ray lied through his teeth.

"Ok, well let's go before it gets any later." Michael and Gavin seemed to shrug it off, much to his relief.

 

The trip to the mall cheered Ray up, but his troubling thoughts started to return when he got home. What if Ryan had adopted him only because he pitied him? What about Dan? Were all the acts of fatherly affection and "I love you son's" fake or real? Were they even real to begin with? What if Ryan was only doing this because he had to and not because he actually wanted to? Would the relationship change when they were old enough to move out and take care of themselves? Would he not care about them anymore? Ray felt sick thinking about that last one. The last thing he wanted was to lose the only person who he believed had truly cared about him, even with his issues years ago. He walked by the kitchen and his adoptive father turned around and smiled at him but Ray felt a little nervous. The lad felt unsure asking that question.

"Hi, Ray. How was school?" the gent asked cheerfully.

"Same, as always."

Ryan walked up to hug him but the lad was tense. He wanted to ask so bad but was afraid of what the answer would be and he was scared that it might make Ryan mad. The gent felt that tension and pushed him back to hold him at arm's length.

"Are you ok, son?"

"I'm fine, Papa."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I'm not convinced."

"Just...just don't." Ray pulled out of Ryan's grasp. "I don't want to talk right now."

He rushed away to hide in his room. Ryan was left confused. Dan wandered out at all the noise and looked curiously at the gent who was still standing dumbstruck.

"Papa, are you ok?"

Ryan focused back on Dan. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you to lay down?"

"I was just wondering what all the noise was."

Ryan walked up to him.

"Something's up with Ray. Like he was nervous about something."

"I'll talk to him. It's probably nothing."

Ryan nodded and a thought struck him.

"Hey, son?" he called as Dan turned away.

When the Brit turned back to him, he opened his arms for a hug. Dan smiled and embraced him tightly. The gent held his eldest close for a couple minutes. This is what Ryan had expected when he went to hug Ray. The boys had never been ashamed of Ryan hugging them, or kissing them, or ruffling their hair, even in front of their friends.

"Are you sure you're ok, Papa." Dan could almost feel the worry that Ryan was exuding.

"I'm fine." They released each other and the gent gave him a smile. "Now you go talk to your brother and then try to take a nap before dinner."

"Yes, sir."

Ryan went back to the kitchen and Dan walked up to Ray's door. 

He knocked. 

No answer.

"Ray, I know you're in there."

Still nothing. 

He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Come on, Ray. Talk to me. What's going on?" Dan said a bit louder, but it felt like he was better off talking to the wall.

He finally sighed.

"Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk."

The Brit went back to his room and flopped down on the bed. He heard scratching on Ray's door from Sheba wanting in. She whimpered, and then it opened. Dan knew it was no use catching him because it closed just as quickly.

The Brit texted Michael.

Dan: Did anything happen to Ray today?  
Michael: Not that I know of. Why?  
Dan: He's acting weird.  
Michael: He was a little off after he delivered those papers you gave him but otherwise he was ok. 

Dan knew Mr. Brown liked Ray so that couldn't be the problem.

Michael: Sorry I couldn't be of more help.  
Dan: That's ok.  
Michael: Get well soon by the way. And Gavin says hi.  
Dan: Thanks. I will. Hey B!

He put his phone back on the nightstand then and laid down to take a nap.

 

Ray eventually did come out of his room, but he wouldn't talk to either them. Dinner that evening was probably the most awkward one ever. Any attempts to get Ray to talk only ended up with them getting a few words out of him or being completely ignored. Dan finally confronted his adopted little brother before he could slip into his room for bed.

"Ray?"

The lad tried to get away from him. He really didn't want to talk right now. He was still too upset about what the bully had said and just wanted to got sleep it off. Dan grabbed his arm.

"Ray!"

"Let go of me, asshole!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Papa and I are worried."

"Nothing's wrong! Why can't you two understand that?!"

"Bullshit! You won't even talk to us or look Papa in the eye!" Dan was quickly losing his patience.

"Boys?" Ryan walked up with Sheba at his heels. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ray said and yanked his arm away from Dan.

"I heard you two yelling angrily at each other. I know the difference between you two messing around and when ya'll get pissed at each other, so apparently it's not _nothing_ ," Ryan scolded.

"We were just arguing," Dan said.

"Ray?"

The lad wouldn't even acknowledge Ryan. He wanted time to get his head straight before he asked the gent why he had adopted him. Right now, he was just too stressed out about it and wanted to be by himself for awhile.

"Ray Narvaez Haywood, _look at me!_ "

The lad finally met Ryan's eyes at the command. 

"What's gotten into you?" The gent was beyond worried at this point and a little frustrated.

"I'm fine! How many times do I have to say it?" Ray yelled defensively.

"Don't shout at me, young man! Stop trying to push us away and tell us what's bothering you!" Ryan said sternly.

"Just leave me alone," the lad said brokenly.

"Fine. Fine, I'm done then. You want to be left along, I'll leave you alone." Ryan stormed upstairs but he was more worried than mad. It had never been this hard to get his boys to open up to him, and the fact that his youngest was rejecting help scared him. The frustration had also been building since Ray came home, and he didn't want to lose his temper.

Dan and Ray shared awkward looks before Ray opened his door. He turned back. 

"Sheba?"

The dog gazed at him before going to the stairs to follow Ryan. She didn't like the negative energy Ray was giving off and felt that Ryan needed her more. Ray rushed into his room and slammed the door, just barely holding back tears of shame and regret. He had gone and messed up before he was able to completely decompress and approach the issue calmly.

Dan was left standing in the hallway, wondering how all this had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	16. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the situation still looks bleak, Dan stands up for his family, no matter the consequences.

Nothing was better in the morning. The only good thing was that Dan's fever had broken, and he felt good enough to go back to school. As the gent and his eldest finished eating, Ray finally came in ready to leave and shaking his head at the food offered. He and Ryan looked like they had gotten no sleep. Ryan from worry and Ray from guilt. The gent felt that concern increase tenfold. 

"Ray, please eat something," he pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," Ray said quietly with his eyes downcast.

Ryan sighed as he put the food up. 

The lad frowned. "I'm going to go wait in the car." Ray went out before anyone could ask any more questions.

Dan could see Ryan seemed even more anxious, so he walked over and hugged him. The gent returned the hug tightly. Even Sheba jumped up to try and comfort the both of them. 

"Everything will be ok." Dan said as he rubbed his adoptive father's back.

Ryan was holding the Brit with one arm and petting Sheba with the other.

"I've never seen him act like this before, and it's worrying me. He's never pushed me away like this," the gent said in a tense voice.

Dan felt a little strange to be the one comforting Ryan. Usually, it was the other way around. "Everything will be fine. He's got to snap out of it eventually."

 

Ryan dropped them off, and Ray scampered off ahead of Dan. The Brit caught up with him inside the building though.

That's when he saw it.

Ray was glaring at Jacob and his henchmen before disappearing into the crowd. Dan saw the bullies, particularly Jacob, smirking after his brother. The Brit put two and two together and remembered what Michael had said in the text. Dan immediately felt rage and every protective big brother instinct build up inside of him. He stormed over to them and shoved Jacob away from the others.

"What did you do to my brother?" he shouted.

The bully put his hands up. "Hey! Chill out, Gruchy!"

Dan shoved him again, undeterred. "What did you do to Ray?"

Jacob then smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Oh, him? We just told him the truth."

"Truth about what?" Dan didn't care that he was shouting in front of everyone. He was surprised they hadn't attracted attention from any of the adults yet, but the big group around them and everyone talking were doing a good job of concealing them for now.

"About how your Daddy just adopted you two because he felt sorry for you. You two weren't fit for a family anyways since your other families gave you away." He and his group laughed.

Everything finally clicked for Dan, and the anger dissipated. This guy didn't know the first thing about why they'd been orphaned, what they had gone through, and being adopted by someone who cared, even if it hadn't been by a traditional couple. And as much as the Brit wanted to beat the shit out of this prick, his brother needed him more.

Jacob was giving him a grin that he knew was intended to egg him on to fight. Dan just frowned. He had no intention of giving into him.

"You know what? I'm not even mad. I just feel disgusted that you could be so ignorant about orphans and the people who give us a chance at a family again." He turned to walk away. 

"I didn't say you could leave!" the bully snarled.

Dan stopped and half turned to acknowledge Jacob one more time while wearing smug smile of his own. "You don't have to. It's a free country." 

A soon as he turned his back and took one step, he was grabbed and pulled back by the bullies. Two of the others held him and Dan saw that Jacob had a threatening look on his face that made his blood run cold.

"Like I said, Gruchy. No one insults me and gets away with it."

Then he punched Dan in the jaw so hard that he swore he saw stars. The Brit fell to the ground, and then Jacob was on him. Dan raised his arms up and tried to push him off out of self defense. That's when some teachers and staff finally realized that the situation had escalated and jumped in. The other bullies scattered. 

Someone pulled Jacob off of Dan, and he relaxed until he was yanked up as well by none other than Mr. Brown.

"I thought you said you weren't looking to get into a fight."

Dan didn't even know how to respond when he realized that he was now in big trouble.

_Yep, Papa's going to kill me._

 

Ryan had just gotten to the office and sat down on the couch in the new official Achievement Hunter office. He, Jack, and Geoff were discussing what they were going to do that day. Then his phone rang. He furrowed his eyebrows at the unknown number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to James Haywood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is Principal Harris calling to inform you that your son, Daniel Haywood, was involved in a fight earlier. He's being suspended for three days, counting today. Are you available to come pick him up."

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and stood.

"Who was it?" Geoff asked.

"The school. Dan got into a fight. He's being suspended for three days. I need to go get him."

"I hope we don't get a call for Michael next," Jack said.

"Has he even ever gotten into fights?"

"Not that we know of."

"I'll try to be back in a little while."

"Good luck!" Geoff called after him.

 

Dan sat in one of the chairs in the front office with his head in his hands. He was so nervous that he felt sick. The Brit hadn't even thrown a punch yet he was still being suspended. Dan had never even gotten in trouble before. Neither had Ray for that matter. He wondered what his little brother would say about this. Would he be mad that Dan had gotten in trouble defending him? 

_Who am I kidding? He'll be jealous that I get to stay home for three days while he has to suffer through school._ Dan smiled. _He's already jealous enough that I get to graduate and he still has another year to go._

"Dan?"

The Brit looked up to see his adoptive father standing in front of him. Dan tried to gauge his expression, but Ryan was so stoic that he couldn't tell if he was upset or angry or even disappointed.

"Hi, Papa," he said weakly. "Funny us being in this situation."

The gent raised an eyebrow. "You can say that again."

Ryan sat down next to him as they waited their turn to talk to the principal. Jacob's father had arrived at the same time and gone in first. When they came out, he was practically dragging his son by the neck. Apparently, the kid had gotten in trouble so many times now with major offenses that he was being withdrawn and put into alternative education. Ryan felt a some protective instincts flare up for a moment. No matter what either of his boys did, he would never manhandle them like that unless it was necessary. 

After their meeting with the principal, Dan and Ryan walked out of the building, and that's when they heard a slap and shouting that sent Ryan's father instincts into full protective mode. 

"Is this how your mother and I raised you?! To keep getting in trouble until they put you away!? Well?! Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," Jacob choked out.

"I'll show you sorry!" he growled out and raised his arm again but was stopped when Ryan grabbed him.

"I think the boy's had enough."

"Who are you to say how I discipline my own child!?" the man rounded on the gent as he was let go.

Ryan kept his cool and crossed his arms while raising himself to full height.

"I know that beating them like that solves nothing."

Dan wandered over, and the man glanced at him.

"I know who you are. You're that British kid who came over here and started causing trouble for my son!" He turned back to Ryan. "What kind of man are you to let that kid run wild like that?!"

"My Papa is a better man than you!" Dan stepped between them. "The only trouble that your son got into was what he brought upon himself!"

Ryan felt some pride at Dan standing up for him and the bully, but then put his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back.

He regarded the other man. "I think it's time you and your son went home. Cool off so you can think with a clearer head."

The man glared before relenting and turning on his heel. "Come on, boy!" 

Jacob glanced up at them before turning to follow his father. Ryan put a firm hand on Dan's back and started to lead him away. The Brit looked back for a second to see the other boy also taking a glance back at them with almost a look of longing on his face. Dan couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him. He knew that if he had been adopted by someone like that, he might be the same. The Brit felt grateful that Ryan had never raised a hand against him or Ray like that no matter what they did wrong.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Papa?" he asked when they got into the car.

"I don't know. I don't think he's abusive. He just overreacted. It's probably been like that for so long that I'm not surprised the kid's acting out at school."

 

The rest of the drive home was in silence. They walked in the door, and Ryan gestured for Dan to go sit on the sofa. Sheba jumped up with the Brit and excitedly greeted him and licked him. Dan pet her until she settled down. Ryan sat down on the other sofa and turned to he could face the Brit. Dan felt the nervousness come back as the gent now wore a stern expression and crossed his arms again.

"Am I in trouble, Papa?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "That remains to be seen. You wanna tell me what really happened?"

Dan gulped and finally worked up the courage to tell his side of the story. The entire point of the confrontation was to defend Ray anyways.

"It was about Ray."

Ryan gestured for him to continue.

"Apparently, yesterday when Ray delivered the papers to my teacher, some bullies messed with him. That's why he was so upset."

"They didn't hit him did they?" Ryan tried to remember if he had seen any sign that Ray may have been hurt.

Dan shook his head. "No, but they... said things to him."

"What kind of things?"

The Brit cringed at what he was going to be repeating.

"Dan, please tell me," Ryan pleaded.

"They said we were never meant for a family, and that you only adopted us because you felt sorry for us. Just the typical people who don't understand or don't want to understand adoption."

Ryan put his head in his hands and took a long breath. "You don't believe them do you?" 

"Of course now, Papa. I know they were just trying to cause trouble."

Ryan let some relief flood into him. "So what happened afterwards?"

"I told him I felt sorry that that was what he thought and walked away."

"You never threw a punch."

"When I walked away they grabbed me and started to hit me. I just tried to shield myself and push them off so I could get away."

"Well, you're a better man than I would have been."

Both of them sat quiet for a moment before Ryan got up and opened his arms. Dan practically leapt into the embrace, and they held each other tightly.

"Dan, you're my son, adopted or not, and I love you."

"I don't think it's me you have to tell that to. Ray's not used to this sort of shit being said to him. You know how sensitive he can be. I'm not surprised he was so upset yesterday."

"Have I ever even told you why I adopted you?" Ryan asked a bit hesitantly.

"No." Now that Dan thought about it, the gent never had. The Brit had never questioned his reasoning before.

Ryan knew then that the fault was on him. He felt so guilty for scolding his youngest yesterday when he really needed comfort. _When he needed his father._

The gent held on to Dan tighter. "When I bring Ray home, we're having a family talk."

 

Before Ryan left to go back to the office, he wrote down a list of things he wanted Dan to do while he was gone on a sticky note. The gent walked up behind the Brit from where he was sitting on the couch with an ice pack pressed to his jaw and stuck it to his forehead.

Dan immediately pulled it off and read it.

"Cleaning?" He turned around to see Ryan smirking at him.

"The housework has fallen behind recently. I know how much you two hate cleaning, so since you are now conveniently suspended, I thought it would be good to put you to work."

Dan looked back at the list, and then glared at Ryan.

"I take back what I said this morning. I hate you."

Ryan chuckled and ruffled his hair even as Dan tried to slap his hand away.

"Have fun!"

After Ryan left, Dan considered playing video games instead. He was grounded for the time of his suspension, but the gent hadn't specifically said anything about games. That was something Ryan had quickly learned was the best punishment, especially for Ray. Even when his youngest complained that even one day of no video games was cruel and unusual _torture_ , hence finding something to keep them busy. Dan figured that he better not push his luck though. 

He read the list and took the ice pack away from his quickly numbing face. 

"I better hop to this then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one I've been heading to since the beginning.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	17. What Is Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan teaches Ray and Dan what being a family really means.

Dan finished all of his chores and had sat down wondering what to do next. That's when he heard Sheba bark, and a moment later, Ryan and Ray came through the door. The lad made to run off again, but the gent grabbed his arm.

"No. No more hiding. Sit down, we're having a talk." His tone left no room for arguing.

Ray shrugged off his backpack and sat down next to Dan. Ryan took the opposite sofa. 

"Why were you suspended?" Ray asked the Brit.

"Standing up for my little brother of course."

Ray stared at him wide eyed. He had heard from the others that Dan had gotten into a fight with the bullies but hadn't known the reason why. The lad had just assumed that his brother had had enough of them and lost his temper. 

"We know what happened. What they told you about how they think Papa adopted us because he felt sorry for us, and we weren't meant for a family. Why would you ever believe them though? Did they tell you something _worse?_ "

Ray hung his head. "No. That's basically what they told me, besides the shitty thing about parents having to be a man and a woman. I guess I just got upset cause no one's ever said something to me like that, and truthfully, Papa never has said why he adopted us. I just got upset and started overthinking things. I was too scared to ask otherwise because I was afraid of what the true answer would be."

Silence fell over the room.

Ryan finally stood up. "I'll be right back."

He walked back in a few minutes later with the picture of him and his wife that he kept next to his bed. The boys had seen pictures of her before, including wedding pictures that their Nana had showed them. She also had shown them pictures of younger Ryan, much to the gent's embarrassment. His mother had gotten a kick out of showing his model pictures. He was still keeping a close eye that neither of the boys decided to try to use those pictures against them. Not even Jack or Geoff knew about them. He motioned for them to move over so he could sit in between them.

"I did tell you two what happened to her, right?" Ryan asked.

Ray and Dan nodded.

"After she died, I had a hole in my heart. It was so traumatic to have to watch my soulmate suffer and die. I barely had any motivation to get out of bed sometimes. Some days I literally didn't leave bed. At least I had Jack and Geoff to support me. I actually stayed at their place for a few days after she passed until I could bear to be in the house by myself. They were there for me when I could barely even look after myself. Work distracted me, and that's why I animated because it takes hours. Consequently, I would have less time to think about her death. I even developed a drinking problem for awhile to try to deal with the grief. Then, Jack and Geoff adopted Michael and Gavin. I went over to visit them, and the lads seemed to take an immediate liking to me. I was asked if I could babysit every now and then and, since I really wasn't doing much else with my life, I agreed. Those days were better. I knew that I not only had to look after myself, but also two small children who were depending on me. Even if I had a hangover, Michael and Gavin made it more bearable. I remembered how my wife and I always wanted children. We would stay up late some nights talking about what they would look like and what traits they would get from either of us."

Ryan smiled from the good memory.

"After some thought and a talk with Jack and Geoff, I finally decided that if I couldn't have children of my own flesh and blood then I would adopt. Give a home to someone who I could love and care for and raise as my own. I almost bailed out three times when I went to adopt Ray because I was so nervous. I almost didn't walk into the building that morning, but I also knew that nothing could bring my soulmate back, and I was doing this to honor her. To finally have some purpose in life by being a father."

He wrapped an arm around Ray, his "first born" but also his youngest.

"Ray, when I met you, I knew that Cindy was pushing for me to adopt you. But when I saw you cowering away from me so traumatized by what your parents had done to you, I just couldn't live with myself if I left you. There's a difference between me adopting a bunch of kids because I feel bad for them and finding that one that I could see a life with. And you were that one. Once I saw you, I knew that I didn't want to see anyone else. You weren't perfect, and I knew you would be a lot of work. You gave me a run for my money that first week. I actually didn't know if I was ever going to break through to you. But at that moment when we bonded a little over Halo, I knew that I had made the right decision. Ray, I didn't adopt you because I felt sorry for you. I adopted you because I felt a connection immediately, like you should have been my son from the day you were born."

Ryan wrapped his other arm around Dan, his "second child" and eldest.

"Same goes for you too. Even when you didn't want anything to do with me and didn't trust me, I felt that same connection. It helped that you and Ray took to each other so well that I knew there wouldn't be any problems. Any issues you two had didn't matter to me. They were the challenge I needed to not only prove to you two but to myself that I could a good father. And maybe it would have been better if ya'll had been with me from the day ya'll were born. Or maybe it wouldn't have been good with all the drinking that I did."

Ryan reminisced for a minute before patting Dan and Ray's shoulders.

"I couldn't have been luckier than to have had the privilege to raise you two. I love you both very much and I'm very proud of the both of you." Ryan gestured to the picture of his wife. "I know somewhere she's smiling down on us and is proud of you both as well. Nothing you two would ever do, even getting suspended, or how far away you are, or if we have argument, could make me love you boys any less. Ya'll are both my sons, adopted or not, and I will never give up on you two. Don't ever forget that."

He looked to either of them to see both boys holding back tears, especially Ray who had taken off his glasses at some point. Ryan set the picture on the ground.

"Come here."

Dan and Ray jumped into his lap or as much as they could.

"Ooof!" Ryan grunted as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. "This was easier when you two were younger. Why couldn't you boys have just stayed little?" 

Dan laid his head against Ryan's shoulder, but Ray hid his in the crook of the gent's neck and cried, guilty about his recent confrontational behavior.

"I'm so sorry, Papa. I'm sorry I was horrible to you because of those fucking bullies," he choked out.

Ryan rubbed his back and pressed his cheek against Ray's head.

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Dan pulled away from them and went to go get some tissues. 

"Thanks," Ryan said as he took them and handed them to Ray.

Dan leaned against his adoptive father's side so the gent could wrap both arms around the youngest lad and comfort him until he finally calmed down. Ray eventually pulled away and leaned against Ryan's side as well. They sat in comfortable silence before the gent remembered something else.

"You know, I hope you two don't hold anything against me for never remarrying. For never having a mother. I know we're not the most traditional family. But we've got Caiti and Griffon and the girls, Jack and Geoff with the lads, and you two have your Nana and Dan's grandparents. All of us have had and continue to have a part to play in raising you guys. I was practically Jack and Geoff's kid when I fell apart. But I do hope that I haven't deprived you two of anything by not having a woman in our lives. I wish she was here, but then we might not have even adopted, or maybe something would have happened where we still would have. I can't predict all of the what if's."

"It's ok, Papa. That's what we have Sheba for," Ray said while pushing away the troubling thought of where he would be if he had never been adopted by Ryan.

They all looked to the Shiba Inu sunning under a patch of sunlight on the floor. She opened her eyes and thumped her tail when she heard her name and realized everyone's attention was on her. 

"Come here, girl. You're a part of this family too," Ryan called.

Sheba stood, stretched, yawned, and then shook before walking over. She jumped up on Ryan's lap and all three kissed her and pet her, getting slobbery kisses in return.

"She is quite the woman given that she's only a dog," Ryan said.

"Don't feel bad for us not having a mother, Papa," Dan reassured him. "You and Sheba have been better parents than the crappy ones Ray and I had before we came here. And we have plenty of grandparents and "aunts" and "uncles" to keep us in line."

Ryan smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

They all sat in comfortable silence. Questions finally answered, and all doubts erased. They were back to what they had previously been. What they had always been.

Family

Ryan picked Sheba up and put her on the ground. He patted Ray and Dan's knees as he stood up.

"Now for dinner, I think I'm just going to call in some pizza. I don't feel like cooking."

Before he could walk away both of the boys jumped up and embraced him again.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us," Dan said.

"We love you, Papa," Ray added.

"You're both very welcome. I love you two as well." He kissed both of them on their heads.

They all let go, and the boys sat back down on the sofa while Ryan went to the kitchen to call in the order.

"So how was the fight?" Ray asked Dan.

"Eh, bloody uneventful if you ask me."

"So are you grounded now?"

"Yeah, and look at what I had to do all day." He handed Ray the sticky note.

"Cleaning!? Fuck no! I'm making sure I'm never getting suspended!"

Ryan shook his head and sighed as he heard the boys laugh. Before he made the call he looked up. 

"Dear, wherever you are I hope you're proud of me and of this family I've built with the boys and everyone else. I wish you could have been here to share it with me, but I hope that you're happy all the same."

He was broken out of his reverie when Sheba wandered into the kitchen. That's when Ryan heard what was probably the boys now wrestling, and the dog was trying to get out of the way, especially if they were being particularly rowdy. He put his phone down and went back into the living room, picking up Sheba on the way.

"Let's make sure the brats don't hurt each other."

Dan once again had Ray pinned down on the floor.

"Papa, help me!" Ray called.

"I'm not helping. How many times do I have to tell you not to antagonize your brother?"

"All I did was say that if those bullies could beat the shit out of him, then I could as well," the lad whined.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Yes, challenge the person who's body slammed you at least a dozen times as far as I know. That will totally go well."

"I sense a little déjà vu here," Dan pointed out as he began to tickle his little brother.

Ryan smiled he realized what the Brit was talking about.

_Ahhh. Finally back to normal. Now let's order those pizzas._

 

And thus, this is essence of family. Whether it is traditional or not, blood or otherwise, rich or poor, and whatever races, origins, or creeds that bind it. Family is a bond of love, understanding, patience, and trust. It transcends time and space and endures all, even in the darkest of times. It protects and cherishes its own and never lets one member stand alone in the face of danger. In times of joy or tragedy, good and bad, it remains untarnished. This is the meaning of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will not be ending anytime soon. I have chapters prepared and ideas to write out that will jump around to different times from way to the beginning to the present. I will also be writing more on Jack, Geoff, Gavin, Michael, and the girls. 
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	18. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we take it back to the beginning at the most critical choice that Ryan had to make.

Ryan was sitting in a bar trying to drown away his sorrows in alcohol. The gent knew he had had too much to drink already, but he was torn between disgust in himself and just wanting that relief of not having to think about his deceased wife. It had already been a couple of years since she had passed, but that didn't make it any easier. The bitter drink running down his throat matched the pain he was feeling. Suddenly, he felt someone slap him on his back.

"Hey, buddy!"

The gent recognized the voice and knew he was in for it. Geoff had learned quite a while ago that when Ryan didn't answer his text messages, he was trying to get wasted somewhere. He knew the signs by now and where to look.

Ryan glanced at the older gent and could see that his smile was forced, and his eyes were stern.

_I'm dead._

Geoff called the bartender over and paid the tab.

"Why don't we get out of here." It was more of a command than a suggestion as Ryan's arm was grabbed, and he was dragged out.

 

Geoff drove him home since he had walked anyways. He helped him unlock the door to his house when Ryan looked at the key like it was the was the most complicated puzzle in the world. As soon as they got in, the younger gent had to run to the bathroom. He could never hold his liquor for very long.

While Ryan practically threw up his guts, Geoff kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. He handed him a damp washcloth when he was finished.

"Clean yourself up and come back to the living room." Then the younger gent was left alone.

Ryan wiped his face off and walked to the living room, taking the glass of water Geoff handed him. He took a long swig, sat down on the other sofa, and hung his head like a child about to be scolded. He didn't have to look at Geoff to know the gent was fuming.

_Countdown to lecture in 3...2...1..._

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Ryan? You're better than this! _I_ don't even drink as much as you are now, and I'm known for being the drunk! This shit has to stop! Do you even know how worried I get when I have to come find you?"

Ryan shook his head as he traced the rim of the glass with his thumb.

"I'm afraid that one day I'm going to be too late and find you dead in the fucking gutter or in some back alley!"

"It's just...her. I miss her." Ryan couldn't bear to say his deceased wife's name right now.

"How do you think she feels about what you're doing to yourself? What would she say? Do you think she wants something horrible to happen to you?! And if anything doesn't happen, you're killing yourself either way!"

Ryan couldn't argue with him there.

Geoff sighed and stood up. "Get some sleep. We're bringing the lads over tomorrow and I expect you to be in tip top shape. I don't care if you have the worst hangover in the world."

"Thank you. For bringing me home safe," Ryan said quietly as he met finally Geoff's eyes.

The older gent's expression softened at the pure agony in his friend's eyes. "Anytime, but, bud, this has to stop. One day I'm not going to get to you in time. You had several pairs of unfriendly eyes watching you in that bar. I know you miss your wife, but she's gone, and you've got to think about you now. You can't bring her back so find a way to permanently fill that void in your heart before you get hurt. Something's gotta change, and it's not something I can fix for you."

Ryan nodded.

Geoff patted him on the shoulder and walked to the door.

"We'll see you in the morning at 8:00."

 

Ryan slept fitfully that night. His mind wouldn't stop running. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. The gent knew Geoff was right, but he just didn't know how to find a way to fill the hole in his heart. He finally laid on his side and stared at the picture of his wife that was on the dresser. The gent reached of it and held it in front of him.

"Dear, I need you. How do I break this self destructive cycle?" Ryan lightly ran his fingers over the picture and kissed it before putting it back on the dresser.

 

In the morning, he dragged himself out of bed. Ryan knew if he wasn't up on time, Geoff would probably drag him out of bed and kick his ass. The other two gents did have a spare key to his house after all. Soon enough, he answered the door to let the two little terrors that were seven year old Gavin and eight year old Michael enter the house and start running around like they owned the place. They were over enough that they practically did.

"We'll be back in the evening to pick them up," Jack said.

"Be good!" Geoff called to them from the door.

Two "yes, Daddy's" were heard in response.

"Have fun." Geoff grinned smugly and walked back to the car.

Jack gave Ryan a sympathetic look before joining his husband. He knew Ryan must be suffering from a hangover, so taking care of two wild children at the same time was going to be a challenge.

 

After Michael and Gavin got their initial burst of energy out, they were surprisingly well behaved. Ryan even took them out to eat and to play for being so good. When they got back home though, both lads were more than worn out. Ryan got a couple of pillows and blankets and set them up on the sofas for a nap. When the gent was tucking in Michael was when it happened.

"Have a good nap, Michael."

"Goodnight, Daddy." And the lad was fast asleep.

Ryan knew Michael had said it on accident since he was already so far gone. He probably figured Jack was tucking him in since apparently their voices were so similar.

Ryan made sure both boys were content before picking up a book and sitting in the armchair to read. He couldn't stop thinking about what Michael had said though. He remembered how he and his wife had always wanted children and never got the chance. He stared at his two charges, feeling like he was supposed to be making some sort of connection. 

It finally clicked.

_I could adopt._

He'd wanted to be a father for so long and this could be his chance. Ryan put the book down to grab his laptop and look up the agency that Jack and Geoff had adopted from.

 

When the gents came back to pick up their kids, Michael and Gavin were playing Mario Kart with Ryan. Jack and Geoff sat down on the other sofa to let the trio finish their race, which Gavin just barely won, with Ryan trailing in last and complaining how the controller must be broken. The lads then put their controllers down and jumped into the laps of their adoptive fathers.

"We'll leave you now then. I know you want to get back to work," Geoff said as he tried to wrangle Gavin.

"Actually can I talk to you two for a minute?"

Geoff raised his eyebrows at Ryan's hesitant tone but got comfortable again. "Sure."

"I was thinking about what you said and I think I found a way to fill the void."

"And how's that?"

"I want to adopt a child. I want to be father."

The other two gents stared at him for a second processing what they had heard before smiling.

"That's great, Ryan. I know you'll make a great dad!" Jack said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm just scared though. What if the agency rejects me or none of the children like me?"

"Ryan," Geoff said reassuringly. "If you're talking about the same place we got Michael and Gavin from, if they adopt to same sex couples they'll adopt to you. You're a widower who never had the chance to have children. They'll understand. And I'm sure there's a kid there that will love you. Don't let that worry you."

"Thanks, Geoff." Ryan felt a lot more sure of his decision now.

"Now, we really do need to get going," the older gent announced as he stood up.

"Bye, Ryan!" the lads chorused.

"Bye, lads."

Jack gave him a side hug.

"I'm happy for you. I know this is what you need to get your life back on track."

"Thanks, Jack."

Geoff also hugged him.

"Thanks for taking my advice. You deserve a happy ending more than anyone."

"Hope. I just have to keep that. Thank you once again for keeping me safe all this time. I don't know what I would have done without friends like you and Jack."

"Just promise me that you'll finally get yourself back to some normalcy."

Ryan nodded. "I will. You know I keep my promises."

Geoff smiled. "I'm proud of you for wanting to adopt. You're going to make a child very happy for the rest of their lives and hopefully change both your lives for the better." He gave Gavin a fond look. "It's a bond like nothing you've ever felt before."

 

Ryan started the adoption process after that. He was nervous but was relieved when they accepted him. He cleaned up his house, caught up on work, and abstained from drinking. 

When he got the call to come in to look at adopting one of the children, he set up a room for whoever it might be and put the finishing touches on the house and in organizing his own personal life. He was still incredibly nervous though, having that fear that nothing would work out. If only he could have seen the future.

Years later, he would look back and wonder why he was even so scared about it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	19. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack graduates from college. Ryan, Geoff, and the lads celebrate his accomplishment.

"Lads, hurry up. We don't want to be late for Daddy's graduation!" Geoff called to seven year old Michael and six year old Gavin who had slipped upstairs to play a little more before leaving. They bounded down the stairs, and the gent took a minute to straighten out their nice clothes and hair. Then he heard a knock on the door. Geoff answered it wondering who was coming to their house right now and found Ryan on the other side.

"We were supposed to come pick _you_ up," the gent stated in surprise.

"I figured you might run behind because of the lads, so I just came over."

"Rye-bread!" The younger gent heard the call and smiled when he saw said lads running towards him. 

Ryan picked Michael up and ruffled Gavin's hair. 

Geoff got his attention. "How about you put them in the car then. I'll lock up."

 

Soon after, they were on the road to Jack's graduation from the University of Texas. The bearded gent had worked hard for his degree and already had a job opportunity at a local game company. Geoff made sure his husband knew how jealous he was that Jack got to work on games all day while the older gent had to deal with assholes in a call center.

The boys got there in plenty of time. Together, they found where they were supposed to go and were able to snag front row seats. The lads decided that they wanted to sit on the gent's laps instead of seats. Geoff didn't have a problem with that if it would keep them still and quiet. He put Michael on his lap, and Ryan took Gavin. The commencement was lovely with everything running like clockwork. When the diplomas were being handed out, they waited anxiously for Jack's turn. 

Geoff and Ryan cheered loudly when the bearded gent walked across the stage. As he was about to take a picture, he heard a distinct "Daddy!" from the crowd and looked down to see his husband, children, and best friend cheering for him in the front row. He grinned and waved to them before going back to sit back down. After the procession of the graduates, they walked back out to meet him. Geoff held the lad's hands while Ryan looked for Jack. He came back a minute later with him.

"Congratulations," Ryan said as he hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Ryan. I couldn't have done it without your tutoring."

Then Jack walked up to Geoff and realized that his husband was misty eyed.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm just so proud of you. You accomplished something that I never did. Even with all the busy days and late nights studying, it was worth it. I love you so much." Geoff kissed him and hugged him. Michael and Gavin smiled up at them.

This display got a few sneers and some people looked like they wanted to say something less than friendly. However, a glare from Ryan stopped them in their tracks. He wasn't going to let some homophobic bigot ruin his best friend's big day. 

But Geoff and Jack didn't seem to even notice as the bearded gent picked up Michael and Gavin and hugged them. Then the couple kissed again, and Ryan awkwardly looked away when he felt a twinge of grief that his wife wasn't alive right now. The only thing he had to look forward to was the next animating commission and an empty house. He pushed those feelings down. This wasn't the time for it. This was the time to celebrate Jack's great achievement.

A real life achievement that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting at a best friend's graduation when I thought of this.
> 
> One of the requested chapters coming up next!
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	20. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In high school gym class, Dan and Ray end up on different teams for dodge ball, and a brotherly rivalry ensues. 
> 
> Thanks to TinyMandarin for the prompt!

In high school, Dan and Ray ended up sharing a year of gym together as a junior and sophomore respectively. They were actually surprised that it happened, but the younger lad was happy that he could hide behind his athletic older brother. Well, that was if they were all doing something together or were on the same team. But they were not to be underestimated when on different sides either.

 

That day they were playing dodge ball, and the brothers ended up on opposite teams. Dan caught Ray's eyes and saw the lad giving him a cheeky smirk. The Brit gave a wolfish grin back.

"You're on," he mouthed before getting into position.

In games like these, Dan and Ray had a strategy. Be last two standing whether they were battling together or against each other. They hadn't been able to achieve that for awhile, but their luck held in the final round today.

Both boys had been doing their best to avoid being hit and tried to pick off the competition while leaving each other alone. If this meant hiding behind other people for them to take the hits then that's what they would do. Finally, they had done it. Ray took out the last boy on Dan's side while the Brit made throws in his adopted brother's general direction but far enough away to not hit him. When it was just them, that's when the real game began. The others in the class, and even the coaches, knew this game very well, but whether they found it annoying or entertaining, it was impressive to watch Dan and Ray face off all the same.

The boys started off taking wild shots at each other. Dan had the strength to throw hard enough to possibly knock his brother down. Ray had the quickness to dodge them, sometimes at the last second. They crossed by each other constantly, as if jousting, anticipating each other's moves before they happened. And they knew to never stand still for long when picking up balls.

Dan tried to goose his little brother right but Ray saw through the trick and continued left. The Brit then tried to avoid the quick shots that the lad threw at him. Somehow, a doge ball flying past your head can really encourage swifter movement. But Ray's scheme was already working.

The lad had been throwing balls all in the same place on Dan's side, and before the Brit realized it, he was suddenly left standing by one lonely ball after Ray had peppered him with shots to keep him from running to the side where the others were. Dan picked up what would possibly be his last shot and looked up to see Ray holding a ball, grinning and waiting.

_Well, shite._

The Brit knew that his brother's accuracy was unmatched. All of the years playing video games had helped to hone it. Once Dan started moving, he would have to be fast and not stop. He threw his ball hoping to hit Ray or create a good enough distraction, but as he ran, he felt something slam into his left side. The Brit stopped and shook his head. He smiled at his adopted little brother when they rejoined each other.

"GG, Ray."

"Ray wins again!" the lad exclaimed and threw his hands up. 

"I'll have to look out for that trick next time. And I thought I was supposed to be the smart one."

"Nope. You're just the dumb muscle," the lad joked.

"You little prick!" Dan made a grab for him, but Ray jumped away just as quickly.

"I win again," he said cheekily to rub it in.

_You are so getting it when we get home, little brother._

Dan might not be the best when it came to quickness, accuracy, and cleverness, but he was good at surprise and brute strength, namely brawling.

 

As soon as they came through the door when Ryan brought them home, Dan dropped his backpack and grabbed Ray before he could try to run off, ripping the lad's backpack off as well. Then he flipped the both of them over the sofa. Ray got the wind knocked out him as Dan landed on top of him, but that was the plan. The Brit pinned him on his stomach and proceeded to make good use of every single one of the lad's ticklish spots.

"Papa! Help me!" Ray called.

"Still not helping you," Ryan said as he passed by them. Sheba stayed back on the safety of the other sofa as well. "Dan, don't hurt him."

"Yes, Papa." The Brit stopped for a moment.

Ray twisted his head around to glare at his adopted older brother. "What was that for? Get the fuck off me, you big oaf!"

But Dan had that wolfish grin back on his face, and the tickling began again with renewed vigor.

"You see, dear brother, now Dan wins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	21. Another Day At The Office

It was natural for it to happen really. Michael, Gavin, and Ray all soon became a part of Achievement Hunter after high school. None of them had planned it that way, but something seemed to pull all three lads towards Rooster Teeth. 

Michael was interested in going to trade school after he graduated. He was accepted but flunked out after one year. The lad was at a loss at what to do when Geoff and Jack gave him the offer to work with them. Michael was unsure at first, but after some thought, he took the opportunity and never looked back.

Gavin started the Slow Mo Guys channel with Dan after high school, and they won immediate success. But with the other Brit gone with the army most of the year, boredom set in. Working at the company fixed that. From Red vs. Blue to Let's Plays, there was plenty to keep Gavin occupied and happy.

Ray tried college but after a year, realized that it just wasn't for him. Luckily, Ryan was supportive of his decision. The lad had been afraid that his adoptive father would have been mad. He had been reassured that it was ok, and college is sometimes not for everyone. Ray was still living with Ryan at the time and because he had to now find a job, he went with the gent to work one day. After seeing the possibilities, Ray also joined Achievement Hunter. Playing video games for a living was a dream come true.

Thus the era of the six was born. All crammed into a tiny office recording a myriad of videos and generally messing about. The lads were able to play around like they had when they were kids and be in each other's company day in and day out. 

There had been some conflict over what the lads would call their adoptive father's in videos though. Michael and Gavin called Geoff and Jack "Daddy," and of course, Ray said "Papa" for Ryan. Geoff could already see issues with confusing the fans though since it would be a mixture of the aforementioned names and real names. The resolution was to just use real names for recordings, keeping it consistent across the board. The lads took it in stride. It was no secret about their relationships to each other, but they kept it simple for the videos. The other names still slipped out every once in awhile though, much to the delight of the fans. Behind the scenes and RT Life's were fair game for that as well.

There was one downside of the lads working with their fathers and that was sometimes being treated like kids. Plenty of lines like, "does someone need a time out?" were thrown around when the young ones got particularly rowdy or mischievous. On the flip side, the lads could threaten to tell on each other if they did something they weren't supposed to. Ray and Gavin were especially careful with that since they still lived with their adoptive fathers and so had to go home with them where they could still very well be "grounded." 

Other than that, everything just worked perfectly between the six of them. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan were happy to spend time with their kids, and all six were able to bond and be closer by working together. If there's one thing to be said about how and why this happened, it could only have been fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love whenever in real life Michael will call Geoff "Daddy", and I think my heart did a leap when Gavin called Geoff "Dad" in a Versus. Ray's even called Ryan "Dad" before. 
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	22. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan arrives home early from basic training and surprises everyone.
> 
> Thanks to Caroline for the prompt!

Dan had no idea how he had pulled it off, but he was happy to have done so all the same. He was going to be home a couple of days early from basic training and wanted to surprise his family. The Brit got in touch with Jack, knowing that Geoff would probably not be able to keep his mouth shut about it, and they planned a simple little outing. 

The gent had slipped the idea to Geoff of lunch on Saturday with Ryan and all of the kids. With the craziness of Michael, Gavin, and Ray's senior year of high school, they hadn't all sat down in a while in a not work or school setting. Reservations were made at a local restaurant, and Jack got away with it with no suspicions. 

 

The gent stood at the airport waiting for Dan to come through the gates. Through a series of circumstances, the Brit had ended up in another state for training. Jack had had an excuse for going somewhere by himself but luckily, Geoff took care of that for him. The older gent had been called to the office at the last minute to take care of something and would meet them there, so Jack was free to put his plan into action. Finally, through a crowd he spotted an army uniform and saw the Brit searching the crowd. When he looked Jack's way, the gent waved and got his attention. 

"How was it?" Jack asked as he hugged him.

"Tiring, but it was top." They released.

"Hopefully not too tired to party."

"Definitely ready for that. I'm excited to finally see Papa and Ray."

Jack checked the time.

"Do you want to go home real quick and change? Ryan and Ray should have left by now."

The Brit nodded, still a bit sleepy.

 

Jack drove them to Ryan's house, having to shake the Brit awake when they got there, and unlocked the door for them. Dan went to turn the knob when a thought hit him.

"You might want to record this," he told Jack.

The gent got his phone out, and Dan waited until he was recording before opening the door.

"Sheba!" he called.

A patter of paws was heard from the kitchen as the Shiba Inu came to see who had called her. It only took half a second for her to register, and she gave a yip of excitement. Dan squatted down as she ran for him. What he didn't expect was for the dog to mow him down and then stand over him licking his face. Dan laughed as he petted her. She let him up a couple of minutes later. Jack stopped recording and put his phone away. 

"I'm definitely awake now," Dan chuckled.

 

When they made it to the restaurant, Dan made sure to hang back so he wasn't spotted before Jack gave the signal. The gent walked to the patio area where everyone else was sitting. He caught eye contact with Michael who glanced down at his phone that was discretely positioned to record. The gent had let his eldest in on the plans as there was no way he could record without it being suspicious.

"About time you got here. We're all starving," Geoff complained.

"I got caught in traffic," Jack said as he sat down.

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "There's not even that much traffic out now." 

"At the airport there is," Jack said casually.

"Why one earth were you at the airport?" Ryan asked, confused.

Since everyone was staring at Jack, Michael lifted up the phone to record.

The bearded gent smiled. "To pick up our guest of honor of course."

Dan heard his queue and walked over to them. Everyone sat in shock for a second.

"Hey, guys. Surprise I guess."

Ray jumped out of his seat with Ryan trailing behind him. The lad jumped up into his brother's arms and held onto his adopted big brother tight.

"I missed you so much!"

Dan hugged him back just as tight. "Missed you too, little brother, and congrats on graduating!"

Ray grinned. "Thanks."

Dan ruffled the lad's hair and kissed him on the head

Ryan came up next once the brothers released each other. The gent had the biggest smile on his face as he embraced his eldest. 

"You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I know, Papa." Dan relaxed in Ryan's arms, pushing a wave of sleepiness back down. 

Ray joined back in the hug as well, and all three held each other.

Ryan rubbed a hand up and down Dan's back, noticing that he had more muscle definition, and when they released, he noticed that the Brit looked thinner.

"Is this how the army feeds you? I need to fatten you up before you go back."

"We eat well. Just lots of training every day."

After Gavin pushed past the other two to also hug Dan, they all sat back down. As they let the Brit know what had happened while he was gone, he couldn't stop smiling. Dan didn't regret his decision to join the army, but it was hard to leave behind his loved ones for so long. But if no matter how long he was gone meant coming home to this, he would gladly look forward to it every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	23. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ray get's his horrible haircut, Ryan is there to fix it.

Ray regretted his decision the moment he woke up at the barber's and realized what they had done to his hair. Usually, Ryan would have cut it for him, but the gent had been so busy and stressed out that the lad decided to go take care of this himself. Now, he wished that he had just waited and asked, or maybe not fallen asleep. Something about the clippers seemed to lull him to sleep, but Ryan always would poke him to stay awake. The haircut made for the good laugh in videos, but other than that, it was just annoying.

When Ryan would glance at his adopted son in the office, he could see how Ray seemed frustrated with his hair, constantly reaching up to feel it and pulling his hand back in disgust. The gent felt guilty that he had overlooked taking care of his youngest. They still lived together, and somehow he had missed this. All he had had to do was to take ten minutes to cut his son's hair, and then this would never have happened. Ryan then came up with an idea and hoped Ray would agree.

 

He waited until the lad's hair had grown back enough to at least cut everything to the same length. When they got home one evening, the gent went to grab the clippers.

"Ray?" he asked when he went back into the living room.

"What?" The lad was getting his Xbox set up.

"Do you want me to fix your hair?"

Ray looked back up at him in surprise. "How?"

"I can take the rest off for you. Then it can all grow back evenly." 

Ryan expected the lad to not be too crazy about the idea, so he was surprised when Ray nodded in agreement. They went to the backyard to sit on the steps of the deck. The gent sat on the top step of the deck and Ray sat on the step below. Ryan turned on the clippers.

"You sure?" he asked the lad one more time.

"Yeah. Just take it off. YOLO!"

Ryan then began to take the rest of the hair off, matching what had grown back on the sides. Ray sat still and let his head be moved where it was needed. He found himself once again being lulled to sleep by the vibration of the clippers against his scalp and Ryan's hand brushing the cut hair off. They had had a long day at work as well. 

"The next time you need a haircut, just ask me. Even if I'm busy, I'll make time for you."

Ray hummed in agreement and felt himself dozing off when Ryan nudged his shoulder.

"Stay awake. Don't want me to give you a weird hair cut do you?" the gent teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

" _Language._ Don't curse at your father," Ryan lightly scolded.

"But I'm an adult now. I can curse," Ray protested.

"Nah. You'll always be my little brat." 

When Ryan finished, he had to stop to take in the buzz cut. He was used to cuts like this on Dan but not on Ray. The lad looked at him expectantly.

"Well, do you think I could get a girlfriend with this?"

Ryan chuckled and ruffled the shorter hair. "Maybe wait till you hair grows back, unless you find someone who into buzz cuts."

 

The fans and rest of the Hunters would be surprised the next day when Ray came in showing off his new haircut to the office and in videos.

"Did you go back to the barber's for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about when I was watching Ryan's interview/chat with Tats, and he commented that Ray should have just taken the rest of the hair off. Ray also said in his that he would have probably done that as well. And so, in this universe, I made it happen.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	24. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray needs advice on how to ask Tina out on a date.
> 
> Thanks to Ryvertown and hilly for the suggestions!

Ray was head over heels in love, and he couldn't deny it. Ever since some friends introduced him to Tina, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He would even dream about her. The lad just kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how well they complimented each other. They both didn't drink, had a shared love of video games, and their personalities just fit with each other with minimal clashing. She even thought he was still cute even with all his crazy haircuts lately. Luckily, the hair had grown back fully by now. Ray had come to be good friends with her, but the problem now was that he was too scared to ask her out, worried that he'd blow it.

So, advice time.

 

The lad got his chance the next time he got to hang out with Michael and Gavin alone. They had gone to the arcade for a couple of hours and then ended up stopping at the old park that they used to play at when they were little. The lads took the time to swing, go down the slides, and play a bit of tag. Ray always won at that game, prompting Michael and Gavin to gang up on him and chase him down until they finally tackled him to the ground. When they got tired, they all climbed to the top of the monkey bar dome and sat in comfortable silence resting.

Ray took a few minutes to think about what he was going to say before just blurting out, "So, how did you guys know?"

Michael and Gavin looked at him confused. Ray knew he shouldn't have said that so vaguely.

"Know what?" the oldest lad asked.

"About, um. Lindsay and Meg. How did you guys know to like ask them out?"

"Why are you asking, Ray?" Gavin queried.

Ray blushed slightly.

It finally dawned on Michael. "Is this about Tina?"

The lad had to look down to hide even more of a blush.

The eldest lad grinned. "It _is_ about Tina."

Gavin's eyes lit up as he remembered as well. "That bird you've been hanging out with?"

"Yeah." 

Michael grinned cheekily. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"No! I mean, maybe? I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Ray felt a little unsure again.

Michael noticed the lad's hesitance and got a thoughtful look on his face. He had known Lindsay since they were both in the same adoption agency. Then he had been separated from her when Jack and Geoff adopted him. They were reunited when they became friends with Griffon and Caiti who had adopted Lindsay. The two had always had a special connection, and as they got older, their feelings for each other became clear.

"I don't know. I just kind of figured out my feelings for Lindsay. After years of being friends, it was just obvious. We were out together one night by the water, and when I looked at her, the stars were in her eyes and something clicked. She made me happy like nothing else, and we would constantly do little things for each other that we didn't do with anyone else. We were always there for each other no matter what. And I've just never met someone like her before. I think she even finds my rage quit moments cute. That night, I kissed her for the first time. Then I got scared when I realized what I was doing, but she said that she had secretly had a crush on me for years. I guess everything's working out great so far."

Gavin had dreamy look on his face. Michael nudged him.

"Wot?" He came back to himself.

" _Wot?_ " Michael mocked. "How did you fall in love Meg, idiot."

"She's the only person who thought that everything about me is cute, even my flaws. Meg saw me for who I am. And not just for my accent like some of those girls in high school."

"Sucks for her for having such poor taste," Michael teased.

"Micool!"

" _Micool!_ "

"Shut up, you mong!" The Brit gave his adopted older brother a glare. Michael just smirked as he checked his phone. And from the sudden blush on his face and goofy grin, there was probably a text from Lindsay.

Gavin turned back to Ray. "Anyways, I just kind of knew as well. I actually kissed her at school one day and ran. I was so embarrassed, but we talked later, and ever since, I've known that Meg was the girl for me. So if you really like Tina, just ask her out."

"Yeah, you say that like it's the fucking easiest thing in the world," the lad grumbled. "What if she says no?"

Michael jumped back in, "Then you'll have your answer. If you don't do it now, you'll keep worrying about it."

Ray had to agree with Michael's matter of fact response.

"Ok, I'll ask her out."

At that moment, Gavin suddenly lost his balance and fell forward. He just managed to catch himself with his legs but it also left him in a rather uncompromising position. The Brit was bent over one of the bars with his shorts having ridden down a bit. After finishing laughing, Michael went to help his little brother back up but Ray stopped him. The youngest lad had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let me give him a wedgie."

Gavin flailed and screeched as Michael held him down, and Ray pulled his underwear up tight. When both lads let go, the Brit fell down to the bottom. He started muttering about bullying and how his brother and his best friend were such pricks. Ray and Michael were doubled over laughing. The younger lad was so glad in that moment that his best friends could always make him feel better that he didn't even care when Gavin pulled the both of them down with him, starting a wrestle match that ended with Ray also getting a wedgie, despite his high pitched scream. Luckily, the playground was empty since someone might have thought that they were murdering him.

"Michael, why? You helped me with Gavin!" Ray whined when he was released.

The lad gave him a shit eating grin. "Gotta protect my little brother, now don't I? Had to get payback against you somehow."

"Well, payback this." Ray lunged at him.

"X-Ray and Vav!" Gavin shouted as he joined in, and together they gave Michael a wedgie.

"I defended you just then!" the lad protested as he got his boxers back in place.

"Gotta protect my X-Ray," Gavin grinned proudly as he and Ray fist bumped.

"You bitches have now angered Mogar," Michael growled and attacked the both of them. They tousled a little longer before heading back home.

Ray got barely ten steps into the house before Ryan caught him.

"Ray. Go back outside. You're a mess."

The lad didn't realize how many wood shavings were still attached to him until there was a small pile at his feet. Ryan was roughly brushing them off with his hands.

"Did you three wrestle at the park? You don't normally get this messy, except for that one time with the popcorn," the gent scolded.

"You know, shit happens."

Unbeknownst to him, Gavin was getting the same treatment from Jack and Geoff, and Michael was being fussed at and cleaned up by Lindsay.

The lads could always give good advice to each other, but Ray had to admit that Geoff was right. They weren't always the smartest lads in the world.

 

Ray had no idea how to ask Tina out. He was going to be seeing her again in two days, so he planned to ask her then. The lad worked himself into such a nervous frenzy about it that he needed comfort. Good thing he still lived with his adoptive father. Ray went into the living room looking for Ryan. He was about to call out when he heard a chair squeak from the office.

_Playing PC games no doubt._

Ray opened the door, and Ryan turned his head when he heard the noise. 

"Hey, bud."

The lad walked up to him.

"Whatcha playing?"

"Just some indie game for the Patch."

Ray nodded and plopped himself down on Ryan's lap. The gent startled in surprise as the lad landed on his legs and leant back against him. His headphones were almost pulled out when the chair rolled back. Ryan rolled forward again and continued his game as the lad got comfortable.

The gent raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a little big to be sitting on my lap?"

"Nah." Ray grinned as he watched the screen.

"Brat. I spoil you and Dan _too_ much."

The lad just chuckled in response.

When Ryan finished the level, he put his headphones on the desk. Then he lifted Ray's legs up with one arm and wrapped his other arm around the lad's shoulders to cradle him securely on his lap. His youngest was small enough that this wasn't too uncomfortable.

"So what's eating away at you?"

Ray raised his eyebrows, playing it dumb.

"Don't even try, I can see you constantly pondering over something." Ryan had an idea what it was. He hadn't missed the wistful spaced out expressions that he would sometimes see on his adopted son. Ray was in a love with someone, but the gent wanted him to say it first.

The lad chewed his lip in nervousness until Ryan poked him in the ribs.

"Stop that. That's a bad habit," he scolded.

Ray mulled over his thoughts for a moment more before speaking. "How did you ask Mama out?"

The boys had started calling Ryan's late wife Mama as they got older since that's who she would have been if she was still alive.

"Hmm. Well after weeks of worrying myself about how she was going to respond, she actually asked me out. Impressive woman really. Knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to just do things herself. I did do the proposal though. Otherwise, I think she would have beat me to that as well."

Ray smiled. He loved hearing stories about when Ryan was younger.

"But the advice that I _can_ give you is to just quite simply be yourself. Who are you asking out?" The gent was curious.

"Tina." Ray said shyly.

Ryan remembered her. He'd met the girl before and really liked her. He could easily see her and Ray getting along well.

"Well, since you two are such good friends, just don't suddenly pretend to be someone else. Go out and do something you both enjoy. Take her out somewhere nice to eat. It doesn't have to be overly expensive, just somewhere you two can talk. Let her know how you feel. The worst that can happen is she never wants to see you again."

"Yeah, that inspires confidence," Ray said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"I'll think about where to go." Ray got off of Ryan's lap feeling much more confident. "Thanks, Papa."

"You're welcome, son."

 

Ray finally bit the bullet and asked Tina if she wanted to hang out, just the two of them. They went to the arcade and then out to eat at a cafe where they could sit outside by the water per a tip from Michael. When Ray came back home, Ryan had waited up for him. It was only 10:00 at night, but the gent was anxiously waiting. He knew that he must look like a worried parent waiting for their kid to come home from a date just so he could spy on them from the window and see if a kiss happened, but he was too curious to wait until morning to see how it went.

"How'd it go, champ?" he asked when Ray came though the door, but from the love struck look on his face, it seemed as though everything had gone just fine.

"She likes me. She actually likes me," the lad said in the same dreamy voice.

"Ok, Romeo, tell me the details in the morning. We need to go to bed. Geoff wants us at the office early tomorrow."

Ryan chuckled and shook his head as Ray just nodded and walked off to get ready for bed.

_Oh, yeah, he's definitely smitten with love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag scene was referencing the hilarious GTA 4 video where everyone was chasing Ray and couldn't catch him. Also, an AHWU came into my head where Ray tried to give Gavin a wedgie, so I had to include that as well. I hope I did good with the love stuff. I've never been in a relationship, so I did the best that I could.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	25. It's Not Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray works through his decision to leave Achievement Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this before, I removed the Twitch streaming debacle section. If you are a new reader, enjoy the more lighthearted version.

Ray had been thinking about it for months. He had found a newfound love for streaming that he enjoyed more than making videos. Long months pondering, weighing the decision, and getting advice from other streamers, Tina, and even Markiplier himself. Achievement Hunter had been the opportunity of a lifetime. Although it wasn't a going to be a career for life, it had been an important stepping stone. Ray couldn't have imagined a better place to get his feet wet to learn the skills and gain the experience necessary to go on to streaming. The dedicated fan base that he had built up helped as well.

But now Ray knew he was ready. Everything was in place. He had support from so many people, but two in particular would be the most difficult to tell his plans to. Namely, his papa and Geoff. He knew that they wouldn't be mad, but he was nervous if they would think it would be a good move to essentially leave the nest and become a full time streamer.

Ray knew he was going to have to tell them soon or risk being too damn scared to even open his mouth. He decided to start with Ryan. The lad had moved out to live with Tina a few months ago, so on the weekend, he texted the gent in the morning that he wanted to come over for dinner. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Tina asked as she and Ray sat in the car outside of Ryan's house.

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment and then made up his mind. "No, I need to do this myself."

"Text me when you're on your way back," she said as Ray got out. The lad nodded and went to the front door. 

 

As he and Ryan sat down a little while later with homemade enchiladas, was when Ray realized that he needed to just say it. The only problem was that it was harder than he thought. Silence had suddenly come over the two as Ryan ate while Ray idly played with his food. The lad rested his head against his other hand as he felt the nervousness overtake him. Ryan wasn't oblivious though. He knew something was up. 

"You ok, son?" he asked.

Ray finally broke out of his trance and looked up at Ryan. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"I heard Geoff talking today that he wants to record Minecraft Monopoly again soon." The gent was hoping that the mention of that would get a reaction out of Ray.

"Uh, yeah. I heard too," Ray responded quietly.

Ryan settled on just waiting. Although, he did had an idea where this conversation was headed. The gent wasn't blind to what he had been happening over the past few months. He had seen how taken his son was to streaming and that he seemed to enjoy it more than making videos in the office. His silence in recent videos was not out of resentment but rather feeling a pull and a strong desire to be elsewhere doing something he loved more. Ryan couldn't blame him for that.

"Papa, I need to tell you something," Ray said quickly. "I just don't know how to say it."

The kid looked like he was on the verge of tears, so Ryan finished for him.

"You want to leave Achievement Hunter. To stream, right?"

Ray looked up in surprise. "How-?"

"It wasn't hard to not notice. I raised you, so I can tell when something's up. I know how much you enjoy streaming, and I noticed the change in how you've been at work versus when you stream."

Ryan then stood up and stepped to the side of the table. He opened his arms. Ray gladly jumped up and practically leapt into the embrace. The gent took a moment to hold his youngest tight.

"Ray, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Dan years ago. I've always told you to follow your dreams and I'm not going to stand in the way of them. It's been such an honor to have worked alongside you these past few years. How many parents have the opportunity to work with their children? I'm _so_ so proud of you. My little boy is leaving the nest and spreading his wings. How could I _ever_ fault you for that?"

"Thank you, Papa. I promise I'll make you proud." Ray's voice was a bit strained from holding back tears.

Ryan kissed his adopted son on the head. "You're very welcome. Don't be afraid to tell me things like this, ok?"

He felt Ray nod against his shoulder.

They stayed like that a bit longer. Ryan rubbed soothing circles up and down Ray's back. The lad felt all the nervousness fade away. He sighed as those feelings were replaced with happiness and determination to see this through. His adoptive father's blessing was worth more than any amount of money, subscribers, or followers his new Twitch channel could offer. Because even if something ever went wrong, he had his papa to support him. 

"You need to tell Geoff and the others." He heard Ryan say.

Some of the nervousness came back.

"I'm scared about how they'll take it."

"Don't be. You know they'll be fine with it. They would never stand in your way either." Ryan then grinned mischievously. "Although, you know they're going to come kidnap you and tie you to your chair for another Minecraft Monopoly Let's Play."

"I'm moving to Puerto Rico," Ray said without pause.

"You don't even speak Spanish, and then how am I supposed to come see you or the kids?"

"Papa, you know I don't want kids."

"But I want grandchildren," Ryan protested.

"Make Dan give you some then!" Ray shot back.

The gent chuckled. "That's providing your brother ever settles down long enough to get a girlfriend." 

 

Ray thought about how he was going to say it on the car ride home with Ryan and in bed later. He must have spent at least a couple of hours staring at the ceiling imagining how Geoff and the others would take the sudden news, not all of his visions being good. 

 

The next morning, the group recorded some videos and then took a break before lunch. Geoff grumbled about checking something in his office. Ray could feel someone staring and turned to see Ryan looking at him with a look that said, "Go! This is your chance!"

Ray finally came to a decision. _I know I haven't said it in awhile but YOLO!_

He quickly caught up with Geoff who was already in the hall.

"Geoff!"

The gent turned to regard him. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"I um...I need to talk to you." Try as he might, he couldn't not be tense. 

"Ok." Geoff faced him and waited.

"Alone." Ray wore a pleading expression.

The gent felt some worry flare up but nodded and the both of them went to his office.

 

Ray found out that he should never have worried about that either. Geoff was more than supportive but made the promise that "If this crashes and burns, I'm dragging your ass back here and never letting you leave again."

Everyone else was also remarkably supportive, much to Ray's relief. Even Michael took it well to the lad's surprise. Ray still remembered when he had made a kind of "not joke" in a Things to Do in GTA where he said he was leaving and that Michael's response had been "Ray, no!" He'd been expecting the fiery tempered lad to be angry, maybe even hit him, but he had just accepted it, making Ray promise that they would hang out regularly. The younger lad gladly shook on it. Jack also expressed how proud he was of him and Gavin seemed fine with it. He knew now that he could leave on great terms.

 

At least, he thought everyone was completely happy. He found that out in his farewell Minecraft episode a few days later.

"I'm going to miss Ray I was uh I was doing some achievements-"

"I'm not dying!" The lad was really getting sick of people thinking he was never going to be seen again.

"You're not gonna, but I'm never going to see you again, you bastard!"

The others joked about it and then moved on but Ray felt like something was bothering Gavin. He knew something really was wrong when the Brit went quiet and then suddenly stormed out.

"Gavin!" Geoff called when he noticed the lad was walking out in the middle of the Let's Play but the Brit ignored his adoptive father.

The other Hunters went quiet, and then turned to Ray who was still sitting dumbstruck. He finally realized everyone was staring at him expectantly to fix it. The lad took his headphones off and stood up to find Gavin.

"Kdin, cut all of this out," Geoff noted in the recording as Ray walked out.

It didn't take him long to find Gavin since he only went as far as the kitchen. The Brit was leaning against the counter with his head in his hands. Ray approached cautiously, not sure if Gavin was mad at him.

"Gav?"

"I'm sorry, Ray. I shouldn't have overreacted like that," Gavin apologized.

"I get it, man. I know you're upset. This is a big change." Ray knew how the Brit really wasn't a fan of major changes.

"It's not just that." Gavin finally lifted his head up and faced him. "Every day I'm always so excited to come in and see you and everyone else. I hate that that's not going to happen anymore."

"I'll still be back every once in awhile-"

"Will you really? And what about outside of work? We barely see each other as it is," Gavin asked a bit skeptically.

_Of course. You guys are my family. My papa still works here for crying out loud_ , Ray thought. But how could he make Gavin understand that. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, do you remember when we were kids and you got stuck up the tree in the backyard at my house? Remember what I said to you?"

Gavin nodded and smiled as the memory came back.

 

Jack and Geoff had dropped him off with Ryan while they took Michael to an eye doctor appointment. The gents knew how Gavin hated sitting still and quiet for so long, so this was a great alternative.

Dan wasn't feeling well and was trying to sleep, so the lads went outside in the backyard to play. Sheba went with them, and Ryan stayed in the house, confident in the dog's ability to babysit the other two outside. 

Gavin and Ray quickly grew bored though and were trying to figure out something to do. That's when the Brit had the brilliant idea to climb the oak tree in the corner of the yard. Ray was hesitant but followed along, helping Gavin get up the trunk. Sheba sat up from her spot on the deck, not feeling good about this venture. The Brit crawled out onto one of the branches and smiled back down at his fellow lad on the ground.

"Look, Ray! Look how high up I am!" he squealed excitedly. 

"I don't think I can get up there too, Gav." The trunk was a little higher than he could manage.

"I'll come back down and help." But that's when Gavin realized how high up he was and how scary it was to go the couple of feet back down the limb. He felt a little dizzy, and his body froze up. "X-Ray, I think I need you."

Ray tried again to get up the trunk but couldn't. "Just back up down the branch."

"I can't. I'm scared I'm going to fall." Gavin was forcing himself to not start hyperventilating.

"I'm going to go get Papa," Ray decided.

"No!" 

Ray looked worriedly back up at Gavin.

"I mean," he continued with a whimper. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, Vav. I'll go get Papa and be right back. I could never leave you. You're my brother."

With that assurance, Gavin let Ray run back into the house to get Ryan. 

"Papa, Gavin needs help!" Ray called once he was inside.

"What?" Ryan felt a bit of panic build up as he followed Ray back outside.

Sheba was sitting under the tree keeping an eye on Gavin. 

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"I can't get down!" the Brit cried in response.

The gent was relieved that Gavin wasn't hurt and hadn't tried to jump down. He really didn't want to have to go to the hospital as well as face Geoff and Jack if something bad happened. Ryan especially didn't want to have to tell Michael that his little brother had gotten hurt.

"Are you going to get him down, Papa?" Ray asked after they had stood there for a couple of minutes.

"I'm almost tempted to just leave him up there," the gent teased.

" _Papa!_ "

Ryan also heard a whine in protest from Gavin.

"Just keep hanging on. I need to grab a stepladder."

After Ryan went back inside, Gavin felt some fear come back.

"Ray?"

"I'm right here, Gav. I'm not leaving you." He smiled at his fellow lad, and Gavin felt some relief.

The Brit clung tightly to Ryan when he picked him up off the branch and wrapped an arm around him securely.

"I guess you've learned your lesson?"

Gavin nodded furiously, eyes wide, worried that he was in trouble.

Ryan gave him a comforting smile. "It's ok. No one got hurt. That's all I care about."

"Thank you, Ryan."

"You're welcome. Maybe wait till you're a little older, so you can get down yourself, or just don't go so high."

Gavin nodded. "Yes, sir."

When the Brit was safely placed back on the ground, he immediately hugged Ray.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"I'll never leave you, Gavin. I promise."

 

Back in the present, the Brit thought about the events from that day and the promise Ray had made. He met the eyes of the other lad who gave him a smile.

"I could never leave you, Gav, at least not permanently. You're my brother, you're my best friend, and you're my sidekick."

Within seconds, they embraced each other as tightly as they had when they were younger.

"I'm still going to miss you in the office," Gavin said a bit strained.

"I'll still come in every now and then, and when you guys ask me to. I couldn't stay away for long if even if I wanted to. I want to do Heists and any special Lads verses Gents Let's Plays. I also told Geoff that I'm staying in the Versus loop. Gotta keep up my title after all. And I'm going to finish this Go round with you guys. I still want to do On the Spot if Jon needs someone, and whenever you guys want to do another Lads Action News, just let me know. And we still have to record lines for X-Ray and Vav, so there's that as well. And it's not like you'll never see me again. We're going to see each other on Friday for our lad's date to the movies. Me and Papa are going to be at Geoff's on Sunday for the BBQ. And aren't we doing something next week as well? I'll make sure we still see each other plenty outside of work. I won't become a stranger. I promise. And if Papa's taught me anything, it's to keep promises." 

"I'll bloody hold you too that."

The lads released each other, both feeling a lot better.

"Hey, let's get back in there before Geoff fires us both right now," Ray said jokingly.

Gavin laughed, and they both walked back to the AH office with an arm slung over each other's shoulders.

"Oh, and when can I be in a Slow Mo Guys video now that I'm not here full time?"

 

His last day was a little bittersweet. Ray had already said his individual goodbyes to everyone, and now, he was packing his stuff up. Tina waited patiently to take him back to the apartment. All of the Hunters were all in the room for a final goodbye. Ray kind of wished that they wouldn't all just stare as he put his stuff in the little cardboard box.

"Are you sure can't stay a little longer?" Michael asked.

Ray thought about it. "No, I need to get back and get the streaming stuff ready, so I can start on time." They had recorded everything they needed to already so he was free to go. 

Soon he had everything packed, and he and Tina picked up the boxes.

"Need any help?" Ryan asked.

"We're good, thanks." 

Ray followed Tina to the door but turned back to regard everyone.

"So I really hate long goodbyes, and I've already said what needs to be said. I'll still be back, and I'll still see you guys around, some of you quite often." He stopped to give those he had grown up with a smile. "So I guess it's not _really_ goodbye. I'll see you bitches later."

With that, he walked out the door, hearing the laughter behind him. Exactly how he wanted to leave. But then, he had an afterthought. Ray went back to the doorway.

"Papa, you're not included in the bitches part."

"Get out of here, brat." Ryan mock scolded.

"Yes, sir."

 

His first stream could not be going any better. Ray was able to start a day early, and he was receiving plenty of love from the fans. Donations were pouring in, and the lad was overwhelmed with everyone's generosity. So much so, that he had to step away for a moment to not start crying.

"Babe?" he heard Tina say when he sat back down. Ray turned to look at her. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at her phone. "You're papa just said that he's watching, and he's very proud of you."

Ray turned back to the stream. "Thanks, Papa. I love you."

"He said he loves you to." Tina relayed the message a moment later.

This was probably one of the happiest moments of Ray's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." - Dr. Seuss
> 
> I apologize for any tears that may have been shed. I almost cried three times writing this. Is it selfish to wish that this was the real life version of what actually happened?
> 
> Dialogue lines from Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 151: Brown Out.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	26. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Gavin are invited to Comic Con, and the others decide that they want to go too. Only one problem though. Ryan has no idea what to wear.
> 
> Thanks to Ryvertown for the prompt!

It had started as a funny joke that had quickly turned into a fully fledged plan. Dan and Gavin had been invited to Comic Con in California to film a video and appear on a panel. Normally, they would just go by themselves, but Michael had made the suggestion that the others, namely, Jack, Geoff, Lindsay, Ray, Ryan, and himself go as well. Geoff had flat out refused until Jack all but threatened that if he's going, then his husband is going to suffer with him even if he had to drag him there. 

Ryan listened to all the talk about what the others were going to cosplay as and suddenly felt a bit apprehensive about the idea. Yeah, he used to be a model but other people had always dressed him. Ryan had no idea what he would cosplay as but didn't want to be the odd one out. The gent was able to dodge conversation about it until later. 

 

"So what are you going as?" Ray asked Ryan in the car on their way home.

"I'm um, still thinking about it," the gent answered hesitantly.

The lad gave him a knowing look. "You have no clue do you?"

At Ryan's silence, Ray knew his answer.

"Don't worry. Tina and I can come up with something."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at his adopted son's mischievous expression.

"You're planning something. I don't like it when you scheme."

Ray just continued grinning cheekily.

After a few minutes, Ryan spoke again.

"Actually, I might just stay home and let you kids enjoy the fun."

"But Papa, you have to go! Jack and Geoff are going!" 

"I really don't have to do anything. And Geoff is going to need someone to stay behind and run Achievement Hunter while he's gone." Ryan tried to reason.

"That's why he's putting Kdin in charge! Papa, I want to spend time with you and Dan. He might not be able to stay that long," Ray pleaded. 

_Of course he pulls the Dan military leave card._

Ryan sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Yes!" 

"But if you even think about putting me in a cow costume, I swear to God-"

"Don't worry, Papa. I have a much better idea."

Ryan still wasn't reassured by that.

 

The next evening, Tina came over to measure the gent, but they refused to tell him what the costume was going to be.

Ray had a actually been planning this for awhile to use for a special occasion. A few months ago he had heard Ryan doing a interview in the office and commenting that if he wore a real kilt that he would wear it proudly. So that did it. The gent was going as the Mad King whether he liked it or not.

The lad chuckled as he remembered that during that interview, he had walked in and jumped on Ryan's lap, much to the fan's amusement. 

"And here's one of my brats who I thought was asleep." the gent said as he tried to help get Ray comfortable. He wrapped an arm around the lad to keep him secure on his lap.

"You didn't come tuck me in," Ray said cheekily.

Ryan just sighed and got him back by telling an embarrassing story of when he was a kid, despite Ray's protests. 

 

Tina brought the costumes over when she was done. Ray was going as Waluigi, and she had Ryan's tucked under his. Dan had just gotten home the day before and as expected, couldn't stay long. The Brit would have to go straight back to where he was stationed right after the Con was over. Even though he couldn't cosplay since he and Gavin were going to be busy with Slow Mo Guys stuff all weekend, he wasn't sure if anyone would even recognize him since he would be wearing a brand new clean lab coat. 

"But only for the Con," Gavin had said when he gave it to Dan. Then it was back to the rag.

Ray took his costume, and then they turned to Ryan. Dan looked up from his laptop. He'd been informed of his brother's plan, and they were both anxious to see how their adoptive father was going to react. If Ryan hated it, there was good chance he wouldn't go to the Con. 

Tina walked over to him and handed the pile to him. Ryan immediately recognized it as the garb of his Minecraft character. The gent sighed and went upstairs to change. The first items he picked up were a kilt, an elegant looking belt, and gold and black vambraces. He picked up a note that was attached. 

Ray said that you have a black dress shirt and a crown at the office so I didn't see need to include those here. - Tina

Then Ryan picked up the last item which was a cape that was black on the outside and gold on the inner side and lined with fake fur. This attached to his front with a gold star brooch. Ryan went to his closet and found the aforementioned shirt. He dressed, and then went to stand in front of the bathroom mirror. 

He had to admit that Tina had done an excellent job. Ryan also had to admit that he really liked the costume and looked forward to rocking it at Comic Con. All he had to find was socks and shoes and he was set. He went back downstairs and into the living room. 

"All hail the Mad King," Ryan announced to the kids.

Dan and Ray unsuccessfully stifled laughter at that but also thought their adopted father looked good, especially since they rarely saw him wearing anything other than sweat clothes or jeans and a t-shirt. Tina walked up to him and checked that everything fit properly. 

"Tina, you outdid yourself."

She waved off the praise. "I have a lot of friends skilled with a needle and thread and ones that know how to find cool looking stuff for cheap prices. And I had to make something good for my possible future father-in-law. I couldn't just stop at a kilt."

Ryan smiled at her. "You really did a good job. Pass on my thanks to everyone who worked on this."

 

When having to wake up early in the morning, Dan and Ray could be insufferable. Sometimes it seemed that no matter how many times Ryan shook them awake, they still wouldn't move from their beds. The morning they had to leave to catch their flight, the gent didn't have time for their antics, so he ripped each of his son's blankets off and dumped a cup of freezing cold water on them. 

Ray had immediately jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. Dan fell onto the floor. 

Ryan had jumped back and laughed before being concerned about his eldest. "Are you ok?"

"I'm cold and wet, but yeah, I'm fine," Dan groaned.

"Well, we have to leave in an hour and a half, so get up so you can get ready."

"Just five more minutes." The Brit was quite comfortable on the floor. He had slept in worse places to complain about carpet.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I know what five more minutes means. Come on. Get up."

Dan still made no move to get up.

"Do I need to get another cup of water?" the gent warned.

The Brit popped up immediately.

"That's what I thought," Ryan remarked as Dan hurried past him.

 

Early in the morning before the Con started, Gavin and Dan had gotten all of them early access inside. The two waited in their lab coats for everyone to come down from their rooms. Dan was surprised and jealous that Gavin also bought himself a clean coat as well, as if he even needed a new one. 

Dan had grumbled that to his friend.

"Well mine had paint on it," Gavin whined.

"Mine has blood on it, and you still make me wear it!" Dan shot back.

"You have to take care of your uniform, B," the Brit smirked.

Dan glared and was going to say something else but was distracted by movement from the stairs.

Ryan came down first with the cape billowing behind him. He had made the last minute addition of a fake sword and sheath from the company prop department. 

"Ok, now I'm really scared of Ryan," Gavin commented to Dan.

Ray came trailing down next with his overalls, long sleeve purple shirt, Waluigi hat, and fake mustache. He also had a rose tucked into one of his overall pockets. 

Jack then came down in his Assassin's Creed Altair costume complete with fake knives on his forearms. 

Geoff stumbled down in his Bacchus outfit. He was happy that if he was being dressed up that he was going to be a god. He had a longer white short-sleeve tunic lined with gold that covered him with shorts underneath. Jack was not taking any chances of any nipple slips or indecent exposure at the convention. He had warned Tina what Geoff was like when he was drunk. The gent also had a purple sash with the ruby jeweled gold clasp and old Greek style shoes. 

Michael and Lindsay came down last. Michael was dressed as Banjo with the yellow shorts, blue backpack, and brown shirt. He wore his diamond pendant and knew that Gavin had his creeper one tucked under his lab coat. Lindsay had a red dress with yellows flares on the edges. She also had red feathers with yellow tips in a braided bun in her hair. Tina and Lindsay had collaborated on the costumes for the Ramsey-Pattillos.

"What a bunch we must look like," Dan commented when they were all together, earning a playful punch on the arm from his little brother and a few laughs. 

 

All of the costumes were a big hit at the convention. Ryan even found himself really enjoying flaunting around as the Mad King. He also got a laugh when Lindsay jumped up on Michael's back yelling, "carry me bitch!" and making a show of pretending to flap her wings. The lad also ended up trying to ride on her, much to everyone's amusement. 

The others had plenty of fun taking pictures and pretending to act as their characters, saying phrases, and striking poses. They even got to all be in the Slow Mo Guys video filmed there. By the end, Ryan was exhausted, but he didn't regret the trip one bit. In fact, he was looking forward to any future trips like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have set something up for Dan and Gavin, but I have no idea what Dan even likes. Or if he's said something, I can't remember what it was. I also needed a good excuse for everyone to go out so queue Slow Mo Guys. With Jack's costume, I remember him standing in front of one in an old video and saying how he wished he could wear it. Ryan also said in the interview with Tats that if he wore a kilt that he would rock it, so I had to include that.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	27. Empty Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan feels lonely now that both his boys are out of the house, so Dan and Ray find a solution of the four-legged kind to fix that.

_Snap!_

Ryan startled, not knowing what was going on for a moment before he finally turned to see Geoff's annoyed expression. This was the fifth time today that his boss had had to snap his fingers in front of his face. 

"Seriously, dude. Are you doing alright today?"

Ryan stuttered over his words and gave the other gent a fake reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ye- yeah, I'm fine, Geoff. Just... got lost in thought for a minute."

Geoff didn't buy it and also didn't miss the jealous look that the younger gent gave him and Jack when they were messing around with Michael and Gavin later on. Since Ray had left, Ryan seemed a little, well, lost. That wasn't even half the story though.

Every day when Ryan woke up, he expected to hear paws and feet run to the kitchen for breakfast. But Sheba had passed on years ago, Dan was gone most of the year with the army, and Ray was living with Tina. Now, Ryan was only met with silence. What the gent would give now to hear his boys roughhousing, or competing at a video game, and to have Sheba bark whenever someone came to the door. He should have enjoyed the silence, he really should, but it was starting to remind him of darker times before the boys had come along. And this time, he didn't have anyone to babysit to keep him on track. 

It didn't help when Ray left Achievement Hunter. After the lad had moved out before that, Ryan had always looked forward to spending time with his adopted son at work almost every day, and now even that was gone. He still saw Ray at least one or two times a week, texted him, talked to him on the phone, and watched his streams when he got home from work. He couldn't help a little selfish though that sometimes he wished the lad hadn't have left. Ryan would even give anything right now for another shenanigans moment with his youngest as the mastermind behind it. Maybe not changing his gamer tag again. He had put the fear of God into Ray if he ever dared to suggest something like that that again. Ryan talked to Dan as much as he could, but his eldest hadn't been available as much lately. Even when the Brit was home, his time had to be shared among everyone who he wanted to catch up with as well as filming with Gavin. The gent really wished his mother was still alive, but she had died soon after Sheba had.

Every evening was come home, fix dinner, eat, and wind down with Ray's stream from that day playing in the background. Then he would play some games or watch videos or TV, go to bed, repeat. But sometimes he didn't sleep well, and it would make him so tired that he would flub words worse than normal at work. While that was hilarious for the other guys, Ryan felt a little worse about it every time. 

It was also getting close to Christmas. Ryan hadn't even put his decorations or his tree out yet. That had always been a job for him and the boys. Now, he sat in the living room by himself, feeling the silence weighing down on him. He turned the TV on for background noise since Ray hadn't streamed that day. Ryan turned on his laptop and checked his email. He was delighted to see a message from Dan that he would be home in three days for the next couple of months. The Brit had been gone longer than usual and even though two months was still too short, the gent would be glad for some company. He knew that Dan and Gavin might make a trip to England, but that was ok since Ryan knew that he wouldn't be gone for more than a week. 

That night, Ryan couldn't help but to walk to Ray's old room and Dan's room and stand in the doorways for a few minutes. His youngest son's room was mostly empty except for bins of old toys and items that he had stored in the room. But in his mind, Ryan could see Ray curled up under his blanket and Sheba sleeping in her basket. Dan's room still had all the Brit's possessions. He wasn't concerned with moving out until he left the army so all of his stuff was still there. With the thought that Dan would be back home soon, Ryan fetched clean bedding and put it back on the mattress. It wasn't the same as tucking his child in, but it made him feel useful.

Another restless night, another silent morning.

Ryan was glad when Ray made an impromptu visit to the office. The gent loved whenever the excuse came up that they needed the lad for Versus or some random video since he normally didn't come up to the office much unless he had something to do. And they tended to film everything quickly so Ray could get back home, so it was always nice to not have to rush through videos with little time to visit. The lad made his rounds catching up with people around the office, and Ryan let him know that Dan would be home soon. Before Ray left though, Geoff pulled him aside.

"I want to talk to you about Ryan."

Ray got worried immediately. "Is something wrong."

"Kind of. He spaces out during the day and keeps flubbing on words more than usual. And I'm not just talking about in videos. I doubt he's had a good night's sleep in awhile. Ray, I'm not trying to blame you, but since you left, Ryan seems to be getting lonely. He sends so many jealous looks mine and Jack's way that I was able to figure out what's wrong." Geoff paused there.

"Well?" Ray pressed. He knew from the videos he watched that Ryan seemed to flub more but hadn't thought anything of it when maybe he should've. 

"Empty Nest Syndrome or close to it. He's pining for you and Dan. He went from seeing you two almost constantly to only every once in awhile. And even though he's around people all day, he still ends up sitting in that house for hours by himself." 

Ray felt a little shame build up. "I guess that's partly my fault since I left. Papa never acted like that before."

"Bud, like I said, you're not to blame." Geoff put his hands on Ray's shoulders. "This happens to a lot of parents. Jack and I felt it a little when Michael and Gavin moved out which is now the reason why we have three cats and two dogs."

 

Oh, Geoff remembered that well. They had adopted Uday and Qusay shortly after Michael moved out, much to Geoff's annoyance. He had wanted another dog after Jupiter had passed, so they also ended up with the Bull Terrier, Arrow. After Gavin moved out, Jack got lonely again and ended up seeing a dog that was being featured from a shelter in the newspaper. The gent had fallen in love with her immediately. 

"Please, just one more dog," Jack had pleaded his husband.

"We have enough animals." Geoff didn't bother to look away from his game.

"But I already thought of a name, and then Arrow would have a playmate. Just look at her picture."

Jack won out in the end, and Emma ended up fitting in just fine.

"Please, just one more, she needs a home," was repeated again after the Extra Life Livestream for an exotic kitten that needed a home.

Geoff had to relent again, but it brought him so much joy to see his husband so happy when they received Ellie. And the other animals loved their new addition. 

 

"Do you think if Papa got another dog he would feel better?" Ray brought Geoff out of his thoughts.

"I think it would help for him to have someone to take care of again. Christmas is coming up, so maybe you and your brother can find a puppy."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Dan when he gets home. Thanks, Geoff."

"Just try to find him something before one of my dogs goes missing. I swear the creepy fucker stares at them like he's contemplating it every time he's at my house."

 

Two days later, Ryan and Ray went to the airport to pick up Dan. His flight was delayed, but they didn't mind waiting a little longer. Ryan was glad to spend time with Ray. They stood up to wait by the gates when Dan texted them that he had landed and would be there soon. 

After some time passed, Ryan anxiously searched the arriving crowd for his eldest. Eventually, they finally recognized the uniform, jet black hair, and duffle bag. Dan smiled and waved when he saw his family and hurried over to them. Ray got to him first and launched himself into his big brother's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You're not allowed to be gone so long again."

The Brit laughed. "I missed you too, Ray. Is everything going good with streaming?"

"Like a dream." The lad grinned.

The Brit smiled and ruffled his hair as he let go of him.

Ryan drew Dan into a tight hug next.

"I've missed you, son. Two months isn't long enough."

"I know, Papa. Hopefully, I won't be gone so long next time."

 

Once they were back home, Dan took some time to change and get settled. Ray had come back with them to tell the Brit about what Geoff had said.

"Where's the Christmas stuff?" Dan asked when he came back to the living room, looking around confused. It was barely a week till Christmas day.

Ray suddenly realized that too. "Papa!" he called. Ryan walked out from the kitchen. "Why aren't the decorations and the tree out?"

"Oh, uh. I guess I just forgot." The gent shrugged.

"You should have told me. Tina and I would have helped you put them up."

"I'm sorry, Ray. I just didn't think about it." Ryan had had other things on his mind.

The lad felt some guilt hit him again. He and Tina had decorated their own apartment, but he forgotten about his papa. Ray had been busy and had just figured that Ryan would put them up by himself. Apparently that wasn't the case which is why he needed to talk to Dan. Ray made a mental note to make sure and come over to visit Ryan more often instead of just talking to him on the phone.

Dan broke the silence that had fallen over them. "Well since we're all here, how about we put the decorations up now?"

"Yeah we can do that," Ray said standing up. "But how about you come see Papa's new deck first." He started to walk to the back door. In his defense, he had only seen a picture of it himself.

"But it's too cold outside. I can see another day," Dan protested.

"Just come on." Ray gave him a pleading look. The Brit recognized that look.

"Fine, but I need a jacket," Dan grumbled as he went back to his room.

"I'll go start getting the decorations down," Ryan said quickly and left Ray alone. The gent knew that little exchange between his boys meant that the brothers wanted to talk alone. He knew they would probably end up under the oak tree in the far corner of the yard where there was no way to eavesdrop. 

When Dan came back, Ray went out the door, barely gave the deck a glance, and headed to the old oak tree. The Brit stopped to look at the new deck for a moment, which was built the same as the old one just with different wood, and then joined his brother. The cold wind bit at him, but the tree and the fence provided some cover.

"So is everything alright?"

Ray sighed. "No. Something's going on with Papa."

Dan looked back at the house confused. "What is it?"

"Geoff thinks it's Empty Nest Syndrome. He misses us a lot. I don't think it helped when I left the company." 

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Dan crossed his arms to conserve warmth.

"Geoff said maybe we should maybe get another dog for him. So he's not by himself."

The Brit's eyes lit up. "That sounds good, and it would be top if that helped. I know I don't want him to go back to drinking."

The two cringed as they remembered the story Ryan had told them about his drinking habits years ago. Ray didn't think he could live with himself if history repeated itself which is why he was so determined to fix this.

"I think Geoff would beat the shit out of him if he did. I wish I had come around more often. I had no idea he hadn't even thought to put the Christmas stuff out. So tomorrow, let's go to that rescue we got Sheba from and see if we can find a dog. Then, we'll surprise Papa on Christmas day."

"Sounds top." Dan gave Ray a sympathetic look. "And don't beat yourself up about this. I know how you can get when something like this happens." 

"I just...I feel like I let him down." The lad's voice was strained.

" _Raayy._ " The Brit pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "Don't say that, little brother. We've all made mistakes, but you know what we always did?"

Without lifting his head from the crook of Dan's neck, Ray said quietly, "We made up for them."

"Exactly, and that's what you and me are going to do because I feel partially responsible as well since I've barely talked to him for the past few months."

They released each other, and Ray nodded before returning the Brit's determined smile.

Dan shivered. "Now can we go back inside? I don't think I can feel my feet or my face."

Ray playfully shoved his brother away. "Way to fucking ruin the moment!"

Dan just chuckled as he followed his adopted little brother back into the house.

 

They spent the next few hours helping Ryan put out the tree and decorations. With all three working, it didn't take long. 

_Ahh. This looks much better_ , Ray thought when they were all done.

The lad also stayed to eat dinner, telling Tina to come join them, and to catch up with Dan. When they were ready to leave, Ray hugged Dan and then hugged Ryan.

"I love you, Papa." He squeezed the gent a little tighter for emphasis.

"I love you too, Ray." Ryan smiled and enjoyed the moment of holding his youngest.

When the gent was distracted hugging Tina, Ray gave Dan a look. The Brit nodded in response that he wouldn't forget about their plans.

 

The next morning, Dan waited until Ray texted him that he and Tina had arrived to pick him up. The Brit then went and found Ryan messing with something in the office.

"Papa, I'm going to hang out with Ray for awhile."

Ryan turned to face him. "Are you going to be back for lunch?"

"Probably. I'll text you later."

"Ok, have fun then." The gent turned back to what he had been working on.

Dan went out the door and hopped in the car with the other two.

"I could have driven if you guys wanted me to."

"No!" Ray exclaimed. "I want to go adopt a dog for Papa. Not die in the process."

Dan gave him a hurt expression. "I'm not that bad of a driver. I've just had a few accidents."

"That's why Papa doesn't let you drive his car, and you don't own one. Also, that's why Tina's driving."

Dan just slumped in his seat in the back and pouted. Tina shook her head and chuckled quietly at the brothers bickering.

"Not like you're driving either," Dan grumbled a minute later.

Ray turned in his seat to glare at the Brit. "Actually, I am learning how to drive. And guess what? No accidents! And Papa doesn't have to think he needs to wear a helmet when he takes me out."

" _Boys,_ " Tina tried to intervene.

"Well then let's see you drive right now, you perfect prick!" Dan fired back.

"Who are you calling a prick!-"

" _Children!_ "

The brothers looked to Tina.

" _Thank you._ The both of you are going to make _me_ have an accident. I _will_ turn this car around if you two keep shouting at each other."

Ray and Dan muttered apologies to her and quietly played on their phones. It only took a few minutes for them to get over their little spat.

"I'm sorry for calling you a prick," Dan said quietly.

"You only had a few accidents. It's not like no one else does. I know you don't feel good about them. I'm sorry for making fun of it."

The brothers were laughing and had their arms around each other by the time they were walking to the rescue, as if they had not just had a heated argument. Tina just once again smiled and shook her head. Those two never ceased to make life interesting, and she was glad to have them in hers. When they got in, Ray went up to the receptionist, not recognizing her.

She gave him a warm smile. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Hey, does Lizzy still work here?" Ray figured he may as well ask.

"Yes, she does. I believe she's here right now if you would like me to go get her." 

Ray grinned. "That would be great. Just tell her my name is Ray Haywood and my papa and I had adopted a Shiba Inu named Sheba like quite a few years ago from here. We're looking for another dog."

The receptionist left and came back a few minutes later with Lizzy. She had aged but still had the same bright smile that Ray remembered. The lad returned the smile when she walked up to them.

"I don't know if you remember me." He shook her hand. "But my name is Ray Haywood and my father, James Ryan Haywood, and I adopted a black and tan Shiba Inu named Sheba from here years ago."

"Oh, yes! I do remember! You were knee high to a grasshopper the last time I saw you and your father. How is Sheba doing, or has she passed on?"

"We lost her a few years ago," Ray responded tightly. It was still a little hard having to talk about her death.

Lizzy gave him a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry to hear that. She lived a good long life with your family, I'm sure."

"She was sixteen when she passed so yeah, I guess."

"Anyways, you're looking for another dog?"

"Well, let me introduce you to some people first." He gestured to Tina and Dan. "This is my girlfriend, Tina. And this is my brother, Dan. He was adopted a year after me."

"Good to meet you all. Who is the dog going to be for?" Lizzy immediately got down to business.

"For company for my papa."

She thought for a moment. "So are you looking to get another Shiba or just any dog." 

"Well, do you have a Shiba?" Ray asked.

"I have one in mind. Let's go to the indoor meet and greet area so you can meet her."

Lizzy led them to a room with a sofa, chairs, toys, and food and water dishes. Dan and Ray sat down on the sofa while Tina took one of the chairs. The woman came back a few minutes later with a rambunctious russet colored Shiba Inu. As soon as the dog was off of her lead, she ran over to enthusiastically greet everyone. 

She jumped up on Tina, and then leapt onto the sofa between the boys. Both of them shielded themselves when she attacked each one with licking, the Brit nearly falling off the sofa in the process. Lizzy took the other chair and waited until the dog finally sat between Dan and Ray panting.

"Her name is Rosy. She's a little over a year. We found her tied up to the door outside a few weeks ago. She doesn't have any major issues except just being a young energetic puppy. Rosy's going to need a lot of training and plenty of exercise, but if you two think your father can handle her, then I don't see any problem with it. She's spayed, micro chipped, has all her shots, and just got groomed earlier."

"Papa's been getting lonely since me and Dan are out of the house so that's why we want to get him a dog." Ray pushed Rosy away as she went to lick him again, and Dan distracted her with a toy. Personally, he really liked the dog, and would take her for himself and Tina if she wasn't meant for Ryan. He knew she was going to be a handful, but the gent needed something to keep him busy. And if a lively young puppy would be enough to keep him occupied then that would be perfect. 

The lad turned to Dan. "Do you think he would like her?"

The Brit nodded. "I don't see why not."

Ray looked over to Tina, and she also smiled and nodded in agreement.

The lad turned his attention back to Lizzy. "I think we'll adopt her then."

"Wonderful! It would be better for her to be out of the kennels anyways since she's so young. Does your father still live in the same house?"

"Yeah."

"Since you are returning adopters, we don't need to do a home check. So you can take her today if you want to."

"That sounds great." Ray was glad that they didn't have to make an excuse to get Ryan out of the house so it could be checked again. 

 

After finishing the adopting process, they all got back in the car with Rosy in the back with Dan.

"So where are we going to hide her?" the Brit asked.

"I guess at my apartment." Ray looked to Tina.

"That's ok with me, but we need to go buy enough dog stuff to get through the next few days. And make sure we keep her hidden from our streams."

After taking care of that, Tina dropped the boys back off with Ryan and took Rosy to the apartment. Ray made up an excuse as to why she couldn't stay for lunch as well. The boys also had to quickly brush dog hair off of themselves so Ryan didn't get suspicious, considering the fur didn't match any of the animals they knew. 

 

Tina and Ray had fun the next few days with Rosy. Even in the larger apartment that they had moved into, she still bounced off of the walls. Tina had to walk her and keep her distracted when Ray streamed in his room and vice versa. Luckily, she stayed quiet enough that the Twitch audience was oblivious to her. Of course, Michael and Lindsay had to see them walking her one day when they had just so happened to drive by the apartment complex.

Ray was pretty sure he jumped out of his skin when he saw the couple walk up to him. He was glad that Gavin wasn't with them. The Brit would never be able to keep his mouth shut about this. 

"You two see nothing!"

"When did you get a dog, Ray?" Michael asked. 

Lindsay leaned down to pet her. "What's her name?"

"Rosy, and I didn't get her for me. I got her for Papa. Geoff said he's lonely, so this is his surprise Christmas present from me, Tina, and Dan. Rosy, sit!" The dog had decided that something else was far more interesting and was determined to pull Ray towards it, even if she had to grab the leash and tug. "Hey! That's not a toy! Give me that!"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, you'll be lucky if Ryan doesn't put her in a hole!"

 

On Christmas Eve, Dan stayed up until Ryan went to bed, and then went and got Sheba's crate out of Ray's old room. They had bought it when she was older and sometimes needed to be confined for her own safety. He carried it into his room and put a black blanket over it. Then he leaned his duffle bag and laid a jacket against it. Their plan was to get up early, sneak Rosy into his room, and leave her in the crate until it was time to bring her out. Dan hoped that if his adoptive father came into the room anytime before that, for whatever reason, that he wouldn't notice the crate.

Now, he had to carry out the second part of the plan which was turning Ryan's alarm off. The Brit tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the squeaky spots, and peeked into the gent's room. The door was always left cracked open, so that avoided the noise of turning the knob. Dan then quietly started to make his way to the alarm clock but stopped when Ryan made a noise. The Brit froze until the gent turned over and seemed to be sleeping. He quickly reached the clock and turned off the alarm. Then he quietly left and went to bed.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ryan woke up. After a trip to the bathroom, he decided to go downstairs and check on Dan. He quietly went into the room and smiled at the Brit's sleeping form. The gent would sometimes swear that Dan must be related to him since they both slept the same, sprawled out on their stomachs with an arm hanging off the side of the bed. Ray, on the other hand, preferred to sleep curled up on his side. 

Ryan frowned though when his adopted son's face tightened up in a grimace, and he whined. He gently sat down on the bed, and then lightly stroked Dan's hair and hummed until he relaxed. The Brit was sure that he didn't have PTSD but that didn't mean that he didn't have nightmares about what he'd been through and seen while on tour in the army. If one was bad enough, Ryan would gather him up in his arms and hold him until he came back to reality.

As soon as he saw that Dan seemed to be ok, the gent just happened to look around the room and spot something different. He walked over and lifted up the blanket to find Sheba's crate. 

_I could have sworn that was in Ray's room... Wait a second._

Ryan sat down next to Dan again and ran a hand lightly through the Brit's hair.

"Geoff put you two up to this, didn't he?" the gent whispered. "That wily bastard knew I was lonely. I guess I should have thought about getting another dog myself as well. At least it better be a dog and not a cat. I don't want to be a servant to a cat. Sorry for figuring it out, but I still can't wait to see the dog tomorrow."

Dan didn't stir other than a quiet noise and a shift in position, unconsciously leaning into the gent's hand.

"Sleep well. No more nightmares tonight. I love you, son." Ryan kissed Dan on his temple and fixed the mussed up covers.

 

The next morning, Dan heard his alarm go off on his phone but turned it off and forgot why he was getting up so early. Almost an hour later, he heard the phone buzz. The Brit fumbled for it and opened the text.

Ray: We're here.

"Fuck!"

Dan kicked his covers off, not caring that all he was wearing was boxers and a t-shirt. He walked out of his room, did a quick sweep of downstairs, and listened for movement upstairs. It seemed that Ryan wasn't awake yet, but he didn't have time to check further. The Brit went outside to meet Ray and Tina. They succeeded in sneaking Rosy into the crate in Dan's room with a toy to keep her busy. With their mission accomplished, they went back to the living room. Tina took it upon herself to cook breakfast since it was barely after eight. 

 

Ryan woke up when he heard distant laughing and smelled something cooking. He glanced at his clock to see it was almost nine. The gent could have sworn he set an alarm for seven. He got up and got ready before coming downstairs. Ryan froze in surprise to see that Ray had already arrived.

"Ray?"

The boys turned their attention to their adoptive father.

"I didn't expect you here so early."

"Well, Tina and I were up, and we thought we'd go ahead and come over."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, who are you and what have you done with my youngest son? How many times did I have to _literally_ drag you out of bed to get you up early?"

Ray stood up and said with a chuckle, "Too many times to count." He hugged Ryan. "Merry Christmas, Papa."

Dan jumped up and got in on the hug as well.

"Merry Christmas, son. The both of you."

 

Everything was going great until when they were sitting down eating breakfast. All four were quiet, and then heard a little yip. Ryan knew that the first bark could just be misidentified as a dog on the street making noise, so he didn't react when the kids gave each other panicked looks and tried to start another conversation, as if nothing had happened. When there were a set of barks that were clearly coming from inside the house though, Ryan just smiled and got up to go to Dan's room. The boys looked at each other shocked before jumping out their chairs and racing after the gent.

"Papa, wait!"

Ryan opened to door to the bedroom and went over to lift the blanket away from the crate.

"Peek-a-boo," he said to the young Shiba Inu wagging her tail and begging for attention. She had gotten bored of her toy and was tired of being locked up by herself. 

Dan and Ray made it to the door as Ryan opened the crate to pick the dog up and hold her. Tina joined them a moment later.

"So what's her name?" the gent asked them.

The boys stared dumbstruck until Ryan raised his eyebrows, and Tina decided to answer for them, "Rosy."

Ryan turned his attention back to the dog who licked him on the face and hadn't stopped wagging her tail.

"She was supposed to be a surprise," Ray said a little defeated that their plan had been ruined. "Do you like her?"

"Of course I do. I know you two were going to give her to me later, but I was eager to see her now."

"How did you know she was in here though?" Dan asked confused.

"When you two had your private conversation outside, I knew something was up, and when ya'll came back with dog hair on your clothes a few days ago, I got suspicious. Then, last night I came in here to check on Dan and saw the crate."

"If the dog had stayed bloody quiet, we would have been able to bring her out when we opened presents." The Brit crossed his arms in an almost exact mirror of how Ryan would and glared at Rosy.

Ryan chuckled and put the dog back on the ground. "Speaking of presents, how about we finish breakfast, and then we can open them."

He wrapped his arms around both his boys and led them back to the table. Ryan once again thanked whatever or whoever brought them together for giving him the best sons in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	28. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan falls in the shower and breaks his ankle. How could his situation get even worse?
> 
> Thanks to Pontythings for the prompt!

A few days after Christmas, Dan and Ray went to hang out with Michael and Gavin. Ryan had been working on his car. It was an unusually warm day, so he got sweaty as well as dirty. The gent went back inside after he finished and got ready to take a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom. 

Everything was going fine until Ryan accidentally knocked off the shower caddy when he reached for the soap. In his effort to not have it fall on him, he jumped back, lost his balance, slipped, and everything suddenly went to black. 

 

Ryan woke up a few minutes later trying to remember what had happened. He could still feel the water going. Luckily, his head had fallen in the far corner nearest to the curtain, so he was out of the spray. As soon as he tried to move his legs, his right foot felt like someone stabbed a knife through it. The gent shouted in pain and cursed. He panted until the attack passed but could still feel constant pain rippling through it.

Then, he heard scrabbling on the other side of the door over the water. He pushed the curtain back with his hand and saw the doorknob trying to turn. Before his imagination could go wild, he heard a whimper. The doorknob moved again and successfully opened to reveal Rosy. The dog had heard the crash and shout of pain and came to see what was wrong. She hurried over to Ryan and started to lick his face and whine worriedly.

"It's ok, girl." The gent pushed her head away and grabbed hold of her collar to steady himself.

Ryan then pet Rosy while he assessed his situation. He was home by himself with a most likely broken ankle. He needed to get up, get decent, and call for help. However, he really needed to try to turn the water off first. Ryan let go of Rosy to try and tried to push himself up. He got about halfway up before his leg gave out, and he fell down again. He let out another scream of pain as he almost blacked out. 

Rosy disappeared from the room and returned with a rope toy. She dropped it in his hand and stared in expectation. 

Ryan was just confused. "Rosy, I'm in no condition to play." 

He shifted a bit and whined when his ankle sent pain shooting up his leg. Rosy then ran out of the room and brought back a ball that she dropped in front of him. Ryan finally figured out that she was trying to help him in whatever way she could. She probably thought bringing toys would make her master feel better. A thought struck Ryan. 

"Rosy, fetch my phone."

The dog left before Ryan could say anything else and brought back another toy. 

"No, no. Rosy, _phone_." And the gent imitated a ringing noise. 

The dog stared at him for the longest with her head cocked before leaving again. Rosy was gone for so long that Ryan thought that she must have deemed him insane and gave up to take a nap or maybe look for another owner. He was relieved when she come back with the cell phone in her mouth. She dropped it in Ryan's hands when he reached for it.

"Good girl." He patted her on the head, and Rosy wagged her tail, happy for the praise.

The gent went to the contacts and clicked on Ray but before he could call, the phone turned off on him. Ryan stared at it and tried to click buttons on the side to make it respond. 

"Fuck!" He threw the phone down on the rug. Rosy flinched back and whimpered at the sudden outburst. Ryan laid there a moment before realizing that he couldn't go anywhere until the boys got home. He looked back to the dog and gestured for her to come over. Rosy laid down next to the gent and allowed him to rest his head against her while he pet her. 

"Guess we have to wait for the brats to get home."

Rosy licked his hand sympathetically.

Ryan really hoped his boys got home soon.

 

Dan had texted and tried to call Ryan that they weren't going to be back for lunch, but he wasn't getting a answer. The call confirmed that the phone must be off or dead which was unusual. 

"What's wrong, bro?" Ray asked as they walked down the sidewalk on their way to eat. Michael and Gavin were a little ahead. 

"Papa's not answering me." The Brit was starting to get worried.

Ray shrugged. "Maybe his phone's charging."

"I distinctly remember him taking it off the charger this morning."

"Maybe he's not near his phone?" the lad reasoned.

"It's been almost an hour," Dan said bluntly.

Ray could see the way that his big brother's face was drawn with worry. He tried calling as well with the same result. They both knew that even if Ryan went outside, he always put his phone in his pocket or wasn't gone for too long. 

"Do you think we should go back and check on him?" the lad suggested, starting to feel the same worry.

"I just have a really bad feeling," the Brit responded anxiously.

Ray had to agree with him.

 

The brothers managed to convince the other two lads that they wanted to go back home and spend the afternoon with Ryan. After picking up food to go, Michael dropped them off back at the house. He and Gavin had decided to also spend time with their fathers for awhile, so they went on their way to do that.

Ray and Dan saw that Ryan's car was home, so he hadn't left unless someone picked him up. Dan found the front door locked and knocked. He tried the doorbell, but still nothing. 

"Here," Ray said as he handed the food to the Brit and got his key for the house. They went in and didn't find Ryan anywhere in the kitchen, living room, or office.

"Papa!" Dan called as he dropped the food on the table, and Ray checked the backyard. Rosy's leash was still in the house, so he hadn't gone for a walk. Speaking of the dog, the brothers were confused as to why she hadn't come to greet them. 

"Rosy!" Ray called and whistled.

They were about to search the rest of the house and call Jack and Geoff when Rosy came running into the living room. She gave a bark and hurried back to where she had come from. Dan and Ray gave each other panicked looks and ran to catch up with the dog. They followed her to the downstairs bathroom and found Ryan half on the floor and half in the shower. He had at least managed to get Rosy to fetch his towel off the counter, so he could keep his dignity. 

"Papa!" both boys shouted when they saw him.

Ryan woke up from the pain induced doze that he had been in as his boys sat on either side of him.

"Took you two long enough," he grumbled.

"What happened?" Ray asked shakily.

"Clumsy me slipped in the shower, and I think I broke my ankle. Can one of you please turn the water off?"

Dan moved to do that and get the shower caddy out of the way.

"Are you ok otherwise? Did you hit your head?" Dan asked worriedly.

"I probably hit my head, but my foot hurts like hell. I really can't feel anything else. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Together Ray and Dan managed to pull Ryan out of the shower, dress him decently enough, and walk him out to the car.

They got what they needed, threw the food in the fridge, and went back outside to get in the car. That's when Dan stopped after he had gotten into the driver's seat. The last crash had left him a bit hesitant about driving as well as fact that Ryan didn't let him drive his car. He gave a pleading look to Ray behind him.

"Don't look at me, dude. I can't drive to the hospital."

"Dan, it's ok," Ryan reassured him. "You can do this."

The Brit looked at his adoptive father and cringed when he saw another wave of pain go through him. He had never seen Ryan in so much agony. That thought spurred him on that he _had_ to do this. They made it to the hospital in record time, no crashes, the whole way safe. 

"Good job, son," Ryan praised.

They went in and soon enough were looking at the x-rays. It was a clean break and would just need to be in a cast for a few weeks. The ride back home was much more relaxed. Ryan was a little out of it from the pain killers he was given. 

With the help of the boys and the crutches that they were given, Ryan made it into the house without incident. Ray ran ahead to grab Rosy to keep her from jumping on the gent, and then they had to figure out what to do next. From the way Dan was struggling to keep Ryan steady, they needed to put him to bed for awhile. There was no way to get him upstairs right now, so the brothers agreed that he just have to sleep in the Brit's room. 

Dan readjusted his grip. "Come on, Papa. Let's go lay down." 

Dan and Ray were able to get him to the bedroom and onto the bed. Ray held the blanket while Dan propped Ryan's foot up on a couple of pillows. Then the lad tucked him in.

"Are you comfortable?" Ray asked.

"I'm good. I'm gonna sleep for a little while," Ryan said groggily.

"Call us if you need us," Dan said.

After receiving a sleepy nod in response, they both left the room quietly.

Ray collapsed onto the sofa in the living room, and Dan sat down beside him.

"Well, today's been fun," Dan said sarcastically.

"You can say that again," the lad responded in kind as he checked his phone.

"I'm glad we picked up food, so I don't have to cook tonight." Dan looked to the lad. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Ray thought for a moment. "I may as well. Tina can come get me when I'm ready to leave."

The evening otherwise went smoothly. Dan took Rosy out for a walk and fed her while Ray took care of any other chores that needed to be done. The boys made sure that Ryan made it on the crutches to the sofa to eat since that seemed to be easier than the table. The gent and Dan traded beds that night since he couldn't get upstairs right now. The Brit wasn't going to complain about that. Ryan's bed was softer and had more room to stretch out.

 

In the days that followed, Ryan was glad that Dan was home, so he had someone constantly there to help him. The Brit had to drive the gent to work and take care of all the housework, but he never complained. He just did what he had to. Ryan also trained Rosy to fetch things for him by pointing a laser pointer at whatever he needed and teaching her the word for it. That is, as long as it was something he trusted her to pick up in her mouth since she had a tendency to dig teeth in. Ray and Tina also helped with taking turns cooking and helping split the housework with Dan.

Then the Brit got a text reminder at night about he and Gavin going to England for four days. He was thinking about just saying that he couldn't go and keep quiet about it, but Gavin just _had_ to mention it out loud while he was in the office for everyone to hear.

 

Later on as father and son both sat in the living room watching TV, Dan thought about how he was going to bring it up. It's not like he thought Ryan couldn't stay in the house by himself. Even though the gent was in his forties, he was spry as ever. Their adoptive father aging was still a concern in the backs of Dan's and Ray's minds, but they knew that they would always be there to help him in whatever way they could. This isn't anything he would tell Ryan though. He didn't want to hurt the man's pride, but he was still concerned about the gent hobbling around and possibly falling again. 

"I'm not going to go to England with Gavin," he spit out finally.

"What?" Ryan asked confused.

"I feel bad about leaving you by yourself." Dan waited to see how the gent would respond.

Ryan still stared at him confused before saying firmly, "No, you're going to England."

"But, Papa-" Dan started to plead.

"No, buts. I'll be fine. Geoff and Jack can take me to work, and there's plenty of people here to make sure that I'm alright. Ray and Tina came come over to take care of stuff. Rosy's practically turning into a service dog, so she can help me as well. I'll keep my phone charged and near me if I'm by myself, and I need something. Don't let my injury ruin your fun. Ok?"

Dan knew there was no way he was going to convince Ryan otherwise, so he had to nod in agreement.

"Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Seems like I've been doing most of that for the past few days," the Brit said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really. You think you can outdo your old man now?" Ryan asked with a bit of an edge to his voice. 

Dan put a smug grin on his face. "You _are_ getting older."

Ryan glared before grinning. Dan knew what that evil grin meant. Before he could get away, Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled him over his lap. Dan cried out in surprise, and then started giggling as the gent tickled his sides mercilessly. When he tried to sit up, Ryan held him down. As much as Dan had wrestled with Ray, there had been a few times when he had also tangled with the gent. And he was definitely still no match for his adoptive father.

"Do you yield?" Ryan asked.

" _Never!_ "

"I mean, I _tried_ to be nice." Ryan reached under Dan and went for his belly. It only took a couple of minutes for the Brit to give up.

" _Fine!_ " Dan finally stopped struggling. "I yield."

Ryan let him sit up and crawl out of reach on the other side of the sofa.

"Still get to sleep in your bed though." Dan immediately had a pillow thrown at his face.

"Don't you get used to that bed, brat. As soon as I figure out how to get up the stairs, it's mine again."

 

Nothing bad happened while Dan was gone. Tina came over in the morning to help Ryan get ready for work and do the chores since Ray slept late. The gent really appreciated that his possible future daughter-in-law was happy to come over and help so much in Dan's absence. He made a mental note to never piss her off. 

Geoff and Jack picked him up and took care of him at the office during the day. Then Ray and Tina came back later with dinner. With the two of them helping, Ryan was able to figure out how to get up and down the stairs by himself which he eagerly proved to Dan when he got back home. That didn't mean the Brit wasn't still worried to no end about his adoptive father falling down the stairs. He made that known by hovering nearby whenever Ryan went up and down. 

The cast came off a few weeks later, right before Dan left and much to everyone's relief, and Ryan slowly got his mobility back. The gent really hoped that there were no more hospital trips in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is going to be the angsty chapter that I've been hinting about.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	29. To The Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is severely injured in combat and is in a coma. Being hurt and with a weakened body, will he ever wake up?
> 
> Special thanks to Buzzy who gave me the suggestion of Dan once going missing!

It was a lazy Saturday for Ryan. He hadn't even changed out of his pajamas yet. There had been so much work that week that he was determined to do nothing productive today except take Rosy on a long walk. He made a sandwich while listening to Ray's stream playing behind him on his laptop on the counter. The gent chuckled when he heard his adopted son complaining about a difficult achievement. He'd make sure to text him to cheer him on. His cell phone rang while he was holding several items to put back in the fridge. Ryan managed to get it to his ear to answer it, not recognizing the number.

Rosy had been sleeping on the floor in the living room but jumped awake when she heard a crash. The dog hurried to the kitchen to see her master with a horrified expression on his face and clutching his phone with various bottles, jars, and packages littered on the floor around him. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but as soon as he got off the phone, he slid down to the floor in distress. Rosy went up and licked him. She was surprised when he grabbed her and held her tight, struggling to not cry. 

 

A couple of minutes later, Ryan finally took a big breath and glanced back up at his laptop where the stream was still playing. He quickly typed out a text for Ray. The didn't bother to wait and watch, knowing there would be a delay on the stream anyways.

 

Ray saw his phone flash and glanced at it so see "Papa" show up. He opened the text expecting to see words of encouragement but what he read made his blood run cold.

Papa: I'm coming over to pick you up right now. I just got a call from the army that Dan's hurt bad, and he's here in Austin in the hospital.

Ray sat there processing the message long enough that Ryan saw it on stream when he went to shut down the laptop. The lad struggled for words as he remembered what he was doing, his character having died in the game over a minute ago. His audience noticed the change, some commenting that he looks like he's just seen his ghost. Ray tried to put on a fake smile.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to end the stream. Something just came up." He signed off and started getting ready to go.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tina asked when Ray came into the living room in a hurry and looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Papa's coming to pick me up. He just texted me that Dan's hurt bad enough that they brought him back home," Ray couldn't hold a back a choked sob as he said that. The Brit had suffered minor injuries in the past, but none had warranted him being rushed back to Austin. This could only mean that he was either just hurt really bad, or might be injured too badly to survive.

Tina immediately ran up and hugged him, letting her boyfriend have a moment to calm down.

It was a few minutes later before Ray finally calmed enough to pull out of the hug. "Do you want to come with us?"

Tina wasn't sure if she really wanted to see Dan possibly dying. "I've got a casserole in the oven, and I'm expecting a call from work, so I need to stay here. But maybe that's better in case I need to go bring you back home or go take care of Rosy." 

Ray just nodded in agreement. He could see the anxiousness in her eyes. The lad didn't blame her for not wanting to see whatever it was he and his adoptive father were about to see. In fact, he'd rather her not have to see. 

"Unless, you need me to come then I can probably get ready real quick-"

"Babe. Babe." Ray held her hands comfortingly. "It's ok. I'll have Papa with me. I'll be ok. You just stay here. I'll call as soon as I know more."

Tina nodded, and Ray pressed his forehead against her's reassuringly.

After they stepped back from each other, the lad checked that he had everything. "I'm going to go wait outside for Papa."

Tina could hear the strain in her boyfriend's voice. "Ray?"

He turned back to her.

Tina stepped forward and kissed him. It was breaking her heart that Ray might be about to lose his older brother, and her a friend and possible future brother-in-law. He pressed his forehead against her's and squeezed her hands one more time before turning to leave.

 

Ryan was in just as big of a hurry. As soon as he cleaned up the mess, made sure Rosy went out, changed, grabbed his stuff, and locked the house, he was on the road to Ray's apartment. When he pulled up, he saw the lad waiting outside for him. 

"What happened?" Ray asked when he jumped in.

"I don't know the details yet besides that Dan is critically injured. When we get there we'll have to wait awhile because he's in surgery." Ryan didn't even want to think about the possibility of his eldest dying right now.

The car ride was tense and silent. When they arrived at the hospital, they were directed to a waiting room. The two sat down, the only ones in the room. All of the families of the other injured soldiers had taken up the other waiting room. Ryan had been the last to be notified. Ray had his DS in his pocket, but he didn't feel like playing right now. The gent put an arm around the lad's shoulders. Ray gladly leaned against his adoptive father and laid his head on Ryan's shoulder, falling into a light doze. 

This wasn't the first time there had been a scare.

A year ago, Dan had been reported missing along with a small group from his unit. Ryan had been in a frenzy of worry, not knowing if his son was dead or alive. He had barely slept that night. The next morning, he had gotten the call that everyone had arrived safely back to base. They had only been separated from the main unit and lost communication. There had not been any real danger, and they had been able to find their way back unharmed.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," Ryan had told his eldest sternly as he hugged him tightly the next time he had come home.

"No promises," Dan had joked lightly.

But this was much worse. Things can go wrong with major injuries. The outcome couldn't always be predicted.

 

About ten minutes later, two people from the army came into their room. Ray lifted his head up when Ryan shook his shoulder, and they gave their attention to the men. From them, they found out that the small base Dan had been at had been attacked by surprise. There had been twenty men and woman in total of the original fifty left to guard the base by themselves. Ten had been killed, three had made it out with minor injuries, but the other seven were all home at different stages of severity, three of them being in Austin, including Dan. One of them was not expected to live. It had been shear luck that the other thirty had gotten a emergency call and were close enough to make it back to base before everyone was killed. Ryan and Ray processed all of this and got contacts if they had any further questions. 

 

An hour later, a nurse came in to take them to see Dan. They were led to the Intensive Care Unit, and the room that the Brit was in. She walked in, and with some trepidation, the other two followed her. Ryan felt his heart stop when he saw his British adopted son. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see. Missing limbs? Disfigured body? No. What he saw was his eldest deathly pale and hooked up to all kinds of machines, including a ventilator. There were bandages around his head and his leg was in a cast. He was alive, but it still scared Ryan though. Ray's reaction was basically the same amount of shock.

"He's in a coma so he might not respond to you." The nurse informed them while checking Dan's vitals. "Doctor Fuller will be in shortly."

She left them, and Ray and Ryan just stood there staring. The gent finally walked up to the bed. Then he found the Brit's hand under the cover and squeezed it but got no response. Ray had gone on the other side and held Dan's other hand, being mindful of the IV. They both got chairs and sat down to quietly wait. Ryan glanced at the machines to see Dan's vitals on the screen, memorizing the numbers in case there was a change.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hello. I'm assuming you are the patient's father?" he said to Ryan.

"Yes." The gent shook his hand. "And that's my other son, Ray."

"Nice to meet you, Ray." The doctor shook the lad's hand.

"Well, Dan here got really roughed up in the attack. He suffered a concussion, three broken ribs that somehow didn't puncture his lungs, two gunshot wounds that hit his right shoulder and his abdomen, once again missing vital organs, and his leg was so badly broken that we were lucky it didn't have to be amputated. It's held together right now by a rod, plates, and screws that will unfortunately have to stay there permanently. He also lost some of his calf muscle. Because of the damage there, he will most likely walk with a limp for the rest of his life and needs to keep strenuous activities to a minimum. Other than that, there's nothing life threatening that we can find. No internal bleeding or serious damage. He does need to wake up from the coma though."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Ryan asked.

The Doctor Fuller shrugged. "Could be minutes, hours, days, maybe even weeks. But his body is weakened, and the longer he's out, the worse it will be for him. He needs to wake up to get better, otherwise he could succumb to his injuries. I hate to have to say it, but you need to prepare for the possibility of your son never waking up. If his body starts shutting down then you'll need to think about pulling life support. You would also need to sign a Do Not Resuscitate form which you don't need to do now. He's still stable and will hopefully continue to improve. He's luckier than the other boy here who I'm not sure is even going to survive the night."

"Is there anything we can do to help him wake up?" Ray asked.

"Physical touch like you two are doing now is good. Talking to him might help. Certain sounds or scents might rouse him. It just takes finding the right trigger."

After a few more words about what the Brit was hooked up to and checking on Dan, the doctor left.

Ray and Ryan sat in silence for awhile.

"Do you think he might die, Papa?" 

The gent took a moment to answer. "I sincerely hope not."

"I don't want him to die. Please say he's not going to die." Ray's voice was so pained that it only broke Ryan's heart more. 

The gent stood up and walked around the other side of the bed to pull the lad up into a hug. Ray cried into his adoptive father's shoulder while Ryan rocked him and struggled to stay strong for him. Dan was always the strongest one out of the three of them, and the gent now sorely wished that the Brit was awake. It didn't help that Ryan couldn't promise Ray that his brother wouldn't die. This was a promise that he couldn't keep.

 

It was awhile later before they sat back down. Ray called Tina and she decided to head over. Ryan reluctantly stepped out to start calling people who needed to know what was going on. He asked the ICU staff what their policy on visitors was, and luckily, they said that as long as the room wasn't crowded that they were fine with several people at once. Also, Ryan could stay with Dan overnight if he wanted to. When Tina got there, she almost immediately broke down at the sight. Ray had to hold her until she calmed down. 

Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, and Meg came in next. The room was large enough for them all, but some took a minute to gather their emotions to walk in. Geoff hugged Ray and Tina, and then stayed next to Ryan with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gavin was so distraught that he had to be half carried out by Jack and Meg. Michael had one arm wrapped around a sobbing Lindsay and couldn't hold back a few tears himself. Geoff quickly went to comfort them, pulling both his adopted son and his daughter-in-law in his arms. 

Griffon and Caiti came in with Arryn and Barbara soon after. The tattooed woman immediately went from person to person to give hugs and comforting words with her wife following. Soon enough, Geoff and Griffon each had a hand on Ryan's shoulders, Ray was hugging Michael, and the sisters and Tina were in a group hug. Caiti walked out to look for her other adopted daughter, Jack, and Gavin.

She asked the nurses at the desk if they had seen the others and was pointed in the direction that they had gone. Caiti eventually found them sitting on a bench by a window. Gavin was half in Jack's lap, and Meg sat next to them. The gent had been trying to console them both, but he had to keep most of his attention on the Brit. Meg had been crumbling beside them until she looked up and saw Caiti.

"Mommy!" she called in a strained voice and leapt into her adoptive mother's embrace.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Shhh," Caiti cooed and rubbed Meg's back as she finally allowed herself to break down. 

The girls sat down next to Jack and Gavin and eventually joined the others back in Dan's room when the kids had finally quieted. 

 

After Jack, Geoff, Griffon, Caiti, and all of their kids left later, Tina managed to convince the boys to eat something from the food court. Ryan quickly went back home and got together a bag to stay overnight. Ray and Tina told him when they left that they would pick up Rosy and watch her since he was going to spend most of his time at the hospital and at work. Ryan stayed up awhile and talked to Dan a bit before kissing him on the head goodnight and fixing the blanket.

 

The gent slept fitfully and was sure he didn't get more than a couple of hours at a time. He found Dan the same as the night before.

"I'm going to walk out for a few minutes, son. I'll be right back."

Ryan went to get breakfast, and when he was one his way back, he heard commotion from one of the other rooms. He saw people coming out crying. Then a moment later, a man walked out of the room. He looked up, and as their eyes met, recognition passed between them. Then the man walked over. Ryan wasn't sure if he was pleased about this or not.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I thought I'd let you know something I heard from the other soldiers. My son has just passed on. Massive internal damage from bullets. Apparently, he took those bullets so that your son could survive. I know we didn't part on the best of terms the last time we met, but I truly hope that your son makes it. From one father to another, I hope Jacob's sacrifice will not be in vain."

Ryan took a minute to process before he answered, "Thank you."

"The last time I saw my son we had a fight. A squabble really, just arguing. We never saw eye to eye even when I tried so hard to be a good parent. I did things I shouldn't have out of anger, and I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life. I know because of that, I caused a lot of the strife that he would take out on everyone at school which never should have happened in the first place. Your son was right when he said that you're a better man that I ever was. I didn't even get the chance to tell my son that I loved him. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I wouldn't wish the pain of having to lay your own child to rest on anyone. So, like I said, I hope your son recovers. You don't deserve this pain." The man went to walk off.

"You don't either," Ryan said sympathetically. "From one father to another. I'm sorry for your loss."

The other man stopped and turned back to the gent. He nodded, and then went to catch up with his family.

 

A long week passed. A long week of waiting, watching, and talking to visitors. Other Rooster Teeth employees and Achievement Hunters came to visit. Members from ScewAttack, Funhaus, other YouTubers, and friends from outside the company came as well. The other soldier, who had had part of one leg amputated, came by in a wheel chair to visit and fill Ryan in on what he had seen in the attack. He also mentioned that one of his comrades had witnessed what had happened, and that Jacob had indeed drawn the fire to himself to let Dan try to get away. That comrade had also been shot trying to defend Dan and only stayed alive long enough to say what had happened. Even the Brit's old ROTC teacher, Mr. Brown, heard about Dan and stopped by, telling the gent that the Brit was strong, and he just knew that he would make it. 

Ryan and Ray took turns sitting with Dan during the day. The gent would stay with him one day, and then go to work the next while Ray sat at the hospital. Ryan would tell Dan things that had happened at work and play videos that were released that day. He also found old videos of the boys as kids, and even one with Sheba barking that he played to try to get a reaction out of him. The gent would also play Ray's streams so Dan could hear his brother's voice. He even brought one of the Brit's blankets from home, so he would have something that felt and smelled familiar. Ray would also talk to his brother and play videos.

Ryan stayed with Dan every night even if it was difficult to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time. At least he was able to nap for awhile when he went home for a few hours after work on Ray's days at the hospital and whenever Geoff forced him to lay down on the sofa at the office. 

They kept the situation quiet from the fans for now. Ryan had said that he didn't want to be inundated with gifts that he couldn't bring to ICU and didn't want to get messages of people acting like Dan was dying.

Every day was the same. Dan was unresponsive and didn't even twitch. The nurses had to move him and give him blood thinners, so he didn't develop clots. The Sunday a week later in the evening, however, the gent realized that his eldest's vitals seemed weaker. Ryan had noticed the change in the numbers throughout the day and had asked the nurses about it. 

 

On Monday, they ran tests and could find little activity in the Brit's brain. He was also barely breathing by himself anymore, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but not when Dan was getting worse. His body was showing signs that if this continued then it would start shutting down. He needed to be awake and gaining strength to help his injuries heal. Tube feeding and fluids weren't going to keep him going forever. Doctor Fuller informed Ryan that if Dan didn't improve within the next few days or got worse, the gent would have to make a difficult decision.

 

By Thursday evening, the Brit had not improved, and his heart rate was erratic. The gent really hoped that didn't mean Dan was about to have a heart attack or a stroke. He hoped his eldest wasn't about to die. Worried by that, Ryan called Jack and Geoff to come over. The other two gents could tell something was wrong the moment they walked into the room and sat down. Ryan wanted to discuss what might be about to happen with them first. Ray just wouldn't be able to understand how difficult this decision was.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

Ryan shook his head and looked like he was trying to not cry. "He's not improving. The doctor asked if I wanted to take the ventilator out tomorrow."

The three sat in silence as Jack and Geoff took time to process what Ryan had said. The only sound in the room was coming from the machines keeping Dan alive. 

"I'm sorry, buddy," Geoff said sympathetically.

Ryan nodded, and then put his head in his hands. The sob he had been holding back for almost two weeks tore from his throat. In an instant, Geoff pulled the younger gent to his feet and held him tight. Jack wrapped his arms around the both of them as Ryan cried into Geoff's shoulder. He had been struggling to stay strong for Ray and Tina, but he needed this moment to break.

"I don't want to lose him. I don't want to do it. What do I do?" he choked out in a desperate voice.

"You have to think about Dan. What would he want?" Geoff answered gently as he rubbed Ryan's back.

"You have to think about his quality of life. If there's one thing I don't want to see is one of my kids suffering," Jack added.

"Could there still be hope? That he'll wake up?" He was so defeated that he didn't know if he really had any hope left in him. 

Jack and Geoff felt their hearts break at that question. Ryan's voice was small and broken and seeming like he was just a child hoping his parents could make everything better. The gent had practically been their wayward teenage son for awhile after his wife's death, and he sounded the same now.

Geoff kissed Ryan on the top of the head like he would with one of his own kids and said gently, "Yes. But that's up to him now."

 

Jack and Geoff stayed for awhile and made plans to tell everybody to come by tomorrow to say goodbye in case Dan died. They would take the ventilator out in the evening. That's when Geoff saw in how bad of shape Ryan was in. With him only coming every other day to watch Dan, he had kept up on stuff at home and personal hygiene but sorely lacked sleep. Even when Ray insisted that he could help take night shifts, Ryan was bound and determined that if he couldn't be here every day, he wanted to stay every night. The lad didn't argue about it further but made sure to bug his adoptive father to take care of himself otherwise. 

"Ryan, how about you let me stay with Dan tonight, so you can go sleep on your own bed and get some rest. The next day or so might be rough, so you may as well be ready for it."

The younger gent was going to object but agreed after Geoff gave him a stern look. He knew the older gent was right. Jack dropped him off at home later. He slept so well that he almost forgot about the plans for the day. First things first though. He called Tina since he knew Ray probably wouldn't be up yet to tell them to come over for breakfast. He also told her to then be ready to go to the hospital.

 

When they got to the house, Ryan immediately had Ray come into the living room. Tina sat down on the sofa. The gent put his hands on his youngest's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes. "Dan's being taken off of the ventilator this evening."

Ray's eyes lit up a little. "So he's doing better?"

Ryan struggled to get the words out that he knew were going to break his youngest's heart. "No, son. He's not. I made the decision last night for him to be taken off of life support."

Ray felt some anger come up and shoved Ryan away. 

"You decided this without me? What about how I feel about it?" he shouted.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand. Ray, this wasn't an easy decision for me. Dan's my son."

"And he's my _brother!_ "

"I'm sorry, Ray! I _can't_ let him suffer! Yes, we could keep him alive for weeks if we wanted to, but there's a difference between living and existing! Does existing being kept alive by machines sound _fair_ for Dan?" Ryan's voice was raised a bit, but he tried to stay stern and keep his emotions in check.

Ray looked down and shook his head.

Ryan's heart was breaking as he watched his youngest slowly crumble. "You said two weeks ago to promise that Dan wouldn't die. I can't keep that promise."

The anger melted out of Ray as he heard how pained his adoptive father sounded to have to say that. The lad was just left with grief. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"I wish there was something. I really do. I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to, but we don't have a choice."

Ray looked back up at Ryan and found his adoptive father as distraught as he was, maybe even more. He understood why the gent made this decision himself. Ray wouldn't have let him otherwise and that wasn't fair to his big brother for them to be fighting about it. Ryan had made a promise to the both of them to always be willing to do anything for them. It seems that included when to let them go.

Ray felt tears spill out as he took his glasses off and hugged Ryan. The gent wrapped his arms tight around his youngest and couldn't help the tears that fell from him. Tina came up to them, struggling to hold back her own emotions. 

She gave Ryan a sympathetic look when he glanced at her. "I'm so sorry for you and Ray. I wish it didn't have to be this way either."

The gent just nodded sadly as she hugged both, trying to lend her strength to them both even as her heart broke.

 

They relieved Geoff at the hospital, and he said he would be back later with Jack and the kids. The day was spent with visitors coming over to say goodbye. Tina went home for awhile to take care of Rosy so she could be back in the evening. Ryan was brought the Do Not Resuscitate forms, but he was reluctant to sign them yet. Gavin insisted that he wanted to stay, and it took Ryan promising that he would call immediately if something happened for the lad to finally leave with Geoff's arm firmly around him.

 

In the evening when it was just Tina, Ray, and Ryan, Doctor Fuller and a couple of nurses came to take out the ventilator. The family left for a few minutes until Dan settled. When they came back, the Brit looked much better with just the oxygen mask on. Ray and Ryan each took a seat on either side and took one of Dan's hands. Tina stood next to Ray trying to comfort him. After all of the goodbyes from everyone else, they really didn't have anything else to say. 

They waited and waited. And waited. The clock ticked away from evening into night. It was so long that Ray decided he wanted to go back home but would be back early in the morning. He knew Ryan would call him the moment something happened. Ray also really didn't want to have to watch the moment when Dan died. 

The lad hugged Ryan, and then went over and kissed the Brit on his forehead. "I love you, big brother. Please somehow don't die."

Tina also kissed Dan on the forehead. "You've been the best friend and brother I could ever ask for. Please pull through. I know you can do it despite all the odds being against you. For all our sakes."

Ryan continued to sit in vigil after Ray and Tina left. He was reminded about the papers and said he would sign them before he went to sleep, if he even did sleep. 

Sometime at night, the gent dozed off.

 

In the morning, Ryan woke up and groggily looked at Dan. At first he thought he was dead, and then saw the steady rise and fall of his chest and the stable numbers still displayed on the screens of the machines. Ryan remembered that he had yet to sign the papers, so he reached over and picked them up. He got his glasses from his bag and quickly read them over. But what he didn't see was how more at ease Dan was or how he was breathing deep and relaxed. The numbers also showed stronger vitals than ever. 

Ryan looked back at his British adopted son, remembering everything that had happened throughout the years, both good and bad. He leaned over Dan and took one of his hands.

"You've been the best son I could have asked for. And the best big brother to Ray. Whenever you go, if there's an afterlife, find your mama and nana. They'll take care of you. I love you, son." Ryan kissed him on the temple and grabbed the pen provided to sign the paper.

But when he went to sit down that's when the miracle happened. The gent could have sworn that he felt the Brit's hand close around his for a second before he let go. Ryan didn't realize he was holding his breath as he put the papers and pen aside and stood over the Brit again.

"Dan?" 

The Brit twitched his head.

Ryan took Dan's hand in his again.

"Son, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

There was nothing more for a minute, and Ryan started to think that maybe he had imagined everything when Dan once again squeezed his hand. 

The gent felt tears of joy fall as he smiled when Dan's eyes finally fluttered open. Luckily, the light was still off, so there was only soft morning light from the window. Ryan couldn't have been happier to finally see Dan's brown eyes, a lighter shade than Ray's, stare back at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, so Ryan lowered the oxygen mask.

Dan smiled a bit and tried to speak, but his voice came out in a raspy whisper. Ryan leaned in close and managed to make out the words that he was more than happy to hear.

"You're not bloody getting rid of me that easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think I would actually kill him did you? And I apologize if I took all of you on a whirlwind of emotion. This was just as hard for me to write. Next up, Dan's POV of what happened!
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	30. To The Brink (Dan's Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone outside worries if Dan will live or die, the Brit faces a battle inside his own mind trying to set apart dreams from reality.

Dan remembered what happened.

He and a splinter unit were set up at a small makeshift base camp near to where they were taking out a threat. Most of the group had left earlier that day, leaving the others on guard duty, and as emergency backup. They were supposed to be safe, tucked far enough away to avoid detection. Night fell, and the main company still hadn't returned.

Dan yawned as he walked back to one of the barracks tents after having gone on patrol. He was really looking forward to finally getting some sleep, even if it was on a lumpy cot. The Brit passed a soldier sitting outside the tent cleaning his gun. They nodded in acknowledgement to each other. The other soldier was, in fact, once Dan's worst enemy in high school, the bully Jacob. Through a little mutual understanding, and the fact that the Brit had been the only one to show compassion to him, the two were able to forge a friendship while in the army together. Although they weren't the best of friends, Dan and Jacob knew that they could trust each other and would always watch the other's back.

"How's it looking out there, Haywood?"

"Quiet as usual. I'm turning in for the night," Dan answered.

"Have you heard anything about where the others are? When they'll be back?"

"Nothing. But the communication system had been under repair all day, and we haven't gotten any calls. No news could mean good news."

"Hopefully they'll be back soon." Jacob clicked the gun back in place and stood up to go on watch. "If you ask me it's a little _too_ quiet here. Like something's about to happen." 

Dan watched him walk away, pondering over his friend's words for a moment, before entering the tent. There were a few others already asleep. The Brit quietly made his way to his cot and stripped off his armor. He laid down but thought about what Jacob had said and made sure his guns were within reach. It did slightly feel like the world was holding its breath. 

_I may as well be rested and ready if there's an emergency._

 

Dan wasn't sure how long he had been dozing before he heard commotion. It took a minute to register as shouting and gunfire. The Brit rolled out of bed and grabbed one of his guns, adrenaline rushing through him. He forgot to put his gear back on in his hurry to see what was happening. Dan ran out of the tent and realized that they were under attack from the enemies who the main company were supposed to have taken care of. He didn't have time to wonder what had happened to his comrades as he realized that his small group was outnumbered and would have to fight for their lives to get out of this. 

Dan raised his gun and took out an enemy. As he went to shoot again, he felt white hot pain in his stomach. The Brit dropped his gun and went down with a shout. Already, there was blood soaking through his shirt from a bullet wound. He was so distracted by that he missed someone run up to him and start to pull him up. Dan struggled before realizing it was Jacob. He had seen the Brit go down and fought to get to him, taking down the guy that had shot him.

Dan allowed Jacob support him and half drag him into a supply tent with another soldier giving cover fire. They went to the back and hid behind a crate. Jarvis, if Dan remembered the other soldier's last name correctly, took a position closer to the entrance to watch from behind another box. Jacob looked over the Brit.

"I wish I had gotten to you sooner. You must be the heaviest sleeper in camp. I think you were the last up," he teased as he raised Dan's shirt worriedly to check the damage.

"You don't know how many times my papa's said almost the same thing. Don't worry, I'll live. I don't think it hit anything," the Brit grunted. Then, he added with a laugh, "Maybe you should quit the army and make a living as a fortune teller. You did predict the attack."

Jacob chuckled as he also seemed satisfied that the wound wasn't life threatening at the moment. "Considering this is one of the few times I've predicted something right, I think I'll stick with my day job." His face changed back to a serious expression. "Now we need to get this bullet out of you and bandage you up. Then we've got to get you out of here. We're outnumbered almost three to one out there."

Jacob reached into a box of medical supplies that was next to them and pulled out some bandages, but froze when he heard steps running towards the tent. He saw Jarvis raise his gun out of the corner of his eye.

"Dan, run."

The Brit stared at his friend dumbly as he was handed a pistol and a knife. 

Jacob gave him a desperate look. "Go with Jarvis out the back!" 

Jacob stood and raised his gun as two enemies ran in. He ran around the other side to provide a distraction, but never got the chance to shoot. Dan was sitting up to go when he heard a gasp and a body fall to the ground. He saw Jarvis stand out of the corner of his eye. Two shots, and the soldier also went down. Dan gripped the pistol and jumped up, ignoring the pain from his abdomen. One of the enemies had already been shot by Jarvis, and he took the other by surprise, downing him easily.

Dan realized that he needed his gear. He quickly walked to the other side and checked on Jarvis and Jacob, finding them both still breathing. The Brit decided he would get his stuff and be right back. Dan used the knife to cut through the back of the tent and step through, holding a hand against his bullet wound. He looked left and right, finding no one on the opposite side of the tents. The main action was in the middle of camp. 

Dan ran as quickly as he could to get back to the barracks. He heard someone behind him and turned around to see another enemy. Dan fired but missed. The enemy shot him in his shoulder. The Brit shouted and went down again, dropping the pistol and the knife. Before he could get up, the other man was upon him starting with a savage kick to the ribs. He was pulled up and punched, going back down. Another kick to the ribs and Dan was sure something cracked. Before he could get hit again, Dan finally closed his hand around the knife and ran the enemy through when he was pulled up again. 

The Brit yanked the knife back out, and his hand shook as he saw the blood on the blade. He collapsed as the pain hit him, taking a minute to compose himself. A sudden wild shot near him encouraged the Brit to keep moving. Dan gritted his teeth through the pain and forced himself up on all fours, and then to his feet. He was only down to the knife, having no idea where the pistol landed.

He found the barracks tent, cut through the back, and went in. The Brit ran to where his stuff was and put on the body armor and his helmet, leaving the knife for his own pistol. An enemy ran in, and Dan quickly aimed and took him out. The Brit fought back a wave of nausea as he forced himself to keep going. He had to get back to his friend and his comrade. 

Then he heard the telltale sound of something metallic hit the ground. There was a grenade close to the entrance to the tent. Dan almost felt everything slow down, like he was filming with Gavin for the Slow Mo Guys, as he took a breath and ran towards the back. But this wasn't a video, this was life or death. He heard the explosion behind him and tripped as he dived down. His right leg caught in the strap of a bag, twisting violently in the falling momentum as he panicked and tried to kick it away. In the process, the Brit hit his injured side against a cot and knocked it over, but this shielded him from most of the shrapnel that came flying in. A few pieces hit the already broken leg, causing more damage. By the time he hit the ground, his world went from pain and constant ringing to black.

He knew no more. 

 

Dan floated in and out of consciousness. He remembered waking up to silence. Then to the sound of voices calling out his name, and the feeling of being moved. The Brit remembered poking and prodding, voices saying things he couldn't understand, helicopter blades, something being placed over his nose, the stab of a needle, more voices, lights moving by his vision, the rattle of something rolling underneath him, and even more poking and prodding. He seemed to be in a different place every time, not knowing where he was going or how he got there. Soon, his consciousness slipped completely. 

 

Dan finally woke up. He was laying face down in a tent and could see that it was daylight. Everything was peacefully quiet. He lifted his head and looked around to find that he was back in the barracks tent.

_But wasn't there a grenade? The tent shouldn't even be standing._

The Brit moved to sit up and remembered that he had been injured. He looked down to his shoulder to find no blood. He moved the body armor and shirt aside. There was no bullet wound in his stomach or his shoulder, and his ribs and leg didn't feel broken anymore. 

"What the bloody hell is happening?" he whispered.

Dan stood up and looked around confused. The tent was neat and orderly like nothing had happened. The bag he had tripped over was pushed under its cot like it should have been. Then he remembered that he had shot someone in the tent. The body wasn't laying where it should have been, not even a drop of blood. Daylight streamed in through the crack in the tent flaps, and as Dan listened, there was only silence outside. He looked behind him to see no tear in the tent where he had come in. A glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Jacob's knife lay shiny and clean without a hint that it had been used in a fight. 

The Brit reached for his pistol sitting next to him. He checked that it was loaded before cautiously creeping out. Dan peeked out and saw, well, nothing. The camp was bare except for the tents. No bodies strewn about, no enemy, but even his comrades also seemed to be missing. The Brit kicked something as he stepped out and looked down to find his other gun that he dropped soon after waking up on the ground. He picked it up, checked that it was loaded, and holstered he pistol. Dan then crept around the base camp, checking every tent but couldn't find anyone, friend or foe. Even Jacob and Jarvis were gone. Every instinct and sense in him was on high alert. He finally walked to the middle and scanned around. There weren't even any birds flying across the sky. 

_Was the sky always that blue? It's midday but was the sun always that bright?_

"Hello! Is anyone here?" 

No answer.

Then he got a creepy feeling like he was being watched. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Dan turned around, raising his gun, but there wasn't anything there. 

Then he remembered the communication system. 

The Brit went to that tent and sat down at the table. The radio system came on with the push of a button. He just hoped it was on the right channel and actually working. He clicked the handheld speaker.

"This is Private First Class Daniel Haywood, does anyone copy?"

He waited but only got static. The Brit messed with the settings.

"I repeat, this is Private First Class Daniel Haywood, does anyone read me?"

Still only static.

"Guess I'll try later."

Dan suddenly felt like something wasn't right. Well, his whole rational side was trying to tell him that this whole situation didn't seem real, but there was a stronger sense that something sinister was lurking nearby. He heard the steps of someone approaching. Not sure who it could be, the Brit ducked behind a crate and readied his gun in case it was an enemy. He saw a shadow fall over the ground close to the tent entrance. It stood there for a few seconds before turning and leaving.

Dan crept to the opening again, hoping to catch a glimpse of who it was, but when he looked outside, he saw no one, not even tracks on the ground. He decided to go on patrol. As he made his way around the perimeter, he kept getting the strange feeling of being watched and followed. Several times Dan was sure he saw something disappear before he could catch more than a glimpse. 

His breathing was getting fast. His heart wouldn't stop beating. This thing couldn't be any of his comrades. They knew better than to play tricks on each other like this in a war zone, but an enemy wouldn't act like this either. The Brit was starting to panic. At another glimpse that he was sure went behind a large crate he raised his gun.

"Who are you? Come out, or I shoot!" 

Dan bit back his fear and charged behind the crate to once again find nothing. He looked around wildly, and then leaned against the box with his head in his hands. The Brit wondered if this is what it felt like to go insane. His father was already known as the Mad King. Dan really didn't want to be the Mad Prince. 

"Ok. Ok. Pull yourself together, Dan. Go check the comms again. If they don't work, go lay down for a bit. Maybe the sun, and the heat are just getting to you. A mirage. Yes, that's all it is." The Brit wasn't sure if muttering to himself made his case of insanity any better.

It was late afternoon now, and Dan really didn't think he could sleep in the dark with whatever it was terrorizing him. He could try to leave, but then the camp would be unguarded. What if his comrades came back? Or worse, enemies? Dan didn't want to be court martial-ed for deserting his post if there was nothing really wrong in the first place.

"There is nothing wrong, right? Maybe everyone got to safety, and they'll be back soon to check the camp. Even if the enemy won, people from the army should be here soon to investigate." Again with the muttering. He took a moment to deliberate. The Brit still didn't know what was out there hunting him, and if he would be the next casualty. "I'll just sit tight for a while. If anyone comes, and I sorely hope someone does soon, I'll need to report what happened."

 

The radio proved useless again, and the Brit cautiously made his way back to the barracks. His heart was in his throat the entire time. He laid down close to the entrance, keeping everything on, even his helmet, his gun within reach.

Dan was sure he fell asleep, but it was only black, and he heard voices.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, B. It won't be the Slow Mo Guys without you."

_Gavin? What are you talking about, B?_

"You're my boi and my brother as much as Gavin is. I guess I forgot that you're not invincible." Then a female voice. "We're going to miss you so much."

_Michael? Lindsay?_

"I know Jack and I were like uncles to you and Ray. We care about you two as much as our own kids. I was really looking forward to having you work with us in the company. I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

_Geoff? I still don't understand what's going on._

"I was trying to stay strong for Gav, but this all hurts too much." Then there was a sob.

_Meg? Don't cry, love. There's nothing wrong. I'm ok._

He continued to listen to similar goodbyes from other familiar voices, but they still weren't answering his question of what was wrong with him. Then he heard something about it being time to take the ventilator out. He was even more confused. He wasn't wearing a ventilator.

It was quiet for awhile, long enough for Dan wonder where everyone went. 

_Is anyone there? Gav, are you still there? Come on guys, this isn't bloody funny! Ray? Tina? Papa? Anyone!_

 

Dan awoke suddenly in the cot in a cold sweat and struggling to breath. That's when he got the overwhelming feeling that he wasn't alone. He looked up and froze. There was a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the walkway at the foot of his cot. But what scared him more was the grenade in its hand. 

Dan grabbed his gun and leapt out of bed. He rushed through the tent flaps and into the open. The Brit didn't have to glance behind him to know that the shadow was following him. But as he ran into the center of camp, he shouted and stumbled when he felt pain in his stomach. Then a hit to his ribs and his jaw. A stab of pain in his shoulder had screaming and barely able to stand. Finally, white hot pain in his leg threw him to the ground in a crumpled heap where he gasped for air and struggled to hold back tears. Dan felt moisture under his shirt and felt his shoulder with his hand. His fingers came back stained with blood. The Brit pulled his armor away to see blood soaking through his shirt from the bullet wounds. Dan grimaced as another wave of pain passed through him.

Then, he heard steps behind him.

Dan painfully turned over and groaned with the effort. The shadow was coming towards him with the grenade. In the moonlight, he could see that the figure had very little definition except the general shape of a human who looked like a soldier. But this was more like death incarnate. It paused a couple of feet from him and just stared. Dan couldn't even make out its eyes except for two tiny glints of light.

"What do you want?" the Brit shouted.

No answer.

He began to hear voices again. 

_I love you, big brother. Please somehow don't die. Then he felt lips against his forehead even though no one else was there._

"Ray?" Dan touched his forehead.

_You've been the best friend and brother I could ever ask for. Please pull through. I know you can do it despite all the odds being against you. For all our sakes._ He felt another kiss.

"Tina, you too?" Dan lowered his hand and looked back at the figure that hadn't seemed to hear the voices. 

It was now messing with the grenade, idly fiddling with the pin. Dan suddenly realized what was going on. 

_Is this soldier supposed to represent me? My death? I must be in a coma in the hospital. Everyone thinks I'm going to die. That means none of this is real._ But he felt that he still needed to get rid of the threat.

If Dan didn't want to be blown up, he needed to take action now. He bit back the pain as adrenaline rushed through him.

"I'm not going to die. Not today."

Dan sat up, aimed, and fired before the figure could pull the pin. He watched as it disintegrated like sand in the wind. The grenade fell harmlessly to the ground. 

The Brit sighed in relief. Then, he collapsed onto his back with a strangled shout of agony. The gun fell from his limp grasp. Dan coughed and gasped for air. He stared up at the stars in the sky. They had never looked more beautiful. Not cold like the pin pricks in the shadow's face. These lights were warm and mesmerizing. Even in a haze of pain, Dan felt like he could stare at them forever in complete peace. But something was bothering him. The trance broke when he realized something. Out of all the voices, his papa's hadn't been one of them. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Papa, where are _you_?"

The stars faded into black, and Dan was once again unconscious.

 

He woke up feeling like he was laying on something soft. Dan could register a muffled beeping noise. There was some semblance of light. Murky darkness fell away slowly as if he was trying to swim upwards. The Brit panicked when he felt like he was suffocating, and his body was like a lead weight. The struggle to surface into the light was becoming too much. That's when the voice that had always calmed him pierced through the dark veil.

"You've been the best son I could have asked for. And the best big brother to Ray. Whenever you go, if there's an afterlife, find your mama and nana. They'll take care of you. I love you, son." He felt a kiss on his temple and then something touching his hand.

_You're here._ Dan felt relief wash over him. _Am I going to give you the surprise of your life._

Dan put every ounce of effort he had left into fighting the darkness and waking up. Suddenly, as if surfacing from the water, everything came back at once. The sounds, smells, and touch. He put his focus on his hand. Before he felt, what he assumed was Ryan's hand, leave his, the Brit closed his hand around it. 

"Dan?"

"I'm here, Papa." He tried to say, but something was blocking his ability to speak. Dan tried to move his head to get away from whatever he felt covering half his face, but it just moved with him..

The Brit felt his hand taken into Ryan's again. "Son, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

The last time had taken so much effort though. Dan struggled but focused again and managed to once again squeeze his adoptive father's hand. In fact, the light was finally brighter, and he felt lighter than before. His body gently pushed itself into wakefulness. The Brit then realized that he had his eyes closed and fought to open them. It only took a few tries to finally open them.

His vision was blurry for a minute until it slowly cleared up. The Brit could see that he was in a hospital room. Dan felt pressure on his hand again and turned to see his papa. The gent looked tired, and he was crying but, otherwise, he seemed ok. Dan tried to tell him everything was fine now, but, what he guess to be an oxygen mask, still kept him from saying anything. Dan pleaded with his eyes that he wanted to talk.

Ryan seemed to get the message and lowered it. Talking was hard from lack of use, but the Brit still succeeded in smiling and saying in a whisper, "You're not bloody getting rid of me that easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took quite a bit of thought, especially with trying to account for the injuries. Next chapter, we begin the recovery.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	31. Recovery (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out that the road to recovery is not an easy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A section was removed from this chapter if you have read it before.

Dan felt sleepy again after the struggle to wake from the coma and trying to communicate. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"It's ok," Ryan said soothingly. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." 

With the oxygen mask back in place, the Brit fell into a peaceful light doze. Ryan held his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. As Dan rested, the gent couldn't stop smiling. His little boy was alive and would be ok. Ryan had feared that he would have a repeat of what had happened to his wife, but this time he was spared from that pain. He couldn't describe the relief that his child had beaten all the odds. 

Ryan let go of Dan's hand and kissed him on the forehead. He walked out to inform the nurses and to call Ray. The gent stood in one of the halls and clicked the right contact, wondering if Ray and Tina were even up yet since it was barely seven.

 

The couple were actually already awake and getting ready to go back to the hospital. Tina was outside with Rosy, and Ray was eating breakfast. He felt a bit of panic when his phone rang, and he saw that it was Ryan. The lad dreaded what he would hear as he accepted the call.

"Papa?" he said hesitantly.

"Ray, Dan's going to live."

The lad almost dropped his phone in surprise.

"What?" A grin was breaking out on his face.

"He's going to live, son. You're big brother is going to be fine," Ryan assured him.

"He woke up?" Ray was still half in disbelief at what he was hearing. The feeling of shock and joy running through his body was almost enough to make him sick, and he now had tears of relief running down his face.

This is also the moment when Tina came back in and gave Ray a questioning look as she unclipped the leash. She wasn't exactly sure why her boyfriend was smiling and crying at the same time. 

"He did. And he told me that _we're not bloody getting rid of him that easy_." Ryan imitated the accent.

Ray finally turned away from the phone to tell Tina what was going on. "Dan's awake!"

He heard her gasp of surprise as he turned back to the phone. 

"Are you with him right now?"

"I walked out. Dan's sleeping. No, he's not back in a coma. He's just resting." The gent anticipated what Ray might ask next.

"Well, Tina and I will be there soon. I'm going to fucking beat that prick's ass when he's better for worrying us."

Ryan chuckled, remembering plenty of times when Dan had been sick, and Ray had riled him up enough to start a wrestling match. One time, the Brit ended up falling asleep on top of his little brother after being worn out completely. Ryan had had to pick Dan up just so Ray could finally escape. "Keep dreaming, son. You know that even if he can barely get out of bed, you're still no match for him."

"I'll take my chances," the lad said smugly.

"Just don't do it here. I don't think they'd appreciate you two wrestling in a hospital room."

"Yes, Papa. We'll be up there in about a hour. Love you."

"Love you too."

 

As soon as he was off the phone, Ray jumped out the chair and into Tina's arms.

"Papa said Dan woke up and he was talking and he's going to recover!" the lad said quicker and more giddy than Tina had ever heard him. She chuckled as Ray practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you," Tina said as she hugged him, finally stilling him.

Rosy even jumped up against them wondering what all the excited energy was about and earned a few pats on the head.

 

Tina and Ray came racing into the hospital room less than an hour later. Ryan smiled at them, his first genuine smile in two weeks. He lightly rubbed the Brit's arm to wake him up.

"Dan, Ray and Tina are here."

The Brit opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Ray and Tina. Ryan took the oxygen mask off again so he could talk. The lad didn't know what to say to his adopted older brother other than to hug him, being mindful of his injuries. Tina gave Ryan a hug as well.

"I guess you heard me when I told you to not die," Ray said to Dan.

"I did actually. I remember some of the other stuff people said too. It was sad and confusing."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been fucking dying on us, we wouldn't have had to say all those things!" the lad exclaimed.

"Did you kiss me by the way?" 

Now, while Ray could tolerate Dan being affectionate towards him, he had always shied away from returning the sentiment. 

"Listen, you were definitely hallucinating if you thought I kissed you," the lad held his hands up as he said that.

Dan just smirked back.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" Tina asked with a bit of a pout.

The Brit smiled at her. "Of course you can, love."

Dan reached a hand out to her. Tina took it and kissed him on the temple.

"I'm so glad you're going to be ok. And Ray did kiss you by the way."

"Tina!" 

Ryan chuckled at his kid's antics. Dan then gave him a look. The gent put the oxygen mask back on him.

"He get's worn out fast, so he'll probably sleep for awhile again. I told Geoff and the others to come later. Hopefully, he'll be well rested for it."

 

Ryan had to practically restrain Gavin when the Ramsey-Patillo's arrived. 

"B!" they had both heard the exclamation.

Dan gave his adoptive father a panicked look like, "He's going to jump on me! Don't let him jump on me!" 

When the girls arrived, Dan was already getting worn out again. Luckily, no one else tried to attack him out of excitement although it didn't help when Meg accidently pressed against the injured shoulder. Ryan was pretty sure he had never heard the Brit yelp like that or seen him push away a girl so fast. Even with Meg's apologies, a "no hugging" rule had to be put in place for the rest of the visitors. Through the middle of more guests coming to visit though, Dan finally just fell asleep out of exhaustion and refused to wake up. 

 

In the days that followed, the Brit was moved to a regular room and gained strength every day. All of his stitches were taken out, and the bandages were unwrapped. Dan's leg had to remain in the cast for the next several weeks though which he wasn't particularly excited about. When the Brit felt good enough, they had him sit up and even try to stand. Dan didn't realize how unsteady he was right now which caused him to have to lean heavily on Ryan and a nurse in order to not fall flat on his face.

His appetite wasn't too great at first, but as his body adjusted to real food again, it slowly came back. Ryan was also able to push him outside the room in a wheelchair. That was a nice change from the same four walls every day. The one thing that Dan loved most was when he got to go take a shower. He just couldn't describe the feeling of being clean, well except for the leg in the cast. He also got a shave and a haircut from Ryan. The Brit's hair and beard had been getting a little, wild so a trim made him feel much better. 

Ryan and Ray also didn't have to come every day all day to sit with him. The gent would visit in the evening, and then go home to sleep in his own bed. Ray came by during the day whenever he could. Dan had a phone back as well, so he could text them or call regularly.

 

One day though, Dan remembered something, or rather, two people he had forgotten about. When Ryan was there, he asked about them.

"Papa, I was with Jacob and another soldier named Jarvis. Have you heard anything about what happened to them? They were injured trying to help me, and I wasn't able to get back to them."

Ryan remembered the stories he was told. He regretted having to tell Dan of the sacrifice the two men made for him. "Jarvis told the soldiers who came to rescue him what happened between you three, but he didn't make it. Jacob made it to help..." Ryan was suddenly lost for words.

"Is he ok?" The Brit already suspected what the answer was going to be though.

"No, son. I'm sorry. He was two rooms down. He died the morning after you two were brought in."

"Oh." Dan looked down at his lap. He had really hoped it might have been better news. 

"You ok?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just sorry that had to happen like that." 

"I'm always here if you want to talk about what happened," Ryan reassured him.

The Brit just nodded. He didn't feel like talking about that day yet. Dan knew the cost of war. The commonplace trading of one life for another. That didn't make it any less tragic or unfair though or any easier to talk about.

 

They also finally made a video to let the fans know what's been going on. Ryan rolled Dan to a big relaxation area of the hospital with lots of fish tanks. It was quiet and lighted enough for recording which they gained permission for first. Ryan and Ray sat on either side of Dan as each told their story. Gavin filmed, and Tina asked any of the questions they anticipated the fans might say.

Dan didn't go into too much detail about what happened in the attack. He also kept the full details about the coma dreams to himself. These two were things he wanted to share with his family and close friends when he felt like it, not millions of strangers. This was also the first time that the Brit heard about what happened while he was asleep. He felt sorry for all the heartbreak his family had to go through just because they thought he had been dying even though there was nothing he could have done otherwise. The fans received the news well and everyone answered any other questions or concerns that arose. With that worry off their chests, they could now move forward. 

 

Soon enough, the doctors deemed Dan ready to go home. Ryan arranged some time off from work so he could stay with him until he gained more strength back. With strict instructions and a wheelchair in tow, Dan was finally released. He was so happy to be back in the house and to see Rosy. Ray and Tina came over as well to help get the Brit settled and stayed until he decided to take a nap. That's when Dan got a surprise.

"Do you notice anything different?" Ryan asked as he rolled the Brit into his bedroom.

Dan looked around, not seeing anything until he realized that the bed looked bigger.

"Did you buy me a new mattress?" The Brit tilted his head back.

"After you _complained_ so much about yours last time, I figured it was time for an upgrade. Yours really needed to be replaced anyways and a bigger one fit just fine. It's the same brand as mine."

Ryan pushed Dan close to the bed, locked the wheels, and stood in front as a brace for Dan to move to the bed.

"This is so much better. Thank you, Papa." Dan sighed in content as he laid down. 

"I'm glad you like it." Ryan propped the Brit's leg up, covered him, and ruffled his hair. "Have a nice nap."

 

A couple of hours later, Dan got to watch TV on the sofa and eat a home cooked food. He was especially excited to play video games on his Xbox for a little while. Ryan then helped Dan change and get ready for bed. Neither of the bathrooms in the house had accessible showers, so the gent had already arranged for them to use the shower at the Bungalow. That way, Dan didn't have to step over anything, and they could take advantage of the detachable shower head.

Although it was too late to use the shower today, the Brit didn't mind waiting until the next day. By the time they were done in the bathroom, Dan could barely keep his eyes open. Ryan took all of two seconds to decide to pick his son up bridal style. Of course, he forgot how much heavier Dan was than Ray, cast included.

"I think I might need a trip to a chiropractor after this," Ryan grunted as he shifted the Brit a bit to get a better grip.

"I'm not that heavy. You used to carry Ray all the time," Dan whined.

"Yeah cause Ray's like twenty pounds. You're bigger than him and all muscle. That cast isn't helping either."

Ryan let out a breath when he put Dan on the bed and helped him get settled. After the Brit was tucked in, the gent sat down on the bed next to him.

"You comfortable?"

The Brit nodded sleepily.

"If you need anything, just call my phone so it wakes me up."

Dan nodded again as he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Ryan leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and ruffle his hair.

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Dan found one of Ryan's hands, and the gent held it tight in return. The Brit fell asleep to his adoptive father humming a soft lullaby and rubbing circles onto the back of his hand. 

Dan slept soundly that night, too exhausted to need anything.

 

That's how the next few days went. Dan was restricted to limited movement so Ryan had to help him with almost everything. The shower at the Bungalow at least made bathing easy. Dan could sit on a shower chair, and there was plenty of room for Ryan to assist him. The detachable shower head also helped to get water where it needed to go without drenching the cast. 

The days were filled with Dan basically being waited on hand and foot by Ryan, and sometimes Rosy. The Brit watched TV, played video games, and just tried to keep himself entertained. One morning, Dan leaned back on sofa, clasping his hands behind his head. 

"I could get used to this," he said to himself.

Suddenly, Ryan dropped a laundry basket next to him. The gent had noticed his son was getting a little _too_ relaxed in his opinion.

"Sort this."

Dan opened his mouth to protest.

"Your hands and arms work fine, brat. Sort or no video games for the day."

Dan grumbled but did what he was told.

 

As Dan gained strength, he grew increasingly bored of sitting at the house. Lazing around might have been fun at first, but as the days passed, he would have given just about anything to at least be able to stand up on his own. He hated to admit it, but he really would not have minded being able to do chores either. The Brit tried crutches, but he still felt too unsteady to use them just yet.

Ryan had a talk with Geoff when it was time that he returned to work, and Dan was happy when he was told that he could accompany his adoptive father to the office. They would work out everything so the Brit would be well cared while he was there. Dan was relieved that he could play games and be around his friends although he did insist quite adamantly that Michael, Gavin, and Ray were not allowed to push his wheelchair. He didn't want to go on a roller coaster ride even if they tried to convince him it was for a video. Especially when Ray wanted to do a Team Lads Actions News for old time's sake. Dan wasn't entirely sure how that could _possibly_ involve him, but suddenly, he had three mischievous grins pointed at him, especially his little brother.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny-"

"Nope." Dan said to his little brother sternly and locked the wheels of the wheelchair.

As a precautionary measure, he stayed close to the gents for the rest of the day.

 

Dan and Gavin also realized that they now had a special connection. 

"B, I just realized something," the older Brit said one day.

"What did you realize, B?"

"Now we both have body parts that are stapled in place. Well you have more than staples, but it's still almost the same."

 

Dan was overjoyed the day the cast finally came off, and his leg looked good enough to try to walk on. He was warned by Doctor Fuller that there was permanent damage that might mess with his stride. They took him to the physical therapy area, and Dan finally stood up holding onto the two bars to help him walk. He had never really gotten the hang of the crutches. This time, it was much easier without the awkwardness of the cast. 

The Brit winced when there was some pain from not using the muscles for so long like this, but it wasn't unbearable. Ryan stood in front of him ready to catch him if he fell down. Dan took one step with the injured leg and almost collapsed as it stiffened and didn't want to support weight. Ryan caught his son and let him get his balance. Dan tried one more step, only to cry out as his calf muscle cramped. They got him quickly back in the wheelchair. Now, Dan really regretted not trying to walk around more with the crutches. It was physical therapy there and at home after that to get his leg working properly again. 

This was frustratingly slow at first. Dan had to stretch beforehand to keep the leg from cramping and could only manage a few steps at a time. He hated to admit it, but it felt like his leg didn't know how to be a leg. Dan felt like a baby that was learning to walk rather than an adult. When practicing walking at home, the gent always knew when the Brit was done. Dan would finally slump in his arms, and Ryan would help get him back to the sofa or in the wheelchair. 

Dan slumped one of the times and Ryan patted him on the back. 

"Good job. We'll get twelve steps at a time tomorrow," he praised and went to help Dan sit back on the sofa, but the Brit held tighter to him.

Ryan hugged him again and rubbed his back. "You ok, champ?"

"I just want to bloody walk," Dan whined.

"You will. We just have to get your leg working. Count yourself lucky they didn't have to amputate. Then it would really be a challenge trying to walk."

"But what about the limp? I can already feel it. Something's off with my leg. I'm not stepping right."

"We'll figure it out. A limp isn't the end of the world."

"But the army won't want me back," he said brokenly, as if he was scared to have to admit those words.

Ryan knew that Dan hadn't had any plans of leaving the military any time soon so having the decision forced on him was distressing.

"Everything will be ok. We'll work though this," the gent continued to try to calm his eldest. 

The Brit wasn't hearing it. "I'm so bloody dependent on everyone. You shouldn't have to help me to just take two steps."

" _Daniel Charles Haywood_ , you be quiet for a minute and listen to _me_ ," Ryan lightly scolded. He softened his voice when Dan finally gave him his full attention," You know no one minds taking care of you, not even me. You looked after me when I broke my ankle, so now I can return the favor. And you and Ray always talk about how ya'll wished ya'll had been with me since birth. If that had been the case, then when you two were learning to walk, I would have been there to support you and catch you when you fell." 

The Brit finally nodded in agreement and felt ashamed for complaining. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's ok. I know you're frustrated. We're going to get through this. You're not alone. Everyone is here for you every step of the way." 

Dan nodded again, feeling better for the moment. Ryan had also brought up a good point to remember for when Ray came over to visit next.

 

They were all three sitting in the living room setting up a game when Dan brought it up.

"So, Ray. When are _you_ going to break something?"

The lad looked at him to see his brother smirking.

"I could break that smug grin off your face."

"Come on, little brother. Papa and I have both broken our legs now. It's your turn to join in the fun."

Ray just glared. "Nope, not even going there. I'm perfectly happy with keeping my break record clean. Papa can keep his old injury, and you can keep your half bionic leg."

Ryan just shook his head and chuckled as he silently agreed with his youngest. They didn't need to make it three for broken bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have come out sooner, but I had personal things get in the way. Part 2 coming soon!
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	32. Recovery (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bumps in the road continue, but even with all the hardships, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Learning to walk wasn't Dan's only problem. Since coming home, his dreams every night were twisting into nightmares. Sometimes they were so bad, he would lay awake until the early hours of the morning and end up napping most of the day. He knew that the lack of sleep was probably a major factor in him having so much trouble walking since he then had little energy left to put effort into moving around.

Dan sometimes wished Sheba was still alive. She always seemed to know when he was having nightmares and would wake him up and comfort him. Rosy slept upstairs with Ryan every night. The Brit felt a few tears start to form as he thought about his old friend. 

 

He hadn't been home when Sheba died. She had never been one to show her age other than graying fur but suddenly, she started to stand around and stare into space, like she didn't know where she was. 

One day Ray was sitting on the floor playing a video game and tried to call her over. Sheba just stared like she didn't know who he was. The lad paused his game.

"Papa, something's wrong with Sheba," he called to the gent.

Ryan walked in and got the same blank stare from the dog. The gent walked over to her and gently pet her.

"You ok, girl?"

The trance finally broke, and Sheba butted her head against his leg and leaned in for more petting. Ryan picked her up.

"Here, someone was calling you."

He set her down next to Ray. The lad wrapped an arm around her, and she licked him on the face. Sheba settled next to him, leaning against his leg. Ryan sat down on the sofa next to them.

Ray looked at her concerned. "She looked at me like she'd never seen me in her life."

"Well, son, she is getting old. She's bound to eventually have a few problems."

"But I don't want her to die." Ray was starting to get a little misty eyed.

"I know." Ryan put a hand on the lad's shoulder. "I don't want her to either. She's been the best dog I've ever had. Let's hope we'll still have her for a good long while, even if she might have a few problems."

Sheba then started to not be able to hold her bladder like she used to. She had always been prone to the occasional accident, but it began to get excessive. Ryan bought a nice crate so he could kennel her when they weren't home. It was much easier to wash blankets and change puppy pads than to constantly clean the floor. Sheba also began to often wander around like she had never seen the house before. The crate seemed to help encourage the caving instinct and would calm her down. 

Ryan and Ray eventually took her to the vet out of worry. They couldn't find anything visibly wrong with her without putting her through x-rays and an MRI. Sheba already hated the vet as it was, so Ryan chose to just take her back home rather than stressing her out more. The vet told them to just watch that she wasn't in any pain. As long as nothing was hurting her, she should be fine. 

The gent updated Dan on the situation. The Brit wished he could come home, but he couldn't be back for the next couple of months, and that's if he was lucky enough to get time off.

It wasn't long after that Sheba stopped wanting to go for walks. Then, she began to lose interest in food. More than once, Ryan would be sitting on the floor with the food bowl full of cooked chicken or turkey and practically be begging her to eat. She'd nibble and eat a little but not much.

Then, she didn't eat for two days.

One evening of the third, Sheba finally didn't do much of anything. Ryan couldn't even tell if she had drank any water all day either. The gent squatted down in front of her.

"What's the matter, girl?" 

She thumped her tail but whined as well. Ryan knew it was time, but it was too late today to call a vet. The gent pet her and kissed her on the head.

"She's not doing good is she."

Ryan looked up to see Ray staring at them. The gent shook his head.

"Are we going to have to put her down?" The lad already had a tear rolling down his cheek.

Ryan nodded. "It would be kinder than allowing her to possibly suffer."

But then he couldn't hold back a small gasp as he started tearing up as well. The gent finally stood up and hugged his youngest tight as they cried in each other's arms. Sheba laid there oblivious to what was happening around her.

A little while later, they took Sheba outside and sat on either side of her on the deck watching the sun as it faded, being slowly replaced by stars. Ryan's house was far enough from the main part of Austin that the stars were able to break though the city lights and smog. They both laid down and looked up at the sky. Ryan pointed out constellations and what they meant, if anything to just get their minds off Sheba dying for a little while. He planned to call Dan in the morning since he knew the Brit would stay up all night distraught if he called him now.

Eventually, they made sure Sheba didn't have to do any of her business and went back inside. All three ended up in Ryan's bed with Sheba in the middle. The gent put a puppy pad underneath her in case she had an accident. The dog licked both of them when they kissed her goodnight and watched as they fell asleep.

It was only a couple of hours later with the moonlight streaming in through the window that Sheba drew her last breath. Her last sight being two of the three people she held most dear. She was in no pain. She was loved and she was comfortable. With that, Sheba could be at peace.

When Ryan woke up, he groggily remembered why Ray was in bed with him and then looked down. Sheba had her eyes closed and looked blissfully asleep. Ryan touched her, but she was cold. He felt for breath and heartbeat but found none. He picked up his phone and texted Dan to call him. Ray woke up then and put a hand on Sheba only to find the same thing. He looked to Ryan, feeling his heart splitting in two.

"She's gone, son," was all the gent managed to say. 

Ryan moved to the other side of the bed to be with Ray. Then, he called Dan to deliver the bad news. He ended up with one son crying into his shoulder while he listened to the other crying over the phone, wishing he was holding both of them. Needless to say, Ray and Ryan didn't go to work that day.

They had Sheba cremated and ordered a nice box for her ashes. Ray had taken it with him when he moved out. Sheba had been his dog anyways. The lad had probably taken it the worst as well.

The day after Sheba had died, Ryan went to go get Ray up for work after the lad hadn't come out on time. He knocked on the door. 

"Ray, are you up?"

Hearing no answer he opened the door. The lad was laying on his stomach, completely passed out. Ryan might have normally been annoyed that they were probably going to be late, but he cut Ray some slack. The gent sat down the bed and began to rub his son's back.

"Ray, wake up."

It took a minute before Ray finally woke up enough to glance sleepily at Ryan and then at his clock, only to drop his head back on the pillow. The gent noticed just how tired the lad looked.

"Son, did you get any sleep last night?"

Ray shook his head.

While Ryan might have normally lectured him about staying up too late playing video games, he knew that wasn't the reason. The gent had had a little trouble getting to sleep himself. As he was thinking about this, Ray had crawled into his lap. Ryan wrapped his arms around the lad and kissed his temple. Ray gazed over the gent's shoulder for a moment to see Sheba's empty basket. He whimpered and buried his head in Ryan's chest. 

"I know," the gent said quietly, realizing what he had looked at. "I miss her too."

He rested his cheek against Ray's head and rubbed his back with one hand. They sat there for the next few minutes, the lad trying to take in the comfort and wake up.

"Can't I just stay home again?" he asked pleadingly.

"No. It'll be better for you to go to work than to mope around here all day. You know Sheba hated it when you moped."

"Fine," the lad reluctantly relented.

That evening, Ryan found Ray outside laying on the deck staring at the stars. The gent went out and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Ray curled into Ryan's side and rested his head on his adoptive father's chest. They both continued staring up at the stars.

"Do you think she's up there, Papa? With Mama?"

"I should think so. If those two are anything alike as I've been saying then they are probably already best friends."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too." _Both of them._

About ten minutes later, Ryan realized that Ray had fallen asleep, exhaustion finally taking its toll. The gent carefully sat up and cradled the lad in his arms to carry him to bed. Both of them finally slept that night, but Dan now wished he could as well.

 

The Brit felt a tear roll down his cheek as he remembered when Ryan had told him about what had happened. He wiped it away and rolled onto his side. He hadn't even had time to properly grieve until he got home and saw the box. That had been the greatest loss for Ray and Dan besides their nana dying. Her passing had been just as sudden. She had been in almost perfect health, but after not answering the phone for hours, Ryan had gone to check on her only to find that she had died at home. Dan was glad that he had been able to be home to support the other two during that.

 

Thinking about these weren't helping the nightmare fuel though. 

Dan kept reliving the attack, and the coma nightmare in his sleep. Every time, something went wrong. He was shot dead, the grenade exploded, he constantly saw Jacob and Jarvis dead. Nothing but death. Dan would wake up panicked, almost expecting his adoptive father to be there but realizing that he must not have been that loud. He knew Ryan must be noticing he was tired but didn't said anything until a few nights later.

 

The gent had gotten up and went downstairs to get a glass of water, but then he heard strangled screams coming from Dan's room. Ryan hurried in, afraid that the Brit had reinjured himself. Instead, he saw Dan on his stomach shouting unintelligibly as he thrashed on the bed. Ryan rushed over and managed to flip the Brit over. Then, he sat down on the bed and pulled Dan into his arms, holding him tightly and starting to rub and pat his back.

"Shhhh. Shhh. Shh. Dan. Dan, wake up. It's just a dream. You're ok, son. Wake up."

Dan finally came to and stopped squirming. 

"There you are. There's my little boy. You're ok," Ryan soothed as he pulled Dan completely into his lap and turned so he didn't have to twist his back anymore. The Brit squirmed again as he felt his legs leave the bed and was straddling Ryan's lap. "Settle down. If you don't calm down, you might reinjure yourself. If you reinjure yourself, we're going to have to go back to the hospital. And Doctor Fuller isn't going to be happy to see you back so soon." 

Ryan continued to rub Dan's back and hold him securely until he finally relaxed. The Brit buried his head in the crook of the gent's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Dan almost shook his head but figured it would be better to get it off his chest. He told Ryan about what had happened at the camp and while he was in the coma, not leaving anything out. Everything he felt and saw and heard. 

"I just keep dreaming about the what ifs of things going wrong. I was so scared. I almost _died_."

Ryan held him tight. He _had_ been noticing how Dan didn't have as much energy during the day. The Brit slept enough on the couch in the office for Jack and Geoff to both be worried and ask if he was getting any sleep at night. Ryan hadn't known if Dan was uncomfortable at night from the injuries or having nightmares. Now, he knew his answer.

The gent rubbed Dan's back. "Nothing's going to hurt you now. You're safe. You survived. What's in the past is over now. I keep watching how you look more and more tired every day, and I know it's making recovery slower. It's time to focus on the present, not what could have been." 

"I know, Papa. I'm trying to."

Ryan kissed him on the head. "That's all I ask. Now how about you try to actually get a good night's sleep."

"I don't think I want to go back to sleep. I'll probably just have a bloody nightmare again," Dan said, still a bit shook up from the dream.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Ryan offered.

Dan thought about it then nodded. He went to get up from Ryan's lap but the gent wrapped one arm tighter around his back and the other under his bottom and stood up.

"This also would have been easier when you were little."

Dan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and laid his head against his shoulder. He was content to let his adoptive father carry him like he would years ago.

Once they were both settled in bed, Dan curled up into Ryan's left side and listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat. Rosy laid on the other side, only having just woken up. Ryan wrapped one arm around Dan, rubbed his back, and hummed until the Brit slipped into sleep. 

Finally, he had no nightmares.

 

Dan did get stronger and was able to take more and more steps. Once he was able to walk good enough, he used a cane for while until even that was no longer necessary. Eventually, Dan could walk, jog, and run a little. He couldn't overexert though. The Brit could feel a slight limp, and while it wasn't painful and he didn't always think about it, it still made his gait uneven. 

He was so overeager to get back into shape that sometimes he forgot about his leg's limits. Anything that required heavy use of his legs caused him to struggle through the exercise. Dan's first brisk jog ended with him stumbling back into the house gasping for air and more winded then normal. 

"Sit down before you fall down," Ryan said firmly as he helped the Brit to the sofa. 

Dan stretched his leg out when he felt the muscle straining. He took the offered glass of water with a muttered thanks. This happened more than once until Dan started to get his stamina back up. It still worried Ryan to no end though. He didn't want to find his eldest passed out on the sidewalk one day. The final straw was when Dan decided to push himself running and completely overexerted himself.

 

Blaine and Aaron were enjoying a leisurely drive around Austin. It was the weekend, and they didn't have work, so it was time for relaxing and enjoying hanging out. The mood broke though when they saw a familiar figure sitting on the sidewalk with his head in his hands.

Blaine checked that no one was behind him, they were just in a residential area anyways, and Aaron rolled his window down as they stopped. Dan looked up as he heard the vehicle stop in front of him.

"You ok, dude?" Aaron asked.

"No. I tried running, and all I did was blow my leg out. Again."

Blaine leaned closer to the window. "Do you need a lift home?"

"Yeah." He didn't have his phone with him, so he couldn't call anyone.

"Go ahead and hop in then."

Dan tried to stand up but promptly collapsed back to the ground as his leg gave out. "Would if I could."

"Sit tight. We'll help you," Aaron said. 

Both of them got out and stood on either side of Dan to pull him to his feet. Blaine then helped take the Brit's weight while Aaron opened the car door. With the support of them both, Dan managed to get into the backseat. He sighed in relief that he didn't have to make the painful walk back home.

"Where does your dad live?" Blaine asked as he and Aaron hopped back in.

Dan gave him the address and directions, and they started driving.

"Sorry. I hope you two weren't busy when you had to pick me up."

"Don't apologize," Aaron said. "We were just driving around. We were thinking about picking up Chris, but he can wait until we get you home. It's not a problem at all."

"Thanks then. I wasn't excited about limping all the way back home." 

"You know, if you're trying to build yourself back up, I can take you to work out," Blaine offered. "We can do stuff that won't put so much strain on your leg. You're not going to do yourself any favors if you injure yourself."

"I may just take you up on that."

"If you want to I'll give you my number when we get to your house. Just text me if you feel up to it. We could probably drag Aaron along as well."

When they parked at Ryan's house, Aaron went to the door while Blaine helped Dan. They got him settled inside and exchanged numbers. Ryan thanked them for bringing Dan home safe, offering some fresh baked cookies for the road that Blaine and Aaron just couldn't pass up. 

 

The next day, it was pouring down raining outside. Dan hadn't planned to exercise that day anyways so his leg could rest. He sat on the couch playing on his laptop while Ryan read a book. The Brit listened to the rain for awhile before finally putting his laptop aside. Dan glanced at his adoptive father. It only took all of two seconds to decide that he wanted to indulge in an old comfort. 

The Brit got up and went over to the gent. He quickly slipped across Ryan's lap before he could protest and positioned himself for a back massage, which was kind of awkward since the gent was sitting on the end of the sofa, so Dan had to lay at an angle. At least his right leg wasn't protesting from being pushed up against the back of the couch.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. It only took a pleading puppy dog look for his the gent to sigh, put his book down, and take his glasses off.

"Spoiled little brat," Ryan muttered before he began to lightly massage the Brit's shoulders.

Dan relaxed as the tightness was worked from his muscles, letting his head rest against the gent's knee.

It was a few minutes of silence before Ryan spoke. "You know, you really need to be more careful when you're exercising. You worry me when you overdo yourself."

"Blaine actually offered for me to work out with him. He said we can do things that won't put so much strain on my leg. I texted him this morning and said I'd like to do that, but after my leg has rested a bit."

"Good. I'd feel a lot better knowing you're going to be safe, rather than passed out on the side of the road. Now," Ryan said as he patted his back. "Get up. I have to make dinner."

"Why can't we just order pizza?" Dan whined at his massage being cut short.

"I thought you would want to eat healthy if you're going to be working out."

"Nah, just get a Hawaiian pizza. It counts. It's got fruit on it."

Ryan shook his head and chuckled as he went back to massaging.

"Pizza it is then." _After the rain lightens up of course. Maybe we can even pick it up ourselves and swing by Ray's apartment to get him up too since he's not streaming today. Only flaw in the plan is the other brat might demand a backrub as well. I spoil these two too much, but it's so hard when they're so goddamn cute when they demand something._

 

Because of the risk of overexertion, Dan was honorably discharged from the military. This was bittersweet really. Now, he could do more videos with Gavin, but he would never go back to his other passion. Ryan noticed the despondent looks on the Brit's face when he would sit at home or in the Achievement Hunter office and just look bored and without a purpose. Gavin also didn't always have time to film.

Dan just kind of felt empty. He didn't mind messing around with everyone at the office and not having so much responsibility, but eventually, he missed the structure of a job. Of having something to focus on and wake up for every day. Of working alongside his comrades every day and having a mission. He helped out with Achievement Hunter, but at the end of the day, it wasn't officially his job. He didn't know where he belonged or exactly what he wanted to do, and no one made an offer for a position in the company. 

The work outs with Blaine and Aaron were helping him build his stamina and strength back up. He was able to find ways to exercise without literally running his leg into the ground. But even that was only an hour or two out of the day. Fearing that Dan might start getting depressed, Ryan had a little talk with Geoff. 

Since Dan had been coming to the office, they had started to include him in videos, even teasing about giving him Ray's renovated house in Achievement City. The Brit had finally learned how to sync at the start of recording and was even helping to edit and film every now and then. The fans also loved when he was in videos.

After some thought, Geoff made Dan an offer that he couldn't refuse. Since RTX was coming up soon, they decided to wait and make the announcement there.

 

At the Achievement Hunter panel, Dan waited for his signal and made sure he was first in line for questions.

"Alright let's start over here. Great, _you_ again?" Jack played his part.

"Hey guys." He waved and let the cheering die down. "I'm Dan. Again. Same question as before. I think you probably remember it."

"You think if you're fucking persistent enough that I'm just going to hire you?" Geoff asked, acting sarcastic.

"Yeah." The Brit nodded smugly.

Geoff let there be a pause and shared smiles with the other Hunters.

"Alright, fuck it. Get your ass up here."

"New Achievement Hunter, Dan the Man!" Michael exclaimed.

Ray scooted one chair over so Dan could sit between him and Ryan. Since the lad was still partially involved with Achievement Hunter, he took a place with them for the panel. 

"Congrats, big brother."

"Thanks, little brother."

Ryan also patted Dan on the shoulder with a smile. 

After the family had their little moment, it was back to questions. The first real question was directed to Michael and Gavin so Dan had a moment to take it all in. The adoring fans in front of them and all the ones watching the live stream. He was used to doing a panel with Gavin, but now he looked over and saw all of the Hunters beside him, including him now. 

Dan felt some spark of life that had been fading. He finally had a purpose again, even if he had messed up leg. He had "comrades" and and felt like he belonged. 

Everything had been worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if there's anyone I would be completely happy with replacing Ray, it would be Dan. Also, the Sheba scene came from grief over my own 15 year old dog who just passed a little over a week ago. Anyways, I have a couple of chapters of events that transpired during the recovery time but worked better as their own chapters.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	33. Team Slow Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin helps Dan with a nightmare while in the office. 
> 
> *This chapter is set during recovery after Dan gets his cast off.*

Gavin walked back into the Achievement Hunter office after having been in a meeting. The room was dark since everybody was out to lunch. Gavin debated whether to turn the light on until he heard a noise like someone shifting on the sofa. In the soft glow of the computers, he made out Dan sleeping on the sofa. The younger Brit had decided to take a quick nap until Ryan got back with food. Gavin had forgone lunch since he had had the meeting. What he didn't know was that Ryan had already predicted this and was also picking something up for him. 

The Brit left the lights off and tried to quietly walk to his desk without disturbing his friend. Well, at least he tried until he kicked his chair and almost crashed right into his desk. He caught himself with his hands and waited for everything to stop wobbling before looking back at Dan, an apology already on his tongue. The other Brit was still fast asleep though. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, putting his headphones on.

A few minutes later, he thought he heard something over the game sounds. Like a distorted whimper or whine. Gavin paused and listened, even glanced at Dan, but then just shrugged and continued playing.

He heard it again not long after. This time the Brit took his headphones off and started looking around the room.

Flashes of Five Nights at Freddy's and other scary games played through Gavin's head. He heard the sound again and glanced in the direction it came from. In the half light, he saw Dan shift on the sofa and whimper. He had ended up on his stomach and didn't seem comfortable although Gavin figured it was more than from how he was laying.

The Brit walked over to his friend and gently shook his shoulder.

"B, wake up." 

Dan showed no sign of stirring. Gavin grabbed his arm to flip him over but as he did, the other Brit panicked and grabbed him. Dan held Gavin's arms in a death grip, practically pulling the lad on top of him as he fought against him.

"B, it's me! It's me! It's just, Gav!" Gavin yelled in the fear that his friend was about to break his arms.

Dan finally gained full consciousness. The Brit's chest heaved, and he was stock still with tension. His eyes darted around frantically until he finally realized where he was and who he was with. Dan sighed and let go of Gavin. The lad rubbed the slight red marks on his arms as he stood up.

"Bloody hell, Dan. That _hurt_."

"Well then don't surprise me like that when I'm having a nightmare."

Dan flipped back over as Gavin sat on the sofa next to him.

"Was it that bad? The nightmare?"

Dan took a moment to catch his breath before answering tiredly, "I've been in the military for years, B. A lot in active combat. I've seen things people should never see. Experienced things people shouldn't have to. When my mind slips into that high alert state, I'm prone to thinking that everything that touches me is a threat. That's why Papa and Ray know to not grab me without talking to me at the same. Their voices help me know they aren't the enemy my mind mistakes them for."

"Sorry." Gavin regretted making Dan panic.

"It's ok, B. You didn't know," the younger Brit tried to reassure him.

"Are you ok now at least?"

"Yeah. I'm ok, Gav."

Gavin knew Dan probably went through many hardships serving in the army, things the lad didn't or couldn't understand. He had seen the change from pre to post military. Dan would seem to sit lost in thought with a frown on his face at some unpleasant memory until someone or something distracted him. This was a behavior he had never exhibited before going on his first active tour of duty. 

Sometimes, Gavin did worry if explosions or shooting guns for Slow Mo guys videos might affect Dan negatively, but the younger Brit always acted like it never seemed to faze him or just didn't say anything otherwise. They had discussed it before and Dan had said that the stunts they did for videos didn't bother him. Gavin felt bad though that his friend was being tormented with nightmares, especially given recent events, and it was something that only Dan could deal with. But he did want to help his friend somehow. 

Without warning, Gavin crawled over Dan to lay behind him. He pulled the Brit back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, even as Dan looked at him in confusion but made no attempt to stop him either. 

"Someone's being affectionate," the younger Brit teased. 

"I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful bastard. Come on, Team Slow Mo right?" Gavin said as he laid his head on Dan's shoulder.

The younger Brit laughed and settled down. He was still quite sleepy and wanted to get a little more time to rest before Ryan came back. As both Brits were falling asleep, Dan lightly squeezed one of Gavin's hands to let him know he appreciated the gesture. 

"Thanks, B. Team Slow Mo."

Gavin squeezed his hand back in return.

"You're welcome, B"

Dan napped the rest of time without any nightmares, safe in his best friend's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be a visit for Dan from some unwelcome visitors from his past. I've also recently written 21 new chapters, including 2 requested ones, so those will be going out one every few days. There's so many that I can't wait for ya'll to read.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	34. Ghosts From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the blue, Dan's parents want to see him again. 
> 
> *This chapter is set during Recovery.*

"Have a nice nap, son."

Dan smiled sleepily as Ryan left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. The gent started washing the dishes from lunch. He wasn't going to tell Dan, but he couldn't wait until the Brit was out of the wheelchair and could walk around again. Taking care of him was a 24/7 job right now. But Ryan knew he'd rather have this than something worse. At least the cast was coming off the next day.

His cell phone started ringing.

Ryan dried his hands off and saw a familiar contact on the screen.

"Hello, Cindy."

"Hello, Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. How are you?"

"I'm good. How is Dan doing? I only recently got back from vacation and heard about him being in the hospital."

"He's recovering slowly. It's going to be awhile before he's back on his feet."

"That's good that he's making progress. Is he available to speak to?"

Ryan could hear some hesitation in her voice. "He's napping right now, and I'd rather not wake him up. I take it this isn't a social call. Is it something you can tell me?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and a rustle of papers.

"I really don't even know how to say it. I hope you're sitting down."

Ryan hopped onto one of the stools. "I am."

There was another moment of deliberation before Cindy just blurted the words out, "Dan's parents contacted us."

Ryan froze. He had almost been fearing that Dan was being deported because of an error on his papers not being caught until years later. Maybe a silly thought, but a concern nonetheless. This news was shocking though. Ryan had no idea why the hell Dan's parents were trying to find him, but he was glad that the Brit was over eighteen. They couldn't take his baby away from him at least.

"Ryan?"

The gent hadn't realized how long he had been sitting there saying nothing. "Yes, sorry, I'm still here. I was just taken by surprise."

"You can imagine my shock when I got the call from them."

"What exactly do they want with him?"

"They want to meet with him to talk. But it will only be if Dan wants to. That's what I needed to speak with him about."

"I don't know how Dan will respond, but if he wants to see them, where and when would we meet?" Ryan wasn't particularly excited to possibly meet the people who abandoned his eldest years ago.

"If you want to, you meet here at the agency. That way everyone can have more privacy than at a public place, and we can monitor it. I assume you wouldn't want them to come to your house."

"Absolutely not." Ryan said without pause.

"That's what I thought. They've already picked Saturday as the day. The time can be on your terms."

"It would have to be the afternoon. It takes awhile to get Dan ready in the morning."

"I'll pass that along. And make sure and ask Dan what he thinks when we wakes up."

"Ok, I will. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

Ryan sighed as he hung up and set the phone down. He looked to his right to see Rosy staring at him.

"How am I going to tell Dan, girl, huh?"

The dog only offered a head tilt. Ryan patted her on the head.

"Well, either way, we're going to have a fun time when he gets up."

 

Dan woke up a couple of hours later, and Ryan set him up in the living room. The Brit was going through his games on his Xbox when the gent sat down next to him with a sigh. Rosy jumped up on the other side.

"Dan, I need to tell you something."

"What?" the Brit said more interested in picking a game to play.

Ryan frowned and reached over to take the controller away.

"Oi! I was using that!" the Brit protested.

"I'm serious, Dan."

At Ryan's stern tone, the Brit finally gave him his full attention.

"Cindy called."

"Ok?" Dan wasn't sure where this was going.

"Your parents want to talk to you." 

Ryan wasn't sure how he was expecting Dan to react, but he didn't expect almost no emotion entirely. The Brit's face showed surprise briefly then set to a blank expression as he turned his attention to petting Rosy. After about a minute, he finally spoke.

"Why?" He turned back to Ryan with heat in his voice, "They abandoned me almost twenty years ago. Why do they suddenly care about seeing me now?"

"I don't know, son. But it's _your_ choice if you want to talk to them."

Dan nodded and stared down at his hands trying to think it over, but the emotions welling up made it too difficult to make a decision now.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Ok, you don't have to decide right this second," Ryan reassured him. "Although I would try to decide by tomorrow."

Dan nodded, and then glanced back at Ryan and held his hand out.

"Can I have my controller back, please?"

Ryan handed it back, and then his phone started ringing again.

"Hi, Geoff."

Dan watched as Ryan's eyebrows furrowed, and he ran a hand through his beard.

"Did you try-? No, I don't think that's the problem... No, Geoff, PC's don't work like that. You can't get one of your kids to come over? Ok, I'll be there soon."

Ryan sighed as he hung up. "Geoff and Jack are having a technical crisis with their new computer. Are you going to be ok for awhile?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Ryan got up and picked up his keys and wallet. He ruffled Dan's hair on the way out. "I'll try to not be gone too long. Call me if you need me. Don't wear yourself out too much playing video games."

The Brit chuckled at the joke but as soon as Ryan was gone, Dan abandoned the controller and grabbed his phone. He clicked on Ray's contact and waited. 

"What?" the lad said annoyed when he picked up.

"Is that any way to greet your older brother?"

"I was busy."

Dan just shook his head. "And what exactly did I distract you from? You aren't streaming right now are you?"

"Nah. I was just looking up some games I might play. What do you have going on?"

"I was about to play some games. Papa had to go to help Jack and Geoff fix something with their computer."

"Let me guess. You need to talk to me about something. And since Papa conveniently left, you have privacy."

"You know me too well."

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to know. So what's going on then?"

Dan hesitated before he told Ray, "Papa said earlier that Cindy called and informed him that my parents want to speak to me."

Ray was glad he didn't take the drink he was about to. "What the fuck?"

"That was basically my reaction as well."

"Why the sudden interest in seeing you?"

"Papa said he didn't know. I guess they want to see me to, I don't know, apologize maybe. Or something like that."

"As if they deserve it."

"No. I'm not angry at them, well not as much as I used to be, but they definitely aren't just earning my forgiveness that easy. Not after leaving me like they did."

"So are you going to actually meet with them?"

"I'm still not sure. I was hoping to get a second opinion from you."

Ray took a minute to think. He needed to separate their situations. His parents had abused him and he had no desire to ever see them again. In fact, his dad was dead, and his mom was in jail for drugs as far he knew. From the stories Dan told, his parents hadn't been the most responsible, but they hadn't been horrible. He had no bad experiences besides the abandonment. And Ray knew what he would want to say if he was in his adopted brother's position.

"I think I would want to meet them and not to give them a piece of my mind. I would just want to know why they abandoned me so I can have closure. I know you've told me a hundred times that you wish you knew why. If you don't ask now, you might never get a chance like this again."

"That's what I was thinking. I still want to sleep on it but what you said helps."

"Anytime, bro. Now I actually do need to go. Tina and I are going out and I need to get ready."

"I'll let you go then. Have fun! Use protection afterwards!"

"Shut the fuck up. Bye."

Dan hung up feeling a lot better. He still wanted to think about it, but now he kind of knew which way his decision was leaning towards. He looked back up at the TV when he heard a notification pop up.

GavinoFree was online.

A second later he got an invite for Halo. Well, at least he could get his mind off of his parents for awhile.

 

At night Dan laid awake for awhile thinking. He recounted everything that he could remember from his time with his parents, both good and bad. The Brit remembered the moments of actual care and attention. He also remembered the lack of responsibility, and the betrayal when they had left him. As Dan finally fell asleep, he decided that Ray was right. He wanted to know why.

 

"Did you decide?" Ryan asked on their way to the hospital to take the cast off.

"Yeah. I want to meet with them. I want to know why they abandoned me."

"Cindy said that we'll meet on Saturday at the agency. I also told her we'll do it in the afternoon, so I have time to get you ready in the morning."

_Saturday_ , the Brit thought, _This is going to be a tough week._

 

All week, Dan was nervous, almost constantly thinking about how the meeting was going to go. Every scenario played out in his mind. This was so obviously nerve wracking that it even Ryan noticed. The gent tried to help him relax and take his mind off of it. But there was only so much trips for ice cream, back massages, and a family game night with Ray and Tina could do. Friday night before bed, Dan was a mess of nerves. He didn't even know when he finally dropped off to sleep, but it felt like he had only just closed his eyes before Ryan was shaking him awake. 

They ate breakfast and went up to the office so Dan could shower. The Brit kind of wished he could walk himself into the meeting, but his leg just simply wasn't ready for it. He barely ate lunch because he felt like he was going to be sick. His hands shook during the car ride there, no matter how many times Ryan told him to relax. Staring at the entrance to the agency and remembering all the memories from it while Ryan unloaded the wheelchair didn't help either.

"Dan."

The Brit snapped out of it when he heard Ryan call him. The gent had opened the car door and was waiting to help him in the wheelchair. 

"Sorry," Dan muttered as he got out.

Once he was settled, Ryan put both hands on his shoulders.

"Dan, it's going to be ok. It's alright to be nervous but don't stress yourself out. You don't need to prove anything to your parents or try to impress them. Just say what you need to say. Whether it goes good or bad, know that I love you. You're my son and always will be."

"Yes, Papa. Thank you. I love you too. I'm just nervous about what they're going to say. But like you said, it really doesn't matter how they respond. I'm still going home with you, not them. I'm glad I'm not so young that that they could take me away. I guess as Ray would say, YOLO!"

Ryan chuckled and ruffled the Brit's hair.

 

The gent pushed him into the building, and they met with Cindy. She would be with them to monitor and answer questions. Dan's parents were already there and waiting, so they followed her to the meeting room. She opened the door to let him go in first. Ryan let Dan have a moment to compose himself and take a deep breath.

"I'm ready," the Brit said.

Ryan patted his shoulder and pushed him into the room. Dan acted distracted with his hands as he was pushed up to the big round table in the room. Cindy pulled a chair out and Ryan helped the Brit into the seat. Once he was settled, Dan finally gathered the courage to look up.

He saw two people who he never thought he would see again. Memories rushed to the forefront of his mind as he stared at them. They looked about the same as when they had left him, except for some aging. 

His mother spoke. "Why is he in a wheelchair?"

The voice caught him so off guard that he opened his mouth and closed it, too caught up in memories. He had put together a whole speech in his head but now he couldn't remember any of it to save his life.

"Dan was injured in combat recently while he was serving in the army," Ryan answered for him. "He broke his leg badly and still needs the wheelchair."

"We've seen some of the videos you've done with your friend although we haven't seen any recent ones. We knew you were in the military, but we didn't know you got hurt," his father said.

Dan once again wasn't sure what to say.

"You look so handsome. Better than your father looked like at your age," his mother said.

His father smiled at the jest.

Dan was caught off guard again, but then he finally had the courage to speak.

"Why?" was all he asked.

His parents were taken aback for a second, but Dan was glad because he needed to get this out without interruptions.

"Why did you abandon me? Do you even know what that did to me? When I woke up and all I find is a _note_? I was _seven_! How did you expect me to survive on my _own_?!"

His parents averted their gazes in shame. Dan could feel the tension in the room grow. He knew his voice was slowly rising, but that didn't matter to him right now. He was glad they were in a safe controlled environment instead of in public.

"I had to wait for one of the neighbors to finally get home before I could get help! What if something had happened to me in those hours I waited? And even after that, do you two even know what leaving like that did to me? The abandonment issues and mistrust I had to work through? There were times I panicked when I couldn't find my papa in the house immediately, even when he was just in the other room! It took me so long to know that he could leave the house, and he'll always come back! You two _broke_ me, and it took so long to put myself back together. The only thing I can be thankful for is that I was never abused. My little brother came from abusive parents, and there's still times he flinches when he's touched without warning."

Dan took a minute to breath and calm down from his tirade. His father looked upset and his mother was a little misty eyed, but they didn't say anything yet. The Brit continued in a calmer voice this time.

"I can never say I forgive you two for what you did, but I'm not mad anymore. I've had the best life I could probably have with my papa and my little brother. I couldn't have asked for better, so you don't need to worry, if you even _ever_ worried in the first place about how I was doing. I have an adoptive father who would never abandon me, even when he saw me at my worst, and an adopted little brother who not only cares about me but also looks up to me. But I still want to know _why_. Why could the people who gave birth to me, who should have been just as devoted to me, be so selfish that they leave their child behind because he was apparently holding them back?"

They all sat in silence for a moment before his father cleared his throat.

"We're sorry we hurt you. We were young and stupid. We weren't ready for a child. Can't even have one now because we can't bear to mess up again like we did with you. We were more concerned about our own fun then taking responsibility for you. In a drunken haze, we both came to the crazy idea that we could just leave you to fend for yourself. That somehow you were old enough. We weren't even in our right minds. I know we can never make it up to you for what we did, but we were hoping we could at least be able to talk. Is there any chance we could have some kind of relationship?"

Dan looked into both eyes of his parents. They were full of such hope that the Brit almost felt bad for crushing it.

"You both know I'm not going to just forgive you overnight and be buddy buddies with you two. You had your chance and you fucked it up, hurting me in the process. I can't say that I even want a relationship with you two."

"But we're your parents!" his mother started to cry. "We never _meant_ to hurt you!"

"And yet you still did, knowingly or not. I don't know. I'm going through a lot right now, and I really don't want to worry about reopening old wounds at the same time. Maybe some time later I'll consider talking to you two again. Right now, I just want closure. I'm tired of carrying this weight around when I have so many other things in my life to be concerned about."

"If that's your decision then I respect it. If you ever do want to talk to us, Cindy has our contacts," His father said. "Just know that we do love you, son, and we're sorry. There's nothing we can do to take back what we did. It may have taken years to realize it, but that's the most important thing we wanted to tell you. Even if that's all we will ever be able to tell you."

"I should have never left you. I should have been the mother you deserved. Both of us should have been the parents you deserved. Thank you for making the effort to talk to us. At least I get to see that my baby is grown up and doing well." His mother managed to get out before breaking down again.

Dan was still in a bit of shock. He hadn't expected his parents to even accept that this might be the last time they would ever see him. Their confessions of love and care did pull on his heart strings a bit, but that was a matter that could be dealt with later. The Brit nodded in acknowledgement of the thanks and gave Ryan a look that he was ready to leave. The gent helped him into the wheelchair and pushed him out. Cindy followed.

Ryan then had a thought. "If you two don't mind, I have something I need to tell them as well."

Dan looked at Ryan in surprise but just shrugged. Cindy nodded and stood by the door as the gent went back in. The couple had their arms around each other, the woman crying slightly. They startled when Ryan walked back in and fixed them both with an unreadable expression. 

"Quite a few years ago I lost my wife. It knocked me down so hard that it didn't seem like anything could fill the void that was left behind. Then I decided to adopt since we had always wanted kids. That was the thing that finally got me back on track. So now, I can't really decide if I want to be ashamed of or thankful for you two. On the one hand, you abandoned a child who was too young, caused him to have issues that he took years to recover from, and left him always wondering why he was never good enough for his parents. On the other hand, because of your negligence I adopted one of the best sons I could have asked for. Sure, there might have been others I could have adopted instead, but I can't imagine life without my two boys. They are _everything_ to me, and I would never leave them no matter what. I've stayed by Dan's side through all the recovery from his injury. I even stayed every night at the hospital when we weren't even sure if he was going to make it."

Ryan noted the flash of surprise in the couple's eyes at the mention that Dan had almost died. Undoubtedly, they were thankful that they weren't currently pouring their hearts out to a tombstone. 

"I was so worried about him that I barely acknowledged my own life. And I didn't hesitate to put my life on hold for him. Even when they were younger, I was never held back from what I wanted to do in life. Were there times when they drove me crazy? Yes. It wasn't always easy raising them. Did it change how much I loved them, even when they didn't behave? No. Cause let me say, since you two let that kid get away with everything, it took me years to curb his rebellious streak. He even lied to me one time about a party he was going to, stayed out past his curfew without asking permission, didn't answer his phone, and came home with the smell of alcohol and smoke clinging to him. That's when he finally learned his lesson and stopped defying me. You two might have given birth to Dan and raised him until a certain point in childhood, but I raised him to be the man he is today. I guess that isn't necessarily a bad thing, just unfortunate that his own parents couldn't have had the nerve to do it themselves." 

At that Ryan went to walk out. 

"I regret it every day!" Dan's mother cried out. "We should have had the responsibility to raise the fine young man who is more your son than ours. If there was any way to go back to the past and right our mistake, we would do it in a heartbeat."

"Constantly looking back will only cause more pain than it's worth. The child you left behind is gone. He's now the courageous, caring, strong young man who you just met. If you would ever hope to move on like he has, I suggest you get to know the person Dan is today, rather than the little boy you once knew."

"Do you think he will get in contact with us one day?" Dan's father asked.

"Dan gave his word that he would try, if a very tentative word at that. If he's said it, he may do it when he has his life back in order. That's one thing I always taught my boys. Keep their promises if they can."

"We don't want to open old wounds or cause trouble. We just want to get to know him like you said."

Ryan nodded again before leaving.

Cindy put a hand on his shoulder as he passed her and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Ryan returned it, and he and Dan left to go back home.

 

Dan was quiet as they made their way to the car and during the ride back to the house. He looked contemplative but troubled, like he was trying to solve the secrets of the universe. They got back home, and Ryan helped Dan onto the sofa. After getting settled, the gent also sat next to him. It only took a few minutes for the Brit to crawl into Ryan's lap. The gent gladly wrapped his arms tight around Dan. He kissed him on the temple and rested his cheek against the Brit's head. Dan buried his face in the crook of Ryan's neck, needing this moment to decompress.

"I'm proud of you. Not everyone would be brave enough to face their parents like that without getting angry or overly emotional."

Dan hummed in acknowledgement of the praise.

"What are you thinking about, son?"

"Huh?"

"You've looked so deep in thought since we left. What are you thinking about?"

Dan took a couple minutes before he answered. 

"I was just remembering my life with them and comparing it to my life with you and Ray."

 

Dan's life with his parents had been both good and bad. He realized now just how young and inexperienced they had been. If the Brit had been fussy or something was wrong, they hadn't known how to handle it. Their attempts at being firm or comforting had only done so much. Ryan on the other hand, had always known what to do. Even if Dan or Ray were being fussy he knew when to ignore, when to scold, and when to distract them. Ryan was also good at comforting. Even the smallest worry wasn't a problem to talk about, and the gent never judged them or sent them away, even when he was busy.

With the abandonment issues, Dan used to be prone to panicking when he couldn't find Ryan in the house. One time he had woken up from a nap and couldn't find the gent anywhere or Sheba for that matter, nor was he answering his increasingly desperate calls. 

Ryan finally came back in from the backyard and found Dan crying in the kitchen. He had stepped out for only a few minutes to talk to Geoff on the phone, trying to not disturb the Brit napping on the sofa. When Sheba had perked up her ears at the house and started bugging him to go back in was when he realized what she had been trying to tell him. The dog had run in first and bee lined it to Dan, licking his face.

"Dan?" 

The Brit immediately ran over and threw his arms around Ryan. The gent picked him up and held him.

"What's wrong, bud? What happened?"

"I couldn't find you. I thought you were gone," the Brit sobbed out.

"Dan, I was just outside. Geoff called me, and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm not going to leave you. If you can't find me, just wait, and I'll be right back."

Dan nodded as Ryan continued to comfort him.

 

The Brit thought about all of this. His adoptive father was so different from his parents but in all the right ways that the couple should have been. He still had some good memories of them but so many more great memories with his current family.

_His real family._

Dan closed his eyes and just relaxed as Ryan rubbed his back. He realized that the gent was right. It didn't matter what happened with his parents. And maybe he would contact them at some point and get to know them a bit. But no matter what, he would always have a father and a little brother to come back to who loved him and would do anything for him.

And that's really all that Dan needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	35. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns that self discipline and responsibility isn't the two way street he thought it was.

As mentioned previously, if there was one thing Dan's parents were almost no good at all, it was discipline. They didn't know when to tell the Brit no or how to set and enforce rules. This led to Dan having trouble adjusting to Ryan's rules. He even went through his phase where he didn't think he had to follow the rules. The Brit was thankful that his adoptive father had stayed patient and firm, even when he broke almost all the rules at once one fateful time. 

 

Some friends from one of his classes were having a party that Dan wanted to go to, but it was late at night and the parents wouldn't be home. The Brit succeeded in lying that he was going out with Gavin and Michael for a little while. Ryan trusted the other two lads to behave and not drag his sons into trouble. Luckily, Ray was also busy with project that he had put off for too long to worry about hanging out. 

 

When Dan arrived at the party, excited that he actually succeeded in coming to it secretly, he quickly realized his mistake. The people he knew were already drunk. Cigarettes were being passed around, and the music was too damn loud. He tried drinking from the punch bowl which he eventually realized had been spiked with alcohol if the haziness in his brain was any indication. He quickly put a stop to that and helped himself to a glass of water. 

Ryan was very strict about alcohol, so Dan didn't want to come stumbling back home completely hammered. The Brit just wished someone hadn't spilled their glass of definite booze on him as he passed them. The smoke smell was bad enough. He didn't know how he was going to hide this from his adoptive father. 

As Dan finally got water and his mind started to clear up a bit, he couldn't help but think how boring and uncomfortable this was. He'd rather have gone over to play video games with Michael and Gavin while drinking soda water, eating junk food, and arguing over Mario or Halo.

It was also now way past his curfew.

 

After he finished his water, Dan went to leave but was suddenly grabbed by a girl who latched onto him.

"Hey, handsome. How about we go find somewhere private and have some fun."

"No no no," Dan tried pushing her off of him. He liked attention from girls but not like this when she was clearly drunk and probably had no idea what she was doing. 

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" she pouted and somehow managed to stay holding onto him. Dan considered himself quite strong, but this girl was being slippery.

"I think you're very pretty, love. But you are also very drunk, and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"Trust me, I won't regret anything." She tried to reach up and kiss him. 

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" 

Dan finally managed to push her away in time to see a big burly guy striding angrily towards him. Well really, stumbling drunkenly but looking more than pissed.

_Fuck! I sneak out to a stupid party and all I'm going get is to be beaten to a pulp by an angry drunk bloke._

Right when Dan was looking for a quick exit out of this situation, someone yelled about the cops. That got everyone distracted enough for him to quickly slip away out the back. He ran for it long enough until he was almost home. Once Dan got back to the house, he took a moment to gather his wits. The Brit pulled out his phone and realized how many texts and voice mails he had from Ryan. His phone had been on silent, so he hadn't heard them.

Dan cringed. He was going to be in huge trouble.

The house was dark now. Dan hoped that maybe Ryan had given up and went to bed. He was tired and would rather be lectured in the morning. Dan straightened out his hair and clothes, quietly unlocked the door and went in. Dan tried to stay quiet so he could hopefully to make it to bed without being caught.

Then, suddenly, there was barking.

"No, Sheba, hush. It's just me," Dan tried to quiet her, but then, the light in the living room also came on, revealing a very pissed off Ryan.

_Fuck. Busted._

" _Daniel. Charles. Haywood._ Where were you?" Ryan's voice was dangerously low. It was clear that the normally level headed gent was barely suppressing his fury.

Dan gulped. He had never seen his adoptive father with so much anger and disappointment in his eyes. 

Since the Brit wasn't answering, Ryan pushed on, "I called Geoff wondering where you were, and you know what he told me?"

Dan hung his head and shook it.

"That Michael and Gavin had been home _all evening_ and had gone to bed _hours_ ago. He wasn't aware that you were supposed to be hanging out with them. So _don't_ make me repeat myself, _where have you been?_ "

Dan knew that he may as well tell the truth.

"At a party," he answered quietly and shamefully. 

" _What party?_ " Ryan ground out.

"One that some friends of mine invited me to." 

Silence fell between them for a couple of minutes. The Brit was pretty sure that he could _hear_ his heart pounding.

"Dan, come here. Front and center."

The Brit approached his adoptive father with some trepidation. He wasn't worried about being hit. Ryan had never struck him or Ray or ever used physical punishment, unless chores counted as such. However, Dan hated that he had made the gent so angry at him and all because of a party that he should have been truthful about in the first place, even when he knew the answer would have been no. He stopped in front of Ryan, still hanging his head in shame.

Ryan put his hands on Dan's shoulders. The Brit was so tense that he flinched at the touch. 

"Look at me," the gent said firmly.

The Brit hesitated before finally meeting the gent's eyes. He once again saw the anger and disappointment, but he also saw fear. Dan was almost sure he was about to be sick from shame.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you have _any_ idea what it would do to me if something _happened_ to you? Do you know how much I _panicked_ when Geoff had _no idea_ what I was talking about? _Why didn't you answer your phone?_ "

"It was on silent. I didn't bother to look." Dan could feel that he was dangerously close to tears.

Then, Ryan's eyebrows furrowed, and his hands tightened on Dan's shoulders.

"Were you drinking? Did you smoke?"

The Brit dropped his head again as he let out a sob.

Ryan shook him slightly. "Dan, _answer me_."

"I didn't smoke. Someone spiked the punch. I didn't realize until I had drank a good amount. Some bloke also spilled beer on me." The Brit was openly crying now.

"Is everything alright?" another voice asked tentatively. 

Ryan dropped his hands from Dan's shoulders and turned his head to see Ray watching them nervously. He had been woken up by the gent raising his voice.

In a gentler tone, Ryan said, "Everything is fine, son. Go on back to bed."

The lad nodded and called for Sheba before they both went back to his bedroom.

Ryan turned back to his wayward eldest who had managed to get some composure back.

"Dan, why would you lie to me like that?"

"You never let us go to parties like that. I thought it would be fun," the Brit whined slightly as he still struggled to contain his emotions.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "And was it?"

Dan lowered his head again. "No. I wish I hadn't gone at all."

"Dan, I don't make rules for no reason. Don't you understand that they're because I _love_ you and I want to keep you and Ray _safe_? So stuff like this _doesn't_ happen. Do you know how many hours I've spent sitting here worrying that something had happened to you?"

"I'm sorry," Dan choked out.

Ryan was right. Dan was still learning to not be so defiant towards his adoptive father. He suddenly regretted every time he thought he could just blatantly break the rules and not listen. Dan knew he had given Ryan a hard time over the past few years, and he was sorry for every time he made his adoptive father disappointed in him. He had never seen the gent this angry, and he realized that he wouldn't be this mad unless he well and truly cared. This is something Dan had never felt from his parents. 

Finally, Ryan pulled Dan into his arms and held him tight. The gent had been so scared, and he was just relieved that his eldest was safe and sound.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Can you hold that promise?"

"Yes," Dan said without hesitation and he meant it. No more teenage rebellion bullshit. He was done with it. Why is it worth fighting against the one man who loved him unconditionally no matter what over a few rules or a curfew? Dan was finally ready to be rid of that bad habit.

They both stayed there for a few more minutes before Ryan pushed him back.

"Now go to bed. You're grounded until further notice. And no video games either."

Dan then remembered that he, Ray, Michael, Gavin, and the girls were supposed to go to a midnight movie premiere in less than two weeks. They had already gotten permission, but now, that was probably all fucked up.

"What about the premiere we were planning to go see?" He couldn't keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

Ryan's face remained stoic. "What do you think?"

Dan was now even more mad with himself, but there was nothing he could do. Arguing wasn't going to grant him a free pass out of his punishment. He had seriously fucked up and had to just accept the consequences. 

 

The days ran down towards the date of the premiere. Dan stayed busy with school and doing whatever task Ryan asked him to do. The Brit had always been prone to throwing mini tantrums when he was being punished like this, so the gent was surprised to notice the sudden change that Dan was no longer arguing about it. That didn't mean the Brit didn't still get frustrated a bit. It was difficult to always keep his defiant side in complete check. He also wasn't trying to sneakily play games either. Didn't mean he couldn't watch the other two though. When it came to loopholes, Dan had learned from the best.

Ray, however, did try to argue that he wanted his big brother to go with them. Ryan finally pulled the lad aside to talk to him. Dan was afraid that he had gotten his little brother in trouble as well, but when he asked, it seemed like Ray had just been scolded for bitching. Dan missed the smile Ray gave him since the lad now knew something that his older brother didn't.

 

The evening of the premiere day, Dan just watched as Ray slowly got ready to go. Michael was driving over to pick the lad up. They would go out to eat, and then head over to get in line for the movie. Dan finally got tired of watching and decided to get out of the house for a bit. Even if he could go, he didn't even have a ticket, which the other three had already ordered. The Brit grabbed Sheba's leash since she had yet to go for her walk that day. When he came back to the living room, Ryan was sitting on the sofa with the dog next to him. Ray was on the other sofa pulling his shoes on.

"Papa, I'm going to take Sheba for a walk."

"You'd better make it quick then. You don't want to be late when Michael and Gavin come over to pick you two up," the gent said casually.

It took a few seconds for Dan to process what he had just heard. "Wot?"

Ryan just smiled as he pulled something out of his wallet and held out what turned out to be a ticket. Dan took it, and a quick look confirmed that it was for the midnight premiere. A smile broke out on the Brit's face, and he practically leapt onto Ryan's lap to hug him. The gent chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his eldest.

"Thank you, Papa! But I thought I wasn't going to be allowed to go?"

"Just because you're grounded doesn't mean I can't reward you for good behavior. And I never actually said yes or no. I know you two have been planning this for weeks, so I had decided that if you were good then I'd let you go."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Now go get ready. I'll take Sheba out later. And if you behave and come back when you're supposed to then you're no longer grounded."

"Yes, Papa."

Dan got off his lap and looked to Ray who was smiling as well.

"Did you know about this?"

"Remember when Papa pulled me aside when I was being a whiny little bitch?"

Dan nodded.

"He told me, but then I was sworn to silence. I told Michael and Gavin this morning though."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised Gav is managing to keep his mouth shut."

"Actually, Michael took Gavin's phone away from him. He wasn't going to take the risk that the idiot was surely going to tell you."

 

Dan had fun that night, and he made sure to wake Ryan up himself to tell him that they had made it back home on time. When the Brit woke up the next day at the crack of noon, he changed out of the clothes from the night before into fresh ones and went downstairs. Ryan was cooking something for lunch and turned around when he heard Dan come in, giving him a warm smile.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, the restaurant we went to wasn't too bad and the movie was great. I had a lot of fun."

"Good. Oh, and like I said, you're no longer grounded."

Dan nodded. Then he walked up to Ryan and hugged him. The gent returned it and lightly rubbed his back.

"Thank you for trusting me again."

"I never lost trust in you. You're my son, why would I ever lose faith in you?"

"I just...I'm sorry for being such a bloody git you all these years. My parents never cared that much if I broke the few rules they had. I just seemed to always think yours were an inconvenience, but I understand now that they're not. You make them because you actually give a care, you expect us to follow them, and you uphold them. I just didn't know how to respond to that structure. I'm sorry I worried you when I went to that party. I won't do it again."

"Apology accepted. I'm glad I never gave up on you, even if you could sometimes be a real pain in the ass."

They both chuckled.

"Now how about you go wake up your brother so we can eat."

Dan gave him a squeeze before he let go.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	36. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan visits the graves of the two men who made the ultimate sacrifice to save his life.

_Goodbye._

This is what Dan was currently trying to figure out how to say. The Brit had never had the chance to bid his friend, Jacob, and his comrade, Jarvis, farewell or to tell them that he hadn't forgotten them. Ryan had looked up their obituaries, at his eldest's request, and found out that they were both buried in the same cemetery. Dan had been thinking about this ever since the gent had told him the tragic news. He had waited until he could walk good enough with his adoptive father's help to make the trip out there.

Ryan turned into the cemetery and parked. Dan got out holding two small bouquets of red poppies, the flower of remembrance. After asking the on sight office where the graves were, they went looking arm in arm since Dan was still a little shaky in his steps.

They found Jarvis' grave first and Dan placed one of the bouquets in the empty vase. He laid a hand on the stone.

"Thank you for protecting me, brother. Even though you didn't even really know me, you still did all you could to try to keep me safe. I won't ever forget that."

Then they found Jacob's grave. Dan had to kneel down to arrange his poppies into the bouquet that was already there. He sat back after he was done.

"I'm still kind of not sure what to say, but you were a pretty damn good friend. Definitely a welcome relief when we were stationed in god forsaken places. I know you're probably laughing that I left you such unmanly things as flowers, but at least these actually have a special meaning behind them. I hope your family doesn't mind the invasion of poppies in their arrangement."

Dan shifted a bit as he thought about what else he wanted to say.

Ryan just watched quietly. He knew how important it this was for Dan to honor the two men who had saved his life. Internally, the gent was also thanking them. Ryan had always heard about the cost of war, how the soldiers walked a fine line between life or death, but now, after everything the gent had been through, he truly understood it.

"I wish we could be at a bar right now swapping stories over bevs. I never expected that the high school bully who made my life hell would be the man who gave his life for me without a second thought, and for that, I'm grateful. You shouldn't have had to die. I _wish_ you hadn't, but that's just the way it was. So be at peace, brother. You're sacrifice was not in vain, nor will I _ever_ forget it."

Dan looked back at Ryan, and the gent helped him up and back to the car.

On the ride home, Dan could feel a weight lift off of him. The Brit had come back like he had promised to at the base. He could move on now that he had finally made his peace. Dan still felt a little survivor's guilt, but he knew he couldn't change the past. 

Internally, he raised a glass, imagining Jacob and Jarvis with him. _Here's to the present and the future without forgetting the sacrifices of the fallen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a fun little chapter of Ray tagging Dan into AH and Team Lads. Then, we will get back to more little lads chapters.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	37. Tag In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray officially tags Dan into his place as one of the Achievement Hunter crew.

When things started to settle down after RTX, Dan wasn't sure what exactly would be happening now that he was in Achievement Hunter. He half expected some embarrassing initiation caught on camera for the fan's amusement. What the Brit didn't predict was to be standing next to his little brother with a paintball gun in his hands, facing the rest of the crew.

To be able to focus more on his streaming, Ray was taking a step back from his unofficial part time status in Achievement Hunter. The lad would still pop up from time to time in videos, but this would be his last Versus. 

They had set up a simple course with barriers, and it was open enough for Kdin and Caleb to film from the sidelines. Kerry would play referee alongside them. Dan and Ray, as well as the others, also had Go Pros on their helmets to capture the action inside. After a brief intro, the crew all moved into positions on either side of the course. It may have been two versus eight, but these two were crack shots in their own rights.

"So here's the plan," Ray said as they hid behind some hay bales. "I'm going to go in there and pin them all in one spot. Then you go in there, and finish them off. I've got nothing left to prove here, so I expect you to make me and the audience proud. If you succeed, I'm officially giving you my place in Team Lads, well at least when _I'm_ not around."

"As you say so then. I'll provide cover fire so no one slips past you."

They fist bumped as they heard Kerry giving instructions.

"Now I want a good clean fight. No funny business. Hey! Don't shoot at the ref!" 

Ray and Dan figured that Geoff did it from the maniacal giggling they heard across the field. 

" _As I was saying_ , a _clean_ fight. If you're hit, leave the field. If you get hurt, hold up a hand and wave the white handkerchief we gave everyone." 

Dan checked to make sure his was still in his back pocket. The handkerchiefs had been his idea since he could easily hurt his leg if he outdid himself.

"Cheating will result in immediate disqualification. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"Will you shut the fuck up already, Kerry!" Michael yelled.

"Alright then. Three. Two. One. Versus!" He blew his whistle.

Ray and Dan moved in perfect synchronization. They both took pot shots to hold the others back. Years of teaming up together like this had trained them to work together in perfect harmony without having to say much. 

They stayed low and moved up the field with Ray taking the lead. The Brit used all of his military training to back his brother up. The lad kept pushing the others slowly towards the same corner. Dan provided cover if anyone tried to rush them. It only took a few minutes before the crew was hopelessly huddled behind too little cover. The brothers both took a bunch of shots to keep them pinned. Ray jumped back to Dan's cover and patted him on the shoulder.

"All you, big brother."

Dan stood up and shot Jack in the shoulder as he tried making a break for better cover.

"God dammit!" The bearded gent yelled as he quickly stepped over the barrier.

Dan moved into cover as the others shot. 

"Come on boys, let's get them! Come out and fight you cowards! Quit fucking sniping!" Geoff yelled.

Dan smirked. There was one thing they had seemed to forget about. They may be able to wield these little guns that shoot paint balls, but Dan had been in many a fight where the bullets were real and the stakes were life or death. If Geoff believed a little show of fierceness and mockery was going to scare him, he was about to be proven wrong.

The Brit peeked up from his cover and caught Geoff on the leg.

"Son of the bitch!"

Another peek ended with Dan quickly eliminating Matt and Jeremy who were hanging too close to each other and out in the open.

Dan held his ground as the others realized their mistake in breaking cover and retreated back to safety. He caught Lindsay on the hip as she tried to escape. Now it just him versus Michael, Gavin, and Ryan. Dan glanced back briefly at Ray, who was watching from his cover, gun ready just in case. The lad gave him a thumbs up, and the Brit then started to move up.

The last three were behind good enough cover that Dan's best option was just to work his way around to reach them. Dan focused on ducking, crawling, and sprinting for each cover with only a few close calls. As soon as he was in position, the Brit took a breath and made sure he had enough ammo. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Dan stood up and rushed the cover from the side, catching Michael and Gavin by surprise. But as the cursing and squawking receded as the two lads reluctantly went over the barrier, Dan realized that someone was missing.

He held his position and listened carefully, letting his senses work in overdrive. Ryan was undoubtedly going to try to ambush him. The crunch of a leaf gave away the gent's stealthy approach. With twitch reflexes, Dan jumped up in the direction of the sound and fired. He caught Ryan in the stomach just as the gent was about to shoot him from behind.

"Dammit! I thought I had you there."

"I've practiced and been situations like this loads of times, Papa. There's not much you can do that's going to take me by complete surprise."

Dan patted Ryan on the shoulder, and then strolled back to Ray.

"GG, big brother."

"You weren't so bad yourself, little brother," Dan said as they fist bumped again.

"So I expect plenty of wins of Versus in the future. You've got to make it around the whole room at least once. And you'll be in my stead for Lads Actions News and any other lads business. Remember to give the gents and the rest of the office hell."

"Anything for you, Ray. I promise."

As they joined the others in celebration, Dan felt pride that he was able to be a part of this. Once again he felt excitement for whatever the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	38. Survival Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through adoption, Michael learns that he no longer has to depend solely on himself to survive.

When Jack and Geoff decided to adopt a child, it wasn't as easy as they first thought. The couple knew that they were both ready after a long heart to heart talk, so that wasn't the problem. They were financially fine and able to pay all the necessary expenses. The problem was finding an agency that would adopt to them. Being two men married to each other didn't sit well with places that held strong religious beliefs against gay marriage. Finally, after almost giving up, they found a small agency that was more open minded.

Soon enough, the couple was able to come in to meet some of the kids. They mingled with the younger kids in the playroom. Jack and Geoff were having a great time meeting them, but none of them stood out. The tattooed man finally looked over to see a red headed boy with curly hair sitting by himself playing with some blocks. 

Geoff walked over and kneeled next to the boy. "Hello there. What's your name?"

He didn't expect the annoyed look or the block that hit him in the gut with enough force to make him gasp. The kid then ran off. 

Jack hurried over to his husband after seeing what happened. "You ok? I never thought I'd see the day when a _kid_ beat you up."

"Shut up, Jack," Geoff grunted.

"Sorry about Michael," the kind lady who was working with them on their adoption case, Louise, said to them. "He kind of has a temper and can be a bit standoffish."

"I think I found that out."

 

They continued to talk to different kids and were trying to decide if they wanted one from this group. Geoff looked up and saw Michael again, but this time he was talking to a little blond haired girl as he helped her and three others, two brunettes and one dark haired, build something. For a kid who had just walloped him, he seemed to also have a sweet side. 

The more Geoff thought about it, call it instinct or craziness, the more he could see a life with the boy as their son. Hopefully, they could curb that anger as well. Geoff knew Michael was likely to not get adopted with problems like that. Who knows where he would end up as he grew up? 

He turned to Jack, hoping his husband would agree with him. "I think I've made my choice."

"Good, cause I can't choose. Who is it?"

"Michael."

Jack raised his eyebrows, momentarily stunned. "Michael? _The_ Michael who threw the block at you?"

Geoff nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jack really wasn't sure himself if this was the right choice, but his husband was giving him the puppy dog look that he just couldn't say no to. The bearded man looked around to find Michael and saw him still playing with the blond girl being as sweet as ever.

Jack sighed. "I guess. We're probably his best chance anyways."

Geoff was so happy that he planted a kiss on his husband's lips right there.

"Eww!" some of the kids exclaimed and covered their eyes while giggling.

They called Louise over and told her what they had decided. She led them into another room by themselves to talk to them.

"So you really are interested in Michael?"

"Yes," Jack answered.

She then went on to explain how six year old Michael Jones was neglected and seemed to handle everything with anger. She also mentioned that he had a problem with escaping, not to run away, but to just go to the store or wander the streets. He hadn't done it lately though. Also, they might need to keep an eye on his sight because he seemed like he needed glasses. Louise then left to go get him.

Geoff glanced over at Jack to see that he was nervous, so he reached over and took a hold of his hand. The tattooed man squeezed his husband's hand and smiled. Jack relaxed a bit.

When Louise came back in with Michael, the boy was less than pleased to see the two men and as he sat, he put on a pouty face to show his displeasure. 

"Michael, Jack and Geoff are very interested in adopting you. Do you want to say hello?"

"No." The boy crossed his arms and glared.

Louise frowned. "I'll let you three have a few minutes alone."

"Hey, buddy," Geoff said kindly.

Michael refused to talk.

"The weather's been nice lately." Jack tried.

The boy was momentarily caught off guard by the question and just shrugged, "When they actually let us go outside." 

"I bet you really want to get out of here, don't you?" Geoff asked.

"You don't know anything." Michael looked down.

"I know that you were dealt a crappy hand in life and now you're here. We can help you out, bud," Geoff pressed.

"I don't want a home," the boy ground out.

"So you want to stay here the rest of your life?"

Michael snapped his gaze back to them, his eyes alight with anger, "I said I don't want a home!"

"It's ok, Michael. You don't have to pretend that everything's ok." Jack said, both he and Geoff trying to stay calm.

Once again this caught Michael by surprise. No one had ever not told him off for shouting, well except one person. He just couldn't help it really. Any attempts to control his anger just kept failing.

Louise came back in after she heard shouting and suggested that they all think about it overnight.

 

That night, Michael snuck into one of the girls' rooms and found his best friend, Lindsay Tuggey. He gently shook her awake. She was the only one that never reacted to his rage and became a trusted friend instantly. He was also one of her only friends because of her strong personality that could come across as pushy and bossy to others. They just worked somehow. They understood each other.

"Michael, you could get in trouble," Lindsay whispered as she woke up and nervously looked around.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She sighed and finally relaxed. "What it is?"

"Those two men who were here want to adopt me. Should I do it?"

Lindsay could see the uncertainty on Michael's face. He had never cared about any of the parents before, so something must have finally clicked. "Well, do you like them?"

"Did you?" Michael asked.

Lindsay thought about it. Although she hadn't met them, she had watched the bearded man ,and the one with the all the tattoos when they were there. They had looked like an intimidating pair at first, but by her observations, they seemed as sweet and loving as could be. 

"Yeah, I did," Lindsay smiled. 

Michael looked down as he tried to choose his next words. "I don't want to be here forever."

He mirrored Geoff's statement from earlier. The man had been right, and Michael had a strong feeling that becoming their adopted son was a good idea. Jack and Geoff hadn't been like any of the others. They actually seemed to understand.

"Then let them adopt you," Lindsay stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Being adopted by two men he barely knew wasn't the only thing he was concerned about though. "But what if I never see you again?"

This was the real heart of the matter.

Lindsay took Michael's hands in hers. "I want you to be happy. We'll see each other again. I know we will. Trust me."

And there was that smile again that made Michael's world stand still. He didn't know what the flutter in his heart meant, but he did know that if it wasn't for Lindsay, he didn't know where he would be right now. 

"I trust you, Lindsay. And I did like them. I just wasn't sure."

 

Jack and Geoff also spent most of the night talking and came to the conclusion that they still wanted to adopt Michael, but only if he let them.

 

The next morning everyone was gathered up again and the adults were surprised when Michael said yes. The day that he was going to be going home he found Lindsay to tell her goodbye. They hugged and both held back tears. Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces with Banjo and Kazooie charms. He had stolen them awhile back from a shop and had been planning on revealing them to Lindsay on her birthday.

"In case I never see you again, I wanted to give you this. To remember me." He handed her the Kazooie one.

Lindsay put the necklace on and hugged Michael again. "I'll never forget you. You're my best friend, and I love you."

"I love you too, Lindsay."

Michael couldn't stop staring at her, not wanting to forget anything. That smile that he cherished was sad now, but he just had to hope that one day they would reunite, and he could see Lindsay happy again.

 

The next few days were rocky at best. Michael really didn't trust Jack and Geoff completely and was determined to make sure that they knew it. He would grumble when they told him to do something and snap when he wanted to be left alone. The boy also didn't want much contact with them. If they tried to sit close to him or pick him up, he squirmed away. He tried to not be _too_ horrible though seeing as he definitely owed them for adopting him. But the line between letting anger or gratitude take over wasn't very clear right now. 

Jack and Geoff had, so far, not reacted to Michael's behavior, trying to let him settle and hopefully relax. They knew he was probably just confused right now and wanted to give him time to adjust to his new life. Jack was in college and worked part time, and Geoff had his job at a call center, so they enlisted Griffon to babysit and Caiti when she wasn't at work. Michael seemed to do better with the girls. Although, the men assumed that it was because Griffon put some fear in him with her chainsaw carving abilities, so he was at least pleasant with her. The women tried to get Michael to open up, but he wouldn't say much about his troubles, and they didn't want to push him too much.

Michael did take a liking to Jack and Geoff's Saint Bernard, Jupiter though. He had always loved dogs but never had the chance to own one before. Jupiter was great for leaning against and as a cuddle buddy. Michael could let go and be more carefree around his new four-legged friend than he normally was with anyone else. 

But Michael's temper wasn't the only thing to be concerned about. He had grown up too long having to fend for himself, sometimes leaving the house just to go wander around for food or water. One of those times, he was caught trying to shoplift in a corner store he frequented. But it was for simply food and drink instead of candy or junk food or toys. After some observation, talking to Michael, and a rather unpleasant visit with the boy's parents when he offered to drive him home one stormy day, the store owner tipped the authorities off that something wasn't quite right. That's when Michael was eventually taken away from his parents. Jack and Geoff provided everything he needed, but that didn't mean the habit of going out by himself was gone.

Michael found that task hard though. The house doors were always closed and almost always locked. The fence outside was too tall to climb over, and the gate was always locked. The windows were easier though. Michael had paid attention when his adoptive fathers had cleaned them. All he had to do was unlatch them, lift up the pane and then lift the screen. He would be out quicker than they could notice.

 

The day came when Jack and Michael were sitting in the living room, the bearded man studying for a test. Geoff was cooking dinner in the kitchen. The boy played on his DS and died for the tenth time in his game.

"Shit!" he yelled frustrated.

" _Michael_ , don't say bad words," Jack scolded.

The boy shrugged and muttered an apology. Jack turned his attention back to his textbook.

A second later Geoff accidently touched something hot. "Fuck!"

" _Geoff_ , don't curse in front of our kid!" Jack once again scolded.

"Sorry! Can you please come help me!"

Jack left to help Geoff with what he needed. Probably no more than twenty minutes passed for them to finish putting together the meal. Jack kissed Geoff on the cheek and went back out to the living room. The tattooed man was about to put something in the oven when he heard his name being yelled in alarm. 

He ran into the living room and saw Jack pointing at the partially open window. Michael was nowhere to be seen. Geoff ran out to front door and looked around while yelling the boy's name. Jack ran out as well, starting to panic when they couldn't find Michael anywhere nearby.

"How the fuck did that kid figure out how to get out through the window?" Geoff questioned in disbelief that this was happening. 

"He was watching us clean them," Jack answered as he remembered how observant Michael had been that day.

Both men just stood there not sure what to do, hearts and minds racing with fear. It didn't help that it was now starting to rain. 

"They warned us when we adopted him that this could happen, remember?" Jack said in a strained and shocked voice. "Michael was already doing this with his parents, and at the agency."

Jupiter came out the open door as well, wondering what all the fuss was about. The Saint Bernard felt the panicked energy and realized that the little boy who had joined them was missing. He sniffed the air and the ground. Then he picked up a quickly disappearing trail. Jupiter walked across the front yard and to the sidewalk, facing to the left. He looked back at his owners and barked. The rain was quickly washing away the scent, and even though Jupiter had all the right instincts, he was not an experienced tracker.

"He always went out to get food." Geoff's eyes lit up as he realized it. 

Jack had also reached the same conclusion. "We need to go to that corner store down the road."

Jupiter's nose and Geoff's hunch were proven right when they drove to the closest corner store and spotted Michael walking up to it. Jack parked as fast as he could, and they both jumped out.

"Michael!" Geoff called as he got to him first.

The boy was so surprised that he did a serious double take when he realized that his adoptive fathers had actually come to look for him. Geoff ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders as he squatted down.

He couldn't stop the flare of anger that came up. "What were you thinking? You don't just run off like that! What if something happened to you, huh? Do you know how worried you made us?"

"Geoff." Jack laid a firm hand on his husband's shoulder to get his attention.

The tattooed man realized that people were staring at them weirdly, and Michael looked close to tears instead of the usual scowling. This was the first time someone had actually seemed to care if he wandered off, and that brought up an emotion he had never felt before. He regretted having to see the disappointment and anger on his adoptive father's faces. Michael was honestly a little scared because he didn't know what to expect. 

Geoff finally sighed, and after noticing that his adopted son was wet and shaking, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy. He picked him up and held him close as they walked back to the car. Michael tensed up but eventually relaxed in the warmth of Geoff and the jacket wrapped around him.

Jupiter met them at the door when they arrived back home, happy that the little boy had been found. The dog made that clear when he licked him all over his face with his big wet tongue. Geoff then carried Michael to his room to change him into dry clothes. After a proper lecture about running off, the couple kept a closer eye on their adopted son.

 

The next day, Michael woke up coughing and with a slight fever. Running off in the rain hadn't been the smartest idea. For once, Michael allowed Jack and Geoff to take care of him. Normally, he wouldn't allow himself to be close with them, but the comfort of cuddling on one of their laps or being carried while sick was surprisingly nice. The boy actually found himself letting go of some of his insecurities.

 

While Michael was not feeling well, Jack bought childproof locks and installed them on all the doors and windows as well as the gate in the backyard. This proved vital since as soon as the boy was better, he immediately tried to escape again, only to be foiled by a lock that he couldn't figure out. 

"Michael Vincent Ramsey-Pattillo, what do you think you're doing?" Jack scolded firmly when he caught the boy in the act of trying to escape.

After being reprimanded again, Michael was once again surprised that his adoptive fathers were so attentive. But his roaming days had been more than to just scrape a meal together, they had turned into a habit. Now, with that taken away, Michael reacted in the only way he knew how.

Rage.

The anger was partially because of his life with his previous parents, and also just his personality although he didn't always know how to control it. Michael began to throw tantrums which involved yelling, cursing, and throwing anything in reach. Jack and Geoff, for their parts, stayed remarkably calm. They ignored Michael when he started up being foul tempered again and just stayed out of the firing range. Geoff wasn't eager to be hit with a block again. If Michael stepped over the line, then they would put him in timeout to settle down as well as make him clean up any mess that he made.

The boy was actually really confused about all this. Normally his parents would hit him if he acted like this, but Jack and Geoff showed infinite patience. His parents had never been concerned if he ran off, and yet these two men had gone above and beyond to make sure that didn't happen and actually did give a care about Michael's well-being. They had even made sure he was ok when he was sick. This kind of doting and genuine care was something Michael hadn't experienced before.

This finally made him realize that Jack and Geoff were not like his old parents. His adoptive fathers did all this because _they actually loved him_. This was something Michael could respect them for. No one had ever done that before in his life. He had spent so much time just trying to survive that he forgot what it meant to just be a regular kid. And that's exactly what he could now finally be. The full adjustment wasn't going to be easy, but he could at least try. 

Michael thought about all this in bed before he dropped off to a relaxed sleep for once in his life.

In the morning, he got up and wandered to the kitchen where Geoff was cooking. Michael had to admit that the man's culinary creations were better than anything he had ever had in his life.

He walked up to Geoff. "Daddy?"

The tattooed man was momentarily startled. Michael had never even called him that yet. He wiped his hands off, picked up the boy, and set him on his hip.

"Good morning, buddy."

Michael hugged him, and Geoff kissed him on the head.

"Do I get a hug as well?"

The two turned to see Jack. Geoff let Michael down, and the boy ran into the bearded man's arms. Jack picked him up. 

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning to you too, Michael."

The two men were kind of thrown off by the sudden affection from their normally hotheaded son, but they weren't complaining either. That's when Michael really surprised them.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, son," Jack said as he kissed Michael on the head.

Geoff joined them as all three of them hugged. The couple shared a kiss of relief as well. Things were probably never going to be this perfect all the time, but for now, the future looked bright for the Ramsey-Pattillo family. The future that Jack and Geoff had wanted and that Michael was only just now discovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	39. Not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon and Caiti adopt not one, not two, but four girls. How hard can raising them be?

Griffon and Caiti were many things, but crazy is not an adjective that they would normally use to describe themselves. When it came to four very special little girls, ok, maybe they were a little crazy.

 

The two women had met years ago in Australia while Griffon was competing at a chainsaw art competition. The attraction and connection had been instant. They complemented each other and were such passionate people that the two quickly realized how in love they were with each other. After a beautiful wedding in Australia, Caiti moved to Austin with Griffon.

After many happy months, they found out that Jack and Geoff had adopted a little boy named Michael. They babysitted when they needed to and although the kid could be a handful, it was fun to look after him. This planted the idea of adopting in their heads. They had planned to adopt maybe one or two children, but fate had different plans.

At the adoption agency, Griffon and Caiti met the sweetest group of girls. They all came from different backgrounds but had all bonded until they were near inseparable. It was their stories that really got to the couple though. 

Arryn Zech was five. She had lost her parents in a tragic car accident and had no family members who could take care of her. She still struggled with the loss but being with the other three made her feel better. 

Lindsay Tuggey was six. She had been abused and neglected by her parents. Lindsay was a sweet girl around her friends but could be pushy around others to the point that it was borderline bullying. This behavior was only a habit from her former life that she didn't understand was not appropriate. 

Barbara Dunkelman was seven. Her parents had been deep into drugs to the point that they had to flee Canada and settle in the states. Barbara's parents were never abusive to her, and she still didn't quite understand why she was taken away. 

Megan Turney was also seven. She had been given up at birth and had gone in and out of foster homes. Meg, as she liked to be called, had finally ended up here and was terrified of being separated from the group of girls who had become like sisters to her.

It was a big decision for Griffon and Caiti, but they just couldn't bear to leave and know that the girls would probably be separated. Soon enough, Arryn, Lindsay, Barbara, and Meg were all settled in their new home with their new Mama and Mommy, respectfully. Friends told the couple that they were crazy adopting not just one or two but four girls and how they would regret it when they got older. Caiti and Griffon weren't intimidated by this though. They gladly took the challenge. It helped that they had the support of Jack and Geoff and eventually Ryan was well.

The girls grew up beautifully with only minimal drama.

Arryn was able to work through her grief. A tearful visit to her parent's graves, after so many years, helped her with gaining some much needed closure. It took a long time, but eventually Arryn could finally move on and live her life without carrying that weight on her shoulders. 

Lindsay moved past her bullying problem. She had started it because it had seemed to be the only way to get attention from people. Attention that she wanted but didn't know how to seek out positively. Since she had been bossed around so much at home, she also pushed around others. Caiti and Griffon had to sit her down and have a long talk about the proper way to act around people other than her sisters and her adoptive mothers. 

Barbara and Meg were the ones with unresolved issues with their parents. It took years, but they both got their chance. Barbara was able to meet with her parents again. They weren't without problems, but she stayed in contact with them, loving them for who they were until a drug overdose and suicide took them. That had been tough, but Barbara had the most amazing support system to pull her through it. Meg got to meet the parents who gave her up. They had both been teens and had since then broken up. Unfortunately, no one was interested in staying in contact, but Meg got the closure she needed to move on. She didn't need two young and immature parents when she had Caiti and Griffon.

Through good times and bad, body image issues, broken hearts from boyfriends, and learning how to be confident independent women, the little family got through it all even when others said they wouldn't. Caiti and Griffon never regretted their decision, nor would they change a single thing. They were proud of their daughters and loved them more than life itself. The girls also returned that sentiment. 

Griffon and Caiti proved that they had never been and never will be crazy for adopting four girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	40. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is reunited with an old friend who he thought he would never see again.

Michael looked down at his Banjo pendant somberly. It had been a few months since he had been adopted, and he still thought about Lindsay every day. Jack was sitting next to him on the sofa and noticed his son staring at the pendant. He had never thought to ask about it before, but the sadness in the boy's eyes prompted some curiosity.

"That's a cool pendant, Michael."

The boy glanced up in momentary surprise as his thoughts were interrupted and nodded.

"Who gave it you?" Jack asked gently.

"It's mine. I gave Lindsay the other pendant that goes with this one," Michael answered quietly.

"Is Lindsay the little blonde girl you were playing with at the agency?" Geoff asked as he came into the room and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"Yeah. She has Kazooie. I gave her it because I thought I would never see her again. I really miss her." He dropped the pendant from his fingers.

"You still might see her again," Jack reassured as he put an arm around the boy.

Michael looked from him to Geoff who smiled as well.

"You never know, kid," the tattooed man ruffled his hair fondly.

Michael just nodded and leaned against Jack's side, not entirely believing them. 

 

A couple weeks later, they were meeting up at the park with Caiti, Griffon, and the pack of girls who the couple had adopted. It was Michael's seventh birthday, and they had arranged to let the kids play for awhile before they went to go somewhere to eat. Michael wasn't particularly excited. He hadn't had any friends at the agency besides Lindsay, and he found it hard to make new ones. Barbara, Arryn, and Meg had been his only other friends, but he had met them through Lindsay. However, he would bear it and hope that he could somehow make friends with these girls he was meeting since he would probably be seeing them all the time.

 

When they got there, the girls were already there. Caiti and Griffon sat on a bench watching their daughters play. Michael paid more attention to the ground as they walked over to the couple. He stood by Jack and Geoff, stalling when he would have to go try to play.

"Michael?" a hesitant but familiar voice asked.

He was pretty sure he felt his heart stop and his breath catch as he turned around.

There she was.

Even though her hair was dyed red now, which he thought made her look more even more beautiful than ever, he still recognized her green eyes, her beautiful smile, and the Kazooie pendant.

"Lindsay?" Michael said just as hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if this was all just a dream. 

Her smile widened. She covered the rest of the distance between them and hugged him tightly. Michael hugged her just as tight in return.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," Michael said still half in disbelief. 

"I told you we would see each other again, silly." 

And Michael couldn't have been happier to have been wrong.

"Michael?" Another familiar voice queried. "Arryn! Meg! It's Michael!"

Lindsay released him as Barbara hugged him, and the other two girls raced over. With Lindsay back again at his side, Michael knew that this was the happiest day of his life and definitely the best birthday ever.

 

The parents watched from the bench smiling as they realized that the kids were reuniting with each other. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Michael so happy," Jack commented.

"He deserves it, after all he's been through," Geoff said with a grin as he watched Michael take Lindsay's hand in his and head off to play with the others.

Griffon hummed and smiled in agreement.

Suddenly, Caiti remembered something.

"Geoff, Jack, I've been meaning to tell you. For the past few weeks, I've been volunteering at the agency working with "at risk" children, and I met a young boy who's just lost his parents. His name is Gavin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	41. Loss & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin deals with the death of his parents with a little help from his new adoptive fathers and big brother.

Six year old Gavin Free's story was much like Arryn's. He had tragically lost both his parents and had no family to care for him. The Brit still cried almost every day and had no friends at the agency due to his depressed attitude and the fact that he was foreign. More often than not, he was bullied and rejected by the other children. Caiti had managed to get him to talk to her, but she was still worried. Gavin needed to be with a family who could properly help him through his grief.

Jack and Geoff mulled over this overnight. They hadn't planned to adopt again this soon, but the story Caiti had told them about Gavin was really pulling on their heartstrings. The couple were unsure how Michael would react even though he was doing so much better with his own issues. They also weren't sure how much of an enthusiastic playmate Gavin was going to be right now anyways. After staying up late discussing the pros and cons, Jack and Geoff decided to at least go meet the kid and decide from there.

 

The next day, they set up a meeting for the afternoon. Jack and Geoff both picked Michael up from school and headed over to the agency. As soon as they parked though they realized that they should have told their son the plans sooner.

"Daddy’s?" the boy asked hesitantly.

Jack and Geoff both looked back at him and saw the fearful look in his eyes.

"Why are we here? You're not bringing me back are you? I don't want to go back! Please don't leave me!" As the last statement ended in a slight sob, Geoff quickly got out and jumped in the back with Michael. He unbuckled him and put the confused and distraught boy on his lap.

"Buddy, we're not sending you back. We would never do that. You're our son and always will be," Geoff cooed as he rubbed Michael’s back.

"Michael," Jack said gently from where he was standing by the door. "We're here because Caiti told us about another little boy who needs a home. His name is Gavin, and he just lost his parents. If everything goes right, he might be your little brother."

Michael looked between the two of them as he regained his composure. Jack and Geoff’s reassuring gazes convinced him that they were telling the truth, and that he had nothing to be concerned about. 

"Ok," he finally said.

"You're fine with Gavin possibly being your little brother?" Geoff asked to make sure.

"Yeah!" Michael's eyes brightened up.

Geoff kissed him on the head. "Then make sure you're on your best behavior. Gavin is still struggling with losing his parents. He's being bullied by the other kids because of it."

"That's not nice. Arryn lost her parents and was sad a lot, but we were never mean to her for it," Michael said, taken aback that people would be cruel, as Geoff got out and set him on the ground.

Jack smiled proudly at his son’s compassion and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure Gavin could have used a friend like you in there.”

Michael looked away a bit bashfully, still getting used to such warm praise. 

 

When they got inside, they met Caiti waiting for them.

"Hey, guys! Let me go tell Louise that you're here."

After signing in and meeting back up with Louise and Caiti, they went to an empty meeting room. Caiti went to go get Gavin while Louise answered any questions they had. Michael could barely sit still on Jack's lap. He was just so excited. Caiti came back in soon enough with a sandy haired boy in her arms. 

"Gavin, this is Geoff, Jack, and Michael." She tried to encourage him to look. He glanced over his shoulder, and then just whined and buried his head back in Caiti's shoulder. She frowned and patted his back soothingly.

"I’m sorry. He was being bullied when I got him. It took me a few minutes just to calm him down."

"Can I hold him?" Geoff asked and looked to Louise for permission.

"As long as Gavin lets you," she answered.

Geoff walked over to Caiti and carefully eased the boy from her arms to his. Gavin startled for a minute before relaxing. Geoff held him close and worried for a second about how light the boy was. He weighed like nothing compared to Michael. But what concerned Geoff even more was the red rims of Gavin's eyes like he had been crying, which according to Caiti, he apparently had. He didn’t deserve to be treated so badly in a place where he was supposed to be safe. Geoff sat down back down with him.

"Can we have a few minutes with him?" Jack asked.

Louise nodded. "We'll be right outside."

After the girls had gone, they turned their attention back to the little boy on Geoff's lap.

"Gavin?" Jack called softly.

"It's ok, buddy. No one's going to hurt you here," Geoff added comfortingly.

Gavin looked up him, and then to Jack. He flinched in surprise when he saw Michael.

"Hi, Gavin," the curly haired boy smiled warmly.

The Brit looked wary to be around him though and didn’t greet him back. 

"It's ok, bud. Michael's not going to be mean," Geoff said reassuringly.

"I know what you're going through. My friend Arryn lost her parents too," Michael pitched in.

"Are you adopted as well?" the boy asked in his accented voice, suddenly curious.

Michael nodded. 

"I was adopted a year ago from here. Jack and Geoff are the best Daddy's ever."

"Really?" Gavin’s eyes shone with the tiniest bit of hope.

"Yeah!"

"Are you adopting me as well?" Gavin asked as he turned his attention back to the adults.

"We were planning on it," Geoff answered, seeing that spark of hope in the Brit's eyes growing stronger.

"But only if you want us to," Jack added.

"Then we can be brothers!" Michael said excitedly.

Gavin thought about it for a moment. He was lonely at the agency. No one liked him because he talked different, and he was so sad all the time about his parents dying. He wasn't happy here, and even though Jack was a bit intimidating with his huge beard and Geoff with all his tattoos, Gavin felt like it just might work out. Michael seemed really nice too. It would help to finally be around another child his age who understood what he was going through. 

"I would like it if you two would be my new parents."

Michael made an excited squeal and launched himself from Jack's lap to Geoff's to hug Gavin. The tattooed man had to grab the both of them to prevent them from toppling off his lap. The Brit had tensed when Michael hugged him but relaxed and let his new big brother hold him tight. He finally smiled in what felt like forever. 

Gavin looked to the two men who were going to be his new parents. Geoff was smiling as he still held them secure, and Jack reached over to ruffle his hair. They called Louise and Caiti back in to tell them the good news. 

 

It took a few days for everything to go through legal wise, but Gavin was able to bear it. He just smiled to himself when the bullies teased him or pushed him around. He would never have to deal with them again anyways. Soon enough, Jack, Geoff, and Michael finally came back to take him home. 

Despite the men's worries, or "gents" as Gavin called them while he and Michael were the "lads," the Brit adjusted quite easily into their family. He still had to work through his grief though. If Gavin thought too much about his parents or something reminded him of them during the day, he usually needed to be held and comforted. It became routine for Jack or Geoff to wrap the lad up in a blanket and sit with him in the rocking chair. 

During those comfort sessions, Gavin developed a couple of surprising habits. When Geoff held him, he liked to trace the tattoos on the gent’s arms with his fingers. When Jack held him, Gavin like to play with the gent’s beard although he was careful to not pull it too hard much to his adopted father’s relief. The lad also often woke up at night crying, but Michael was good at hearing him and would stay with his little brother for the rest of the night if he needed to. It became normal to find both lads sleeping together but had almost scared the life out of Geoff when Michael wasn’t in his room the first time it happened.

 

The older lad had been woken up by cries from Gavin's room. He got up and went to check on him. Michael found his adopted little brother sitting up on the bed crying.

"Gavin?" he asked hesitantly.

The Brit startled, and then realized that it was only Michael.

“What’s wrong, Gav?”

“I had a dream about my parents. That they were still alive, but I know they really aren’t,” he choked out.

The older lad climbed onto the bed. Gavin half expected him to start teasing him, especially since Jack and Geoff weren't there, but to his surprise, Michael hugged him.

"It's ok to be sad, Gravvin," he said soothingly.

Gavin hugged him tightly in return, gladly accepting the comfort that Michael was offering.

After a few minutes they released each other.

"Can you stay with me?" the Brit asked shyly. 

Michael nodded, and the lads cuddled with each other the rest of the night. Gavin was comfortable enough to sleep without any more nightmares that night.

When Geoff woke up and went to check on the lads, he panicked when Michael wasn't in his room. The gent felt the sudden fear that his eldest had run away again for some reason. They had taken off the child locks recently since Michael had finally settled in. He went to Gavin’s room and was relieved when he found both boys safe and sound. 

 

As Gavin became more comfortable around everyone, his mischievous side started to make itself known. He and Michael became partners in crime. It did worry the gents though when Gavin started making Michael angry enough to yell at him or even chase him through the house.

The first time it happened, Geoff raced out of the kitchen wondering what all the yelling was for. He saw Michael chasing Gavin around the room yelling at him for messing him up in the game he had been playing on his DS. Geoff opened his mouth to scold the both of them when Jack put a hand on his shoulder. He gestured to take a better look at Gavin.

Geoff realized that the Brit looked like he was playing the most enjoyable game in the world. It was like his big brother’s anger didn’t bother him one bit and, instead, he just found it amusing. Michael did quickly calm down as soon as he caught Gavin. That is, after he mercilessly tickled his adopted little brother first in revenge. Jack and Geoff would make sure no one ever did get hurt or crossed over the line from just playing around.

 

Gavin grew to love his new family. He still missed his parents, but Jack and Geoff were as good as, and he loved his new big brother, Michael. The lad felt comfortable and cared for and loved. He was finally happy again and couldn't stop smiling as he was finally excited for what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More with Gavin in the next chapter!
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	42. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin indulges in comfort one more time before moving out.

As Gavin adjusted to living with Jack and Geoff after adoption, he did develop one unusual habit. Not a bad habit in any way, just something surprising.

 

Geoff found out one day when he walked into Michael's room, where he assumed both lads were playing. He found his eldest asleep on the bed, but no Gavin. He went to the other lad's room, not finding him there either. The gent went back downstairs to ask his husband. 

"Jack, have you seen Gavin?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"No. Weren't the lads upstairs?" Jack frowned.

"Gavin's not with Michael, and he's not in his room either." Geoff fought down panic.

"Well he wouldn't have run off, so he has to be hiding somewhere in the house," Jack said, trying to sooth his frazzled husband. 

Geoff nodded in agreement. "I’ll look around a bit more."

He walked by Jupiter as he started searching.

"Have you seen Gav?"

The Saint Bernard lifted his head for a moment to stare at Geoff quizzically, and then promptly plopped it back down to go back to sleep.

"Apparently that's a no."

"Gavin?" Geoff called quietly so he didn't wake up Michael. "Where are you, lad?"

The gent looked in any place that the lad could fit himself in or under which was surprisingly a lot of places. He did worry that the lad might have tried to escape the house like Michael had before, but all the doors and windows were closed. The gent finally went to his and Jack's bedroom. As soon as he walked in, he noticed a bump under the covers of the bed. He felt relief flood over him that Gavin was safe in the house and had just been hiding. Geoff went over to lie down next to the bump.

"Gavin?" he called gently.

The bump moved a bit.

Geoff lifted up the covers up enough to see the Brit’s face. "Hey, buddy. I was looking all over for you."

Gavin startled at the sudden intrusion.

"It's ok, Gav."

The lad relaxed after a moment, but didn't make any move to come out. He had a frown on his face.

"You wanna come out of there?" Geoff asked, feeling a bit worried again.

Gavin shook his head. 

"Well, then I guess I'm coming to you." Geoff dropped the covers on the confused Brit and slid underneath them as well. Gavin instantly cuddled against his adoptive father, hiding his face in the gent’s chest. Geoff wrapped his arms around his son and stroked his hair with one hand.

"I think the obvious question here is why are you on our bed under the covers? You had me almost worried sick when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to make you scared," Gavin apologized, not realizing that Geoff had been desperately searching for him.

"It's ok, bud," Geoff soothed. "As long as you don't leave the house without permission, I don't mind."

Gavin was silent for a while before he figured he owed his adoptive father an explanation. "I always liked to lie on my parent's bed."

"This reminds you of them?" Geoff had a feeling he already knew the answer.

He felt Gavin nod.

"Then you can lie on here any time you want. If it gives you comfort, then Jack and I won’t mind."

 

_Fast forward to present day._

 

Gavin was finishing packing to move out so he could live in his new house with Meg. There was one last thing he wanted to do before leaving though.

Geoff was once again wondering where the lad had gotten off to when he didn't find him in his room or any other obvious place in the house. The gent then remembered Gavin's old habit and went upstairs to his and Jack's bedroom. Sure enough, there was a bump, albeit a much bigger one, under the covers. Geoff smiled and walked over to slip under the covers with his adopted British son. Gavin smiled and cuddled close to the gent.

"Shouldn't you be finishing packing," Geoff said as he ran a hand through the lad's unruly hair.

"Just wanted to do this one more time before I leave."

"You know you can still come back and lay here whenever you want. You're not banned from the house, numbnuts."

"I know that," Gavin playfully shoved at the gent.

Geoff gathered his youngest back into his arms and held him tight. "I’m going to miss you. It’s going to be so quiet without you here. But I'm _so_ proud of you."

"Daddy!" Gavin exclaimed a bit bashfully. 

"I am," Geoff continued. "You've accomplished so much, and you've come such a long way from the heartbroken little boy who Jack and I adopted."

"Did someone mention me?" a voice outside the covers said.

A few seconds later, Jack joined them on the other side of the bed.

"Meg's here to pick you up,” he informed the Brit.

Gavin nodded but made no move to get up. He had something he needed to say as well.

"Thank you for adopting me. I don't know if I would ever have been as happy as I am now or have been able to get over my parent's deaths if wasn't for you two."

"Now who's being the sappy one," Geoff teased as he ruffled Gavin's hair.

Jack wrapped an arm around the lad and kissed him on the head. "We love you so much Gavin." 

Geoff seconded that with a kiss on the temple. "Always and forever. I'll kick your ass if you ever forget that."

"I love you two too."

Gavin enjoyed the feeling of being cuddled between his Daddy's, the two men who took a chance on him and never looked back. 

Meg could wait for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the lads are babysitted by the "Mad King."
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	43. Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan babysits Michael and Gavin for the first time.

"If you can't find Gavin, check your bed. He's probably under the covers. If you can't find Michael then you can panic because he's probably gotten away from you. But that shouldn’t happen." Geoff gave his eldest a pointed look.

Michael shook his head with an innocent grin, and the gent ruffled his hair.

Ryan was still trying to take in all the directions that Geoff was telling him. He had recently gotten back from a long vacation and was now being put on babysitting duty for Michael and Gavin. The gent was happy to do it, even if he really wasn't sure how it would go. He had met the lads briefly a few days ago, been added to something called "Team Gents," and just hoped that they would get along well.

"Ok, and if nothing else, just load up a game for them, and they'll be set for a few hours." Geoff patted him on the shoulder.

"Lads, listen to Ryan, and be good."

"Yes, Daddy," was heard from the six year old and the seven year old.

"Call me or Jack if you have any problems," Geoff said as he turned to leave.

Ryan ushered the lads inside where they just looked around shyly, not really knowing what to do in the strange house. The gent sat down with them to try to get to know them better and set some rules. Michael and Gavin had brought some toys with them, so they went to play with those. Ryan was starting to think looking after them was going to be a piece of cake.

Wrong.

As soon as he turned his back, the lads were off and running around the house getting into everything. Ryan spent the next couple of hours struggling to keep them in one place for more than five minutes. The lads didn't even want to play video games. He barely got them to sit down and eat lunch. 

"I'm going to put the both of you in a hole," he grumbled out of frustration after they took off from the table.

The lads stopped and stared at him for a moment in slight fear before going back to their mischief. They weren’t necessarily misbehaving. Michael and Gavin just had a lot more energy than Ryan anticipated. Finally, the gent gave up constantly chasing them around and just sat down on the sofa. He would take them outside or to the park, but there was a big storm coming. 

 

After about ten minutes, the house was suddenly a little too quiet. Ryan was starting to get worried that he couldn't hear the lads and didn't know where they were or what they were getting into now. He was about to get up and investigate when there was a loud clap of thunder. Suddenly, Michael and Gavin raced back into the living room and jumped up onto Ryan's lap, hiding against him. The gent wrapped his arms around them.

"It's ok. It's just thunder," Ryan tried to reassure them.

"It's scary," Michael whined.

Gavin whimpered as well.

Ryan held them until the thunder stopped, and it was only raining. Luckily, he never lost power. With the lads cuddled up against him, the gent decided to just load up Halo. He could always open up a different game if they wanted to play something. Ryan settled on playing King of the Hill in multiplayer. Michael and Gavin soon recovered from their fright and excitedly watched from his lap.

When the gent won a game, he let out an evil laugh and exclaimed, "All hail the king!"

"All hail the mad king!" Gavin piped up.

Ryan looked down at the Brit in surprise. 

"And why would I be a mad king?"

"Cause you wanted to put us in a hole," Michael said bluntly.

"And you laughed like you were bloody mental," Gavin also added.

Ryan wasn't thrilled with the new name, but he guessed he could roll with it.

"So do you two want to play something now?" he asked.

"I guess," Michael answered sleepily, leaning against the gent again.

By the time Ryan found a game that they could all play, the lads had fallen asleep.

"Well, there goes that idea."

Ryan watched them sleep for a few minutes. He had to admit that when they weren't being little terrors ransacking his house, they were actually kind of cute. The gent felt a sudden longing but quickly pushed it away. That dream was gone.

 

Ryan played a game by himself until he heard a knock on the door. He carefully laid the lads down on the sofa and answered it to see Jack and Geoff. The couple chuckled as they came in and saw the lads fast asleep.

"I haven’t seen them that calm in weeks. Did you drug them or something?" Geoff asked jokingly.

"Well I had to get them to quiet down somehow," Ryan had said it in jest but frowned when he got strange looks for the second that day.

Geoff just shook his head. "You're a creepy mother fucker, Ryan."

"Well, apparently I'm now the mad king so I guess you're right."

"Mad king?" Jack laughed.

"I did kind of threaten to put them in a hole," Ryan admitted a little guiltily. 

"Just promise me we're not going to come over here, and you've gone bat shit insane," Geoff said as picked up the lads. 

Ryan just grinned cheekily, "No guarantees, Geoff."

"Anyways, thanks for looking after them. Would you like to babysit more often?" the gent asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to. You guys can bring them over anytime."

Jack finished getting together the few toys the lads had brought.

Michael and Gavin had woken up in Geoff's arms as well. "Did you two have fun?"

The lads nodded.

"Well say bye to Ryan for now. He'll probably be watching you two again soon."

"Bye, Ryan," both of them said.

"Bye, lads."

"We'll let you know when we need you to babysit again. See you later," Jack said.

"Bye, Ryan," Geoff also called as he went out the door.

After they left, Ryan sat down and relaxed. While he still wasn't sure about his new moniker, this was probably one of the best days he had had since his wife had died. Maybe babysitting the lads would be good for him, unless they drove him insane first. Ryan grinned to himself.

"All hail the mad king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is more with little Ray.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	44. Moments of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little moments of Ray learning to trust Ryan after the gent adopted him.

After the break through with establishing a bond with Ray over video games, Ryan noticed other moments where he went up a few points in the lad's book.

 

Ryan was putting away dishes and chuckled when Ray ran in playing with a toy fighter jet. The lad, however, didn’t pay attention to where he was going and ran straight into the gent's legs. He fell down and dropped the toy, but then fear coursed through him. 

"You ok, bud?" Ryan asked, looking concerned.

Ray nodded hesitantly and said in a timid voice, "Sorry, Papa."

"It’s ok, Ray. You didn’t mean to bump into me."

The gent reached down and lifted him to his feet, not missing how the lad flinched away as if he was going to be hit. Ryan ruffled his hair and smiled reassuringly before turning back to what he was doing.

Ray just stared for a minute, still stuck in the habits of his old life. When he finally realized that nothing bad had happened, or was going to happen, he happily went back to playing.

 

Ryan and Ray were on a routine trip to the store for groceries. The lad was still nervous around strangers and stayed close to the gent.

Well, until they got separated.

Ray had stopped for one second. Just one second to look at a cereal box, and when he looked up, Ryan was gone.

He felt panic rising since he was now by himself. The lad checked each end of the isle but couldn't see Ryan anywhere. He struggled to hold back tears. 

A worker finally noticed Ray standing by himself looking lost and walked over.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked gently.

The lad was unsure for a second if he should talk to her but saw that the lady had a store uniform on, so maybe she could help him.

"I can't find my papa," he said brokenly. 

"Do you remember which way he went?"

Ray pointed in the direction he remembered Ryan walking off to.

The worker offered her hand, and the lad hesitantly took it.

"Then let's see if we can find him." She hoped the boy's father was close by.

Meanwhile, Ryan had worked himself into a frenzy. Ray had been so quiet the whole time that he hadn't noticed when the lad was no longer following him. He looked around and tried calling, but he couldn't find his adopted son anywhere. Ryan tried to retrace his steps, hoping the lad hadn’t wandered off or been kidna- No, he couldn’t even think about that possibility right now.

The worker was about to take Ray to the front when she saw a man looking around frantically. She had seen that look over a hundred times.

"Sir?" she called as she approached him.

Ryan gave her his attention. 

"Are you looking for your son?" 

He finally saw Ray when they stepped from behind some displays. Ryan could not remember feeling so relieved is his life.

Ray broke away from the worker and ran into the gent's waiting arms. Ryan lifted the lad up and held him tight. 

"It's ok. It's ok. Shhh. I'm here. Everything's fine," he cooed to calm his adopted son and himself as well. Ryan kissed Ray on the head and rubbed his back.

"Thank you," he said to the worker.

She smiled and went on her way.

"I didn't know where you were," Ray choked out.

"We just got separated for a moment. I was worried too, and I was trying to find you. If something like this happens again just don't panic and stay put. I'll come find you, ok?"

"Ok."

When Ryan tried to put Ray back on the ground, the lad protested. The gent adjusted him to one arm, and the lad wrapped his arms around his adoptive father's neck. Truthfully, the gent didn't want to put him down either. Yeah, he could put Ray in the cart, but right now he just wanted to hold him and let both the lad and himself know that everything was ok. 

 

Ryan had taken his set of throwing knives out and was cleaning them. Ray was napping which is why he was doing this now. When the lad was a little older, Ryan would ask if he wanted to learn how to throw them. But right now, his adopted son was still a little too young to be brandishing throwing knives. They were also razor sharp, so the gent didn't want Ray messing with them at all until he knew how to safely handle them.

Ryan got up to wash his hands in the kitchen.

That's when Ray wandered into the living room, and his eyes caught the knives laid out on the sofa. He curiously walked over and picked one up. 

"No, sir. Put that back down."

Ray jumped at Ryan sudden appearance and stern voice, the knife falling out of his hand. The gent made a lunge for it even though he knew it was going to hit the floor anyways. Luckily, the carpet and not his adopted son's bare feet.

That's when Ryan realized that Ray was cowering and shaking. When the gent reached to pick up the knife, he flinched and whined. Ryan put the knife back with the rest and picked up Ray. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

"I'm sorry. Please-" the lad begged. Undoubtedly, he thought that Ryan was going to beat him.

"It's ok. You're ok. Remember, you're with me now. I'm not going to hit you," the gent comforted him.

It took a few minutes for the lad to calm down and realize that nothing bad was going to happen. The phantom pain eventually faded of what his parents would have done to him in the same situation. Ray looked up at Ryan to see him not angry or upset, just stern.

"Until you're older, ask my permission before you handle something that can get you seriously hurt. I know you know your way around some of my kitchen knives, but these are much sharper and more dangerous. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Papa. I'm sorry." Ray buried his head back into the gent’s shoulder.

Ryan ruffled his hair and smiled. "It's ok. You didn't know. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to throw these."

_And maybe I can use the little terrors that Geoff and Jack call children as moving targets_ , he grinned evilly as that thought came to mind.

 

Ray walked into the office to see what Ryan was up to. The gent was completely updating his PC set up and was surrounded by computer parts and wires. The lad started to step over stuff to get to him. Ryan looked up from where he was on the floor.

"Be careful, Ray," he warned.

The lad nodded in acknowledgement, but then his foot got caught on a wire that was still connected to something. He fell down in a tangle of computer parts, feeling a sharp pain on his leg.

"Ray!" Ryan quickly got over to him and picked him up, untangling the wire. That's when he noticed that the lad's leg was cut. Luckily, it was only shallow. 

"Shhh. Shh. Shh," the gent tried to calm him down the now distressed lad as he stepped over the rest of the stuff to take care of him.

He went to the bathroom and laid out everything he would need on the counter. Ryan then sat on the toilet with Ray supported on his lap, and stopped the bleeding before cleaning the cut. The lad was clinging to him and whined when it stung. 

"Shhh. I know it hurts. I just want to make sure it won't get infected." 

He quickly finished, putting a band aid over it.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray again. "There you go. All better."

The lad finally relaxed in the gent's arms. He hadn't expected his adoptive father to be so gentle and take care of him so devotedly like that. Usually if he got hurt, he had to take care of it himself. Ray felt content that he no longer had to deal with stuff like this alone.

 

Ray was sick again. This time, he hadn't escaped the little bronchitis epidemic that had spread through the school. When Ray was still living with his parents, he had learned how to take pills and found that he liked them a lot better than the liquid medicine. Unfortunately, and to the lad's utter disappointment, the antibiotics were only available in liquid.

About an hour after they got home, Ryan decided to go ahead and give Ray the first dose. He checked the dosage and poured the right amount into a little medicine cup, also grabbing a glass of water. Ryan went into the living room where Ray was laying on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket and watching Toy Story for the twentieth time. The gent picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Let's go ahead and do your medicine, bud."

"Nooooo," Ray whined and turned over, so his face was against the sofa and the blanket covered his head.

Ryan sat down next to him.

" _I know._ The liquid medicine is yucky, but you need to take it. You want to get better don't you?"

"Yes," Ray said after a minute.

"Then can you be brave for me, and take your medicine? I want you to get better too."

Ray finally uncovered and crawled into Ryan's lap. The gent wrapped an arm around him and held the medicine cup in front of him.

"It won't be as bad as you think. You can trust me on that. Do you trust me?"

Ray looked up at Ryan for a moment before answering.

"I trust you, Papa."

Ryan gave him a reassuring smile as the lad took the cup and downed the medicine. He made a face, and immediately took the water being offered.

"There you go, champ." Ryan put both cups aside, wrapped his arms around Ray, and kissed him on the head. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ray shook his head and leaned against Ryan. The medicine had still tasted terrible, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. Ryan wrapped him up in the blanket again and pressed play for the movie, letting Ray to stay on his lap. As they cuddled, the lad had to admit that his adoptive father had been right. He could trust him when he said something wasn't going to be bad. 

 

Father and son were enjoying a simple lunch until Ray reached for a chip from the bowl between them and lost his balance. When that happened, he somehow knocked the gent's cup off the table, glass and diet coke going everywhere. 

Ray felt his heart stop. He looked fearfully up at Ryan. The gent had a look of surprise on his face that turned to a frown, and then just a nonchalant look. He glanced over at Ray and noted the fear.

"Ray, it's ok. It was an accident," the gent said reassuringly.

"But it was your favorite one," Ray said in a strained voice, close to tears.

"Hang on." The gent stepped carefully around the mess.

Ryan went to the cupboard and pulled out an identical glass. "I bought two in case I broke one. So there's really no loss."

The gent gave Ray a comforting smile. "I'm not going to get mad at you over an accident. You didn't mean to knock the cup over, and it can cleaned up easily enough. How about you help me with that."

Ray nodded, and Ryan let him help clean up, making sure he didn't have to touch the glass. Then, they sat back down to finish lunch. Ryan moved his newly filled cup over to where Ray wouldn't be able to knock it over again though.

 

And so, trust between Ray and Ryan was not one event or overnight. It was the little moments that mattered and that built the strong bond of father and son between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, something with the little lads inspired by a Call of Duty achievement guide.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	45. Brave Cowards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray and Vav vow to prove that nothing will ever scare them. Well, almost nothing.

"That zombie in Resident Evil scared the crap out of me. I was almost _glad_ that Daddy caught me on his Xbox and turned it off," Michael recounted his failed attempt at sneakily playing said game without Geoff finding out.

"Well, we're X-Ray and Vav. Nothing will ever scare us. Right, X-Ray?" Gavin exclaimed confidently.

Ray hesitated before answering, "Yeah, Vav. We're not scared of anything."

 

Gavin and Michael were staying overnight at Ryan's house. Because they were still small enough, they just all shared Ray's bed. The lads were supposed to be asleep, but, instead, they were staying up quietly talking.

 

"Then how about you go play the game and see how brave you really are," Michael challenged them. "I'm sure Ryan probably has the game."

Ray became even more uncertain. "But Papa told me to not play games on his Xbox that he hasn't given me permission to."

"He's asleep right now. He'll never know," Gavin tried to encourage him. The Brit grabbed Ray's wrist before he could make any more protests and pulled him off the bed with him. "Come on, X-Ray. Let's go show that zombie what superheroes are made of. Michael, are you coming?"

"No, I prefer to stay here," the oldest lad said with uncharacteristic nervousness. 

Ray reluctantly went along with Gavin, even when he knew that if Michael said something was scary then he was probably right. Downstairs was dark, so he assumed Ryan was asleep. They hooked up the Xbox and turned the volume down low. A quick search through the games found that Ryan did own Resident Evil. They loaded up a new game, and Gavin played. Once they got to the first zombie scene though their courage ended. 

Ray and Gavin both screamed, and the main character was killed. As they stared at the death screen in fright, they heard footsteps running down the stairs. The lads jumped as Ryan rounded the corner. Ray quickly ran to him.

"Papa!" He wrapped his arms around the gent. Ryan picked him up and held him on his hip. 

"What in the world are you two playing this late? And why are you not in bed for that matter?" he asked as he turned the light on.

Ryan took the controller from Gavin and realized that the lads had attempted to play Resident Evil. He closed the game and turned everything off.

"Ray," the gent looked down at his adopted son, who was still clinging to him, with a stern expression. "What did I say about playing games that I haven't given you permission for? Especially scary games?"

"I'm sorry, Papa. I promise I won’t do it again." Ray turned on his best puppy dog eyes.

Ryan finally had to sigh and look away. That damn cute expression never failed to win him over. 

"Gavin, you know better as well. What do you have to say for yourself?" the gent scolded the Brit.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. We were just trying to prove to Michael that we wouldn't be scared," Gavin admitted, also trying for the “don’t be mad at me I’m too cute expression.”

"Did Michael make you two do this?"

They both nodded. 

Ryan sighed again. "Ok, you two, time to go back to bed."

He held out his other arm for Gavin and picked up the Brit as well. Ryan carried them back to Ray's room and turned on the light. Michael glanced up as the gent put the lads back on the bed and tried to also look as innocent as possible. He knew his adopted brother well enough to guess that he had probably told on him. Michael realized he was indeed in trouble when Ryan gave him a stern look as well.

"All three of you are banned from using my Xbox until further notice. Gavin and Ray, you two should have known better. Michael, you shouldn't have goaded them into playing a scary game. Am I understood?"

The lads assented with "Yes, Ryan's" and a "Yes, Papa."

Ryan then leaned down to kiss Ray on the head and ruffle Michael and Gavin's hair.

"Now go to sleep. It's already way past your bedtimes."

When the lads seemed settled, Ryan left them. Michael, Gavin, and Ray cuddled up to each other.

"You were right, Michael," Gavin said. "It _was_ scary."

"I'm never playing a scary game again," Ray added without hesitation.

"I guess even superheroes get scared of something," Michael conceded.

Ray and Gavin quietly agreed and cuddled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from the Achievement Guide: [ Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Jump Scare Easter Egg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieqHqZeT9Fo). Next up, a little fun with Michael and Gavin.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	46. Slithering Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin decide to show off their new friend to Geoff.

Everyone who really knows Geoff Ramsey knows that he _hates_ snakes. He's terrified of them. Michael and Gavin are not aware of that little fact though. 

 

During a seemingly normal weekend, Geoff is sitting in the living room playing games, and Jack is cleaning up the kitchen while keeping an eye on the lads in the backyard. It only takes looking away for a couple minutes for him to miss Michael picking something up from the flowerbed. 

The lads then came back inside, racing past Jack before he had any chance to see what they had captured. Michael and Gavin both ran excitedly to Geoff to show him their new friend.

It was only a few seconds before Jack heard a scream and then shouting. "Get that thing the fuck out of here! Why did you two bring that in the house?"

Jack made it to the living room to see Geoff standing on the sofa looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Then he noticed the tiniest grass snake that looked just as frightened hiding in Michael's hands. The bearded gent was afraid for a moment that the snake might bite out of fear, but it seemed content with hiding from the crazy yelling human. Geoff's yells had also woken up Jupiter from his nap on the other couch, but being so used to this from the gent's excitability when playing video games, the dog just cocked his head in curiosity.

Jack might have laughed until he noticed Gavin start to tear up at his adoptive father’s outburst. Geoff noticed this too, but he was too scared of getting close to the snake.

"Michael," Jack called. "Come here, buddy. Let's put the snake back where you found it, ok?"

"But I want to keep it," the lad argued as he followed his adoptive father.

"See how scared it is? It'll be happier back outside," Jack tried to reason. 

With the snake gone, Geoff finally got off the sofa and scooped Gavin up. He sat back down and rubbed the Brit's back. Jupiter jumped up with them as well, licking the Brit's face to try to comfort him.

"We just wanted to show you the snake," Gavin sobbed out.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's ok, I'm not mad. I was just scared."

 

Outside, Michael let the snake go who was happy to slither quickly away from the strange humans before it could be snatched up again.

"See, it's more relaxed out here in its home. The snake wouldn't have been happy inside."

"I guess you're right, Daddy," Michael finally accepted.

Jack ruffled his hair, and they both went back in, making a stop at the sink to wash Michael's hands thoroughly. 

 

"Lads," Jack began when they were all back in the living room. "Don't bring wild animals in the house. Don't even touch them when you see them outside. Make sure and let us know first, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy," Michael said.

Gavin also mumbled his assent. 

Jack then noticed the Brit clutching Geoff's shirt. He couldn't help but have a little fun.

"And Geoff, remember where Gavin's hands have been."

The lad let out a squeal of surprise when the gent rushed him to the sink to scrub his hands clean. 

 

Yes, Geoff was terrified of snakes, and that just made it that much more amusing to mess with him when given the right opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	47. Surf & Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our main characters take a trip to the beach for a little fun in the sun.
> 
> Thanks to Ryvertown for the prompt!

"Come on, boys! We need to leave!" Ryan called to Dan and Ray from the front door. Sheba was already sitting in the car waiting excitedly. 

They had a long drive ahead of them to go to the beach and meet up with Jack, Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Griffon, Caiti, Meg, Arryn, Barbara, and Lindsay. This was a tradition started years ago for the kids to have a fun day with everyone the weekend before school started up again. Of course, this year all of them will finally be in high school together. Dan and Ray finally shuffled out sleepily with their bags and went to get in the car. 

 

After a long drive with a couple short pit stops, the boys and Sheba made it to the beach. The others already had tarp canopies set up, and Geoff was getting his little grill running to cook hot dogs. 

Ryan parked, and Ray and Dan hopped out to join the other kids in a water fight. Sheba happily followed the boys while the gent joined the other adults. 

 

Soon enough Ryan, Jack, Griffon, and Caiti also joined their kids in playing. Sheba played by the water and enjoyed her own game of trying to pounce on the water as the tide carried it in and out, barking when it kept slipping away from her paws.

 

After lunch, they had their annual volleyball game of girls vs. boys. The girls won like they always did, although the boys came close this time. Geoff, Griffon, and Jack settled down to build a sand castle. Ryan joined the boys in some good natured wrestling and playing chase up and down the beach until they got yelled at by an annoyed Griffon for almost destroying her sand castle. Gavin had tried to come over to help build, only to be tackled by Michael way too close for the tattooed woman’s liking. The boys gave them a wide berth after that incident, and Michael smartly left his little brother alone to build in peace. 

Caiti and her daughters looked for interesting sea shells and threw a frisbee for Sheba. The only incident there was when Meg and Arryn had to go chasing after their sandals that had been suddenly carried off from where they had been sitting by a strong gust of wind. 

 

All in all, it was a relaxing and fun time with friends and family alike. Geoff even tried surfing in the little waves. Gavin and Michael had to try even though their results were no better or any less entertaining than the years previously. But no one could beat Sheba's ability to balance on the board.

 

The weather stayed great, in comparison to last year's thunderstorm. Everyone had fun and were all sad when they finally had to pack up and leave. The grumbles that morning of having getting up early turned into quiet snores as the kids slept almost all the way back. A few would undoubtedly have to be carried inside once they arrived home, but the parents didn’t mind at all. They just enjoying this time with their children. Everyone would then be looking forward to next year’s beach trip as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	48. Moments From The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little moments from the office with the AH family.
> 
> Thanks to UNICORNZWAG for the prompt!

The lads were going stir crazy about playing on their new DS's. Enough that Gavin had already apologized for how much time he spent playing on his, and so much so that Geoff had to implement a rule of no playing on them during recording. That didn't mean they didn't still try to sneakily play.

"I better not see any DS's out while we're recording!" Geoff warned as he and the lads were about to record a Let's Play. 

Since Ray sat directly behind the gent, he figured it was safe to ignore the order and continue playing. He didn't count on Geoff turning around to check and only seeing Michael and Gavin giving him their attention. The oldest lad bumped Ray’s leg with his foot to try to warn him, but it was too late.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at the youngest lad. "Ray, give it here."

Ray finally turned around to see the gent with his hand outstretched and a stern expression. 

"But, Geoff-" Ray protested.

"Don't ‘but Geoff’ me, kid. I just said put the DS's up. You didn't listen, so I'm taking it away from you," the gent scolded.

"I'm not ten, Geoff," Ray complained petulantly. 

"If you're going to act like a child then I'm going to treat you like one. This is the last time I'm asking, or I’m going to get your papa involved," the gent threatened.

Ray knew he wasn’t bluffing. The lad finally relented and handed his DS to Geoff. 

"I'll give it back to you at the end of the day."

Ray pouted as he turned back to his computer and pulled his hoodie up to hide his embarrassment. Michael and Gavin gave him a sympathetic look. The youngest lad never liked being reprimanded, especially in front of everyone else. 

After they finished recording, Ray went to the restroom before he met up with Ryan to go out for lunch. They both went out to the parking lot and hopped in the car. Before Ryan drove off, he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it into Ray's lap.

It was the DS.

Ray stared at Ryan in amazement.

"Michael and Gavin told me what happened. I managed to persuade Geoff to give it to me. Play all you want now, but leave it in the car. And when Geoff says to put the DS's up, do what he says. I doubt I can persuade him a second time," the gent stated firmly.

"Yes, Papa," Ray said, only half listening as he played.

When they got back to the office, the lad did what his adoptive father said and left the DS in the car. As they walked into the AH office, Gavin was sulking at his desk. On Geoff's desk was the Brit's DS. Ray patted his shoulder as he walked past him. He knew that since the Brit still lived with his adoptive fathers, he would be lucky if he even got the DS back anytime today.

 

"Hey, Jack remember that time Michael and Gavin-"

_Here they go again._ Once again telling embarrassing stories about the lads as kids. If sexual innuendos between Jack and Geoff weren't annoying enough for Michael and Gavin then embarrassing childhood stories were. The oldest lads just sighed, but listened closely in case they needed to intervene. Although this time, Ryan decided to jump in with one about Ray. 

" _Papa!_ " Ray groaned in the background.

As soon as the commentary was done, Jack and Geoff settled back at their desks, and Ryan was about to go back to the warehouse.

"Papa, why did you have to tell _that_ story?" Ray continued to protest.

" _Oh_ , that wasn't even one of the bad ones, you're whining about nothing."

"I'm _not_ whining!" Ray exclaimed indignantly. 

"Someone sure is grumpy. Do I need to lay you down for a nap?" While the gent’s words were teasing, his eyes also held a warning to calm down.

Ray's response was to ignore that warning and jump out of this chair to try to tackle Ryan. All he accomplished though was bounce off of him and then the two grappled. Ryan lost his balance and let himself fall to the ground taking Ray with him. That's when the tides turned, and the lad was pinned down for a tickle attack.

"I'll save you, X-Ray!" Gavin tried to jump in, but Jack grabbed him around the waist and dragged him to the sofa. 

"Not if Beardo's got anything to do with it." Jack flipped Gavin over his lap to tickle him.

Michael shrugged and jumped on Geoff, ignoring the gent’s protest. Everyone else was wrestling, so the lad figured he may as well join in. They both ended up grappling and tickling on the ground as well.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Kerry and Miles.

Everyone stopped and stared.

It really wasn’t a shocker to see the Hunters like this. To them, this is more than a job. It’s a family affair. And a sight like this is really just another normal occurrence for the office. 

"You know what," Miles finally said. "We'll just come back later."

"Kerry, help!" Ray called.

"I don't think I want to get involved. Sorry, Ray." Ryan was glaring at him, daring him to even try.

As soon as the door closed, the gents went back to what they were doing before the lads could get the upper hand. It ended when everyone was worn out and _all_ practically ready for a nap. 

Just another normal day for Achievement Hunter.

 

It was well known fact that Gavin loved to use Jack and Geoff’s backs as perches. One day, however, Ryan was doing AHWU in place of Jack, and Ray only took all of two seconds to make his decision.

"And the news this week, according to what Jack wrote down for me _oof_ -" 

Ryan was startled when Ray jumped onto his back and held on. After he regained his balance, the gent turned his head to look at the lad and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you're copying Gavin now."

"Yup," Ray said cheekily.

" _Brat_ ," the gent lightly scolded and shook his head as he looked back down at the book.

Ray dropped back down in the middle of the news, and Ryan was able to stand up straight again with a sigh.

As predicted, the fans loved it. 

 

Geoff was out sick, Jack had left for a meeting, and Ryan was in the warehouse which meant only meant one thing.

Lads Day in the office!

Gavin hastily printed out a "Lads Only" sign and taped it on the door before he locked it. The older lads only felt _partially_ bad for locking their daddy out since he would be back soon. Jack didn’t even have keys with him. 

Michael, Gavin, and Ray messed around, recording the shenanigans they were getting up to, until they heard a knock.

"Lads, let me in."

"Can't, Daddy. This is a lads only zone. No gents allowed," Gavin stated.

" _Michael. Gavin. Ray_ ," Jack said sternly.

They almost cracked upon hearing the gent so serious but were determined to wait him out. It wasn’t like they were still little and had to do _everything_ they were told.

Jack finally sighed. "Never mind. Ya'll win. I'm going to go hang out with Ryan. You three better not have killed him like ya'll said ya'll would in that guide."

While the lads got back to all of the "work" they were doing, Jack wandered over to the warehouse. Ryan was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up staring at a render bar trying to will it to load faster.

"Hey, Ry."

"Hey, Jack."

"So, the lads locked me out."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "And I really need to get back in the office."

They both sat there in silence until an idea popped into Ryan's head. He had time to kill anyways.

"You wanna go get ice cream?"

Jack looked confused. "I'd never turn that down, but how exactly is that going to help us?" 

Ryan stood up, and they both walked back to the door of the AH office.

"Hey, lads, so since you three are going to hole up in the office and keep us from getting any work done, Jack and I are going to get ice cream." Ryan then moved himself and his fellow gent well away from striking range.

The door burst open within a couple seconds as the lads forgot that they were locking the gents out. Ryan and Jack still did take them to go get ice cream as long as the bearded gent was allowed back in the office. When they got back, the lads granted Jack permission to enter the office, and Ryan’s render was done so everything worked out.

 

"You can throw this and stick it in the wall, but you gotta counter the rotation," Ryan explained as he demonstrated the correct throwing technique. "You gotta throw it like this."

"You do it." Jon said.

Ryan turned and stuck the knife in the fan art board.

" _Okay_."

"I'm scared of Ryan even more than I was," Gavin added.

"Fucking mic drop," Burnie also chuckled.

Ray paused his game and took his headphones off as everyone laughed.

"Why'd you have to put the knife in _my_ picture?" he complained, slightly affronted. 

"Sorry, son. I didn't mean to aim for it. I was going for the Vav one actually." An "oi!" was heard in protest. "I think the last time I actually threw knives was when I taught you and Dan."

"You taught your sons how to throw knives?" Burnie asked, surprised.

Ryan shrugged. "They wanted to learn."

"I gotta see this," Gavin said. "X-Ray, I'll give you forty bucks if you can hit that picture with the tree."

"Alright." Ray retrieved the knife and stood where Ryan had. 

This knife wasn't the best for throwing, but the lad figured he could make it work. He took a breath, raised his arm, aimed, and then for style, turned in a 360 and threw. The knife embedded itself just off the center of the tree. 

Everyone but Gavin cheered. He just frowned at another forty bucks being lost and felt a little more fear grow inside him. 

"I think I'm genuinely scared of Ray now," he said with a little trepidation.

"So, Gavin," Jon said. "Don't make Ray mad at you in Rainbow Six. And maybe don't make Ryan mad at you ever again." 

Gavin looked to Ray for reassurance, but the other lad just shrugged as he high-fived his adoptive father and went back to his game. Ryan just gave him a creepy look and also turned back to his computer. 

Gavin just shook his head. _Gotta keep an eye on those Haywood's._

 

Ray walked back into the AH office straight after they had finished filming the first Presented With Comment episode. He had just gotten out of recording more lines for X-Ray and Vav and was ready to go back home. Tina was already in the parking lot waiting in the car. First though, the lad needed to make sure to tell Ryan bye. 

Ray walked over to the gent as he put the big fish he had been holding back on the floor. 

"You gonna stay for a while or are you heading out?" Ryan asked when he saw him.

"Head out. I want to get back a little earlier, so I can eat before I start the stream."

Ryan held his arms out from where he was sitting, and Ray gladly accepted the invite to cuddle for a minute. He was tucked into the gent’s chest and got a kiss on the forehead. Ray’s thoughts drifted back to when he was younger, and Ryan would sometimes bring him to work. He would frequently just fall asleep on his adoptive father’s lap. Or if not Ryan, then Geoff or Jack or even Joel. Dan and Gavin would usually trail Burnie around or mingle with the other guys, and Michael would hang around Jack and Geoff and try to get in on the achievement guide commentary.

As the moment passed, Ray went to push himself off of Ryan’s lap. However, the gent wrapped his arms tighter around him and crossed his legs like he had when he had been holding the fish. The lad was now trapped in the cuddle.

"Papa, I need to go. Tina’s waiting," Ray only halfheartedly whined.

Ryan smiled down at him fondly, "Nah, Tina can wait a few more minutes. I want to cuddle with my little brat awhile longer."

Ray had to fight back the stab of guilt of when he had accidently forgotten to visit Ryan often enough and caused the gent to feel lonely in the absence of his kids. All he wanted right now was just a few minutes to be able to hold one of his sons, and Ray certainly wasn’t going to deny his adoptive father that. 

"So now you’re holding me hostage with the ransom being cuddles?" Ray lightly joked.

"Exactly," Ryan hummed in response as he rested his chin on the lad’s head.

"I think I can accept those terms then."

Tina could wait a few minutes.

Ray snuggled closer and rested his head on Ryan’s chest where he could hear the steady thump of the gent’s heart.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Ray felt Ryan kiss him on the head again. "I love you too, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the Lads Day came from the Achievement Guide: [ Call of Duty Black Ops 2 No One Escapes Alive Guide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpZzt6_erT4). The knife throwing section included audio from around the end of [ Gavin Free: Knife Thrower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfBVyVX488o). Lastly, the final drabble was inspired by Ryan cuddling the giant fish all through [ Presented With Comment #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZGGh_wYMaE).
> 
> I'd love to do another set of these, so leave a comment if you have an idea of what you would want to see! And, as always, if you have any other ideas for chapters, comment as well.


	49. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is left hanging when he and Michael have to jump the fence at the office.

"What the fuck? Why is the gate closed?"

Ray and Michael had gone to lunch that day together and had also walked. When they left, the main gate to the office had been open. When they got back, the lads were surprised to find the big iron gate closed.

"Maybe some idiot tried to leave wet bread for Gavin again," Ray suggested.

"Well, Daddy's already going to yell at us for being late, so let's get in there."

Michael then walked over the fence and jumped up to haul himself over the iron spikes. _Carefully_ over the spikes, mind you. After he was safely over, it was Ray's turn.

"Uhh, yeah. I don't think it's a good idea for me to go over that," the younger lad said hesitantly.

"It's either here or over the barbed wire on the chain link fence. And I don't feel like going in to ask someone to open the gate and getting us both busted," Michael huffed in annoyance, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. 

Ray took a breath and jumped up. He managed to haul himself over but, unfortunately, didn't quite keep quite clear of the spikes. One of them caught his belt loop perfectly. Ray let go to drop down and suddenly found himself hanging nearly upside down from the top of the fence by his jeans.

Ray struggled for a minute before realizing that Michael was just standing there howling with laughter. The younger lad crossed his arms and glared.

"You should fucking see yourself!" Michael snickered while doubled over.

Ray didn’t find this amusing at all. "Yeah yeah, you've had your laugh. Now get me down, asshole." 

"Well if you're going to be rude about it I'll just go get Daddy to get you down," the older lad said with a mischievous grin. 

"If I'm going to be yelled at by Geoff, it's going to be in the office, not fucking out here! Papa will come see what's the matter and panic that I could've gotten hurt, and then I'll have both of them on my case!"

"Let me just take a picture first." Michael reached in his pocket for his phone.

Ray unhooked his key clip faster and threw it at the older lad.

"Hey, no need for violence!" Michael exclaimed, slightly affronted.

Ray just gave him the finger in response.

"Fine, I'll get you down, Ray-Ray."

Michael pushed the younger lad up enough to get him unstuck and half caught him on his way to the ground.

"See, I got your back, dude. I'd never just leave you hanging like that," the lad reassured him as he let Ray back on the ground. 

"Then I guess I'll return the favor. There's some boxes in front of Papa's desk, so no one will see us if we hide underneath. Geoff can't yell at us if he can't find us."

 

On the way to the warehouse, they ran into Gavin standing outside the AH office wide-eyed and looking panicked.

“What happened?” Michael asked, feeling a wave of concern for his adopted little brother.

"I spilled Daddy's whiskey on his xbox, and now it won’t ever turn on. He doesn't know yet, and he’s going to be so mad," Gavin explained hastily and nervously.

"Then follow us, little bro."

 

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the lads heading towards his desk and jumped back as they proceeded to dive under it to hide.

The gent peeked under. "I assume you three are hiding from Geoff?"

The lads nodded.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his adopted son. "Ray, is there anything I need to know about?"

"No, Papa." The lad shook his head and tried to look as innocent as could be.

The gent just sighed again and continued to edit.

 

About ten minutes later, Geoff stormed into the warehouse. Ryan kicked one foot out and connected with Michael's leg to let them know to be quiet.

"Ryan, have you seen the lads?"

"Nope." The younger gent tried to play dumb.

Geoff glanced at the desk, knowing that they were most likely hiding underneath. Ryan tried not to glance there as well.

"Well if you see Gavin, tell him that if he doesn't clean his mess up then he's not allowed to go to the movies with Ray and Michael tonight."

The Brit made a squawk of protest before Michael could cover his mouth.

Geoff heard it though and crossed his arms. "Lads, come out. I know you three are hiding under there."

Ryan rolled back so they could get out.

"Hi, Daddy." Michael said hesitantly.

"You three know what you did," Geoff said sternly. Gavin opened his mouth to start apologizing. "I don't want to hear apologies or excuses. Gavin, clean up the whiskey, and I’ll replace the Xbox. Michael and Ray, when you’re late, hiding from me doesn't make the situation any better. Have I made myself clear?"

Three "yes, sir’s" were muttered. 

"Now get your asses back to the office and get to work."

As the lads hung their heads in shame and walked back to the AH office, Geoff turned back around to Ryan holding back laughter. The younger gent knew that look well and sighed.

"What did you do to get revenge on them?"

"Just what they deserved."

 

That revenge consisted of wet bread smashed on Gavin's desk and a note for Michael and Ray to look at Geoff's screen. While the Brit ran out gagging, the other two stared stricken at an embarrassing picture of them as kids posted on Twitter with a caption that read, "This’ll teach them to be late to work!"

Ray finally broke the silence. "Well, at least we're stuck in trouble together." 

"Shut up, Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Ray and Michael talk about having to jump a fence so many times, although I don't know which fence, I just had to write this. And yes, I saw a video one time of two guys leaving a bag of wet bread at the door of the office, so that's where that reference came from.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	50. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through everything that Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Dan have been through, one thing always remains the same, they did it as a family.
> 
> Thanks to Maggie, SarahElizabeth, MulberryJam, and Just a big fan! for the prompts that contributed to this chapter!

When asked about what kind of life they had growing up, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan would say "pretty normal really." They had all the typical aspects of a normal apple pie life. Jack and Geoff would never forget the bullying from other kids about them being gay though. It wasn’t until they got older that they began to ignore other people’s opinions. Even though they had supportive families, it wasn’t until a fateful meeting at a random bar that they found healing in each other as well as true love.

The best friend either of them have ever had came into their lives with an argument over console versus pc gaming in a Best Buy because of a comment Geoff had made that a sandy haired stranger heard and felt compelled to make a response. That ended with a gaming challenge to try to prove which was better. Long story short, neither won, but both will deny that to this day. All in all, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan became fast friends. Ryan was like a brother and would do anything for his new friends and gaming partners. In turn, Jack and Geoff would do anything for him, even in his darkest times of grief and doubt. 

When the kids came along, all three were simultaneously excited and terrified. They had learned from good parenting skills from their own parents but also incorporated their own styles and methods. Fatherhood was full of love, fun, confusion, frustration, and worry all at once. Love and fun for all the little moments with their sons that they would cherish forever; confusion and frustration for all of the not so good moments that they would learn from and try to improve upon for the future. But a big aspect was probably the worry. 

Jack and Geoff had enough to worry about with Gavin and Michael being rowdy and reckless. It doesn’t matter how old they get, the stunts they pull will probably cause their fair share of headaches and grey hairs.

Ryan didn’t have to worry about wild kids, but that didn’t mean Ray and Dan didn’t worry him all the same. Ray worried his adoptive father more with his emotions. He can’t help that he takes some things harder to heart than most and can be quite self-deprecating. Ryan had learned to watch for the signs and know how to handle it. Ray was glad he had a father he could easily talk to about his feelings without judgement and would always remind him who he really is and to not be so hard on himself. 

Especially one time when Gavin and Ray signed up for the musical the high school was putting on. The lads ended up being in a group with a few people who thought they were better than everyone else and would overly criticize anyone mistakes. For Ray, this caused him to make even more mistakes because he was so worried about doing everything perfect. Gavin tried to get them to "sod off" and protect his friend, but it only helped to a point. It wore both of them down so much that they wanted to quit but each of their families convinced them not to. The bullies also shouldn’t have underestimated the wrath of big brothers protecting their little brothers from those who would dare hurt them. Michael and Dan had a little chat with the bullies who quickly backed off. Everyone was able to proudly watch Gavin and Ray on the opening night. 

Ryan could sometimes barely watch Slow Mo Guys videos that put his eldest in danger, god forbid he got hurt. Dan always knew he would get an earful whenever that happened. Being in the military worried everyone, particularly Gavin. The lad didn’t like to go a long time without hearing anything from Dan while he was deployed. Ryan always made sure to pass news along, if his eldest couldn’t get in contact with Gavin himself. 

But Jack, Geoff, and Ryan only worried because they cared that much. Whether the kids were wrestling, sick, going out for awhile by themselves, or even Dan and Ray having a swordfight with paint sticks, they would always make sure that they were safe and didn’t get hurt.

Just part of being a parent.

And through all this, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan couldn’t be prouder of how far their sons have come.

Michael went from being an angry and troubled child to being a successful content creator, voice actor, and lead actor in Lazer Team. 

Gavin went from a grief stricken and shy little child to be an integral part of Rooster Teeth, starting the Slow Mo Guys, and also playing a lead role in Lazer Team. He never expected that he would also become Creative Director for the company he loved so much. All those years times of trailing Burnie around as a kid, even sitting on his lap to watch the process of making Red vs. Blue or other content, made taking on the role that much easier. Everyone was so proud of Gavin when he told them the good news. He had definitely earned the place.

Ray and Dan followed their dreams in their chosen fields. Ray found his confidence and fan base in Achievement Hunter that helped him become a successful Twitch streamer. Dan found a love in the military until injuries forced him to retire. Slow Mo Guys had always been a passion, and he found the same feeling of camaraderie and a mission in Achievement Hunter. 

And whatever life brought them, good or bad, they always worked though it together as a family. No matter what, whether at home or at the office, that stayed at the forefront. This was how it had always been and how it will always and should always be. And none of them would ever have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this is the 50th chapter! I never even thought it would go past 20 chapters. I couldn't have done this without all ya'll's continued support and prompt ideas, so thank you to everyone! This has been a labor of love and has tested me both mentally and emotionally, but I couldn't be happier with how far it's come. Also, I am so thankful to be a fan of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter. They brought back my muse for writing that was missing for so long.
> 
> Next up in the last three of the pre-written chapters, we'll add a little feline to the mix, and Ray get's a surprise that brings his whole journey full circle. 
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	51. Kitty Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Rosy find an abandoned cat. Will Ryan let the feline join their family?

_Woof! Woof! Woof!_

Dan looked away from his game to listen if Rosy was at the back door. He had let her out to pee only a couple of minutes ago. From the barking though, it sounded as though she was at the other end of the backyard. The Brit paused his game and grabbed his jacket as he stood up from the sofa. For how excitable she was, Rosy was usually a fairly quiet dog. She only barked when she was ready to come back inside and only if she had reason to which was rare. The Brit passed a window and saw the dog staring up at something in the oak tree.

He sighed and slipped his shoes on before going outside. Rosy was now stood up on two legs whining at whatever was in tree. She barked again as she went back to all fours.

"Rosy, barking at whatever you have up there won't make it come down to play with you. Come on! Let’s go back inside!" He walked up to her. 

The dog jumped around surprised, and then whined again, looking from Dan to the tree and barely able to keep still. The Brit looked up, expecting to see a squirrel or a bird. Dan really hoped it wasn't a possum. He didn't expect to see a long haired Himalayan cat staring back down at him. It had a cream colored coat with a chocolate brown mask, brown feet, and a brown tail. Sparkling blue eyes begged for help. The cat mewed pitifully, either stuck in the tree or too scared to come down thinking Rosy was going to hurt it.

"Uhhh, alright this is a surprise. Give me a minute. I'll get you down," the Brit tried to reassure the cat.

Dan assessed the situation. The cat wasn't that far up and was laying on an easy branch to climb up to. 

"Ok, kitty. I'm coming up to get you now."

Dan started making his ascent, continuing to speak soothingly to the cat. Once he got a good position, he reached his hand out. Luckily, the cat carefully moved towards him and rubbed its head against his hand. Dan gently petted until he was able to grab the scruff of the neck. The cat didn't protest as it was lifted off the branch and tucked safely into Dan's other arm. He flinched when he felt claws dig in as the cat held onto him on the way back down.

Once they were finally on the ground, Dan petted the cat and flipped it over to check for gender. From what he could see under the dirty matted hair, this was definitely a female. The cat purred as Dan cradled and stroked her. Rosy jumped up on Dan to try to see as well. The cat flinched when she looked down and saw the dog but relaxed when no threatening vibes were being sent her way.

Dan squatted down, and Rosy gave the cat a few licks, tail practically wagging ninety miles an hour. Now, the Brit had to decide what to do next. The cat's coat was dirty and dull, and he could feel her ribs a little more than he should through all that hair. She seemed sweet though and would make a great pet. This was Dan's dilemma though.

He had always wanted a cat but Ryan had always said no. The Brit had given up asking when he knew he wanted to be in the army. He knew he could be gone for months at a time so getting a cat wasn't the best idea since he would have to leave it with Ryan. But now that Dan had a cat in his arms that looked like a stray, and he was discharged from the military, maybe he could finally convince his adoptive father to let him keep her. There was no way he could hide her, so Dan decided to just bite the bullet and ask. 

The Brit looked down at Rosy. "Remember, you made me get the cat down so you better give Papa your best puppy dog eyes, so he’ll let us keep her." 

He then took a breath and went back inside. The Brit walked over to the office where Ryan was messing with wires under his PC. Rosy ran ahead in.

"Hey, Rosy." Ryan stopped for a second to pat her on the head.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Dan?" Ryan responded without turning around.

The cat chose that moment to meow. Ryan stopped what he was doing entirely and turned around. He stared at the cat, his expression changing from surprise to confusion to stoic. The gent stood up.

"Where did that cat come from?"

"I found her outside in the tree. Rosy was barking at her." 

Dan was desperately trying to gauge the gent’s emotions. Ryan just continued to stare though. He decided to go ahead and ask anyways. Dan turned on his best puppy dog eyes even though he wished he had Ray there. His little brother always had the magic look. 

"I was thinking. She looks like a stray-"

"We're not keeping the cat,” Ryan interrupted. “We'll find a rescue where she won't be put down and drop her off there."

"But, Papa-" the Brit protested.

"No "buts." Don't argue with me, Dan," Ryan said sternly.

"No, I will argue!" Dan shouted angrily and took a step forward. "I've been asking you for a cat for years, and all you can say is no! I know it would have been hard when I was in the army, but I'm home now! You and Ray both have had dogs so when is it finally my turn to get pet? Cause it's not bloody fair that I can't have a cat when I can take care of it myself now!"

The Brit realized that the cat was clawing him and looking at him nervously from the yelling. He forced himself to relax so she would calm down as well.

Ryan just stared un-phased by Dan's outburst. He finally sighed. His eldest was right. Ryan had never been a cat guy, but maybe it really wasn't fair that Ray had had Sheba, he has Rosy, and Dan never had his own pet at all just because of the gent’s dislike of felines. It didn’t help that his dog and his son were also giving him puppy dog eyes.

The gent finally sighed. "Ok, son. Ok. I guess I couldn't pry that cat away from you if I tried anyways."

Ryan walked over to him and looked at the cat. He gently stroked the side of her face, and then pulled his hand back as he felt dirt on his fingers.

"Put her in the kennel for now until she gets a bath. We need to go to the store and get what we need. We'll take her to the vet tomorrow after she's all clean." 

 

After getting her settled, Dan practically skipped back to Ryan and hugged him tight. The gent quickly returned the embrace. 

"Thank you, Papa."

"If that cat doesn't shit on the floor or tear up the furniture, then you can thank me," Ryan lightly teased.

"We need to name her," Dan said as he released his adoptive father.

"I don't care what you decide. You can call her Kitty for all I care." 

Ryan meant it as a joke, but the Brit got a contemplative look on his face.

"Kitty. I kind of like that actually."

 

They got what they needed and came back with arms full of cat stuff from food to scratching posts to toys and special shampoo. Dan immediately announced that he was going to clean Kitty up.

"Have fun with that," Ryan said with a smirk.

The gent was surprised later when Dan came back with Kitty wrapped up in a blanket all clean and dry. He had expected to hear a yowling cat or a screaming Brit at some point. Dan didn't even have any scratch or bite marks on his arms. Kitty had patiently sat through a bath, de-matting, blow dry, and brushing without so much as a squeak. Clearly, she had had a home once where people must have groomed her often enough that she was used to it, or maybe she just liked it. 

Ryan had actually gone to talk to neighbors and had been informed that the cat had been seen being dumped, but no one had been able to catch her. That had given him a flare of anger. He may not be a cat person, but he disliked people who blatantly abandoned their pets more. Ryan thanked the neighbors for the info, and they were happy that Dan had caught the cat and was going to keep her. 

The Brit sat down on the sofa with Kitty purring in his arms. Ryan got a can of wet food out of the bag and popped the top off. The cat immediately leapt out of Dan's lap and ran to the kitchen where she began to rub against Ryan's legs and meow. 

"I can feed her if you want me to, Papa," Dan said as he also walked in the kitchen.

"No, it's ok. I'll put her food out."

The gent put half the food in the bowl and put it down for her. Rosy also showed interest in the food. 

"No, Rosy. That's not yours." He grabbed a couple of dog treats to keep her distracted.

Both Dan and Ryan watched as Kitty wolfed down her food. She ate like she hadn't eaten in a week which was probably true. Kitty finished so quick that Ryan took some pity on her and gave her the rest of the can. She ate almost all of that, only leaving a little. After getting a long drink, she rubbed against everyone, and then went back to the living room to jump on the sofa and groom her now clean and sleek coat. 

 

The trip to the vet confirmed that Kitty was in good health except for being a little thin. She was unfixed, so she had to endure a night at the vet to be spayed. Kitty at least forgave them for that. She quickly settled into her new home and got along beautifully with her new canine sister. More often than not, they napped curled up together, groomed each other, and played together. They even had fun tearing through the house or in the backyard playing their own animal version of tag. Dan was apprehensive at first about letting her outside, but she clearly wasn't interested in leaving. Kitty loved her two boys and everyone who came over, especially Ray and Tina. 

"How in the world did you convince Papa to let you keep a cat?" the lad asked when he came over to meet her.

"You know, just argue and hope for the best. And lay the puppy dog eyes on heavy. Although, I really could have used your's to help that day."

 

Dan loved finally having a cat. Kitty slept in his room and woke him up when he had nightmares like Sheba used to. Then, she would stay until he fell back asleep before going back to her bed. 

Ryan still wasn't sure about the cat. She hadn't had any accidents or clawed anything she wasn't supposed to. He let her sit on his lap and pet her a little although he couldn't quite stand the kneading into his leg. Ryan still never understood how Rosy took it as a massage. The gent had to admit that the cat was starting to grow on him a bit though. He even played with her with the fishing pole toy with the feathers on the end of the string. Kitty would leap around the living room chasing the faux bird until she laid down and couldn't bother to do anything more than lazily slap at it. 

 

One day when Ryan was cooking dinner, Kitty jumped up on the counter. The gent frowned and put her back on the floor. Immediately, she jumped back up and just stared at him.

"No, Kitty," Ryan said sternly as he put her back on the floor. "Stay off the counter."

She jumped back up as soon as he turned his back and just sat watching him. Ryan finally made the connection. He picked her up and put her on one of the barstools.

"There. Are you happy to watch from there?"

Kitty just sat and continued to curiously watch from her new perch. Rosy looked at the other barstool and jumped against it like she wanted up as well. Ryan quickly pushed her off.

"Don't even think about it, Rosy. You're too big."

 

Kitty also began to meow when someone was at the door, basically taking the alerting job that should have been Rosy's. The Shiba may be a half decent service dog, but a guard dog she was not. One day the doorbell rang, and while Kitty was meowing, Rosy was still fast asleep. 

"Rosy!" Ryan called when he noticed this.

The dog finally opened her eyes. The doorbell rang again, and Rosy finally barked.

"Some guard dog you are."

Ryan and Kitty were finally bonding, but he still didn't consider her to be his cat.

At least until one fateful night.

 

Dan was in England with Gavin, leaving Ryan by himself with the animals. Everyone was in bed, but Kitty suddenly woke up, her instincts screaming that something wasn't right. She sniffed the air and caught a bitter smell that made her sneeze. Kitty stood up to investigate. She followed the scent to the kitchen and saw a steady stream of smoke coming from the oven. Ryan had left a burner on by accident when he got a call from Dan. A plastic dish was slowly smoking and melting. It was close to igniting, and the smoke detector had failed to go off.

Kitty immediately raced up to Ryan's room, yowling the whole way. She jumped on the bed and meowed desperately. Ryan woke up a bit, but just grumbled and turned over. Kitty finally batted him on the face, claws sheathed. The slap woke up the gent the same time Rosy did. The dog finally smelled the smoke and started barking when she saw Kitty in such a panicked state. 

"Kitty, what do you want?" The acrid smell of smoke finally broke through his sleepiness. Ryan jumped out of bed.

He hurried downstairs and saw the smoke from the kitchen. The gent coughed as he ran to the stove to turn the burner off and throw some baking soda over the dish before any more damage was done. He also opened a few windows. With the smoke slowly clearing, and the plastic cooling, Ryan picked up Kitty, with Rosy at his heels, to go outside and sit in the backyard for a little while.

As the adrenaline left Ryan's body, he realized how close to a disaster he had been. If Kitty hadn't have woken him up when she did, the house could have burned down. Ryan looked down at the cat in his arms as she watched him with concern.

"Thank you." The gent kissed her on the head.

The cat just rubbed against him and purred as he held her tighter. Ryan also pet Rosy when she put her head on his leg.

A thought occurred to him. "Neither of you tell anyone about this. _Especially_ Dan. He'll never let me stay by myself again if he gets wind of this. I hope he can't see the smoke from here."

 

Ryan cleaned up and replaced the oven the next day. His current one was getting old and starting to not work good anyways. He was confused why it had gotten so hot when the burner wasn't even set that high. Soon, all traces of the accident were gone, and Dan believed the story about the old oven just finally breaking and having to be replaced.

 

Ryan bonded with Kitty even more after their close call. The cat started staying closer to him after that as well. She still slept with Dan at night, but she spent more time with Ryan during the day, frequently laying on his lap as he played games and watched TV. Ryan even got used to the kneading unless a claw went a little too deep.

The gent eventually had to admit that he actually genuinely loved the cat now. Kitty was now _his_. So when the time came that Dan decided to move out, Ryan immediately put a stop to him bringing Kitty with him. 

"You're not taking my cat. Go pull another out of a tree. Mine is staying right here with me."

Dan wasn't surprised by this. He had noticed how she now spent more time with Ryan than with him. The Brit had almost gotten jealous that the little minx was supposed to be his cat but was just glad his adoptive father and Kitty were getting along. He still wasn't sure what had inspired this change, but he knew he wouldn't win an argument trying to find out. He could easily go rescue another cat, or two or three.

 

Ryan sat with Kitty curled up on his lap purring as he stroked her.

"I guess you're the new one I should call Dear now."

The first night he was once again by himself, Ryan felt perfectly content. He had Rosy, his ever faithful assistant, and Kitty, his ever attentive watch cat. With both of them curled up on the bed, Ryan was fine with being in the house by himself.

At least, until one of his sons could finally gave him grandchildren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	52. Beautiful Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray accidentally gets Tina pregnant, but the results prove to be far from regrettable.

Ray waited outside the bathroom door anxiously. Tina was testing for pregnancy since she had been feeling weird lately. Ray was now 30 but couldn't stop himself from practically being overcome with worry. He and his now wife, Tina, had had one passionate night, forgetting protections in the heat of the moment. He hadn't originally wanted children, but it seems like that choice was about to be made for him. But first, they needed to know for sure. Tina finally came out staring at the tester stunned. 

"Well?" Ray asked. 

Tina just tipped the tester in his direction, so he could see. It read positive. Normally, a couple might be overjoyed, but Tina and Ray were unsure. They had no plans for this. 

"I'm going to call Papa." Ray grabbed the phone and clicked his adoptive father's contact.

"What's up, champ?"

"Papa, uh. You might want to sit down."

Ryan could hear the apprehension in Ray’s voice. "I’m sitting. What’s the matter, son?"

"Tina's pregnant."

There was silence for a moment, and Ray checked to make sure that they weren't disconnected.

"Papa?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised. That's wonderful, son."

"I just I. We didn't plan for this. We kind of don't know what to do," Ray said anxiously.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tonight, and we'll talk. Ok?" Ryan said reassuringly.

"Alright. We'll see you later."

 

Ray and Tina had a real heart to heart after he got off the phone. They hadn't wanted children. They hadn't planned for this. But they were going to damn well take responsibility. Ray was absolutely not giving up the child to adoption, and Tina didn't know if it was some flare of mother instincts kicking in, but she was not going to let anything harm her child in any way. 

 

When they got to Ryan's, Dan had also come over. The gent hugged the both of them when they came through the door, and Dan was ecstatic that he was going to be an uncle. A talk with the family helped put some of Ray and Tina’s worries at ease, and it helped that they knew that they weren’t alone in this. They could also ask numerous friends who have or have had children for advice. 

 

Ray and Tina went to a clinic for better testing. After the pregnancy was confirmed, Tina was given instructions for diet, activity level, what to feel for, and what to look for with her body. That's when they finally made the announcement publically. 

 

The next nine months were showered in gifts, congratulations, and preparation. Michael and Lindsay were a big help since they had a son and were already looking to have another child. Gavin was jealous that he and Meg were the last ones with no children, even though they had been trying for a while now. The couple decided to finally move to a house to have more room. 

They already had little room as it was in the apartment with the two of them and their Shiba Inu, Charlie. Ray and Tina had saved enough money over the years that they could afford to find a nice house with a nice backyard and enough room to raise a child. They got all of this done before Tina had trouble moving around as much. 

Ray still felt insecure about his ability to be a dad though. Sometimes at night, he would lightly touch Tina's belly while she was asleep and could occasionally feel a kick or movement. This reminded him what, or rather who was on the way, and didn't help his already frazzled nerves. When they went in for an ultrasound, he got to see his child for the first time. Ryan and Dan had tagged along as well. That's when it really hit home that this was happening for real, and Ray needed to prepare himself. Tina had fallen well into her new role of mother and didn’t seem as concerned for what was to come.

Ray hung back a minute before they left and went up to Ryan and hugged him, needing some comfort. The gent gladly hugged him back.

"What's wrong, champ?"

"I'm just...scared," Ray said in a small voice.

"Scared of what?"

"Will I suck as a dad? What if I don't do it right?"

"You're going to be a great dad, Ray," Ryan comforted him.

"You really think so?" Ray asked hopefully.

"I really do. And remember, I'll always be here to help. Don't feel like you have to figure this all out by yourself."

"Thanks, Papa."

Ryan kissed him on the head. "You're welcome, son."

 

Ray was a nervous wreck on the day of the birth. Tina was probably calmer than him, and she was the one doing all the work. The birth went along without complication on a beautiful spring afternoon. Tina cried with joy the first time she held her baby girl, Chloe, as they decided to name her. Ray waited until she was cleaned up brought back by the nurse to hold her. Tina was exhausted from the birth and was resting. 

When Chloe was placed in his arms, he took time just to take this all in. She had Tina's eyes but a few facial features from him. This baby girl, _his_ baby girl, was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on, besides Tina. Ray felt a wave of father instincts finally kick in fully, and he knew that he would do anything for this little girl. He figured this is what Ryan must feel about him and Dan. Chloe started getting a little fussy, but Ray shushed her gently. She relaxed and was content in her father's arms. 

"I promise that I'll never hurt you. I promise to protect you and care for you and be there no matter what. I promise that I'll be the father you deserve. The father that my shitty parents taught me how to not be, and how your grandpa raised me to be. And I promise to always love you no matter what. We might have not meant to have you, but now, I can't imagine life without you." He kissed her on the head just like his adoptive father had done so many times with him.

Ray heard the door open and turned around to see Ryan and Dan come in. He gave them a big smile and offered for his adoptive father to hold her. Ryan took her and was finally able to get a good look at his granddaughter. He held her with one arm and gently stroked her sparse hair with his other hand. Chloe reached up and grabbed his thumb with one tiny hand.

Ryan chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know you can't understand me right now, little one, but I'm going to spoil you rotten."

She cried a little with her Uncle Dan, but the Brit was able to shush her by rocking her. Tina woke up, and they gave Chloe back to her. Ray sat on the bed as he and Tina both cooed over her. Ray felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ryan with so much pride in his eyes that he thought his heart would burst. 

 

A few years later, Ray, Chloe, and Charlie were running around the backyard playing a little good natured tag. Ray was “it” and he "chased" his daughter around the yard. Tina watched with amusement from the patio, heavily pregnant with their second child.

"Gotcha!" Ray exclaimed as he lifted Chloe up and lightly tossed her up. He caught her and placed a kiss on her cheek while she giggled with glee.

"I love you, Daddy!" 

Ray had debated having her call him Papa but wanted that reserved for Ryan. It had been far too long to still hold a grudge against the other name. He was going to be better than his parents were.

"I love you too, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ray and Tina don't want kids in real life, but I couldn't resist writing this after the idea came to me. And, of course, I had to include Charlie.
> 
> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	53. Rose Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Chloe has developed the same attraction to something just like her father.

Ryan was at the store with little Chloe beside him. He loved when he got to babysit his granddaughter and was looking forward to when Tina and Ray's next child was born. They walked around shopping until Ryan spotted Jack.

The bearded gent came up to greet them. "Hey, Jack. No grandkids today?"

"Geoff is home with them. We figured it would be easier for me to go by myself and run all the errands without the kids."

Ryan chuckled. Gavin and Meg and Michael and Lindsay's kids were as wild as the lads had been. He was glad that Chloe was as calm as her father.

"So do you have your grandbaby with you?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, she's right-" Ryan glanced down, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen. 

The gent looked out across the store and realized that the little girl had spotted the flowers close by, particularly the roses. Jack and Ryan walked over to her.

"Chloe," Ryan said sternly and waited till he had her attention. "Don't run off from me like that, sweetie."

"Sorry, Grandpa. I wanted to look at the roses," she said innocently.

"Just let me know next time, ok?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

 

As they said goodbye to Jack and went to check out, Ryan looked out the windows to see rain coming. He had been planning to take Chloe to the park but that wasn't happening now. The roses gave him an idea of something else they could do together though. After leaving the grocery store, they went to a crafts store and bought fake roses, so they wouldn't need to worry about wilting, and what would be needed to make crowns. 

 

Then, they went back home, and Ryan had Chloe help with what she could. A couple of hours later they had four rose crowns laid out on the table. Chloe had wanted to make some for Kitty and Rosy, but a test proved that the animals wanted nothing to do with it. 

Chloe grabbed the crown of pale blue roses and handed it to Ryan. The gent took it and put it on. He then picked up the little crown of rainbow colored roses and set it on Chloe's head. The little girl hadn't been able to decide what color she wanted, and by chance, they had actually found roses that were multicolored which worked perfect.

They went to go look in a mirror. Ryan contemplated putting on his old Mad King costume while keeping on the crown of roses instead of the gold crown. However, the door bell rang, followed by Kitty meowing.

Ryan answered it for Ray to come in. "Hey, son."

"Hi, Papa. Nice crown."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Chloe ran into Ray's arms. "Look what me and Grandpa made."

"I see. The crowns are pretty." 

"We made two for you and Tina as well." Ryan had gotten the crowns and held them out.

Chloe took the one with the red roses, and Ray let her put it on his head. The yellow rose one would be for Tina.

As Ryan looked at Ray and Chloe with their crowns on, he couldn't help but think how appropriate it was that they both loved roses.

Like father, like daughter. The Rose King and his Rose Princess.

 

Later, Ray sent him a picture of him, Chloe, and Tina with their crowns on. Ryan once again felt pride and happiness for family he had now. Not bad for a dorky nerd from Georgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	54. Momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is feeling a bit depressed this year about his wife's birthday coming up, so Dan and Ray decide to do something special to honor her memory.
> 
> Thanks to Clumsey for the prompt!

"Papa? Papa?"

Ryan broke out of reverie he had been in. He and Dan were eating breakfast, and the Brit had been explaining a new idea he and Gavin had for a Slow Mo Guys video. 

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, son," Ryan apologized. "My mind just wandered for a second. Keep telling me about this new experiment you and Gav are going to try."

This was only the first of many far away and sad looks Dan was suddenly seeing on his adoptive father's face. It had only been a week since the Brit had confronted his parents and, if anything, Ryan had showered him with even more attention than usual, especially since he was only just beginning to stand and walk. But Dan knew that something was bothering the gent, even Geoff and Jack were asking if their friend was alright. It wasn't until Ray and Tina were over one day that he got a hint of what might be wrong. 

 

They had had a family game night and were wrapping things up. Tina had to go to the bathroom at the same time as the gent, so she went downstairs, and he went upstairs. Tina made it back and enough time passed that all three of them started to wonder what was taking Ryan so long.

"I'll go make sure he's ok." Ray went upstairs.

The lad walked up to the bedroom door which was cracked open. He peeked in and was about to call if everything was alright but promptly shut his mouth. Ryan was sitting on his bed holding the picture of his wife that he kept by his bed reverently but also very despondently.

Ray almost felt like he was intruding on his adoptive father. He took a step back out of sight and knocked. Of course, Ryan acted as if nothing was wrong and gave a lame excuse as to why it took him so long.

 

The next day Ray was still thinking about what he had saw when he realized what the date was. Every year on their mama's birthday, they would go put fresh flowers on her grave. Ryan had never really acted distressed before unless he had just hidden it well all these years. This time it must just be hitting him harder than normal.

Ray texted Dan who also said that Ryan had been acting weird lately, but he hadn't known why. The Brit figured it may have been to do with his own near death experience that may have brought up bad memories. He suggested that maybe they could do something special for Ryan this year. 

In the gent's bedroom closet was a small box with stuff from his wife that he kept tucked away and never looked at. The only thing of her in the house was the picture by his bedside. An idea hit them both at the same time, and they made plans to put it in action since they only had two days to do it.

 

On the morning of his wife's birthday, Ryan woke up and stared at the picture sadly. 

"Happy Birthday, Dear." He kissed the picture and went downstairs to help Dan get up.

Ray came over later and one shared look by the brothers had him going to Dan's room to retrieve the surprise from under the Brit's bed.

"Papa, can you come here a sec?" Dan called into the kitchen.

Ryan came into the living room and sat next to the Brit as Ray came back in holding something behind his back.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "I thought something was going on when you two stayed here by yourselves yesterday. Meg and Geoff would barely let me have a second to myself."

The boys had needed a day to work and accomplices to make sure Ryan didn't come back home before they were done.

"Yeah, so we remembered that Mama's birthday was coming up and you've seemed kind of depressed lately, so we wanted to do something special this year. So we made this," Ray explained.

He pulled out what he had been holding behind his back and held it out to Ryan. The gent took it and felt his breath catch. It was a moderate sized shadow box filled with things from his wife. There were a few pictures that had been loose and not in a photo album, a wedding picture, wedding ring, engagement ring, her favorite jewelry set, and other trinkets. Ryan had always wanted to do something like this, but he thought it would be too painful for him. What the boys had done was the most perfect tribute for a woman who they had never even met.

Ryan wiped at his eyes as he felt them get misty. "Thank you. This is wonderful. I'm sure your mama would say the same thing."

Dan and Ray hugged him, both saying, "you're welcome," and Ryan kissed them both on the head. When they went to go put flowers out, the gent couldn't stop thinking once again about how lucky he was to have sons like them.

 

He hung the shadow box up on the wall in his bedroom as a memento to all the many happy times with the love of his life. And that, even if just a tiny bit, lifted some of the years old grief and heartache from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	55. Board Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected power outage forces Ryan, Ray, and Dan to pass the time playing games of a different medium.
> 
> Thanks to UNICORNZWAG for the prompt!

"Really? We were just about to get the achievement!"

Ray and Dan had been playing co-op for Call of Duty when the power suddenly cut out, hence Ray's outburst. Ryan got up from the sofa to look outside.

"Looks like everyone lost power. I'll call this in real quick."

Unfortunately, the sun had also gone down, so the house was now almost completely dark except for the moonlight and the light from their phones. Ray and Dan put everything up as Ryan finished calling in the outage and found a little battery operated lamp as well as a couple of flashlights. 

"So what now? It's still too early to go to bed," Dan asked, looking at his phone. It was only 8 o'clock. 

Ray picked up his DS, but it only had a sliver of battery left. No more video games until the power was back on, whenever that would be.

"We have board games," Ryan suggested. "Do ya'll want to play those?"

"Sure." Dan joined the gent at the table as he set up the lamp.

Ray just grumbled as he sat next to his big brother. Ryan then went and brought back the stack of games they had.

 

After about an hour of playing, the lad started to enjoy himself though. It was refreshing to play something other than video games for a little while.

 

That enjoyment quickly ended with a game of Monopoly dragging out longer than expected, and he made sure to moan and groan about it, much to his father's and brother's amusement. It had been over another hour, and Ray was ready to go back to video games. His prayers were answered when the power finally cut back on. 

"Thank god!" Ray quickly left to go charge his DS.

"I guess we'd better stop too," Ryan yawned as he and Dan put the game away. 

They went back in the living room as Ray was setting up the Xbox again.

"Come on, Dan. Let's get that achievement."

"Don't stay up too late," Ryan said as he went to get ready for bed.

"Yes, Papa," they both said as they picked up where they had left off in their game.

 

Ryan wouldn't be too happy when he had to literally drag them out of bed in the morning because they stayed up almost all night to get their achievement.

_Damn power outage!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	56. Joel's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is just having an awful day, but luckily, the lads are there to help.
> 
> Thanks to closetpsycho for the prompt!

Joel wasn't having a great day. 

All of his electronics had decided to go on strike, don't even ask him about anything having to do with gold or the stocks, and he had given himself a migraine when he worked himself into an anxious mess about a new short. 

Joel didn't know why he had to get so worried about filming. He just wanted it to be perfect, and he could barely think about learning his lines when everything else was sending his world into chaos. At least the tech department was currently trying to fix whatever mess he had made of his phone and his computer. 

That's how the lads found him. Joel was wandering around Stage 5 with a simultaneously pained and lost expression. 

"Hey, Joel! You ok, dude?" Ray called with some concern.

Joel just waved his hands in an "I don't know" exasperated expression.

Ray shared a look with Michael and Gavin. Growing up in the company and knowing many of the employees for years, they knew when something was wrong, especially Joel. If it was a technical meltdown, they were happy to fix it if no one else was available. Other times, they would try to cheer him up by distracting him with video games or taking him out for a while so he could relax and clear his head. And if their friend had a headache, they would find somewhere quiet where he could lay down undisturbed. 

It looks like the third option was what was needed. Luckily, the gents were absent that day and nothing needed to be recorded, so it would be quiet and calm in the AH office.

Ray walked over to Joel and grabbed his hand to lead him to the office. "Come on, buddy. You need to lie down for a while."

Joel willingly walked slowly with him, far too dizzy to argue or protest.

"I'll clear off the sofa," Gavin said before he took off to get everything ready.

"I'll find some pain pills," Michael added as he headed in another direction.

By the time Ray and Joel made it to the office, Gavin had the sofa ready with a big fluffy pillow and a blanket.

"If you guys need to get stuff done, don't let me get in the way," Joel said worriedly, not wanting to be a bother.

"We don't need to record today," Michael reassured him as he came back with pills and a glass of water. "So don't worry about us. Just worry about getting rid of that headache."

"And relax for awhile," Gavin added as Joel sat down. "You've got Dr. Jones, Dr. Free, and Nurse Narvaez on the case now. You'll be better in no time."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better," Joel teased as he swallowed the pills and laid down.

"We'll try to have you back in one piece. Now go to sleep, you big baby," Ray joked as he threw the blanket over Joel.

As soon as the man was comfortable, Gavin turned the lights off, locked the doors, and the lads went back to their desks to quietly entertain themselves.

Joel finally allowed his mind to unwind and settle, already feeling a little better.

"Thanks, guys," he told the lads, almost not hearing their replies as he finally let his mind peacefully clear and rest for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	57. Little Ray Of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan spends time with his favorite niece.
> 
> Thanks to IcyShyGuy for the prompt!

Dan loved when he was able to babysit his little niece. Even if she wasn't his niece by blood, Chloe was still family, and they both adored each other. He did have to eventually explain to her why he had an accent that her father and her grandpa didn't have as well as the matter of adoption. She seemed to take the explanation in stride, although he wasn't sure if she fully understood it right now.

Her calm energy was advantageous, so Dan could keep up with her. Whether he was chasing her around the park, playing a game with her on the Xbox, or just sitting and cuddling, Chloe's joy and zest for life was contagious. Dan never stopped smiling when he was around her. She was his little ray of sunshine.

Of course, she also loved his two Blue Manx's that he rescued off the street as kittens and nursed back to health. Misty and Stormy were perfect cats and especially well behaved around Chloe.

 

When he was with her at his apartment one day, Chloe once again proved how observant and perceptive she was. She had always noticed how Dan had a slight limp, but today, it seemed worse. The weather was cold, and it was aggravating the old injury, making the unsteady gait more pronounced.

"Uncle Dan, why are you limping so bad? Are you hurt?" she asked concerned from her place on the couch petting the cats as he walked by.

"I'm ok, love. It's just the cold weather bothering me," Dan reassured her.

"Why would it bother you?" Chloe asked curiously and a still a bit worried.

"Well," Dan said as he sat down. "When I was a soldier I broke my leg real bad, so it's not as strong as it used to be. Because of that, the cold hurts those bones a bit, but it's not that bad. I just walk a little slower on days like these."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Just being here with you already makes it better._

Dan once again smiled at Chloe's compassion. "How about you and I watch a movie, so I can rest my leg and get it warm."

"Ok, Uncle Dan."

 

A few minutes later, they were settled on the couch. Dan had his feet up and a heating pad wrapped around his leg. He spread a blanket over himself and his niece. Chloe was leaning into his side with Stormy on her lap. Misty purred on Dan's lap as he pet her. 

As his leg warmed up and the pain subsided, Dan enjoyed the moment. So what if it had been induced by his leg hurting from an old injury? The Brit wouldn't trade this time for the world. Because all he really need was his little ray of sunshine by his side to deal with any adversity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


	58. Brotherly Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comforts Ray after a particularly bad nightmare.

Dan woke up when he heard his door open noisily. There was enough moonlight from the window to make out Ray standing in the doorway. Dan checked the time to see it was the middle of the night. The Brit had just come home after the missing in action scare. Ryan's nerves had calmed, but it seemed Ray wasn't over it just yet.

"What's wrong, little bro?" Dan asked gently.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ray said, trying to push the panic of the nightmare out of his voice. He had dreamed that Dan had died and was so scared that he had to make sure his adopted big brother really was safe and sound.

Dan responded by lifting up the covers and moving over to give the lad room. Ray crawled in and gladly cuddled into the Brit's arms. He buried his face in his big brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat and knowing that he is indeed alive and well. Dan kissed his little brother on the head and tucked him close, resting his chin on the lad's head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

This wasn't the first time Ray had ever come to Dan seeking comfort after a nightmare. There had been many a time over the years where the lad sought out his big brother, rather than Ryan. And the Brit had always held Ray like this and coaxed him to talk about the nightmare, reassuring him until he fell back asleep. 

 

Ray didn't hesitate. "I had a dream that you disappeared and died. I was so scared when you went missing. I thought I was never going to see you again."

Dan hadn't even realized that his family had been called when his unit went missing since they were never in any real danger. He'd felt so guilty that he had worried everyone so much, but they were all just happy that he was alive and safe. 

"I know. I'm sorry I upset everyone. I'm sorry I'm giving you nightmares about it, but I'm here right now, and I'm fine. You don't need to keep worrying about me," Dan said comfortingly.

"But I'll always worry about you. Every time you're deployed I'm worried. You're my big brother, and I don't want to lose you." Ray's voice was a bit strained at the end.

"You won't, little brother. I promise you that I'll try my hardest to make sure of that." Dan just hoped he could keep that promise.

"You better," Ray said.

Dan kissed him on the head again.

"Now go to sleep. No more worrying about me tonight."

"Ok. Goodnight," Ray said groggily.

"Night, little brother," Dan whispered as he felt Ray fall asleep.

 

The Brit stayed awake for a while to make sure Ray didn't have any more nightmares until he fell asleep himself as well. 

 

Ryan didn't have the heart to wake them up in the morning. He let the brothers be content to stay in each other's arms knowing each other was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter idea for this story? Comment below! I'm open to any and all suggestions!


End file.
